


My Lights Stay Up, But Your City Sleeps (Italian translation)

by Smalltimedreams, Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Harry, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Panic Attacks, Rich Louis Tomlinson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 111,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltimedreams/pseuds/Smalltimedreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Harry sorride, arricciando il naso quando alza lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di Louis e allentando la sua postura rigida. Si fissano per un po’, il sorriso di Harry diminuisce. “Quindi... va bene per te? Il non complicare le cose?"Louis annuisce facilmente. “Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Promesso.” Tende il mignolo per dimostrarlo, la mente confusa e stordita dall'alcol. Le fossette di Harry appaiono sulle sue guance mentre tende il proprio mignolo, facendoli così intrecciare. “Siamo solo due persone che si piacciono, che si divertono insieme e che a volte si baciano e fanno... cose,” sorride, mentre un senso di adrenalina si fa strada fino alla punta delle dita.Harry affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento, le guance rosse.“Solo... non innamorarti di me, e andrà tutto bene," sorride Louis.O dove Louis ha difficoltà a dormire, Harry ha l'abitudine di infilarsi nel letto di Louis e abbracciarlo durante le notti, e un accordo reciproco per impegnarsi in una cosa divertente e semplice si trasforma rapidamente in qualcosa forse non così divertente, e certamente non così semplice.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 35





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [PearlyDewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyDewdrops/pseuds/PearlyDewdrops). Log in to view. 



> Ciao!  
> Questa è la nostra prima traduzione a quattro mani. La storia è una delle nostre preferite e non potevamo non tradurla. Ringraziamo l'autrice che ci ha gentilmente dato il consenso e speriamo che possa piacervi tanto quanto è piaciuta a noi!  
> Noemi & Silvia

_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain._  
  
_Versi appropriati,_ pensa Louis, strofinandosi furiosamente gli occhi.  
Sai, visto che a Louis capita proprio di essere appollaiato su una panchina bagnata, scomoda e fradicia che gli preme nel sedere (una di quelle moderne che è a malapena adatta a farti sedere) e sì, soprattutto, nella pioggia battente.  
Le sue labbra sono premute insieme, una pressione pesante che gli schiaccia il petto, determinata a non spezzarsi.

_As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain._

Scariche di lampo illuminano il cielo notturno in modo sporadico davanti a lui, le cuffiette che non fanno assolutamente nulla per aiutare ad annegare il rumore della tempesta che si sta scatenando in modo aggressivo intorno a lui- o per smorzare quella che al momento sta facendo una festa nella sua testa.  
É una festa di merda. E un’immagine abbastanza accurata di quello che sta succedendo laggiù.  
Louis Tomlinson non ha mai creduto che amare qualcuno fosse qualcosa di cui lui avrebbe dovuto avere paura quando gli sarebbe capitato, alla fine.  
E di certo non era dell’impressione che potesse fisicamente arrivare a fare così tanto _male_ , o che sarebbe stato in grado di sentire il dolore fino alle ossa. E sì, è abbastanza consapevole di quanto sembri drammatico, grazie, ma ha il cuore spezzato. Non gli è mai capitata una cosa del genere prima, d’accordo? Dio, non ha nemmeno mai pensato che sarebbe successo _a lui_ , quindi crede che possa essere perdonato se ha voglia di essere il più drammatico possibile per un po’.  
Ma a quanto pare, sembra che Louis avesse torto riguardo un bel po’ di cose.  
  
1\. Che non avrebbe dovuto avere paura di questo.  
2\. Che gli è capitato così presto  
3\. Che non faccia male tanto quanto le persone lo fanno sembrare. (Oh, l’amore fa male, va bene. Fa male, è un dannato figlio di puttana. Vuole un rimborso il prima possibile)  
Onestamente non si è mai sentito così triste, il che è tutto dire, considerando quanto fosse disilluso e sfinito con il mondo.  
Prima che si innamorasse.  
Quindi, beh. Sembra che Louis sia effettivamente stracotto di qualcuno alla veneranda età di ventun anni.  
Perché Louis vuole solo _una_ persona. Un _ragazzo_ nell’intero universo. Quello a cui ha promesso che nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo.  
Ugh, Louis non si farà mai più coinvolgere da qualcuno e chiamarlo ‘divertirsi.’  
Qualcuno dovrà fermarlo dall’affezionarsi prima che sia troppo tardi (forse dovrebbe assumere Liam per essere quella persona).  
Il suo cappuccio sta diventando più pesante di secondo in secondo, assorbendo la pioggia come una spugna. È completamente inzuppato, le dita intorpidite e tremanti attorno al telefono, che si aggrappano ad esso con le nocche bianche e che provano debolmente a mantenerlo asciutto con l’orlo della sua felpa (bagnata fradicia).  
Fissa lo schermo nero, una leggera crepa nell’angolo da quella volta che l’ha lasciato cadere la terza volta che loro... No. Smettila, cervello. Vuole invece che si illumini, il suo corpo trema mentre la pioggia continua a scendere. Le sue labbra probabilmente sono diventate blu a questo punto.  
Sì, adesso è davvero inzuppato, e tutto mentre il suo cuore spezzato è stato preso a botte ancora una volta, si è fuso in lava calda e poi si è disintegrato in ceneri secche.  
Tutto andava bene. Okay, forse era un po’ complicato, ma comunque. C’erano labbra contro labbra, mani fervide che si toccavano ovunque, dando e rubando il respiro dell’altro come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.  
E ad un tratto tutto era finito ancora prima che il cervello di Louis potesse solo realizzare cosa stava accadendo.  
Perciò le cose stanno andando che è una meraviglia, se non fosse ovvio.

_And now you’re gone, there’s like an echo in my head._

Okay, è abbastanza, Robyn.  
Come se avesse bisogno di sentirsi ancora più dispiaciuto di quanto già non sia. Niall e Liam chiameranno una squadra di soccorso se rimane fuori ancora a lungo. C’è un blackout al campus - i messaggi frenetici dei suoi amici lo hanno informato. Crede che il suo culo possa essersi bloccato su questa panchina, però. Se ancora ce l’ha. Non riesce a sentire nulla, gli arti ghiacciati come cubetti di ghiaccio.  
Sbatte le palpebre bagnate e tira su con il naso.  
C’è un rumore.  
Il suo telefono si illumina e il respiro di Louis si blocca quando un messaggio compare.  
Louis ingoia il groppo formatosi in gola mentre fa scivolare il pollice in fretta per aprirlo, strofinando la manica inzuppata sullo schermo.

_Prendo il treno per casa stasera. Ci sentiamo presto? x_

Louis sghignazza, fissando in modo assente il telefono per svariati secondi, una sorta di rabbia che gli arriva ai pori, poi l’impotenza e poi un’ondata di sofferenza, la mandibola che inizia a tremare.  
“Oh, cazzo,” borbotta, il viso che si accartoccia; chiama immediatamente Liam affinché possa andare a prenderlo, sapendo che le gocce di pioggia che scorrono sulle sue guance ghiacciate non sono più gocce di pioggia.  
Fa ripartire la musica e aspetta.

_And you never were, and you never will be mine._

Louis collassa su un fianco e si rannicchia in una palla, mordendosi e masticando il labbro brutalmente.  
Già. _Non lo farà mai più_ , pensa, mentre le luci accecanti di una macchina accostano vicino al marciapiede.

  
  
  
****

  
  
  
Louis si lancia sulla sdraio nel giardino sul retro con un sospiro esagerato, tirando distrattamente l’orlo della sua maglietta mentre gli Smiths canticchiano morbidamente dentro le cuffie, le palpebre che si chiudono sotto i suoi occhiali aviator. Si passa una mano sulla fronte umida, le dita che cercano di aggiustare la sua probabile frangia piatta.  
Apre un occhio mentre punta lo schermo del telefono verso la testa.  
Sì, come si aspettava- davvero un casino sudato.  
Se l’autunno finisse il suo procrastinare e finalmente arrivasse, lo apprezzerebbe molto. Questo colpo di caldo è innaturale per essere quasi ottobre. (Per essere onesti, deve solo aspettare un’altra settimana circa, ma Louis è impaziente.)  
Perché le temperature calde non sono le sue preferite. Battono l’avere freddo, sicuramente, ma il caldo gli manda a puttane i capelli e la sua pelle diventa tutta piena di macchie. Preferisce di gran lunga i colori ramati e gli strati oversize di indumenti che può indossare, i miscugli di caffè stagionali a tempo limitato e quando l’aria è fresca e nebbiosa e il freddo umido ti solletica le guance. E gli piacerebbe davvero rimettersi la giacca di jeans. (Marchio Tomlinson, cioè. Dice, lui.)  
Sì. Vuole un comodo maglione lavorato a maglia da infilare sopra la maglietta, mentre sorseggia il suo latte preferito alla nocciola, per favore e grazie. E scaldarsi con un bel paio di labbra che succhiano delicatamente le sue non sarebbe male. Tranne per il fatto che è difficile trovare un simpatico proprietario di un delizioso paio di labbra, Louis ha scoperto. Ogni paio che ha recentemente toccato le sue sapeva di... Beh. Non molto, ecco.  
Di questi giorni, non sente esattamente niente di niente (a parte la consapevolezza di una mancanza di motivazione e di estrema irritabilità che gli intorpidisce la mente) nonostante il suo cervello sia costantemente acceso per tutto il giorno (e tutta la notte).  
Il sonno è come polvere d’oro per Louis, e proprio in questo momento non ne sta avendo molto.  
Ma d’altra parte, la sua avversione per il caldo potrebbe anche avere a che fare con le vacanze orrende, piene di drammi e che provocano stress che faceva all’estero con la sua famiglia, ma preferirebbe non riaprire quel vaso di Pandora, adesso. (La psicologia è per l’università. È in pausa ora, grazie. E no, il trucchetto _non_ sta nel cercare di leggere il tuo stesso dannato linguaggio del corpo. A dire il vero, è più interessato alle vocazioni artistiche, ma quella è tutta un’altra cosa.)  
Quindi, comunque, ha detto _giardino sul retro_?  
In realtà, il ‘giardino’ è un paio di acri di terra verde perfettamente pulita, abbinata a una piscina all’aperto riscaldata vicino alla veranda. Piscina di un blu fresco e limpido, con l’acqua che brilla con i raggi del sole, e considerando che l’Inghilterra arriva a malapena alle estati tradizionali, Louis potrebbe anche approfittare di quei piccoli giorni di sole che sono rimasti per quest’anno. Probabilmente (anzi sicuramente) inizierà a lamentarsi del freddo una volta che arriverà l’autunno, e tutta la poetica crescente che stava dando in quel momento verrà presto dimenticata.  
Tipo, ora fa davvero caldo, è direttamente sotto il sole e le sue braccia stanno _ancora_ accumulando pelle d’oca. Ha sempre sentito freddo facilmente. Il che è anche il motivo per cui Louis ama avere qualcuno che lo distragga con il suo calore corporeo. (Possibilità remota, però. Zero ragazzi sembrano catturare la sua attenzione ultimamente.)  
Appartiene a suo padre. L’ha menzionato? Quindi, naturalmente, rappresenta tutto ciò che Louis disprezza.  
Il suo rachitico emotivamente, disgustosamente ricco padre (che potrebbe o meno essere effettivamente un cyborg. Louis sta ancora esaminando la questione) che possiede una società specializzata in commercianti d’arte o qualcosa del genere - Louis non lo sa davvero, né si preoccupa di fare più domande sulla sua vita, considerando che il suo pessimo padre, per lo più inesistente, grugnisce a malapena nella sua direzione per la metà del tempo (non che Louis si disperi e non riesca a dormire esattamente per quel fatto- se riuscisse a dormire del tutto, questo è).  
Louis non vuole niente, ma non è che preferisca spendere così tanto il denaro. Denaro che suo padre gli lancia per tenerlo educato, civile, silenzioso. Accetta che paghi per le sue tasse scolastiche ed è grato, certo che lo è. Ma sembra ancora che gli vengano concesse cose, e per la maggior parte del tempo quello gli fa turbinare lo stomaco.  
Ma quella santa di sua madre ha un lavoro ragionevolmente retribuito in ospedale, quindi lei lo ha sempre tenuto con i piedi per terra, anche se suo padre gettava con noncuranza i soldi in giro, ed è stata lei ad insegnargli il valore del duro lavoro e lui la ama davvero con tutto il suo cuore - perciò non è che finirà per diventare un coglione titolato, visto che ha ereditato da lei tutti i suoi tratti positivi. (Beh, ha i suoi momenti, ovviamente. È umano, no? Fategli causa. Sì, sì, e fate dissanguare quell’egoista di suo padre già che ci siete.) E gli capita anche di avere il miglior patrigno, il quale gli guarda sempre le spalle, quindi non è che Louis sia privo di buoni esempi da seguire. Onestamente, sono le persone migliori del mondo ed è così fortunato ad averle.  
Inoltre, non è nemmeno come se vedesse suo padre particolarmente spesso.  
Anche nelle rare occasioni in cui Louis si presentava a malapena per le loro visite concordate affidatarie (perché sì, potrebbe anche essere stata una condanna rispetto a un accordo di affidamento condiviso) da giovane adolescente, spesso queste duravano non più di un’ora al massimo— una volta che Louis era stanco di ascoltare chiunque fosse la sua ultima matrigna quella settimana, che sproloquiava _con_ lui, di solito o incredibilmente ubriaca o incredibilmente odiosa, e ce ne sono state un paio che erano in generale disperate abbastanza per lo stile di vita sontuoso.  
A volte è uno spettacolo triste, e Louis in un paio di occasioni non è stato in grado di mordersi la lingua riguardo il trattamento blasé di suo padre sulle donne che sceglie di frequentare.  
Louis si sedeva lì a scorrere il suo telefono con i calzini arcobaleno addosso, (e anche perché suo padre stringeva sempre la mascella ogni volta che li vedeva) rigido e a disagio, contando i secondi fino a quando avrebbe potuto alzarsi, andarsene e tornare a casa. Annoiato e amareggiato (anche se abituato a tale casino), rabbiosamente buttava giù bicchiere dopo bicchiere di champagne (che nessuno gli impediva di bere), riempiendosi il viso di costosi tartufi al cioccolato che erano sempre posti nel mezzo del tavolo di vetro perfettamente lucidato. E la casa era sempre decorata con antichi vasi di fiori freschi, che costellavano il salone ridicolmente ampio. Mentre Louis aveva voglia di vomitare per l’eccessiva indulgenza di tutto ciò. E Louis adora i fiori, ma in quella stanza sembrava proprio che fossero edera avvelenata, che lentamente gli toglieva la vita.  
Anche se a Louis piaceva molto Susan. Era adorabile - troppo decente e troppo intelligente per suo padre. Durò solo pochi mesi alla fine, aveva visto la luce a tempo di record e si era levata subito dalle palle. Ma ascoltava sempre Louis, sembrava sinceramente interessata a quello che aveva da dire, e portava con sé anche dei fantasiosi dolci per un motivo o un altro, condividendoli con Louis con un occhiolino e un sorriso affabile. Era stato davvero triste vederla andare via e le augura davvero tanta fortuna per i suoi sforzi futuri e tutto il resto. (Almeno lei si è sbarazzata di lui.)  
Comunque, l’uomo non è qui oggi per qualche motivo (sorpresa, sorpresa), ecco perché Louis è felice di distendersi tranquillamente e approfittare dei vantaggi di avere un genitore ricco e assente. È rilassante essere qui da soli, e quando hai una mente rumorosa e suscettibile a improvvisi cattivi umori come quella di Louis è una manna dal cielo.  
No, a Louis non interessa sapere i dettagli di dove si trova quell’uomo. Perché dovrebbe? Quando Tomlinson Senior non si preoccupa di dove si trovi Louis o cosa faccia (o non faccia) con l’istruzione superiore per cui sta attualmente pagando. Fintanto che Louis non lo metta in imbarazzo in pubblico, all’uomo non potrebbe importare di meno del suo unico figlio.  
Quindi tanto vale che Louis sfrutti al massimo le ore che deve passare qui. Prendere un po’ di sole, lavorare sulla sua abbronzatura e magari concedersi un tuffo veloce in piscina. Ha altro da fare.  
O che _vuole_ fare.  
Niall è in Irlanda a trovare la sua famiglia prima dell’inizio del semestre. Liam è in vacanza con la famiglia nel sud della Francia. E Perrie non risponderà alle sue chiamate. Troppo impegnata a spassarsela in vacanza a Ibiza- come il suo account Instagram lo ha così utilmente informato. Il suo account personale è fondamentalmente un mucchio di merda casuale relativa al rock classico e alle band alternative, insieme ad alcune adorabili immagini dei suoi fratelli, una raccolta di tramonti ed equivochi, banali versi. (E forse qualche strana citazione romanticizzata.)  
Ma sì, questa amarezza che ha nutrito per gran parte della sua vita non sta cominciando a farsi sentire. Nope. In alcun modo. (* Inserire l’emoji degli occhi *)  
Specialmente non sul suo sonno. O sulla mancanza di esso, piuttosto.  
Perché, purtroppo, il sonno è un grosso problema per lui in questi giorni. Non è stato divertente. E Louis è quasi alla fine del suo limite perché ormai ha esaurito tutti i rimedi, pillole e vitamine a base di erbe e tutte quelle cose per risolverlo. (Essere ubriachi abbastanza da svenire facilmente non è esattamente sano o proprio per gli organi vitali, ovviamente. O ragionevole. Non lo fa, anche se è allettante.)  
Ma sì. Torniamo agli Smiths e alla loro composizione così allegra che ovviamente non assomiglia affatto all’attuale stato d’animo di Louis. No!  
Louis si toglie la maglietta e si sdraia comodamente nei suoi pantaloncini di jeans strappati, le braccia che fanno da cuscino alla testa, e ovviamente non si aspetta compagnia per un po’. Non c’è nessuno in casa per quanto ne sappia, comunque. La governante di suo padre, Rosie, se n’è andata un po’ di tempo fa dopo che il suo turno è terminato e così Louis ha la casa sontuosa, eccessivamente incontaminata, tutta per sé.  
L’adorabile Rosie, che a volte fa anche il bucato a Louis e che lui ripaga comprandole mazzi di garofani rosa (i suoi preferiti) e a volte le fa scivolare una paga extra di nascosto, che gli fa guadagnare un bacio radioso sulla guancia ogni volta, e Louis si stacca con le guance rosse e una calda arricciatura nelle ossa. (Questa cosa non sentirà mai la luce del giorno. Rosie è solo la più dolce, okay?)  
No, non c’è nessuno in giro finché non viene sorpreso dal suono improvviso di una porta che sbatte, ecco.  
Louis strizza l’occhio per vedere il visitatore, pregando un Dio misericordioso che non è chi pensi che sia.  
Dopo un minuto o due appare Charlotte, sua sorella minore, che passeggia con ciocche arcobaleno tra i capelli biondi ossigenati, la chioma che luccica alla luce del sole. (Oh, grazie a Dio.)  
“Louis? Cosa ci fai qui?” Charlotte si acciglia, con un tono particolarmente distaccato di fronte al suo solito cinguettante.  
“Contemplo il significato della vita. Cosa sembra stia facendo?” Risponde il giovane pigramente, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.  
Charlotte gli si avvicina e gli arruffa i capelli, prendendogli ciocche sudate.  
“Tutto bene, tesoro?” Canticchia lui, mettendo in pausa la sua musica.  
“Mmhmm. Tu?” La ragazza continua a giocare con i suoi capelli, lisciandoli e facendoli passare tra le dita. Ha molto talento con i capelli. Se Louis ha bisogno di un taglio, va solo da lei. I parrucchieri gli mandano sempre i capelli a puttane con il loro bisogno testardo di fare ciò che vogliono, quindi è la scelta più sicura. Louis è molto particolare con i suoi capelli.  
“No. Per niente.”  
Riesce praticamente a sentire il cipiglio preoccupato che gli brucia nella parte posteriore della testa. “Giusto, okay. Beh, ne parliamo più tardi, ma adesso ho bisogno che te la svigni, grazie. Ho compagnia.” Louis la allontana quando gli pizzica un orecchio e inarca un sopracciglio incuriosito.  
“Chi?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi,” cinguetta lei.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, portandogli gli occhiali da sole in testa. Si gira a guardare sua sorella minore, che appare molto più adulta di quello che è in realtà, dato che ha compiuto quindici anni solo da un mese. “Cristo, sei vestita in modo elegante.” Fa una pausa. “Che cosa stai facendo?” Chiede Louis sospettosamente.  
“Muoviti, dai.”  
Cerca di ribaltare il lettino con Louis ancora su di esso.  
“Dio, che maleducata!” strilla il giovane.  
“Lou,” dice Charlotte impaziente. “Di solito non vedi l’ora di uscire da questo posto ogni volta che sei qui. Il che è raro per te, comunque, quindi perché sei improvvisamente così ansioso di restare adesso?”  
“Perché chiaramente non vuoi che lo faccia,” Louis cinguetta, cercando di afferrare il suo viso tra le mani. Lui sorride mentre lei si contorce, un sorriso che curva le sue labbra imbronciate. “E, per favore. Come se _lui_ si accorgesse che ci fossi o meno.”  
Charlotte lo fissa, scontenta della sua risposta a quanto pare. È ancora piuttosto legata al vecchio Tomlinson, ed era molto piccola quando i loro genitori hanno divorziato, quindi tutte le urla, i suoi imbrogli e l’abbandono sono finiti in una parte remota della sua testa, specialmente quando il vecchio la inonda di regali costosi per tutto il tempo.  
È quando Louis sta per iniziare a cercare nella casa ragazzi adolescenti nascosti, che una testa marrone riccia e selvaggia spunta fuori dalle porte di vetro del patio, sopracciglia corrugate che ispezionano il giardino con curiosità, colto di sorpresa quando vede gli occhi di Louis e Charlotte già su di lui.  
Il ragazzo sorride appena, uscendo esitante sull’immacolato patio color tortora, con indosso solo una t-shirt dei Pink Floyd e una camicia di jeans scura e larga, skinny neri strappati praticamente dipinti sulle gambe lunghe e sottili, stivali di pelle scamosciata sugli enormi piedi. Ed è un po’ goffo e allampanato, ma è piuttosto attraente, pensa Louis, guardandolo di lato.  
Puerilmente attraente, in realtà. Tenero e arruffato. Un po’ angelico, anche quando cerca chiaramente di vestirsi come una mini-rockstar, un bel paio di occhiali da sole che poggia tra i suoi capelli come una fascia. E ha queste enormi labbra morbide che sono incredibilmente _rosa_. Louis si ritrova all’improvviso con lo sguardo puntato su queste-  
Cosa stava dicendo prima sulle belle labbra?  
“Scusa,” dice tristemente il ragazzo, facendo distogliere Louis dalla fantasticheria sullo sbaciucchiare, rivolgendosi a Charlotte. “Non intendevo ficcanasare - è solo che eri andata via da un po’, quindi mi chiedevo dove-” I suoi occhi si spostano su Louis, adagiandosi sul suo petto scoperto e indugiando lì per un momento prima di alzare di nuovo in fretta lo sguardo. “Uh, scusa.”  
Il ragazzo rivolge nuovamente la sua attenzione a Charlotte, apparentemente in attesa. Le sue guance di velluto potrebbero essere un po’ più rosee di prima.  
Louis sorride a se stesso un po’ compiaciuto, soddisfatto.  
“E tu sei?” Si rimette rapidamente la maglietta, cercando di sembrare il più intimidatorio possibile, soddisfatto dell’effetto agitato che sembra avere su questo ragazzo totalmente attraente, bisogna dirlo.  
Bel Ragazzo lo fissa, a bocca aperta.  
“Oh, um - io sono Harry.” Scuote la testa. “Styles. Tua sorella? -” cerca la conferma. Louis annuisce, “-ha detto che tuo padre potrebbe essere interessato al lavoro di qualche artista dilettante? Per una nuova mostra di ritratti nella sua galleria in arrivo nel nuovo anno circa? Speravo che prendesse in considerazione il mio.”  
Louis si acciglia. È la prima volta che ne sente parlare. Ma d’altronde, da quando suo padre gli dice qualcosa? E viceversa, ovviamente. “Oh ok? È… interessante?”  
“Sì, quindi lasciaci in pace, per favore,” interrompe Charlotte. “Abbiamo cose da pianificare, date da discutere.”  
Louis sghignazza. Sì, certo. “Papà non è nemmeno qui. E tu non sei la sua assistente, Lottie.”

Le guance di Charlotte arrossiscono di una sfumatura simile a quella di Harry. E Louis si sente un po’ uno stronzetto questo pomeriggio. Quindi incrocia le braccia, cercando di trattenere uno sbuffo. “Quanti anni hai, se posso chiedere, Henry?”  
“È Harry. E ho- diciotto anni,” risponde dopo un momento, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Perché?”  
“Beh, Charlotte è troppo piccola per giochetti simili. Ha solo quindici anni, spero che tu lo sappia. Quindi vai per la tua strada. Su, su,” Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia, sfregandosi le mani e facendo un pessimo lavoro nel nascondere il ghigno che gli sta tirando gli angoli delle labbra.  
Un’espressione inorridita appare sul viso di Harry. “No, oh mio- è- merda, no, no, no!” Insiste, scuotendo la testa freneticamente, spalancando gli occhi comicamente. “Gesù. Non — sono letteralmente qui solo per vedere il signor Tomlinson,” si precipita a chiarire, mentre Charlotte diventa ancora più imbarazzata. Si sente quasi dispiaciuto per lei. Ma è sempre stato un burlone. Una piccola presa in giro non fa mai male. “Non avrei mai-”  
Il povero ragazzo è diventato rosso barbabietola.  
Louis deve soffocare una risata. “Giusto. Beh. Ottimo. Va bene, allora. Ma il signor Tomlinson non è qui in questo momento, temo. Sarei felice di lasciare un messaggio. Tuttavia, non prometto che lo riceverà.” Si gira verso Charlotte, che è in piedi goffamente e si attorciglia i capelli attorno al dito. “Lots, ti porto a casa mentre vado al campus. Dai.”  
“Ma!”  
“In macchina. Ora,” dice Louis, usando la sua voce più autorevole da fratello maggiore.  
Charlotte incrocia le braccia, petulante e mortificata. Mette il broncio per un totale di cinque secondi prima di domandare esitante, “Puoi darmi un passaggio per una festa stasera?” Si agita sul posto mentre gioca con la collana d’argento che ha al collo, mordendosi il labbro tinto di rosso.  
Louis restringe gli occhi. “Una festa in casa? Di chi è la festa?”  
“Un compagno. Della mia classe.”  
“Oh, okay, certo,” Louis sorride ampiamente.  
“Veramente?” Charlotte si illumina.  
“No!” Louis ride, dandosi una pacca sul ginocchio. “Dio, sei a malapena legale!” Le mette una mano sulla schiena per ricondurla delicatamente in casa.  
“Oh per favore!” Urla. “Come se tu eri un maledetto monaco quando avevi la mia età!”  
Louis tira su il viso, alzando un dito. “In primo luogo. Strana analogia.” Prende le cuffie. “E in secondo luogo, non stiamo parlando di me, no? Stavi chiaramente per barattare un incontro con papà per convincere Harry a portarti a questa festa, vero? Probabilmente volevi anche che lui ti comprasse della vodka economica e chissà cos’altro.”  
Charlotte emette un lamento acuto e va verso la casa arrabbiata, i tacchi che fanno clic sul pavimento di marmo in modo odioso, lasciando Harry che fissa Louis, le sopracciglia corrugate per la concentrazione. Si era dimenticato che ci fosse anche lui.  
“Posso aiutarti?” Louis cerca di non fissare troppo le labbra carnose. “Pensavo di essermi spiegato?”  
Harry d’improvviso ritorna in sé, spostando gli occhi su Louis. “Uhm, sì. Un messaggio? Solo... se vedi tuo padre-”  
“Probabilmente non lo farò,” dice Louis seccamente.  
“Ma se lo fai. Potresti forse dirgli che sono passato?” Chiede Harry, pieno di speranza e sincero. “Per favore. Lo apprezzerei davvero.”  
Louis sospira. Harry assomiglia sinceramente a un cucciolo triste con quei grandi occhi verdi, che lo fissano senza battere le palpebre e aspettano una sua risposta con uno sguardo da gufo. Chi è Louis per sconvolgere questa tenera creatura? Questo cucciolo hipster spettinato, bello e dolce che va in giro con toppe sulla borsa.

“Bene. Farò del mio meglio.”  
“Oh, fantastico! Stupendo.” Harry sorride. Dio, ha anche le fossette. Sono piuttosto meravigliose. Tenere, persino. Oh no. “Grazie. Lo apprezzo davvero. Uhm…” Harry indica la porta. “Sto... sì, ora vado. Grazie ancora.”  
“Sì, bene. Ci vediamo in giro, amico,” Louis risponde vagamente, cercando le sue scarpe nel patio.  
“Sì, forse,” dice Harry piano, il più piccolo accenno di un sorriso visibile sulle sue morbide guance di porcellana, e poi si gira per andarsene, tirandosi su la borsa.  
Louis lo fissa mentre scompare oltre le porte, lanciando un’altra occhiata alle sue spalle, un sorriso più evidente che si diffonde negli angoli della sua enorme bocca. Louis lo osserva ancora qualche secondo, rimettendosi le scarpe e seguendolo dentro.

  
**

Non è rimasto più vino.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia profondamente, lamentandosi con se stesso, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre tenta di vedere dentro la bottiglia di vetro che lo ha tradito in questo modo, battendo il fondo come se un’ultima goccia di rosso apparisse miracolosamente e si dissipasse sulla sua lingua bisognosa, la musica indie e il caos al piano di sotto che picchiano mentre la festa continua.  
Si sta nascondendo da Niall, perché quel ragazzo sta sicuramente cercando di farlo uccidere con i suoi miscugli. Potrebbe aver insultato il giorno di San Patrizio o qualcosa del genere, quindi ha paura per la sua vita. Rimarrà col vino, grazie.  
Ma la bottiglia è completamente vuota. Il che sta mettendo un freno alle cose. A pensarci, anche il suo sedere ormai è un po’ a corto.   
Louis si siede in una stravagante vasca color pesca che non è di certo sua, completamente vestito, i capelli leggermente bagnati dal soffione che perde. E purtroppo, si sente terribilmente ubriaco.  
Oh beh. Come si dice, si vive una sola volta e tutta quella merda pretenziosa lì. Dormirà quando è morto e blah, blah - ahi, gli fa male il petto. Bruciore di stomaco? Geme mentre singhiozza simultaneamente (o rutta), sfregandosi languidamente sulle palpebre cadenti senza avere idea di che ora sia o dove si trovi il suo telefono (accidenti, forse può fare un trucco mentale Jedi a Liam per farsi venire a prendere) quando la porta del bagno si spalanca e un ragazzo alto entra, o piuttosto inciampa dentro, vestito come uno di quei tipi artistici hipster, una cascata marrone di onde spettinate e ricci sopra la sua testa molto carina, stivali immersi in brillantini.  
Ooh, brillantini.  
Il bel ragazzo riccioluto si dirige verso il gabinetto, adiacente alla vasca in cui Louis è disteso, ubriaco, fatto e fottutamente esausto.  
Solleva la tavoletta e procede a fare i suoi bisogni, lanciando uno sguardo distratto in direzione di Louis per una frazione di secondo prima di reagire a scoppio ritardato e urlare.

“Cazzo-” inciampa all’indietro contro un mobiletto e geme di dolore.  
“No, sfortunatamente.”  
Il ragazzo si acciglia, strofinandosi il braccio mentre fa una smorfia. I suoi occhi si posano su Louis.  
“Oh. Ciao,” sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, le guance di una bella sfumatura di fucsia, gli occhi vitrei e le labbra dolorosamente cremisi. “Louis, vero?” Sorride.  
Ah! È il bel ragazzo che Lottie ha portato a casa l’altro giorno. L’artista. Quello che non riusciva a smettere di fissare il petto scoperto di Louis. Bene. Questa serata è appena migliorata.  
“Oh, Henry!” Louis grida eccitato, alzandosi di scatto. Oops. No. Non dovrebbe farlo di nuovo. Si sente stordito, molto male e orribilmente gonfio- per via dell’enorme quantità di alcol che scorre nel suo corpo, minuscolo, c’è da ammetterlo. Al momento potrebbe essercene più del sangue nelle vene.  
“È Harry,” lo corregge con calma, dirigendosi verso il gigantesco lavandino per lavarsi le mani, i piedi leggermente instabili mentre continua a lanciare occhiate curiose a Louis ogni secondo. La musica è così forte, è come se stesse suonando all’interno del bagno. “Perché sei nella vasca?”  
“Perché, caro ragazzo, è comoda. Perché altrimenti?” Louis sghignazza, la vista sfocata, la mano che stringe il bordo della vasca.  
Harry grugnisce, gli occhi scintillanti di divertimento. “Sì, sembra.”  
Louis abbassa il mento, gli arti del suo corpo si inclinano all’interno della vasca ad angoli imbarazzanti.  
Sì, il ragazzo ha ragione.  
Prova a muoversi all’improvviso, facendo un forte rumore cigolante con le scarpe mentre Harry si volta dal portasciugamani dove si sta asciugando le mani.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Chiede Harry, le sopracciglia tirate in quella che sembra essere una vera preoccupazione. “Ti spezzerai il collo.”  
“Non è vero,” si acciglia Louis, offeso. “Sono invincibile!” Annuncia con un altro singhiozzo, lanciando le braccia in aria, e poi all’improvviso ci sono un paio di mani calde e grandi su entrambi i lati dei suoi fianchi, che lo tengono fermo e in posizione verticale. La testa di Louis si inclina pesantemente verso il basso come quella di una bambola di pezza, il cuore scalpita quando occhi verdi e lucidi incontrano i suoi.  
“Hai bisogno che io ti aiuti ad andare di sotto?” Chiede Harry, balbettando un po’, probabilmente anche lui è abbastanza ubriaco. La vista di Louis ricade sugli stivali a punta di piccione del ragazzo, la pelle vellutata visibile attraverso gli strappi dei suoi jeans scuri sulle ginocchia.  
Louis alza di nuovo lo sguardo e lo fissa, incantato dall’esatta sfumatura di verde dei suoi occhi, una miscela di giada e un mare grigio in tempesta. O forse è un po’ più simile al vetro verde bottiglia. Smeraldo, forse. Louis espira mentre continua a guardarlo, e l’altro ragazzo lo guarda costantemente di rimando.  
Tutto sembra un po’ teso, un po’ onirico, come se fossero bloccati in slow motion. Ma d’altronde, Louis _è_ estremamente ubriaco. Quindi potrebbe essere quello. Sì, probabilmente è quello.  
E poi si accascia sulla calda spalla di Harry, annusandogli il collo, catturando un soffio di sudore fanciullesco e profumo zuccheroso mentre i suoi occhi si chiudono. Sente che braccia forti lo sollevano da sotto le gambe e si sistemano sulla parte bassa della schiena, poi si sente come se fosse senza peso e tutto scivola in una foschia morbida e silenziosa.  
Il mormorio tranquillo di una voce profonda che rimbomba nelle sue orecchie è l’ultima cosa che sente prima di scivolare in uno stato d’incoscienza.

  
**

  
  
Grazie a Dio c’è un clima vivace e umido.  
L’autunno balza ufficialmente sulle anime stanche e sbronze del campus un lunedì, (Louis sarebbe molto più felice se non fosse così fottutamente esausto) mentre trascina i piedi lungo il cemento logoro e bagnato dalla pioggia e si arrampica stancamente sui gradini, sentendo il fragile schiocco del vento leccare le sue guance pallide ma arrossate.  
Le sue labbra sono screpolate e doloranti, e i suoi occhi arrossati e cerchiati stanno lottando per rimanere aperti mentre se ne strofina uno con la parte posteriore della mano, sussultando al suono di una risata acuta proveniente da un gruppo di ragazze alla sua destra, tutto che sembra troppo luminoso e vivace a quest’ora del mattino.  
Dovrebbe essere illegale ridere così forte prima di mezzogiorno.  
Oltraggioso.  
Continua a camminare, trascinando ancora i talloni e riuscendo a malapena a far funzionare le gambe (cazzo, questi gradini finiranno mai?) quasi domandandosi se è stato un bradipo in una vita passata, (sono sempre stanchi o dormono sempre? Meh, non importa) quando viene colpito dalla consapevolezza che sicuramente ha bisogno di vomitare i contenuti della scorsa notte. Vomitare è però un’esperienza traumatica e Louis preferirebbe resistere a quell’affascinante evento il più a lungo possibile. Quindi, sinceramente Louis preferisce sentirsi progressivamente peggio col passare della giornata, piuttosto che vomitare.  
Ma, comunque sia. Caffeina. Louis ha bisogno di caffeina, di molta caffeina. La più alta dose di caffè espresso per riportare un po’ di vita nelle sue vene otturate e intasate dall’alcol.  
Non berrà mai più. Beh, per almeno alcuni giorni. (Praticamente è una disintossicazione. Mangerà cavolo o broccoli al prossimo pranzo.) Ahimè, in questo miserabile momento nel tempo, Louis ha la sensazione che ci sia una pietosa creatura morente che gli preme forte contro il petto e lo stomaco, grattandosi gli artigli sulla sua gola delicata, che ha un sapore davvero terribile. Riesce a malapena a stringere il pugno, (correzione: non può) è _stanco_ fino a quel punto.  
Perché la scorsa notte è stata una delle _peggiori_ , una di quelle che rimpiange profondamente- il che significa che è rimasto fuori ad una festa fino alle quattro del mattino, buttando giù ogni sorta di pozione inebriante che Niall ha preparato, e chi cazzo sa cosa ha messo il ragazzo là dentro. Niall non ha nemmeno battuto ciglio (gli irlandesi sono davvero duri - Louis non è sicuro se dovrebbe essere impressionato o terrorizzato).  
E probabilmente ha fumato un po’ troppa erba per una notte e probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto fare un round di shots di Sambuca perché è il fottuto _diavolo_. Appropriato, visto che Louis si sente come la morte. A che ora dovrebbe aspettarsi di salutare gli Inferi? (È un peccato che non abbia un Orfeo disposto a venire a riprenderlo. Ugh, Louis ha davvero bisogno di un po’ di azione. È passato troppo tempo. Sta iniziando a pensare di aver dimenticato come si fa.)  
Una distrazione molto attraente sarebbe davvero carina in questo momento. Beh, non proprio in questo secondo. Ma, capito, no? In generale. Cazzo, è così stanco. Letto. Dov’è il suo letto? Ne ha bisogno adesso.

Ma ora è ottobre e per lo più tutti hanno iniziato il nuovo semestre e stanno già annegando sotto i cumuli di elenchi di letture consigliate (e ulteriori) pubblicate su Blackboard.  
Louis, tuttavia, finora è uscito più volte di quanto non abbia preso un libro in mano questo mese mentre era nel campus. (Non è stata una sua scelta. Non può dire di no alle persone due volte. Ha un bisogno incontrollabile di compiacere i suoi amici.)  
Sta iniziando a rimpiangere un po’ questo, mentre si dirige verso la biblioteca per consultare alcuni libri che avrebbe dovuto iniziare almeno a leggere ormai, regolando consapevolmente il disordine dei capelli sulla sua testa, che sparano da tutte le parti. (Ha dimenticato il suo fottuto berretto, vero? Cazzo.)  
Louis piagnucola miseramente, le ossa gli fanno male e la gola è secca; vorrebbe avere la spalla di qualcuno su cui appoggiarsi mentre gentilmente il suo peso viene sostenuto o farsi portare sulla schiena. Sì, sarebbe carino. Ma oh aspetta! Louis non ha nessuno. Si sente come se si stesse incanalando in Chandler Bing in questo momento.  
Accigliato, tiene aperta la porta quando il suo telefono inizia a ronzare nella tasca posteriore del jeans.  
Ci vuole ogni sforzo per recuperare quel maledetto aggeggio.  
“Pronto. Louis Tomlinson. È il pericolo che parla,” dice brontolando, già sussultando perché _sa_ che Niall urlerà al telefono.  
“Sei uno strambo del cazzo,” geme Niall, con grande sorpresa di Louis. Merda, forse il suo amico irlandese è altrettanto pericolosamente alle prese con i postumi della sbornia come lo è lui per una volta. Deve essere entrato in un universo parallelo a un certo punto. A Louis sembra di essere finito nel sottosopra. Roba spaventosa. “Incontriamoci da me, va bene? Ho una piccola situazione con cui ho bisogno che mi aiuti,” lo informa, con voce rauca e metallica dall’altra parte, e molto non-Niall. “Ed è una situazione carina, quindi sono sicuro che non solleverai un polverone quando vedrai-”  
“Maledizione, Niall. Sei invecchiato di cinque decenni dalla scorsa notte? Cos’hai che non va? Sembri un vecchio che è quasi sull’orlo di dire addio a questo mondo orribile — ow!”  
Sposta lo sguardo su un passante che lo colpisce frettolosamente con la porta davanti alla quale lui è. Louis odia le persone a volte. Odia di più avere freddo, però. Il suo labbro inferiore sta davvero tremando.  
“Vuoi che urli? Perché non credo che non lo farò,” Niall riesce a gracchiare debolmente.  
“Per favore. Sembra che tu sia a pochi centimetri dal collassare. Come lo farai?”  
“Vieni da me e basta, ti prego?”  
“Stai scherzando? Sarò in fottuto ritardo se lo faccio! Perché dovrei venire da te adesso?”  
“Senti, se corri molto veloce, ce la faresti benissimo per le nove. Sai che Corden è sempre in ritardo per le sue lezioni, comunque. E tu mi vuoi bene, no?”  
Louis sospira. Bastardo. “Meglio per te che sia qualcosa di serio, Niall, o giuro che dirò a ogni ragazza che solo ti rivolge uno sguardo che hai una fetish per i piedi.”  
“Non lo faresti.” Niall rutta poi. Piuttosto forte. Louis ringrazia le sue fortunate stelle che i telefoni non hanno ancora la capacità di diffondere odori attraverso il ricevitore. “Oh merda. Sto di nuovo per vomitare.”  
“Ancora? Signore in cielo, che cazzo hai bevuto ieri sera? Questo è inaudito per te, Nialler. Sono scioccato.”  
Niall blatera qualcosa di insensato e poi riattacca, presumibilmente per svuotare lo stomaco; quello di Louis fa un debole borbottio in segno di comprensione.

Perché Niall gli è sembrato a dir poco pietoso, e Louis è un vero tenerone- quel comportamento un po’ grezzo è per lo più per proteggersi dall’essere troppo attaccato alle cose e alle persone, è per il suo bene (è un’anima estremamente sensibile; non sa perché tutti sono sempre così sorpresi), quindi sembra che il cuore di Louis abbia annullato le obiezioni del suo corpo urlante, le Vans che grattano per terra, e si sta già muovendo verso la direzione del suo amico che vomita e verso qualunque sorpresa ‘carina’ sia lì ad attenderlo.  
Che non è affatto un pensiero confortante.  
Louis si lamenta, dolori e acciacchi punzecchiano le sue cellule dappertutto. Merda, ora è _lui_ a parlare come un vecchio, mentre gira a malincuore il suo corpo nella direzione opposta, arrancando giù per i gradini, apparentemente sulla strada per andare da Niall e non in biblioteca o addirittura alla sua prima lezione mattutina a questo punto.  
Niall si è trasferito in un piccolo appartamento per studenti questo semestre, uno che condivide con amici comuni vicino al campus - uno è Liam, che Louis ha praticamente adottato come suo fratello minore, (il ragazzo mancava seriamente di senso dell’umorismo quando lo ha incontrato e Louis è riuscito a cambiarlo dopo alcuni mesi passati attaccato alle calcagna e forzando affetto su di lui fino a quando non ha sorriso. In realtà ha anche funzionato), mentre Louis ha optato per rimanere nelle stanze per il suo secondo anno. Aveva pensato di trasferirsi con Niall, ma alla fine aveva deciso che era a suo agio dove si trovava.  
Davvero, però, non voleva sorbirsi la seccatura di spostare di nuovo le sue cose e tutti i documenti, anche se può permetterselo.  
Ma Louis è una creatura abituata alle abitudini.  
Quando finalmente raggiunge l’appartamento di Niall e Liam, rimane perplesso sul perché Niall gli abbia ordinato di raggiungerlo, contemplando se buttargli una sedia addosso per averlo costretto ad aggirarsi fin qui quando il suo amico è tranquillamente indaffarato con il suo lavoro, apparentemente tranquillo mentre si infila un panino in bocca, l’aria che sa di fumo e puzza di pancetta.  
Louis al momento è accigliato profondamente, la testa che batte forte, le mani nascoste nelle tasche quando una profonda agitazione gutturale sotto una pila di coperte sul divano lo fa sussultare di sorpresa.  
Si porta drammaticamente una mano sul cuore debole. “Gesù. Sono quasi morto dalla paura. Chi è questo, allora?” Indica con il pollice.  
C’è una testa marrone di riccioli che sbuca fuori dal piumone viola.  
“La situazione carina di cui ho parlato. Ho bisogno che tu lo porti a casa,” gli dice Niall, leccandosi il ketchup dalle dita. Louis fa una smorfia. “È un fottuto peso morto e sono troppo stanco per provare a spostarlo di nuovo. Mi ha già colpito in faccia. Anche duramente, cazzo. Penso che il mio occhio abbia un livido.”  
Louis fa una risatina improvvisa e si passa una mano sul viso prima di socchiudere gli occhi. “È davvero per questo che mi hai chiamato? Tutto qui?” Scuote la testa, facendo una smorfia mentre Niall riprende a mangiare il suo sandwich al bacon. “E hai pensato che io avrei potuto spostarlo? Sono ancora più piccolo di te! E potrei dover vedere un dottore. Tutto il mio corpo è in fiamme, cazzo. Ho praticamente dovuto strisciare fino a qui. Penso che tu mi abbia avvelenato la scorsa notte. Anche se, il mio sedere è più grande del tuo e ho delle gambe fantastiche, quindi non sono così piccolo-”  
“Lou,” piagnucola Niall. “Per favore. Non voglio lasciarlo qui e poi tornare e scoprire che ha vomitato su tutto il pavimento, okay? A Liam verrà un colpo. Senti, vive nel mio vecchio dormitorio, okay? A solo due porte da te. È del primo anno, un ragazzo eccezionale. Andavamo a scuola insieme-”  
“Non ho chiesto la storia della sua vita, grazie,” lo interrompe Louis, proprio quando il ragazzo si sposta, le punte delle dita dipinte di nero spuntano e stringono leggermente la coperta prima di fermarsi di nuovo.  
“Beh, è un bravo ragazzino-”  
Louis sbuffa. “Ragazzino? Non ha praticamente la tua stessa età?”  
“-ed è così divertente, onestamente.” Il ragazzo russa improvvisamente. “Quando è cosciente, ovviamente.”  
Louis sospira, gonfiando le guance mentre giocherella con la frangia. “Qual è il suo nome, allora?”  
“Harry.”  
Neanche a farlo di proposito, il piumone scivola giù, rivelando un ragazzo dalla bocca grande, un ragazzo dalle labbra cremisi che si gira su un fianco, riccioli marroni lucenti che gli cadono sulle palpebre, viso rilassato e contenuto.  
Oh.  
“Harry Styles?” Louis inclina la testa per la sorpresa.  
“Sì,” Niall annuisce, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Lo conosci?”  
“No, non esattamente. È venuto a casa la settimana scorsa. Charlotte lo ha portato,” alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ha detto a Harry che potrebbe essere in grado di mettere in mostra i suoi lavori nella galleria di Tomlinson Anziano. Penso che stesse cercando di farsi comprare alcol in cambio di un incontro.”  
Niall fa una risatina. “Anziano? Tuo padre è affascinante. Non ha nemmeno i capelli bianchi!”  
“È tutto quello che hai afferrato del discorso?” Louis fissa Niall con disgusto. “Non parlare mai più. Aspetta, hai detto che vive nel _tuo_ vecchio dormitorio?”  
Niall annuisce lentamente, stringendosi la testa e coprendosi gli occhi con il palmo. Il modo energico che ha di ridere chiaramente non ha aiutato i postumi della sbornia. Povera anima.  
Quindi, Harry vive nello stesso posto di Louis. Non è sicuro se sentirsi irritato o deliziato da queste nuove informazioni. Soprattutto se Harry inizierà a perseguitarlo per organizzare un incontro con suo padre. Ma Louis non può mentire. È anche un po’ contento. Dopotutto, Harry è estremamente carino. E secondo Niall, è divertente. Forse conoscere Harry non sarebbe così terribile. Ha bisogno di un po’ di distrazione, comunque.  
Le rotelle iniziano a girare nella sua testa mentre Louis fissa la figura dormiente del ragazzo con occhi curiosi.  
“Huh. Quindi, Harry. Ama davvero l’arte, sì?”  
“Oh, sì, troppo,” Niall annuisce. “Ossessionato. Si sta specializzando in Belle Arti e poi penso che speri di entrare in un’elegante scuola d’arte dopo essersi laureato. È bravo anche a leggere. Sta facendo letteratura inglese come materia secondaria. Probabilmente sarà anche un autore di questo passo.” Canticchia.  
“Ammirevole.” Gli occhi di Louis tornano su Harry, soffermandosi sulla schiena che si alza e si abbassa dolcemente ad ogni respiro, notando un paio di stivali di pelle scamosciata ai piedi del divano, di traverso sotto il tavolino da caffè.  
“Sì, legge sempre in quei jeans strappati come un fottuto cliché di hipster, questo qui,” sorride Niall. “Un ragazzo molto creativo. Ha sempre della fottuta vernice o carbone o chissà cos’altro sulle mani. Non lascia cadere una goccia sui vestiti, però,” commenta Niall, prendendo l’ultimo boccone del suo panino.  
Riesce a sentire gli occhi dell’amico su di lui, gli occhi di Louis ancora su Harry.  
“Pensavo non volessi conoscere la storia della sua vita,” borbotta Niall mentre mastica, il suo tono divertito e del tutto troppo soddisfatto di sé.  
“Giusto. Beh,” Louis lo ignora. “Vuoi che lo sposti e lo riporti nella sua stanza, quindi?”  
“Sì, e pensi che potresti anche impostare una sveglia per le undici sul suo telefono? È nei jeans. Ha una lezione introduttiva alle dodici che non vuole proprio perdere.”

Louis annuisce distrattamente mentre tira indietro il piumone che copre il petto di Harry, notando i segni del sonno sulla bocca rosa e accarezzandogli delicatamente la spalla per svegliarlo.  
Harry si agita, gemendo, profondo e rimbombante. Louis si schiarisce la gola. “Dai. Sveglia, sveglia, bell’addormentato.”  
Harry sbatte gli occhi gonfi- un po’ iniettati di sangue ma dolorosamente verdi, verde che risalta ancora di più sulla sua camicia bianca, che è quasi mezza aperta, rivelando la pelle pallida e liscia sotto il tessuto sottile, quasi traslucido. Cazzo, è liscio? Louis deve sforzarsi di smettere di fissare e si affretta ad aiutare Harry a rimettersi in piedi.  
“Dove sono?” Harry borbotta assonnato, movimenti languidi e lenti mentre Louis si disfa del piumone da dietro le spalle.  
“Sei da Niall.” Louis guarda il ragazzo biondo in questione, che fa un cenno a Harry e un sorriso stanco. “Hai dormito qui la scorsa notte e ora ti porto di nuovo nelle stanze con me, ok? Oh, sono Louis Tomlinson. Ti ricordi di me? Sei passato a trovare Tomlinson Senior? A proposito della mostra?”  
Harry osserva pigramente Louis, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, anche se Louis non può essere sicuro che il ragazzo sia effettivamente abbastanza sveglio da registrare il tutto. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevano leggermente prima di infilare con indifferenza una mano tra i capelli spettinati.  
“Okay,” è tutto ciò che dice, annuendo lentamente e lasciando che Louis lo maneggi facilmente, nonostante quello che ha detto Niall, essendo estremamente morto e appoggiandosi pesantemente al corpo di Louis.  
“Cristo, mi spezzerai il collo.” Louis fa una smorfia mentre prende il braccio di Harry e lo fa scivolare sulle sue spalle, tenendolo al polso. Avvolge l’altro braccio attorno alla vita stretta del riccio, e tutti e due si muovono barcollando fuori dalla porta, il trench di Harry stretto sotto l’ascella che Niall gli porge all’ultimo momento.  
“Grazie, amici. Ci vediamo più tardi!” Niall urla mentre escono.  
“Niall, per favore!” Louis strilla.  
Harry geme di nuovo, con la testa che ciondola nello spazio di Louis con gli occhi chiusi e un aspetto molto, molto pallido.  
Scendono le scale e riescono a uscire dalla porta principale. Harry lascia andare Louis e oltrepassa il cancello prima di fare una smorfia, stringendosi lo stomaco.  
“Merda, stai per vomitare, vero?”  
Harry apre gli occhi e annuisce in segno di scusa.  
“Va bene, dai, amico,” sospira Louis. Non era così che aveva pianificato che andasse la mattinata. In nessun posto il vomito sarebbe stato coinvolto nelle sue vicinanze, né tantomeno quello di qualcun altro.  
Louis trascina Harry verso lo sfortunato cespuglio più vicino e lascia che l’altro ragazzo faccia quello che deve fare. Aspetta pazientemente che abbia finito, sentendosi ancora peggio ora mentre cerca di bloccare i rumori di vomito che arrivano violentemente dalla gola di Harry, sfregando cerchi rilassanti nella calda schiena del riccio. Probabilmente quel movimento sta aiutando più lui che Harry.  
Poi alla fine, Harry si alza instabile dalla sua posizione accovacciata per terra, e Louis sicuramente non fissa le curve della sua schiena, rintracciabili sotto la camicia sottile.  
No, Louis copre le spalle di Harry con il suo cappotto e lo accompagna lentamente a casa.

  
  
**

Quando alla fine Louis trascina se stesso e Harry di nuovo nelle stanze, è ormai distrutto. E sì, dopo non molta riflessione, per essere onesti, cede e striscia nel suo letto dopo aver lasciato Harry rimboccato sotto le coperte del suo letto in modo sicuro, completamente vestito, (ma gli ha allacciato i bottoni perché c’è freddo nell’aria e non vuole che il ragazzo prenda freddo). Louis gli ha anche tolto le scarpe (quello era un compito e mezzo) divertito da Harry che mormorava sottovoce parole senza senso, ignaro del fatto di star muovendosi troppo e di star colpendo ogni parte di Louis che riesce a raggiungere, assonnato.  
Una volta averlo disteso su un fianco, Louis gli ha gettato la trapunta sul suo lungo corpo e si è assicurato di lasciare un bicchiere d’acqua sul tavolino accanto al suo letto, impostando una sveglia per Harry sul telefono per farlo svegliare per la lezione come gli ha chiesto di fare Niall.  
Ecco – ha fatto una buona azione per la giornata, curando una matricola riccioluta da una sbornia. E Louis non si è nemmeno lamentato quando (come Niall ha sperimentato nel suo inutile tentativo di spostare questo ragazzo sonnolento e assonato) è stato colpito allo zigomo per averlo gentilmente depositato nella sua stanza. Louis ha riso, tuttavia, quando gli è sembrato che Harry fosse consapevole di averlo colpito e ha preso una delle sue mani tra le sue, gli occhi ancora chiusi, e ha accarezzato delicatamente la parte posteriore con il pollice.  
Ah, questo divertente, accattivante, assonnato ragazzo.  
Tuttavia, ora che è sistemato a letto, la pace di Louis è di breve durata.  
Non passa nemmeno un’ora. Louis si sveglia di soprassalto, spaventato da ciò che trova.  
E cioè un _Harry_ apparentemente dormiente che giace accanto a Louis nel _suo_ letto.  
Il ragazzo è effettivamente a _letto_ _con_ _lui_.  
Che cazzo?  
Harry è sotto le coperte, le sue braccia avvolte attorno al busto di Louis un po’ troppo strette, gli arti sono modellati e piegati attorno ai suoi, e non solo quello... è infatti duro contro il sedere di Louis.  
Cosa sta succedendo qui? Il ragazzo è sonnambulo? È una specie di strambo? È convinto di poter semplicemente entrare nella stanza di qualcuno senza essere invitato e rannicchiarsi nel letto di suddetto dopo aver scambiato solo poche semplici parole?  
Per quanto ne sa Louis, Harry avrebbe potuto ucciderlo nel suo stato vulnerabile e inconscio.  
Scambierà di sicuro qualche parola con Niall riguardo questo casino.  
Louis allunga la mano verso i suoi pantaloni e cerca il suo telefono, attento a non disturbare Harry, per paura che si trasformi in una specie di dormiente programmato che si sveglia improvvisamente con i terrori notturni e che lo colpisca di nuovo in viso.  
Un basso gemito sfugge dalle labbra del ragazzo. Le sue braccia si stringono ulteriormente intorno alla vita di Louis e pianta il suo naso freddo dietro il suo orecchio, praticamente sfregando i capelli sulla sua nuca.  
Harry lo sta _coccolando_. Louis nemmeno lo _conosce_.  
Si irrigidisce, disorientato.  
Perché che diavolo è questo?  
Louis ha perso una parte significativa della sua memoria o qualcosa del genere?  
È abbastanza sicuro di non aver fatto niente di strano, quindi? E sicuramente non è a conoscenza di alcun rivelatore corporeo di tale attività. Quindi, dopo essersi mosso a lungo, Louis trova il suo telefono, lo estrae lentamente dalla tasca e compone l’ultimo numero: Niall.  
Lo stronzo risponde al sesto squillo.  
“Niall, sai perché Harry pensi che vada bene coccolarmi nel mio fottuto _letto_ senza che io nemmeno ne sia consapevole?” Sibila al telefono, sobbalzando quando Harry russa d’improvviso, respirandogli pesantemente nell’orecchio.  
Bizzarra, è quella che è la situazione. E Louis è privato del sonno perciò non lo trova proprio divertente.  
“Oh, merda,” arriva la risposta di Niall. “Onestamente, non ne sono sorpreso. Pensavo avrebbe potuto farlo anche con te.”  
“ _Tu cosa_?”  
“È sonnambulo,” dice Niall semplicemente, iniziando a biascicare. La smette mai di mangiare? “Ultimamente è peggiorato. Finisce con il fare alcune cose abbastanza strane. Ma per lo più fa questo, sì.” C’è una pausa, e quando Niall riprende a parlare, sta biascicando ancora di più, come se si fosse appena infilato una cucchiaiata di pudding in bocca. Probabile. “È entrato nel mio letto alcune volte quando è rimasto da me prima. Va bene, però. Non capita tutte le volte. Ma è una cosa piuttosto comune, sai. Essere sonnambuli. Non ti è successo alcune volte?”  
Louis sbuffa, irritato. Perderà la sua seconda lezione della giornata, per come stanno andando le cose.  
“Quindi cosa faccio? Lo sveglio, no? È inaccettabile, Niall. È strano. I limiti sono stati superati qui.”  
“Calma, va tutto bene. Harry è innocuo. Non sa nemmeno cosa sta facendo. Sii gentile con lui, sì? Louis? Sta passando un brutto periodo ultimamente. È triste. Un bel po’. Perciò sii gentile e basta.”  
Louis si sente insultato. “Scusami? Sono sempre gentile, e cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Non spetta davvero a me raccontartelo, amico. Ha solo avuto un brutto periodo. Cose a casa, e altra... roba. Ha solo bisogno di poter ambientarsi in questo posto, okay?”  
“Okay, questo è- beh, mi dispiace sentire di questa cosa, davvero, e lo aiuterò, ovviamente lo farò, ma è nel mio letto, Niall,” ripete, cercando di abbassare la voce. Harry non ha mosso un muscolo, solo le sue ciglia che sfarfallano, facendo solletico al collo di Louis. “Mi sta stringendo come se fossi il suo cazzo di orsacchiotto!”  
Niall inizia a ridere dall’altro capo del telefono. “Aw, che cosa carina! Credo davvero che stareste bene insieme,” dice loquacemente. Ma che gli prende?  
“Aspetta. Stai davvero cercando di giocare al Cupido con noi ora- oh, scordatelo,” stringe i denti, sbattendo il telefono sul comodino. Harry nemmeno si muove. Louis vorrebbe poter dormire anche con quel rumore. Non riesce a ricordare l’ultima notte di sonno che si è fatto. Il che è.... deprimente.  
Sospira, girandosi delicatamente tra le braccia di Harry, e fissando il ragazzo-  
Che sembra… adorabilmente tranquillo, in effetti.  
Il viso di Louis si ammorbidisce, espirando.  
Harry sembra il principe di una fiaba Disney. Con le guance che praticamente sono del colore dell’avorio lucido, le labbra gonfie, morse e color rosso ciliegia, e i suoi ricci marroni della sfumature di cioccolato al latte, con una lieve traccia di caramello.  
Già. Harry è davvero bello da guardare e Louis riesce già a sentire il suo fastidio dissiparsi rapidamente, gli occhi che scendono sull’arco della bocca a forma di cuore di Harry, solo guardandolo.  
E sfortunatamente, anche se Louis è già in ritardo durante il suo primo giorno di ritorno all’università, non riesce a svegliare Harry, contento di fissare la sua figura serena e innocente, guardando la sua bocca inalare ed esalare (piuttosto rumorosamente), e notando il modo in cui le sue ciglia svolazzano nei suoi sogni. Louis spera siano dei bei sogni.  
I suoi respiri sono calmi contro il viso di Louis e all’improvviso il giovane non riesce ad essere più infastidito, un piccolo sorriso che si forma agli angoli delle labbra.  
Perciò, a malincuore, (o non poi così tanto) Louis permette a questo tenero cucciolo di rimanere, incapace di togliere gli occhi di dosso dal modo delicato in cui le palpebre scintillanti di Harry svolazzano mentre ritorna a dormire.


	2. Two

Louis si sveglia per colpa di un suono vibrante ed esasperante che martella contro il legno; ha la bocca secca come carta vetrata, un braccio addormentato, sei chiamate perse e diversi messaggi non letti.  
Ed è ancora _buio._  
Ma è il letto vuoto che attira la sua immediata attenzione mentre fissa l’altro lato del suo materasso, le lenzuola ancora spiegazzate lì dove Harry si è sdraiato e aggrappato a lui come un koala. Louis sente un calore crescere nel suo petto al ricordo, che però viene rapidamente sostituito da una sensazione strana.  
Perché in una svolta sorprendente di eventi, Louis potrebbe forse essere un po’ triste del fatto che Harry sia già andato via. Immagina il ragazzo riccio sgattaiolare fuori dal letto una volta che si è reso conto di dove si trovasse e contro chi si stesse rannicchiando, e deduce che deve essersi sentito mortificato.  
Lo sarebbe anche Louis, se inconsapevolmente si mettesse a letto con uno sconosciuto con un’erezione.  
Si gira sulla schiena e fissa il soffitto, massaggiandosi il viso con la testa piena di pensieri – pensieri ponderati sorprendentemente tutti su Harry Styles.  
Eh beh, la cosa degenera rapidamente.  
Si scosta il piumone dal corpo e si alza in piedi, gli occhi ancora un po’ annebbiati dal sonno, e sussulta quando i suoi piedi nudi colpiscono il pavimento laminato; questi subito si muovono per andare a cercare l’altro ragazzo e fargli sapere che va tutto bene e che se ha bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, lui è ben disposto ad ascoltarlo.  
I suoi piedi si attaccano al pavimento mentre si fa strada nella cucina in comune, e se sta pensando di preparare casualmente la colazione per convincerlo a uscire dalla sua stanza, beh, è una cosa... carina, giusto? È carina. Un comportamento per nulla bisognoso o prepotente da parte di qualcuno che è ancora sostanzialmente uno sconosciuto. Perché a chi non piace la colazione? E a chi non piace che sia preparata apposta per loro?  
Sì, Louis ha intenzione di preparare una colazione coi fiocchi semplicemente per attirare lì Harry e parlargli. Perché a quanto pare Louis stamattina si è svegliato disperato.  
Ma il suo stomaco brontola per poter avere qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti e le sue cellule bramano la sua solita tazza di tè, comunque - anche se sta provando un lieve senso di colpa per il fatto che è riuscito a rovinare il suo record di presenze perfetto dopo una sola dannata giornata.  
Beh, potrebbero anche essere due giornate a questo ritmo, a seconda di come andrà la sua chiacchierata mattutina con Harry. Cristo. Si è davvero svegliato sentendosi bisognoso e disperato dopo solo una notte di coccole accidentali. Vergognoso.  
Si veste rapidamente, indossa una felpa blu e decide di mettere a grigliare un po’ di pancetta. (Sempre che Perrie non arrivi prima.)  
Le luci della cucina e della sala sono accese, ma non c’è ancora nessuno in giro, quindi sembra che la cucina sia tutta per Louis per ora.  
E che ora _è_ , esattamente?  
Louis si gira per dare un’occhiata allo strano orologio sopra il frigorifero a forma di… Australia? Eh. Non sembra proprio così, la forma è quasi tutta sbagliata. Comunque. Sono quasi le otto e mezza di sera.  
Oh merda. _Otto._ Di _sera_.  
Cazzo, Louis ha davvero dormito per tutto il giorno?  
Oops. Dovrà assicurarsi di arrivare molto presto alla sua lezione domani mattina, sedersi proprio verso il retro del teatro e pregare che il suo tutor si dimentichi il registro. Se lo chiederà, Louis insisterà col dire che è stato presente entrambi i giorni, e corromperà qualcuno per farsi passare gli appunti. Ma probabilmente è stata solo una lezione introduttiva e una panoramica del semestre. (Louis spera.)  
Beh, non importa. Che cena sia allora, continuiamo a guardare sempre in avanti e tutta quella roba lì. (Va bene, potrebbe essere ancora un po’ ubriaco.)  
Prende il telefono dalla tasca posteriore del jeans e nota che le chiamate perse provengono da Niall, e ci sono anche alcuni messaggi; tutti i suoi compagni gli chiedono dove è stato tutto il giorno, se è addirittura tornato al campus e se esce stasera. (Di nuovo? Ugh. No.)  
Prepara un po’ di tè e due pezzi di toast con sopra fette di formaggio fuso al posto dei sandwich con pancetta che stava per fare (non vuole vedere Harry mentre i suoi capelli puzzano di pancetta) e dopo aver messo in una tazza il suo tè, controllato un po’ il telefono, risposto ai messaggi e inviato a Niall gli emoji più offensivi che ha, Louis scopre di essersi annoiato. Espira impazientemente al tavolo, battendo le dita contro il legno come tamburi.  
Potrebbe uscire. Ha dormito praticamente tutto il giorno, ma ha giurato di non bere più, almeno per qualche giorno. Deve dare una pausa al suo fegato, dopotutto. E preferirebbe non sentirsi di merda per tre giorni consecutivi, grazie. Si è appena ripreso da una sbronza terribile.  
Questa dormita ha fatto meraviglie, però. Dio, ha dormito per _ore_? Ha davvero _dormito_. Louis in non dormiva così bene da non sa quanto tempo. Quindi questo per lui è un grande passo avanti. Forse dovrebbe ringraziare Harry per essersi intrufolato nella sua camera da letto a così tarda notte. Perché quella è stata la miglior dormita che ha avuto dopo secoli. È stato un sonnellino davvero eccellente e glorioso dopo mesi di episodi lancinanti di insonnia.  
È incredibile, a dire il vero. Dovrebbero trovare una sorta di accordo e coccolarsi ogni notte se questo non fosse solo un colpo di fortuna. Louis si sentirà di nuovo sano come un pesce in pochissimo tempo se questo è ciò che serve per curare la sua insonnia. (Harry potrebbe davvero essere un mago.)  
E poi, vorrebbe davvero avere un compagno di coccole. Ed Harry è anche molto carino.  
Gesù, forse Louis è davvero ancora sbronzo. Ma è abbastanza lucido, magari solo un po’ stordito.  
È in quel momento che si rende conto che sta ancora aspettando che Harry esca dalla sua stanza e si unisca a lui al tavolo della cucina per potergli parlare. E possibilmente lavorare su di lui per guadagnarsi il privilegio di infilargli la lingua in gola. (O comunque, qualcosa di simile detto però in termini più raffinati. Ma Louis _vorrebbe_ davvero tanto scoprire che sapore ha Harry…)  
(Sì, okay, tutto ciò non è assolutamente di buon gusto.)  
Santo cielo. Louis deve assolutamente ritrovare il controllo che ha perso. Harry probabilmente gliel’ha rubato e l’ha nascosto in tutti quegli incredibili capelli ricci che ha. Ma cosa c’è che non va in lui oggi?  
Louis sospira, appoggia il mento sulle braccia e contempla le sue opzioni per questa sera. Sono ancora le nove meno un quarto, e c’è molto che si può fare prima della mezzanotte.  
Può andare in giro per il campus a cercare quel bel ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, forse?  
Oppure può semplicemente bussare alla sua porta, invece.  
Louis si alza e spinge indietro la sedia con uno stridio, controlla i suoi capelli nel riflesso scuro del microonde (hmm, sono un po’ disordinati, ma non fa nulla – tutti dicono che è super carino appena sveglio, e che ha l’aria soffice e morbida) e si dirige fuori dalla cucina e nell’atrio, pronto a flirtare e sedurre questo ragazzo, se è fortunato.  
Quel ruolo per poter avere un bel paio di labbra che possano scaldarlo in questo semestre è ancora in palio, e Harry è il primo classificato finora. (Le sue labbra sembrano super belle. Forse le più belle che abbia mai visto.)  
Bussa una volta. Due volte.  
Altre tre volte.  
Louis aggrotta la fronte quando vede che non risponde nessuno. Forse Harry è fuori, o con il resto dei ragazzi? Niall forse lo ha trascinarlo fuori per il secondo round. (Anche se, come abbia fatto Louis a non notare Harry ieri sera è un mistero.)  
Le chiamate perse avrebbero potuto essere un modo per far sapere a Louis dove si trovano? Sono di quattro ore fa, però. Le sopracciglia di Louis si aggrottano ancora di più.  
Okay, quindi le due opzioni sono: richiamare Niall e sperare che Harry sia in un bar con lui, oppure può tornare a letto e andare in letargo.  
Un profondo sbadiglio sfugge dalle sue labbra.  
Bene allora. Tornare a letto sia. L’operazione ‘Corteggiare Harry Styles’ può aspettare fino a domani.

  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  


Il giorno dopo, Louis si sveglia molto presto. Riesce anche a mangiare un’intera ciotola di cereali per colazione, e non deve correre per vestirsi o lottare per arrivare puntuale alla sua lezione con lo stomaco che gli brontola per protesta. No, fa tutto con calma.  
Si mette persino a scherzare con alcuni degli altri ragazzi mattinieri mentre la radio suona la nuova canzone di Lorde e ascolta Stan parlare di una ragazza che ha incontrato ieri sera; sembra felice ed è questa la cosa più importante per lui, che i suoi amici siano felici. E poi c’è Perrie, Dio la benedica, che è così gentile da aggiustargli capelli mentre beve il suo tè.  
Adora davvero Perrie. È stata la prima persona che ha incontrato il suo primo giorno l’anno scorso e, come Louis, anche lei si è presa un anno di pausa prima di iniziare l’università, nella speranza di riuscire a riordinare le idee e trovare così la sua vera strada.  
Louis non voleva usare i soldi di suo padre per viaggiare (probabilmente lui non avrebbe nemmeno accettato di prestargli soldi per fare una cosa del genere) e quindi era finito a fare turni infernali in una caffetteria sempre piena mentre sognava di fare qualcosa di più nella sua vita, (suo padre era furioso perché non stava già frequentando l’università, quindi era divertente) e poi andava a casa a mangiare una scatola di cereali nella veranda, guardando vecchi episodi di _One Tree Hill_ mentre veniva chiamato ripetutamente da una delle fidanzate del padre, la quale il più delle volte era ubriaca e lo scambiava per il padre. (Accidentale o no, era a dir poco fastidioso e inquietante.)  
Che tempi tristi.  
E Perrie, così come Louis, è anche lei figlia di genitori divorziati, e questo ha aiutato ancora di più il loro forte legame. I loro giorni sono spesso costituiti da sessioni di studio piene di pettegolezzi in biblioteca mentre sgranocchiano salatini e patatine con tazze di tè usa e getta. E le loro serate consistono generalmente in karaoke al bar degli studenti con troppi bicchieri di vodka ai mirtilli, mentre urlano il testo di Anaconda e finiscono per addormentarsi accasciati l’uno contro l’altro contro le piastrelle del bagno.  
Che bei tempi.  
“Sarei molto felice di aggiustare i _tuoi_ di capelli ora, Pez. Dovresti tagliarli un po’, non credi?” Sbatte le palpebre innocentemente, imitando il suo accento in modo abissale.  
Lei sorride, dandogli un piccolo schiaffetto giocoso sopra la testa.  
“Come osi. I miei capelli sono già favolosi, grazie,” insiste Perrie, fingendosi offesa. Ma ha ragione. Adesso ha dei riflessi rosa e viola nei suoi capelli biondo chiaro, ondulati alla perfezione. Sembra una sirena.  
“Questo è vero. Non so cosa mi sia venuto in mente. Qualcuno deve aver corretto il mio tè.” Avvolge le braccia attorno al suo collo mentre si alza, e le pianta un bacio casto sulla guancia.  
Lei si stringe al suo corpo, unendo felicemente i loro volti prima di ricordare il trucco, quindi cerca di pulire tristemente il suo maglione color crema, dove macchie scure di fondotinta sono belle in vista.  
“Oh merda, scusa!”  
“Se volevi marcare il tuo territorio, amore, avresti dovuto dirlo,” scherza lui.  
Perrie sorride con gli occhi socchiusi, stringendogli il braccio. Il suo sguardo si sposta quindi dietro di lui. “Oh, tutto bene, Harry?” Sorride. “Finalmente sei arrivato.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano mentre fissa Perrie, le cui sopracciglia si aggrottano in confusione.  
Harry. Harry è qui. Harry _mi-infilo-nel-tuo-letto-mentre-faccio-il-sonnambulo._ Il fantastico coccolone.   
Louis si gira nei suoi calzini di Iron Man e si trova di fronte la faccia assonnata e mozzafiato di Harry.  
Lui si è coccolato con questo ragazzo.  
Questo affascinante ragazzo dagli occhi verdi con pelle di porcellana e riccioli morbidi. Indossa un maglione lavorato a maglia bordeaux e jeans neri attillati strappati alle ginocchia, nonostante il freddo autunnale, e il suo maglione è abbastanza largo da esporre le sue clavicole.  
Che, cazzo, sono semplicemente-  
Gli occhi di Louis si allontanano frettolosamente dal quel pezzo di paradiso, il suo sguardo si sposta più in basso fino a raggiungere il paio sorprendentemente pulito di Converse ai piedi di Harry.  
“Oh, ehi. Niente stivali di camoscio oggi, quindi?” Sorride, ricordando la lotta per poter rimuovere quei cosi infernali ieri mattina.  
Gli occhi di Harry sembrano scintillare di lieve allarme, e c’è un senso di disagio nella sua posa, nella sua espressione, sembra rigido e confuso, ma gli rivolge un sorriso piacevole e risponde piano. “Uhm. No, non oggi.”  
“Un giorno di riposo per gli stivali hipster, non è così?” Dice Louis, continuando a sorridere.  
Harry emette un suono soffocato che potrebbe essere una risata? Una specie. Una risatina molto mite. “Hipster? Non sono assolutamente uno di quelli.”  
“Mi sembra giusto,” Louis ride piano. Harry abbassa lo sguardo.  
A quel punto scende un pesante silenzio. Che si prolunga. Per molto.   
Va bene.  
Non si aspettava di certo che Harry saltasse di nuovo tra le sue braccia e che gli suggerisse di riprendere le coccole di ieri sera. Ovviamente no. Ma comunque.  
Nessuna allusione alla sua scelta inconscia di aver dormito con lui? Nemmeno per scherzo? Forse è solo imbarazzato per quello che è successo e preferirebbe non parlarne? Il che è completamente comprensibile. E solo poche ore fa, anche Louis lo era, solo che adesso si è fissato sul fatto che potrebbe dormire correttamente per la prima volta dopo settimane con Harry lì con lui.  
Harry, che ancora non conosce davvero, e con cui si è scambiato a malapena qualche frase.  
Quindi sì, Louis dovrebbe probabilmente frenare quella sua improvvisa infatuazione. Insomma okay, Harry è estremamente bello. Ma, Dio, Louis si sente come se si fosse svegliato trafitto da una freccia alla schiena scagliata da un fottuto Cupido. E questa sembra essere una spiegazione plausibile per la calma che sembra aver smarrito.  
Guarda Harry, che ora sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, guardando Louis in modo particolare, un lieve rossore che appare su entrambe le sue guance. Si avvicina a lui-  
E poi si affretta a superarlo per raggiungere il bollitore.  
Louis solleva un sopracciglio, confuso.  
“Qualcuno vuole del tè?” Offre Harry, con voce rauca, guardando ovunque tranne il punto in cui si trova Louis. Giusto.  
Perrie si stacca dal loro abbraccio - Louis non aveva nemmeno realizzato di star ancora avvinghiato alla ragazza - e il suo braccio la segue automaticamente, la sua mano si aggrappa alla sua ampia manica viola mentre continua a fissare Harry in piedi accanto al bollitore, il suo maglione quasi pende dalla spalla sinistra, evidenziando la vena in modo prominente sul suo collo liscio e pallido.  
Se Louis considerava Harry sexy _prima_ di trovarlo nel suo letto, ora lo pensa sicuramente. Anche dopo averlo visto vomitare. E la sua _bocca._  
“No, grazie mille tesoro,” risponde Perrie.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, chiudendo subito le sue labbra spalancate.  
Lo sguardo di Harry si fissa quindi su Louis, ma appare ancora, per qualche motivo, a disagio. A Louis non piace.  
“No grazie, ho ancora metà del mio,” mente, perché il restante del suo tè si è raffreddato.  
Harry annuisce e torna al suo avvincente compito di fissare con desiderio il bollitore che ha appena acceso, la testa piegata e le guance un po’ rosee.  
Beh, questa atmosfera è molto imbarazzante. Quando si è svegliato questa mattina decidendo che voleva conoscere Harry, non era così che lo immaginava. Questa sta diventando un’abitudine, a quanto pare.  
Non è stato poi un grosso problema, vero? La cosa di dormire insieme? Louis ci è già passato sopra. Anche se, sì, all’inizio è stata una sorpresa e un po’ strano.  
Ma Harry si comporta come se avesse commesso un omicidio, per l’amor di Dio. Tutto agitato e restio. È troppo carino e innocente per essere un omicida, comunque, decide Louis. (E le sue Converse sono fin troppo pulite.)  
“Allora, dove sei scomparso ieri sera, Harry?” Chiede Perrie, aggrottando le sopracciglia verso un bisognoso Louis che continua ad aggrapparsi a lei.  
Un attimo. Si conoscono? Perrie è tornata all’università prima di Louis, quindi forse sono usciti insieme? Le chiederà tutto su questo ragazzo più tardi.  
Il riccio posa lo sguardo su di loro e ridacchia, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Quell’incredibile chioma.  
“Noi tutti stavamo aspettando di iniziare strip-Scrabble, ma non sei mai tornato dal bagno,” Perrie aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ed è stata una _tua_ idea.”  
Louis fa una smorfia, la sua mente ripercorre in modo confuso delle immagini di se stesso nella vasca da bagno per qualche motivo. Strano.  
“E _tu_ ,” ora Perrie si rivolge a Louis, un dito accusatore lo indicò, “Niall ti ha chiamato circa sei volte. Mi mancava il mio folletto preferito,” dice lei esageratamente, pizzicandogli la guancia.  
“Ho smarrito il mio telefono, credo. Per fortuna, mi sono svegliato e l’ho ritrovato.”  
“Beh, sembra che voi due siate spariti misteriosamente nello stesso lasso di tempo.”  
Louis le lancia un’occhiataccia, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Perrie sorride. “Ad ogni modo, sembrate entrambi davvero ben riposati. Qual è la ragione, mi chiedo?”  
Louis le sorride, incerto su cosa dire diverso da ‘ _oh, sai, mi sono solo svegliato con un ragazzo che a malapena conosco nel mio letto aggrappato alla mia schiena come una scimmia e con un’erezione non indifferente nei pantaloni,_ ’ quando i suoi occhi si posano su Harry stesso, che è rimasto immobile davanti al bollitore, la mano ferma a mezz’aria per recuperare una tazza dall’armadietto superiore, il suo sguardo incollato alle dita che Louis ha ancora strette attorno alla manica di Perrie.  
Louis toglie rapidamente la mano, sentendosi strano, come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto, e Harry distoglie gli occhi altrettanto velocemente, lasciando cadere una bustina di tè nella sua tazza, i denti che affondano nel suo labbro sporgente.  
A dire il vero, tutto sembra un po’ strano. E ha già menzionato estremamente imbarazzante?  
“Oh, uhm, ho dormito troppo... penso?” Borbotta Harry, una leggera piega tra le sopracciglia.  
“Tutto il giorno?” Perrie ride. “Penso che anche Louis lo abbia fatto, a giudicare dal suo aspetto.” Lancia a Louis un altro sguardo consapevole. Il giovane spalanca gli occhi in segno di avvertimento.  
Alza lo sguardo e vede Harry lanciargli una strana occhiata, con le sopracciglia che si stringono mentre piega di nuovo la testa.  
Louis fa una faccia scontenta. Perché, uh, è rivolto a lui?  
Ma il giovane poi sorride guardandolo, una parte dei suoi capelli arruffati gli cade davanti agli occhi. Non si muove per spingerli via, invece versa costantemente l’acqua bollente nella sua tazza, mescolando la bustina con un cucchiaio, in modo dolorosamente lento.  
“Sì, quindi, uhm. Ottimo modo per iniziare il semestre,” sospira Harry. “Non posso credere di aver già perso la mia prima lezione.” La sua faccia è cupa mentre lascia cadere il cucchiaio nella tazza, lasciando fermentare il tè.  
Merda. Questo è esattamente ciò che Louis avrebbe dovuto prevenire, no? Su richiesta di Niall.  
Ma lui non si può considerare amico di Harry. Non ancora, comunque. Non è sua responsabilità far sì che Harry frequenti le sue lezioni. Conosce a malapena il ragazzo. Ha impostato una sveglia sul suo telefono per lui, vero? Quindi non è colpa di Louis se Harry l’ha ignorata e (anche se inconsapevolmente) abbia deciso di irrompere nella sua stanza senza essere invitato e dormire nel suo letto con lui, cosa per cui ora è ovviamente estremamente imbarazzato. Abbastanza da voler a malapena guardare Louis.  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia verso l’altro ragazzo, le cui labbra sono rivolte verso il basso mentre Perrie chiacchiera allegramente, tentando di smorzare l’ovvia tensione.  
Ma Louis non può fare a meno di dispiacersi per Harry, un enorme senso di compassione lo attraversa. Sembra che dopo tutto stia sviluppando una piccola cotta per quel ragazzo - è difficile non farlo quando lui è lì in piedi, con l’aspetto di un cucciolo abbandonato e preso a calci. Ma una lezione mancata non è nulla di così grave. Ha ancora un sacco di tempo per incantare i suoi tutor, e qualcosa gli dice che Harry è abbastanza bravo in questo.  
Perrie e Harry continuano a chiacchierare per un altro paio di minuti (è doloroso ascoltarli, francamente) mentre Louis si siede di nuovo, scorrendo sul telefono, lanciando occhiate furtive a Harry di tanto in tanto, che non sta nemmeno guardando nella sua direzione ora, i suoi occhi e la sua attenzione sono impostate con fermezza su Perrie, anche se le sue risposte sono un po’ scialbe.  
Il che va bene. Perché sta parlando con Perrie in quel momento, e sarebbe scortese non stabilire un contatto visivo mentre parla con lei, sì, ma non sta lanciando nemmeno un piccolo sguardo a Louis.  
Ed il riccio sembra non avere nemmeno intenzione di menzionare o addirittura alludere alla scorsa notte? Non ricorda nemmeno di essersi presentato a casa di suo padre quella settimana?  
E poi, prima che Louis riesca furtivamente a intrufolarsi nella conversazione, vede Harry afferrare il suo tè e salutare, in procinto di andarsene. “Giusto, beh, probabilmente ci vediamo più tardi, allora?” Dice a Perrie, non a Louis. “Ciao,” sorride, piano.  
“Sì, ci vediamo dopo,” risponde Perrie. Harry si affretta a correre fuori dalla cucina per ritirarsi presumibilmente nella sua stanza e prepararsi per la sua prossima lezione.  
Senza nemmeno lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Louis.  
Va bene, non è che Harry gli deve qualcosa, ma si comporta come se non ricordasse nemmeno lontanamente l’incidente del letto o il fatto che Louis lo abbia scortato fino a casa. A meno che… non sia esattamente questo il motivo per cui non ha menzionato nulla.  
Lui è sonnambulo.  
Ovviamente Harry non ricorda. Louis non è un esperto in materia, ma ha senso che il riccio non sappia nulla di ciò che fa durante il sonnambulismo. Di solito non se ne ha memoria, giusto?  
Ma come mai Harry non ha fatto domande sulla galleria o su qualsiasi cosa legata all’arte? Avrebbe potuto facilmente chiedere a Louis qualcosa, avrebbe potuto chiedergli se avesse già parlato con suo padre, ma non l’ha fatto.  
Huh.  
Va bene, pazienza. Avrà di sicuro le sue ragioni per comportarsi in questo modo. Anche se non mentirà, e deve dire che la mancanza di attenzione lo ha irritato un po’. (A Louis non piace essere ignorato.)  
Alza lo sguardo per incontrare un luccichio molto familiare di ilarità negli occhi di Perrie.  
“Cosa?” Sbuffa, alzandosi mentre riaggiusta il maglione, tirandosi le maniche sulle mani.  
“Hai dormito con lui?”  
Louis socchiude gli occhi e la guarda, incredulo.  
“L’hai fatto, vero?” Lei sorride, dandogli una spinta giocosa.  
Beh, tecnicamente l’ha fatto.  
Le guance di Louis bruciano per quanto sta arrossendo. “Si potrebbe dire così, ma non esattamente.”  
“Ooh! Dimmi di più!”  
“È stato un _dormire davvero_ insieme.”  
Perrie aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cosa intendi? È svenuto prima che tu riuscissi a fare qualcosa?”  
“No,” geme Louis, passandosi una mano sul viso. “L’ho riportato a casa ieri mattina – in realtà non conosco Harry, permettimi di chiarire questo punto, anche se dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere su quando vi siete incontrati voi due – e l’ho lasciato nel suo dormitorio e beh... Mi sono svegliato e...”  
“Si?” Perrie dice cautamente.  
“Era nel mio letto, insieme a me! Aggrappato alla mia schiena. Nel _mio letto_ , Pez. È semplicemente entrato nella mia stanza, si è infilato nel letto con me e si è messo comodo. E abbiamo dormito. Non lo conosco nemmeno! Il suo cazzo stava premendo contro il mio culo quando mi sono svegliato.”  
Perrie a quel punto scoppia a ridere istericamente, accovacciata sul pavimento.  
“Sono contento che lo trovi così divertente.”  
“Oh, andiamo, è divertente! Voglio dire, va bene, è un po’ strano, ma-” si copre la bocca mentre continua a ridere.  
Louis la fulmina con lo sguardo. “No, ma a quanto pare è sonnambulo, e volevo solo dirgli che va bene e che non deve preoccuparsi, ma mi guarda a malapena,” piagnucola, piegando le braccia, consapevole che probabilmente sembra un bambino petulante in questo momento.  
“Oh, sì, penso che Niall abbia menzionato qualcosa a riguardo,” aggrotta la fronte, riflettendo. “Ma Harry sembra davvero un bravo ragazzo da quello che ho visto di lui. È stato davvero carino l’altra settimana. Dovresti essere più gentile con lui, Lou.”  
“Uno, penso che Harry non si ricordi di me. E due, vorresti dire che non sono gentile?” Dice, con voce acuta e indignata.  
Mette il broncio a quel punto. Il suo ego potrebbe essere piuttosto contuso.  
“Sto solo dicendo che se ti piace, dovrai provarci un po’ di più con lui, okay? Chiedigli se vuole uscire qualche volta.”  
Louis alza la testa.  
“Puoi ripetere?”  
“Ti ho detto che devi chiedergli di uscire se ti piace,” dice la ragazza, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Chi ha detto che mi _piace_? Come può piacermi? Non lo conosco nemmeno!” Bugiardo. È un bugiardo. Perché sta mentendo? È inutile.  
Perrie gli lancia uno dei suoi sguardi increduli. “Non c’è bisogno di fingere, Lou. Non con me. E poi, come può non piacerti? È _così_ carino,” sorride.  
“Uh... forse è il fatto che Harry si insinua nel letto di estranei senza il loro permesso?” Dice con un tono sarcastico.  
“Hai detto che è sonnambulo-” il sorriso di Perrie vacilla poi, i suoi occhi si spalancano comicamente. Una strana sensazione si insinua nello stomaco di Louis.  
Si gira lentamente per trovare un Harry sconcertato in piedi sulla soglia.  
Fanculo.  
“Uhm, ho dimenticato il mio telefono,” mormora Harry, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre con un’espressione strana, come se fosse un cervo catturato dai fari. Poi, con la borsa infilata sulla spalla e avvolto nella sua sciarpa e nel suo trench elegante, va via velocemente.  
Louis si trascina una mano sul viso e geme. “Non ero serio.”  
Grandioso. Quindi, ora Harry probabilmente pensa di essere uno strambo, e che Louis lo creda uno strambo, e non guarderà mai più nella sua direzione perché Louis ha insinuato che è uno strambo.  
Ben fatto, Tomlinson.  
“Merda,” dice Louis.   
“Oh, cielo,” concorda Perrie.  
  
**

  
  
  
  
Quindi i giorni seguenti non filano esattamente in modo liscio.  
Louis riesce a dormire fino al suono della sua sveglia anche dopo notti infernali passate a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, sveglio con una costante tempesta di rumori che gli si infiltra nella testa, ed arriva in ritardo più volte alle sue lezioni di psicologia.  
Ironia della sorte, le lezioni parlano degli effetti che la privazione del sonno ha sulla mente, e quello è troppo anche per lui. Quindi scappa da lì e si accampa stancamente in biblioteca, i suoi occhiali non fanno nulla per fermare le lettere nel suo libro che sembrano star vorticano, e alla fine cade in un sonno profondo e scomodo sul pavimento, raggomitolato tra gli scaffali della libreria, e viene svegliato poco dopo da uno degli assistenti della biblioteca, con della bava secca sul mento. Sexy.  
E poi c’è l'atmosfera imbarazzante nelle sale comuni.  
Come l’altra sera per esempio.  
È iniziato bene. Era tutto perfettamente tollerabile, rilassante, persino. Tutti erano comodamente seduti, chiacchierando piacevolmente in cucina mentre Perrie preparava la loro cena di gruppo - dal momento che erano rari i momenti in cui riuscivano a radunarsi tutti insieme – ed erano presenti loro due più Jade, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Luke, Stan e ora Harry. E tutti sembrano andare d’accordo con il ragazzo.  
Perché quando Harry non è silenzioso, meditabondo e attento a se stesso, completamente assente e miserabile con le occhiaie dipinte sotto gli occhi (un po’ preoccupante), si trasforma in una persona completamente diversa da quella che Louis conosce (conoscere è una parolona). Sembra che lavori attivamente per affascinare e incantare tutti i presenti.  
Tranne lui.   
E Louis potrebbe sentirsi molto triste per questo sviluppo.  
Probabilmente si sono rivolti in totale quattro parole l’un l’altro da quando ha lo ha beccato a parlare con Perrie delle sue abitudini a tarda notte, lo sguardo sul suo viso di pura mortificazione, e appena il riccio entra nella stessa stanza in cui è presente Louis, gira goffamente i tacchi e se ne va come se il castano non lo avesse letteralmente visto.  
E va bene, Louis probabilmente se lo merita. Non sa quanto Harry gli abbia sentito dire sulla questione delle sue inconsapevoli abitudini notturne. Ma questa situazione deve essere risolta. Non possono evitarsi per sempre. Francamente, al momento sta mettendo a dura prova la vita universitaria di Louis. L’università dovrebbe essere il rifugio sicuro di Louis e attualmente non lo è. Pertanto, questo è inaccettabile e deve essere risolto al più presto.  
Louis ha cercato il momento giusto per scusarsi e dire a Harry (con i capelli adorabilmente arruffati) che non pensa assolutamente che lui sia strambo. Anzi, tutt’altro. Ovviamente no. E comunque, è solo sonnambulismo. Non è che sia una cosa nuova. Anche lui è sonnambulo. E allora? Non c’è niente di male. Niall gli ha detto che una volta era entrato nella sua stanza di notte, si era seduto sul pavimento e aveva iniziato a cantare una canzone del _libro della giungla_ , quindi tutti fanno cose strane, eh?  
Ecco, dovrebbero ridere di questo insieme. È tutto così stupido e puerile e Louis ne è stufo.  
Vuole solo far sapere a Harry che lui è consapevole del fatto che sta attraversando o ha attraversato qualcosa di difficile, e che non è colpa sua se fa cose un po’ meno socialmente accettabili quando è letteralmente in coma.  
È solo un po’ difficile tentare di conoscere Harry quando fondamentalmente corre nella direzione opposta ogni volta che si trova faccia a faccia con Louis.   
Ma c’è un piccolo spiraglio di luce che fa capolino dalle nuvole, un risvolto positivo, perché ci sono state anche numerose volte in cui i loro occhi, infatti, si sono incontrati.  
Sì. Proprio così.  
Harry in questi ultimi giorni lo ha fissato molto intensamente, un po’ come se stesse cercando di comunicare con i suoi occhi o qualcosa del genere, e Louis è costretto a sostenere lo sguardo magnetico e penetrante di questo ragazzo, cercando di sembrare il più disinteressato possibile, ma.

Beh, quello sguardo ha provocato _cose_ a Louis.  
Cose come… sensazioni fluttuanti nel suo stomaco. Farfalle. Ha le fottute farfalle nello stomaco a causa di Harry. Un calore morbido che si diffonde in dolci onde ogni volta che arriva il momento in cui i loro occhi si scontrano e uno sfarfallio di _qualcosa_ negli occhi di un verde brillante di Harry fa provare a Louis un palpabile nervosismo.  
Quindi sì, c’è quello. Lo sguardo. Fisso, intenso e costante. (A volte Louis si chiede se Harry stia seriamente pensando di mangiarlo.)  
È imbarazzante e ridicolo, e Louis si sta probabilmente prendendo una enorme cotta, considerando che Harry non fa altro che guardarlo per alcuni intensi momenti, o fargli uno strano saluto di passaggio o un piccolo cenno. Raramente.  
E ora è il lunedì seguente.  
È passata una settimana.  
Una settimana da quando Louis ha praticamente riportato Harry nella sua stanza e lo ha messo a letto, solo per trovarlo nel suo letto poco dopo e non trovarlo più quando si è svegliato il mattino seguente.  
Attualmente sta bevendo il suo tè con le sopracciglia aggrottate, guardando Harry sorridere e scherzare e comportarsi come un fottuto vulcano di carisma, sole e fottuti arcobaleni mentre aiuta Perrie e Luke a lavare i piatti, il suo maglione scarlatto arrotolato sui gomiti, le mani ricoperte da guanti di gomma rosa.  
Tutti sono incantanti dalle sue parole ridicole e dal suo viso da furbetto e anche Louis sarebbe totalmente, completamente affascinato da tutto questo- se non fosse per il fatto che questa esibizione di Harry sembra stranamente... falsa. Non in modo cattivo o malizioso o altro. Non sembra che il riccio brami l’attenzione o qualcosa del genere. No, è quasi come se Harry stesse cercando disperatamente di distrarsi – o distrarli. Louis non riesce a capire. Probabilmente entrambe le cose. E il giovane si sta rapidamente preoccupando per questo.  
Soprattutto visto l’altro giorno, quando Niall gli ha chiesto casualmente come stava Harry, ma con un tono particolarmente cauto e lui non sapeva proprio cosa pensare.  
Quindi, questo lo ha fatto molto pensare ed ora è un po’ preoccupato. Se solo fosse riuscito a trovare il tempo di prenderlo da parte e parlargli... ma è in quel momento che gli occhi di Harry scelgono di posarsi momentaneamente su di lui con una risata gutturale, e quella raffica di nervi torna di nuovo.  
Il sorriso perfetto di Harry vacilla drasticamente mentre guarda Louis.  
E no. No.  
Ne ha abbastanza di questa strana situazione, e della sensazione di star camminando su gusci d’uovo quando si trovano nelle vicinanze, visto che condividono un cazzo di alloggio insieme, e perché essere ignorati non è qualcosa che Louis affronta bene.  
Vuole l’attenzione di Harry, e per qualche strana ragione invece, Harry apparentemente preferirebbe avere l’attenzione di chiunque tranne quella di Louis.  
Il castano espira rumorosamente, portando con irritazione la sua tazza da tè nella sua stanza e provando una buona dose di soddisfazione per lo sguardo di fuoco di Harry che lo segue mentre lascia la cucina.

  
  
  
**

  
Louis si gratta assonnato il retro del collo, sbattendo le palpebre e quasi riuscendo a distinguere il muro di fronte a lui in preda alla confusione statica e al sordo pulsare nelle tempie, ma è più interessato alla sensazione di solletico che sente dietro il suo collo, come se qualcuno ci stesse respirando contro e—  
Oh.  
Mani calde si intrufolano attorno alla vita di Louis, appoggiandosi sul suo stomaco, incastrando le dita in posizione.  
È successo di nuovo. Ovviamente. Harry non riesce a dirgli due parole in faccia, ma inconsciamente si arrampica comunque nel letto con lui per una coccola. Sì. Tutta questa situazione ha perfettamente senso.  
Louis si sposta e gira il suo corpo dall’altra parte del letto, trovandosi di fronte, come previsto, la forma pacifica di Harry che dorme, il quale quasi penzola dal lato del letto con i suoi maledetti lunghi arti e il busto stranamente allungato.  
“Harry,” sussurra, lottando per avvicinarlo in modo che non rotoli via dal letto e finisca a terra e finisca con lo spaventarsi a morte quando vede Louis.  
Harry emette un suono profondo, un ronzio sordo nella parte posteriore della sua gola che praticamente si riverbera sulla pelle di Louis, che sente il riccio canticchiare soddisfatto mentre sposta ulteriormente il suo corpo contro quello di Louis, le dita tiepide che trovano le sue sotto le coperte.  
Oh buon Dio.  
Va bene, quindi Harry deve davvero avere zero memoria di questi eventi, perché questo è ridicolo. Dopo il modo in cui le cose si sono evolute di recente tra loro - vale a dire il silenzio, lo sguardo fisso e l’uscita goffa dalla stanza quando l’altro entra - non c’è modo che Harry possa fare ciò di nuovo, volontariamente. Forse non sa nulla del suo sonnambulismo, e la prima volta che ne è venuto a conoscenza è stato quando lo ha sentito parlare insieme a Perrie  
No, in qualche modo Louis ne dubita. E lui ha fatto qualche ricerca al riguardo. Pensa di aver letto da qualche parte che mentre sono in questo stato, i loro occhi rimangono aperti e non rispondono. Svolgono compiti banali come aprire gli armadi o preparare tramezzini e cose così, per poi tornare a letto e andare a dormire normalmente. Quindi, Harry fa tutto questo, cioè entrare erroneamente nel letto di Louis e coccolarlo, inconsapevolmente, per poi venir lasciato senza alcun ricordo di ciò che è accaduto o del perché si trova nella stanza di Louis tra tutti i posti una volta che la mattina ritorna alla normalità.  
Sarebbe divertente in qualsiasi altra situazione. Ma Harry chiaramente non si sente a suo agio con quello che sta succedendo.  
Fa abbastanza paura ora che Louis ci pensa. Povero ragazzo. Di sicuro si sente così confuso ogni volta che si sveglia e si ritrova in qualche modo nel letto di Louis senza ricordare come ci sia arrivato.  
Dio, e se fosse _per_ _questo_ che è così a disagio in sua presenza?  
Harry forse pensa che abbiano fatto delle _cose_ e lui non ricorda nulla. Oh Dio.  
E davvero, Harry forse ogni giorno deve fare i conti con questa cosa e di sicuro si sente stressato dal momento che questo avviene costantemente, giusto? Non è quello che ha detto Niall? Che Harry sta attraversando un momento difficile? La causa forse è lo stress?  
Si avvicina ancora di più alla figura addormentata di Harry accanto a lui, osservando le labbra a forma di cuore, del colore dei petali di una rosa, il groviglio di riccioli sciolti in cima alla testa, il modo delicato in cui le sue palpebre chiuse svolazzano, così bello e immobile, e la mano di Louis si muove per spazzolare i capelli lontano dalla sua fronte, un tocco che non riesce a fermare.  
Il ragazzo si agita e nasconde la faccia nel collo di Louis, come un adorabile gattino un po’ troppo cresciuto, e la morbidezza delle labbra di Harry contro la sua pelle sparsa di pelle d’oca fa andare afuoco le sue terminazioni nervose.  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano.  
Perché non può semplicemente rilassarsi intorno a lui? Non c’è nulla di dannoso in questo. Harry probabilmente ha bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare delle cose che sta vivendo. Cerca conforto, anche se inconsciamente.  
Quindi Louis decide qualcosa. Diventerà amico di Harry e si assicurerà che sappia che potrà venire da lui per qualsiasi cosa. Le persone hanno bisogno di persone, no? Sì. Quindi è deciso.  
L’operazione ‘Farsi amico Harry Styles’ è ora attiva. Deve solo trovare un modo per farlo parlare con lui prima.

  
  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
La caffetteria è tranquilla, solo il volume morbido di una band alternativa degli anni Novanta suona in sottofondo, una band di cui Louis non ricorda il nome,   
Il giovane sta girando distrattamente il suo latte, seduto su uno sgabello con le braccia appoggiate sul bancone di legno scuro un po’ più basso rispetto al registratore di cassa, lontano dalla parte anteriore del negozio, dove sono esposte le loro fantasiose torte e biscotti illegalmente grandi.  
C’è un odore di zucca e cannella speziato che riempie l’area scarsamente illuminata, dove illustrazioni artistiche casuali adornano i muri di mattoni e piccole luci gialle decorano il bordo della stanza, disseminata da tavoli e sedie bordeaux, con candele posizionate al centro dei tavoli, un divano in velluto rosso nell’angolo vicino alla finestra. (Si è accidentalmente addormentato lì dentro molte volte, solo per poi tornare a casa e non riuscire a dormire, giacendo lì senza speranza, a pensare, preoccupandosi e odiando in generale l’esistenza.)  
Qui è tutto carino, vintage, accogliente.  
Ma indipendentemente dall’incantevole cornice, Louis è di un umore schifoso.  
Si sta letteralmente facendo male alla fronte per quanto è eccessivamente accigliato. È così fottutamente _stanco_ , così stanco di non riuscire a dormire per più di un paio d’ore alla volta. I suoi occhi sono asciutti e pruriginosi e spesso ha mal di testa. Ha già rovesciato il caffè una volta oggi- la sua goffaggine è alle stesse di recente.  
E poi ci sono gli splendidi orari d’ufficio di oggi.  
Essere trattato con condiscendenza e sufficienza da qualche strano, nuovo tutor non era nella sua lista di ‘cose da fare’ per oggi, e nemmeno aver rovesciato il caffè del suddetto nuovo tutor su tutti i suoi fottuti appunti è quello che aveva pianificato. (Almeno non è stata colpa di Louis questa volta.) Si è scusato molte volte ma, comunque, Louis non ha intenzione di lasciare perdere molto presto il tono condiscendente del nuovo tutor sulla sua etica del lavoro.  
Okay, quindi Louis è un po’ in ritardo, ma almeno si preoccupa di presentarsi, a differenza di alcuni. Lui ci prova. Questo è ciò che conta.  
Abbassa bruscamente le maniche del maglione a costine color ruggine, si aggiusta il berretto nero mentre i suoi occhi cercano di dare un senso alle parole nel suo libro di psicologia, tenendosi saldamente i lati degli occhiali come se ciò lo aiutasse. (Non è Clark Kent. Purtroppo non riesce a fare la super vista e memorizzare in poco tempo questo libro. Sempre se esiste una cosa del genere. Ugh, non lo sa. È affaticato. Lasciatelo in pace.)  
Quelle pagine sembrano solo un pasticcio ed un’accozzaglia di lettere confuse, e gli stanno facendo martellare la testa ancora di più solo guardandole. Si sente come se avesse fatto fuori una serie di shottini l’uno dopo l’altro, non come se avesse solo letto un paio di capitoli sul cervello e come si collega al sistema nervoso.  
E non vuole nemmeno pensare alla parte delle statistiche che deve trasferire in fottuti grafici e tabelle.  
Louis si sente come se fosse un extra in una scena di una commedia degli anni Novanta, a dire il vero. Seduto miseramente qui, mentre sorseggia un caffè e contempla la sua giornata generalmente schifosa, sperando magari che un ragazzo affascinante si avvicini a lui, lo coinvolga in una qualche battuta spiritosa per poi finire con l’innamorarsi l’un l’altro inevitabilmente e condividere un primo bacio ubriaco sui sedili anteriori di una macchina. Naturalmente, pochi secondi prima che qualcuno vomiti addosso all’altro.  
È quando pensa che dovrebbe semplicemente raccogliere le sue cose, ordinare un asporto e sistemarsi a letto nei suoi calzini, che la porta si apre, portando con sé una forte raffica di vento, e lì, avanzando verso il posto in cui Louis è seduto—  
Harry.  
Ugh. Gli mancava solo questo da aggiungere alla sua pila di Esausto e Finito.  
Perché ‘fare amicizia con Harry’ si sta ancora dimostrando essere un compito impossibile. Ed eccolo qui di nuovo, i capelli un groviglio di riccioli marroni lucenti mossi dal vento, la frangia sollevata, e indossa un lungo cappotto nero, che brilla grazie alla luce con gocce di pioggia, la pelle di porcellana, gli occhi di una tonalità scura di smeraldo. È ingiustamente attraente. Sembra una fottuta opera d’arte. (E forse uno di questi giorni vedrà davvero Harry con un pennello tra le mani. Arte che studia arte. Studia davvero Belle Arti? Louis sta iniziando a dubitarne. Dov’è tutto il materiale artistico o le mani macchiate che Niall ha menzionato?)  
Harry si passa una delle sue grandi mani inanellate tra i capelli quando entra nel negozio. I suoi occhi sembrano un po’ gonfi quando cadono su Louis (sembrano sempre cadere su Louis ultimamente), registrando brevemente la sua presenza con un lampo di sorprendente riconoscimento. Louis sospira interiormente.   
Due dannate settimane e mezzo sono passate. Louis se lo aspetta. Aspetta quasi con trepidazione ormai che gli occhi di Harry si posino su di lui, volentieri o per caso, e lui si godrà le sue guance rosa e la sua bocca rilassata e guarderà mentre il lieve panico e la curiosità sbocciano negli occhi dell’altro ragazzo.  
È davvero divertente, davvero- l’effetto che sembra avere su Harry. Louis non mentirà e non dirà assolutamente che gli piace. O che non gli piace nemmeno guardarlo. Perché non gli piace. No.  
Ovviamente gli piace, invece.  
È abbastanza certo che gli piacerebbero anche altre cose con lui, ma quando nessuno dei due riesce a malapena a mettere insieme una frase, quella rimane solo una piccola possibilità; per ora, solo soltanto due ragazzi che non fanno altro che fissarsi goffamente a vicenda prima di fuggire nelle proprie stanze.  
Tragico. (No, davvero. È tragico. Perché Louis durante la notte ha passato troppo tempo a pensare a tutti i dettagli della bocca squisita di Harry. Ha bisogno di aiuto.) Anche se Harry si è infilato a letto con lui altre tre volte da quella prima volta - tutto per coincidenza dopo una sessione di bevute. (Harry dorme con la bocca aperta.) Quindi sì, questa è una cosa che sa ora, e sì. Anche questa è una cosa che sta succedendo ancora.  
Louis non lo menziona e Harry ovviamente non dice nulla, sempre se lo ricorda.  
No, lo fissa minuziosamente e attentamente.  
A volte i suoi sguardi sono così intensi, Louis sta seriamente riconsiderando la possibilità che Harry possa essere davvero un omicida.  
(Forse Harry in realtà è un serial killer sotto quella faccia da bambino angelico, e sta solo tramando di catturare Louis, legarlo e tenerlo in uno scantinato da qualche parte nel bosco, dargli da mangiare solo panini che odia e leggergli la terribile autobiografia di una qualche star, mentre lo fissa semplicemente con occhi sinistri e lo fa fuori con un morso aggressivamente profondo al collo.)  
(Vampiro.)  
(Dio, questa privazione del sonno sta sfuggendo di mano.)  
Ma questa volta, Harry gli si avvicina, ordina da bere, incanta il barista con parole piacevoli-  
E se ne va.  
Va bene, allora.  
Quindi questa volta ha ricevuto solo un piccolo sguardo della durata complessiva di due secondi da parte sua.  
Nessun ‘ciao, o ‘come stai’, o persino un semplice cenno del capo. Neanche un fottuto sguardo di riconoscimento, o un saluto silenzioso. Solo nuovamente quello sguardo sorpreso negli occhi, e lo svignarsela ogni volta che Louis è nelle vicinanze per evitare di fare conversazione. In che modo lui dovrebbe tentare di diventare amico di Harry se non riescono nemmeno ad arrivare alla parte del saluto?  
Ma che diavolo ha fatto, comunque? Deve essere qualcos’altro, sicuramente? Non può ancora essere la cosa del letto, vero? Forse Louis ha parlato male di qualcuno che Harry conosce o qualcosa del genere? Uno dei suoi amici, forse?  
Chi cazzo lo sa. (Non Louis.)  
Neanche un mese fa, Harry è inciampato nel suo giardino sul retro e ha praticamente implorato l’attenzione di Louis. Beh, forse non proprio implorato. Ma almeno ha parlato con lui, ha pronunciato qualche frase di senso compiuto. (Va bene, frasi brevi, e lo ha fatto perché voleva che Louis lo portasse da suo padre, ma comunque.) Louis è ufficialmente davvero dannatamente offeso. Essere così palesemente ignorato in questo modo gli fa provare una sensazione strana nello stomaco. Non gli piace.  
Questo fino a tre giorni dopo, quando Harry torna nel letto di Louis il venerdì sera, e i due si ritrovano da soli nella cucina in comune, gironzolando goffamente l’uno nell’orbita dell’altro come al solito, mentre Harry si scalda un po’ di zuppa.  
Louis si sta preparando goffamente un panino, con indosso un comodo maglione color senape, gli occhiali appollaiati sul naso perché ha mal di testa e ha pensato che avrebbero potuto aiutare (non lo fanno) mentre lancia un’occhiata al riccio, tracciando il forma del suo corpo magro con gli occhi. Le sue gambe sono abbastanza distraenti, la curva dei suoi fianchi in quei jeans - Ahem.  
Calmati, Louis.  
Sospira, sentendosi quasi disperato per questo limbo in cui è caduto con Harry. Sta pensando di chiedergli di passargli il cetriolo nel frigorifero, solo per vedere la sua reazione a tenere inconsapevolmente un oggetto fallico in mano. Louis sorride da solo al pensiero. Almeno avrebbe rotto il ghiaccio?  
Ma poi succede qualcosa di miracoloso.  
“Ne vuoi un po’?” Dice una voce profonda, calda come miele fuso.  
La voce di Harry. Dio, gli è mancata così tanto. Perché il giovane lo aveva privato di un tale suono?  
Louis si congela, quasi chiedendosi se fosse entrato qualcun altro, quando, “Zuppa,” chiarisce Harry. “Ne vuoi un po’, Louis?” Chiede dolcemente con voce strascicata. “Ne ho fatta un po’ di più per caso, e quindi…”  
Il ragazzo sta parlando. A Louis. Gli sta dicendo parole vere. Senza averlo richiesto.  
Gli verrebbe voglia di stappare lo champagne. Merda.  
Harry sbatte piano gli occhi verso di lui mentre attende la sua risposta ritardata. Per una frazione di secondo, Louis potrebbe giurare che lo sguardo di Harry cade sulla sua bocca, ma è estremamente sorpreso da questa svolta di eventi, quindi di sicuro sta anche immaginando cose.  
“Oh,” sbotta alla fine. “Uhm, nah, sto bene. Grazie.” Gli rivolge un sorriso amichevole e Harry lo ricambia, anche se un po’ meno ampio. Louis torna a preparare il suo panino. “Forse, uhm, potresti mettere il resto in un contenitore tupperware. Ne ho molti, se ne hai bisogno?”  
“Sì, potrei farlo. Grazie,” il riccio annuisce, sorride timidamente, gli occhi incredibilmente spalancati. Verdi.  
Louis annuisce un po’ freneticamente, la bocca improvvisamente secca mentre cerca di pensare a qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ altra _cosa_ da dirgli. Dio, probabilmente ci sono centinaia di cose in una lista mentale da qualche parte nel suo cervello, nascosta in un cassetto nella sua testa, una lista piena di cose che vuole chiedere a Harry, ma in questo momento non riesce a pensare a una sola di esse. Cosa c’è che non va in lui? Al suo filtro cervello-bocca? Sistema fallito. Fanculo.  
Ciò che è anche piuttosto strano è che Harry non ha ancora menzionato nulla della mostra di ritratti che si sta tenendo nella galleria di suo padre a nessuno. È in affiliazione con l’università, ha scopeto. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto dirlo a qualcuno ad un certo punto. E Harry ha parlato ininterrottamente con tutti ultimamente, ma le orecchie da falco di Louis non hanno sentito nulla a che fare con l’arte.  
È così strano  
Niall non ha detto che è praticamente ossessionato da tutte le cose artistiche? Come mai non gli ha ancora chiesto di contattare nuovamente suo padre?  
Forse l’ha già fatto da solo?  
Domande, domande.  
Tutte domande a cui Louis può trovare risposta solo se parla con il ragazzo. Non è poi così difficile. Il riccio è proprio lì. Ha iniziato una conversazione. Questa è una cosa enorme.  
Ok, si trattava di _zuppa_ , ma comunque.  
Andiamo, _parole_.  
Probabilmente passano cinque minuti. E piuttosto che sollevare un argomento di discussione diverso dalla dannata minestra, ciò che sta realmente facendo è lanciare un intenso sguardo fisso a un Harry dall’aspetto severo (che sembra essere diventato una specie di usanza) quando non sta guardando - ed è abbastanza sicuro di sentire gli occhi del giovane bruciare su di sé mentre mette la fetta superiore di pane croccante sopra il ripieno.  
Sia Niall che Perrie hanno continuato a parlare di quanto simpatico sia Harry, di quanto sia divertente averlo tra i piedi. Ma sembra che ci sia una specie di tempesta esistenziale che si scatena all’interno della testa di questo indie dalle labbra rosse come mele e la pelle pallida come la neve. Sembra che sia pieno di pensieri. Louis vorrebbe davvero entrare nella sua testa e dare una sbirciata.  
Ancora. Parlare risolverebbe le cose. Gesù, Louis.  
Continua a lanciare ad Harry piccoli sguardi mentre prende un piatto e mette via la roba usata per il suo sandwich. Osserva l’aspetto del riccio, come fa spesso in questi giorni. Indossa una lunga maglietta bianca con disegnate sopra delle mani che tengono sigarette, una felpa con cappuccio grigia che gli calza a pennello, e i suoi capelli sono modellati in un piccolo ciuffo ma i riccioli si stanno ribellando, spuntando alle estremità.  
E poi c’è quel perpetuo cipiglio che ora è incollato sulla sua faccia di porcellana, il labbro inferiore che sporge mentre mescola la zuppa di verdure al pomodoro in una padella sul fornello (che sembra aver preparato lui), fissando il liquido cremoso gorgogliante come se contenesse i segreti dell’esistenza dell’universo.

È gratificante guardare la sua figura, che sembra molto piccola nonostante l’ampiezza delle sue spalle e della parte superiore della schiena e quelle dannatissime lunghe gambe, ma è tutto rannicchiato e chiuso su sé stesso, e Louis ha il forte bisogno di dagli un abbraccio.  
Probabilmente sarebbe di aiuto se prima parlasse con lui. Va bene. Louis decide di ingoiare il rospo, schiarendosi in modo convincente la gola mentre si avvicina al lavandino per depositare lì la sua bustina di tè usata che sta preparando da troppo tempo.  
“Uh- ciao,” dice Louis, sentendosi come se stesse aspettando l’impatto di una caduta da trenta metri di altezza.  
Harry non risponde.  
Louis si acciglia.  
“Harry?”  
Ancora nessuna risposta. Sta facendo il sonnambulo in questo momento?  
“Ciao?” Dice ancora il giovane, beh, praticamente gridando mentre si avvicina a Harry e gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla.  
Harry gira di scatto la testa e salta, tirando fuori un auricolare dal suo orecchio destro - che Louis non ha notato prima, visto che era nascosto sotto la sua felpa con cappuccio. Ah.  
“Merda,” borbotta Harry, gli occhi verdi spalancati mentre si stringe il petto. “Mi hai spaventato. Non sapevo che fossi ancora qui.”  
“Scusa.” Louis fa una risatina. “Pensavo che mi stessi ignorando di proposito.”  
“No,” dice Harry, anche se il suo viso diventa rosso in modo significativo. “Musica.” Solleva un auricolare.  
“Sì, l’ho notato.” Louis sorride. Il riccio gli sorride a sua volta, esitante, mantenendo il suo sguardo. Beh, grazie a Dio. Questa potrebbe essere l’interazione più lunga che abbiano mai avuto. “Uhm, quindi volevo solo dire, tipo, uhm. Volevo scusarmi? Non solo per averti spaventato adesso,” ridacchia. “Ma- voglio dire, per quello che hai sentito l'altro giorno?” Squittisce scusandosi. “Beh, in realtà, immagino che ormai sia passato un po’.”  
Più di due settimane in effetti.  
Harry guarda di nuovo la sua zuppa e spegne il gas, voltando la schiena e appoggiandola al piano di lavoro, una piccola piega tra le sopracciglia mentre giocherella con le maniche della felpa. “No, va tutto bene. Non ero arrabbiato con te o qualcosa del genere. Mi dispiace per il modo in cui mi sono comportato di recente. So che ora penserai che io sia un tipo strano-”  
“No, ehi, non l’ho mai detto,” insiste Louis. “E l’ho mai nemmeno pensato.”  
Louis sorride.  
Il viso di Harry si illumina.   
“Beh, mi sono comportato in modo strano.” Il riccio si morde il labbro, le sue mani giocano nervosamente con le maniche, mentre abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi. Dio, assomiglia ad un timido cherubino. L’esatto contrario del modo in cui è così solito comportarsi. Imperturbabile e sicuro di sé. Intorno alla gente, cioè. Gente che non è Louis. “Sì, uhm. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato nelle ultime due settimane,” scuote la testa. “Devo esserti sembrato davvero strano. E... beh, maleducato.”  
La bocca di Harry si contorce mestamente.  
Louis inclina la testa per osservare meglio l’altro ragazzo, che è chiaramente ancora a disagio mentre abbassa lo sguardo da quello di Louis, le spalle rigide.  
“No, dispiace a me. Devo esserti sembrato uno stronzo insensibile, Harry. E non ho nemmeno fatto uno sforzo adeguato. Per parlare con te, intendo.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo rapidamente, scuotendo la testa. “Che cosa? No, no, non penso questo. È solo che- io-” sospira. “Non sono stato una compagnia particolarmente fantastica di recente, comunque. Quindi.”  
Louis vorrebbe dissentire quasi dissentire, se solo non avesse assistito alle cene di gruppo. Tutti sono stati incantati dalla sua compagnia. Louis quasi glielo dice, ma ci pensa meglio quando-  
“Io- uhm. Entro in questi… stati d’animo, un bel po’ di volte. A volte rimango bloccato nella mia testa. Non eri tu il problema. Veramente. Non sapevo come parlare con te? Normalmente non mi succede mai, quindi uhm. Mi hai preso alla sprovvista, credo.”  
Harry stringe le labbra, gli occhi svolazzano sul viso di Louis. Louis si sente esposto sotto il peso del suo sguardo, quindi sceglie di concentrarsi sugli _stati d’animo._ Che tipo di stati d’animo intende? Ciò spiegherebbe perché il riccio sembra incredibilmente scoraggiato a volte. Ma non lo conosce abbastanza bene per approfondire quel genere di cose ancora. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è sopraffare e angosciare questo uccellino che ha appena trovato il coraggio di volare via dal suo ramo.  
“E- voglio dire... hai _praticamente_ trovato un estraneo nel tuo letto, qualcuno con cui hai parlato solo due volte prima,” Harry sorride imbarazzato. Si morde il labbro di nuovo, ma sta reggendo lo sguardo di Louis con più fiducia ora. Anche se si sta ancora martoriando il labbro con i suoi adorabili denti squadrati e quel movimento lo distrae parecchio, visto il modo in cui lo fa diventare ancora più rosso. Sembra quasi che stia indossando il rossetto.  
“Sì, non posso dire che non sia stata una sorpresa,” dice infine Louis, ridacchiando leggermente.  
E Harry sta cercando di parlargli qui, finalmente, sembrando più a suo agio, e ciò che sta facendo agitare Louis è quel piccolo movimento dei denti sulle labbra. Gesù.  
“Ma c’è una vera ragione per questo? Sai, non mi sono semplicemente svegliato con la voglia di farlo,” scherza.  
Louis ingoia un suono strangolato imbarazzante.  
“No, è... a volte tendo ad essere sonnambulo quando sono stressato o un po’ turbato, immagino? Non è così grave o qualcosa del genere,” aggiunge Harry, gesticolando con le mani. “Succede solo qualche volta, e quando mi sveglio, di solito non ricordo nulla di ciò che faccio quando faccio il sonnambulo. Svegliarsi con te quella prima volta è stato piuttosto mortificante. Ero imbarazzato di essermi effettivamente infilato nel letto con te - più di una volta? - e tu lo sapevi, mi avevi visto, e quindi-” fa una smorfia. “E so che deve averti spaventato molto, quindi sono io quello che dovrebbe dispiacersi.”  
Sorride, gli occhi ipnoticamente verdi. “Quindi sì. Scusa. Ancora.”  
Accidenti, è così dannatamente dolce. Louis viene colpito dall’impulso di avvolgerlo in una coperta e dargli da mangiare un sacco di bei biscotti fino a quando non si senta meglio. “Va tutto bene, Harry,” sorride il giovane. “Capisco. Per favore, basta scusarsi. Non ne hai bisogno, davvero.”  
“Scusa.”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiata.  
“Scusa.” La bocca di Harry si contrae.  
Louis scuote la testa, ridendo.  
Il viso di Harry si illumina, e rivolge a Louis il sorriso più solare e genuino che il castano abbia mai visto finora. Sembra un raggio di sole. Un enorme raggio di sole. Appaiono persino due enormi fossette in ciascuna delle sue guance leggermente rosa.  
Wow.  
Lo stomaco di Louis gli piomba fino al petto prima di schiarirsi la gola.  
“Oh, uh, io- io ho chiamato Niall mentre eri- _aggrappato_ a me,” balbetta, sorridendo quando Harry ridacchia piano, arricciando brevemente il naso (cazzo, è carino), “e mi ha spiegato un po’ la situazione, quindi va tutto bene, okay? Oh, non è sceso nei dettagli, non ti preoccupare,” dice subito quando vede il viso del riccio farsi serio. Merda. Cos’altro c’è che Louis non sa? “Va bene? Quindi, non sentirti in imbarazzo. Almeno adesso capisco tutto e sono informato, eh?” Louis sorride, appoggiando il suo peso sull’altro piede e inclinando il fianco. Se sembra che stia flirtando, allora… beh, è assolutamente quello che sta facendo. “Sono assolutamente preparato per visite inaspettate durante la notte. Mi assicurerò persino di indossare i calzini.” Lui fa l’occhiolino.  
Harry morde un sorriso, gli occhi che guardano verso il basso.  
“Ho sentito che può diventare una cosa molto frequente,” scherza.  
“Sì, sono entrato nel letto di Niall in più di un’occasione durante un episodio di sonnambulismo,” Harry ride leggermente. “Apparentemente stavo borbottando qualcosa sulla spazzatura e Niall ha risposto che era appena andato a buttarla. Sono un buon rimedio per l’insonnia, a quanto pare,” scherza Harry, ilarità nei suoi occhi.  
“Oh, quindi ti infili nel letto di tutti i ragazzi, allora?” Lo prende in giro Louis.  
Harry, però, non arrossisce più di quanto Louis pensasse che avrebbe fatto. Invece sorride, abbassando la testa e succhiando brevemente il suo labbro inferiore. Gli si addice, sorridere così, come se Harry fosse nato apposta per sorridere.  
Dio, perché è così sdolcinato?  
“Solo quelli carini,” mormora il riccio piano mentre incontra gli occhi di Louis.  
Ecco.  
La lingua di Louis sgattaiola fuori mentre cerca di attenuare il sorriso che minaccia di spaccargli la faccia. Abbassa lo sguardo, solo per scoprire che Harry gli sta ancora sorridendo quando lo rialza.  
Fanculo.  
“Ehi, ehm, ti va di uscire dopo?” Chiede velocemente, proprio quando viene fisicamente tirato indietro ed intrappolato in un abbraccio da orso schiacciante.  
“Ecco il mio Yorkshireman preferito,” grida Perrie, sorridendo felice, bloccandogli i polsi attorno alla vita.  
Louis osserva Harry sbattere le palpebre e socchiudere gli occhi mentre Perrie lo stringe così forte da fargli mancare l’ossigeno. Harry lancia uno sguardo ad entrambi, infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa con cappuccio, il suo bel sorriso sostituito da una piccola smorfia della sua bocca.  
Oh merda.  
Perrie continua a soffocarlo con baci odiosi.  
“Allontanati, piccola peste,” urla Louis, cercando di dimenarsi dalla sua presa stranamente forte. Si gira per guardarla in faccia e pianta la sua bocca proprio vicino al suo orecchio in modo che solo lei possa sentire. “Vai via. Ero vicino ad una svolta, qui,” sibila.   
I suoi occhi si spalancano e lei lo lascia andare rapidamente con un ghigno mal mascherato. E onestamente, Harry sembra quasi spaventato.  
“Tutto bene, Harry? Che cosa hai fatto ultimamente?” Chiede Perrie allegramente, preparando il bollitore. Indossa i suoi spessi occhiali cerchiati e sembra troppo compiaciuta per i gusti di Louis mentre Harry si agita sul posto, un sorriso forzato che si spinge sulle sue labbra.  
Louis è così confuso. Pensava che ad Harry piacesse Perrie? Harry ha parlato con lei un sacco di volte?  
“Non molto-” dice il riccio facilmente, versando la sua zuppa in una ciotola e recuperando in fretta un cucchiaio da uno dei cassetti. “Ehm, finisco questa e poi vado via, devo vedermi con un amico tra un po’, quindi uhm... ci vediamo ragazzi?” Sorride, anche se sicuramente non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Louis fa una smorfia.  
“Okay, amico,” Perrie gli fa l’occhiolino, facendo oscillare il braccio attorno alla vita di Louis.  
Gli occhi di Harry seguono il movimento e poi esce dalla stanza senza dire un’altra parola.  
“Cazzo,” dice Louis non appena Harry chiude la porta. “Sono così repellente? Perché si comporta sempre in modo così strano intorno a noi? In realtà, no. Sei stata tu! L’hai spaventato! Che cosa hai fatto per farlo incazzare?”  
“Pfft. Ha una cotta assurda per te,” dice Perrie. “ _Credimi_ ,” insiste, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Che cosa? Come _lo_ _sai_? Cosa sai, Trilli?” Chiede, puntandole un dito contro.  
“Oh, parla con lui e basta,” scrolla le spalle, chinandosi per ispezionare il contenuto scarno del loro frigorifero.  
“S _tavamo_ parlando, infatti! Stavo cercando di chiedergli di uscire,” mormora.  
“Oh, mio Dio! Che cosa ha detto? Ha detto, sì, giusto? Certo che ha detto-”  
“Non lo saprò mai perché ci hai interrotto,” Louis si acciglia.  
“Cazzo, scusa! Stavo cercando di enfatizzare le cose. Vedere se renderlo geloso alla fine lo avrebbe convinto a parlare con te. È onestamente doloroso guardarvi mentre vi scambiate quegli sguardi intensi. Penseresti di essere in balia di ‘ _West Side Story_.’”  
“Beh, finalmente mi _stava_ parlando fino a quando non ti sei presentata,” grugnisce Louis, sospirando mentre incrocia le braccia.  
“Oh,” sussurra Perrie mentre deposita una tazza pulita sul piano della cucina e inizia a imburrare un toast che sembra essere appena spuntato dal tostapane. “Oops.”  
“Già. Oops,” mormora il giovane. Poi sospira. “È tutto okay. Appena tornerà più tardi, gli chiederò di nuovo di uscire.”  
“Al bar?”  
“Sì, suppongo di sì.”  
“Assicurati che ti veda flirtare di tanto in tanto,” mormora, asciugandosi l’angolo della bocca con un tovagliolo viola. “Con altri ragazzi, intendo. Si ingelosirà e cercherà di avere tutta la tua attenzione quando vedrà che c’è della competizione,” dice Perrie, come se fosse la Madre della Saggezza di tutte le cose che hanno a che fare con gli appuntamenti. Potrebbe essere così, in realtà.  
“Non voglio spaventarlo del tutto,” si acciglia Louis.  
Si porta una mano verso il mento mentre osserva Perrie prepararsi un tè, rifiutandone uno per sé.  
“Di solito non esci a quest’ora? Pensavo avessi un appuntamento?” Chiede Louis.   
“Nah, sono felice da sola in questo momento,” Perrie scrolla le spalle, sgranocchiando felicemente il suo toast mentre versa un po’ di latte nel suo tè.  
“Oh, che mi dici di quel Luke? Era sexy,” osserva Louis.  
Le sopracciglia di Perrie si aggrottano. “Hot Luke?”  
“No, non il nostro Luke,” risponde Louis. “L’altro.”  
“Quale altro Luke? Skywalker?” La ragazza lo guarda accigliata.  
“No, stupida.” Quel commento gli fa guadagnare un pugno al braccio. Geme, ridendo del sorriso non divertito di Perrie. “Voglio dire quello del nightclub l’altra sera. Sembrava ti piacesse abbastanza.”  
“Oh, quel ragazzo. Nah. Meglio come amico, credo. Era carino, ma non c’è stata la scintilla.”  
“Peccato. Io me lo farei.”  
Perrie gli lancia un’occhiata di traverso.  
“No, non lo faresti. Sei troppo preso da Harry.” Si allontana dall’indignato schiaffo di Louis. “Eh, comunque no, per ora ho chiuso con i ragazzi,” lo saluta, ridendo, portando il suo tè nella sua stanza. Louis automaticamente la segue.  
La stanza di Harry è proprio di fronte alla sua e il giovane lancia un’occhiata alla sua porta chiusa prima di entrare nella stanza di Perrie, lasciando la porta socchiusa. Beh, nel caso in cui Harry decida di tornare così che lui possa vederlo.  
“A parte te, mio caro,” gli fa l’occhiolino.   
“Ma ovviamente,” sogghigna Louis, aggiustandosi i capelli.  
Sentono poi un forte tonfo proveniente dalla stanza di Harry, mentre entrambi guardano verso la porta, accigliati. “Ho notato che è un tipo un po’ goffo,” dice Perrie mentre si siedono sul bordo del letto.  
“Di recente anche io lo sono, quindi siamo in due,” brontola, ricordando il tè che ha versato sulla sua maglietta questa mattina.  
Louis stringe le labbra, la pelle prude dalla voglia che ha di bussare alla porta di Harry. Perrie deve avvertire il suo disagio perché si avvicina a lui, poggiando la testa sul suo petto quando cade drammaticamente all’indietro. La mano di Louis si muove per giocare con le ciocche rosa e viola dei suoi capelli.   
“Quindi tu e Harry,” inizia lei, e Louis non deve guardarla per sapere che sta sorridendo. “Pensi di aver finalmente fatto qualche passo avanti? Grazie a Dio, perché è da quella mattina che è avvilito e non fa altro che piagnucolare su di te. Si struggeva come un pazzo. È carino, ma-”  
Louis si acciglia. Struggersi?  
Perrie inarcò un sopracciglio. “Cosa c’è?”  
“Lo trovo difficile da credere, tutto qui. È francamente un miracolo che abbia parlato con me oggi. Era preoccupato del fatto che pensassi che fosse uno strambo. E imbarazzato per il fatto che si fosse infilato nel mio letto mentre era inconscio, il che è comprensibile. E poi c’è- beh, penso che stia attraversando qualcosa. Sembra triste. Non pensi che sembri triste?”  
“Sei davvero così ottuso, amico? Gli piaci.”  
“Scusami,” dice Louis. “Sono un genio. Ho letto un sacco di testi accademici e ho scritto molte tesi, grazie.”  
Perrie fa una faccia dubbiosa prima di rivolgergli un ghigno.  
Louis la spinge. “Oi! Lo sono! E non esageriamo. Un sorriso non equivale ad attrazione.”  
“Sì, come ti pare.” Lei sorride di nuovo.  
Sembrano entrare in una specie di piccola rissa, la mano di Perrie che cerca di allontanarlo mentre lui le pizzica ciecamente lo stomaco. La ragazza comincia a ridere urlando, il che a sua volta fa scoppiare a ridere Louis mentre cerca di trascinarla giù dal letto per le gambe. È tutto molto infantile. È come comunicano tra di loro.  
Naturalmente è in questo momento che Harry sceglie di aprire la sua porta, trovandoli quindi l’uno sopra l’altro e appesi fuori dal letto - e anche in qualche modo aggrovigliati nelle lenzuola di Perrie.  
Sì. Non sembra una cosa bella. Non se Louis vuole conquistare il ragazzo.  
E Harry sembra, beh… non sembra felice.  
“Tutto bene, Harry? Come va?” Louis dice, la voce tesa dal flusso sanguigno che scorre verso la sua testa mentre pende a testa in giù, le sue mani appoggiate sul pavimento impedendogli di cadere, il piede di Perrie praticamente in faccia.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca contorta. “Devo andare. A dopo,” borbotta velocemente, e poi va via. La porta sbatte particolarmente forte.  
“Non sembrava molto felice, vero?” Perrie fa una smorfia. “Ma lo sa che sei gay, vero?”  
“Oh, cazzo.” Louis cade dal letto.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con il terzo capitolo. Finalmente arriviamo a un punto importante del racconto.  
> Volevamo dirvi che ci atteniamo il più possibile alla storia, cerchiamo di seguire quindi la sintassi originale, ma molte volte per necessità decidiamo di cambiare dei tempi verbali, perché l'autrice tende a passare in modo repentino dal passato remoto al presente. Abbiamo constatato che nonostante in inglese non si noti poi più di tanto, in italiano la storia non risulta fluida, anzi sembra molto confusa per il mancato tempo di narrazione fisso. Se trovate incongruenze, è appunto perché abbiamo dovuto cambiare un tempo verbale con un altro per farlo suonare meglio nella nostra lingua. Speriamo la lettura sia comunque scorrevole e che non ci facciate poi più di tanto caso.  
> Silvia & Noemi.

Verso le quattro del mattino, Louis è insopportabilmente sveglio, disteso sul suo materasso, in posizione di stella marina, con le tempie doloranti e la mente che ronza incessantemente.

Sbuffa nel cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi e desiderando che il suo cervello chiuda quel cazzo di becco in modo da poter semplicemente andare a dormire. Onestamente, non può sopportare tutto questo ancora per molto. Vorrebbe soltanto dormire come si deve per una notte. Per una volta. Non se lo merita? Geme tra le lenzuola.

È andato a letto prima di mezzanotte, eppure è ancora sveglio, non vicino ad addormentarsi a breve.

Davvero, davvero non riesce più a gestire la situazione. Di questo passo si trasformerà in un vero zombie nella vita reale. È tutto una merda.

È quando Louis sta per ammettere la sconfitta e si sta per alzare per andare a preparare un tè, che sente un fragoroso clangore in cucina, come se qualcuno abbia appena lasciato cadere un cucchiaio nel lavandino.

Beh, comunque non riesce a dormire, quindi. Louis alza la testa e balza giù dal letto per controllare il tumulto. Peccato che non abbia una mazza. La sua lingua tagliente e lo sguardo sinistro dovranno bastare.

Ma probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi ciò che effettivamente trova.

Perché a stare nel centro della cucina vicino al tavolo è -

Harry. Gli occhi aperti che non rispondono, riempie meccanicamente una ciotola di cereali, corn-flakes che volano dappertutto, spargendosi sulla superficie del tavolo.

Quindi è così l’Harry sonnambulo.

Louis lo guarda con sguardo perplesso, un po’ spaventato dal fatto che i suoi occhi siano aperti ma che non vedano. Passa una mano davanti al campo visivo di Harry.

Niente.

Il giovane poi ignora la ciotola traboccante di cereali secchi e cammina silenziosamente verso - sì. Sta andando verso la stanza di Louis.

Emette una risatina soffocata, divertito mentre lo segue alle sue spalle, facendo scattare delicatamente la porta e osservando Harry che entra nel suo letto, sorridendo mentre la mano di Harry sembra tastare il materasso in cerca di un altro corpo.

Louis si affretta a entrare e si gira per guardare l’altro ragazzo, i cui occhi sono ora chiusi, il viso contento. Un senso di calore si impossessa di lui mentre la mano del riccio si insinua intorno alla sua vita, stringendosi al suo fianco.

Louis chiude gli occhi con un sorriso trattenuto e ascolta i calmi respiri di Harry che gli solleticano le guance.

Non è un brutto modo di passare il venerdì sera.

  
  
  
  
**  
  
  


È sabato mattina, e Louis è in città con Niall e Liam a fare shopping, a malincuore sta cercando outfit che sembrano dover provenire dal guardaroba di Boy George a quanto pare.

“È un tema fighissimo, Lou. Smettila di essere un guastafeste,” si lamenta Niall dopo il suo annuncio di aver organizzato una festa a tema anni Ottanta a casa di Liam questo fine settimana, perché i suoi genitori se ne vanno in Cornovaglia per una minivacanza.

“Non ho ancora detto che puoi farlo da me,” dice Liam, le sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione seria mentre scruta le varie camicie appese alle grucce. **  
**Niall alza le sopracciglia vedendo l’interesse di Liam verso una semplice camicia grigia. La strappa dalle dita dell’amico e la riporta frettolosamente al suo posto. “Non hai colto il tema? Gli anni _Ottan-ta_ ,” dice lentamente. “Non questa merda banale.” Niall gli rivolge uno sguardo alludente che potrebbe benissimo implicare che Liam abbia portato disonore alla sua famiglia. E alla sua mucca.

Liam getta la testa all’indietro e geme. “Beh, cosa dovrei indossare?”

“Lo so io. Dovremmo vestirci da Ross e Chandler negli episodi in cui sono adolescenti e mascherati come i Wham,” sorride Louis, soddisfatto della sua idea. “O qualcosa di veramente scioccante, come quello stile da figlio di papà color pastello- e sto usando la parola ‘stile’ in modo incredibilmente vago- sai, con un maglione legato sopra le spalle. Giallo e rosa,” ridacchia.

“Almeno qualcuno sta facendo uno sforzo,” scherza Niall, socchiudendo gli occhi verso Liam, che scuote la testa con un sospiro.

“Oh, dai, amico,” ride Louis, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Liam di lato. “Ti aiuterò a scegliere qualcosa di veramente bello, sì?”

“Sarcastico cazzone,” mormora Liam.

“Ti amo anch’io!” borbotta, abbracciando Liam contro il suo fianco. “E posso dire, sembri fottutamente in forma in quella giacca di pelle, Payno.”

“Grazie, Lou,” sorride Liam, strattonandogli il braccio attorno alla vita mentre si apre in un sorriso adorabile, con gli occhi increspati. Louis gli colpisce il fianco e canta vittoria mentre passeggiano per il negozio per trovare dei blazer dai colori vivaci.

Potrebbe anche cercare di raccogliere il coraggio di andare a trovare Harry e spiegargli la situazione attuale in cui si sono cacciati. Ha perso il conto di quante volte Harry è incappato in Perrie sopra di lui, con uno strano sguardo che gli passava sul viso. Quindi Louis è giunto alla conclusione che Harry ha l’impressione che tra lui e Perrie stia succedendo qualcosa di più di una cosa platonica.

E quella è un’idea completamente ridicola, non tanto perché Louis è gay, ma anche perché potrebbe essere un’altra parte del motivo per cui Harry ha tenuto le distanze da Louis durante le ultime due settimane, oltre al fatto che continui a entrare nel suo letto.

Supponendo che anche a Harry piacciano i ragazzi. O che gli piaccia Louis.

Ma in questo momento, Louis non è mai stato più sicuro della posizione di Harry su di lui. Mentre prima era convinto che il riccio fosse solo imbarazzato per le sue buffonate da sonnambulismo, arrivando poi a considerare seriamente la possibilità che Harry potesse odiarlo, ora invece è dell’opinione che a Harry piaccia.

Beh, lo spera davvero, comunque, dato che a Louis piace sicuramente. (Oh, per favore, per favore, per favore, fa che gli piaccia anche io. Inizierà a citare gli Smiths tra un minuto.)

“Louis?” Dice Niall, dandogli un colpetto in faccia.

“Che cazzo?” Louis sussulta dal suo stato di trance, dove stava immaginando la consistenza della pelle morbida e pallida del petto di Harry sotto la punta delle sue dita.

“Ben ti sta per tutte le volte inutili che lo hai fatto tu a me.”

Louis si acciglia. Ma va bene, sì. Il ragazzo ha ragione.

“Sei da un’altra parte. Ti stiamo annoiando?”

"Sì, in realtà.”

“Bene, ora proverò questo,” annuncia Liam, sollevando un abito blu brillante, la faccia sul punto di morire di vergogna, guardando distrattamente una catena d’oro sullo scaffale della gioielleria. Oh mio Dio.

“Passa oltre quella brutta cosa, Liam!” Louis urla mentre Liam si tuffa nell’imbarazzo, nascondendosi dietro allo scaffale di jeans, ma un attimo dopo sulla sua bocca si insinua in un altro sorriso dagli occhi increspati, ridacchiando un po’ mentre finge gli _ooh_ e _ahh_ che escono dalla sua bocca per l’atroce selezione di gioielli placcati oro.

“Lou!” Niall chiama.  
“Andiamo avanti,” Louis gli dice, le mani sui fianchi. Si gira di nuovo verso Niall, sospirando. “Suppongo di poter scegliere il mio outfit adesso, vero?” Louis fruga tra i pantaloni piegati in mostra mentre si avvicina a lui.

“Sì, e farai meglio a muoverti. Ho un appuntamento tra tre quarti d’ora,” dice Niall, spingendo una semplice maglietta nelle mani confuse di Liam.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, girandosi verso la vetrina del negozio.

Una testa molto familiare di riccioli scuri gli passa accanto, vestita di un cappotto nero e stivali di camoscio.

“Chiudi la bocca,” rimprovera Liam, infilando un dito dentro. “Oh, è Harry quello?” La sua voce si rianima per l’interesse.

Louis la chiude bruscamente, il suo rapido battito si blocca in gola quando si rende conto che Harry è entrato in questo stesso negozio, fermandosi vicino ad alcune camicie piegate a motivi tropicali.

Va bene, così Louis potrebbe nascondersi e sgattaiolare fuori dal lato del negozio. Oppure potrebbe avvicinarsi a lui e iniziare una conversazione, chiarire la questione dopo l’ultima volta e finalmente chiedergli di uscire, per dio.

Che cos’ha che non va? Ha completamente perso il dono della parlantina. Normalmente, Louis non ha problemi a chiacchierare con le persone e conquistarle immediatamente, ma con Harry, la sua calma va a puttane.

Ma non è che sta cercando un fidanzato. Ha solo bisogno di qualcosa (qualcuno) che lo distragga dal caos che è la sua vita. Tutto qui. Nessun tipo di coinvolgimento. Solo divertimento.

Ora ha soltanto bisogno di capire se Harry è pronto per quello.

Okay, piedi. Iniziate a muoverti. Un piede davanti all’altro. Facile.

Arriva a metà strada verso le camicie che Harry stava ispezionando poco prima quando c’è un leggero tocco sulla sua spalla.

Louis si volta.

Harry gli sorride, gli occhi verdi vividi e un po’ timidi, le mani seppellite nelle tasche dei jeans. “Ciao, Louis,” canticchia, con una mano che abbandona la tasca per avvicinarsi al suo naso, grattandoselo con il dorso delle nocche.

Beh, è stato più semplice di quanto si aspettasse. “Harry. Ehi,” sorride storto, decisamente non pensando a come è stato avere quelle dita premere nella sporgenza del suo fianco, schiacciando inconsciamente la morbidezza alla vita di Louis, nelle prime ore di questa mattina.

“Ehi, Louis,” risponde Harry dolcemente, rimbalzando leggermente sulla parte anteriore dei suoi piedi. “Tutto a posto?”

“Sì, tu?”

“Sì, un po’ stanco. Mi fa un po’ male la schiena.”

“Oh, come mai?” Louis si acciglia.

“Non so. Mi capita di avere mal di schiena spesso. Sono sotto un po’ di antidolorifici in questo momento,” ride. Sembra davvero un po’ stanco, gli occhi leggermente gonfi, ma comunque è bello senza nemmeno provarci. Dio. “Tutto imbottito di farmaci.”

Louis si blocca dall’offrirgli un massaggio alla schiena qualche volta. Ahem. (Lo salverà per un appuntamento. Se mai dovesse succedere.)

“Oh, beh, spero che svanisca presto.” Louis fa una pausa. “Non gli antidolorifici! Il mal di schiena. Intendo. Il, uh- intendevo il mal di schiena, non gli antidolorifici. Ovviamente, non voglio che si esauriscano,” continua a blaterare. Gesù. “Non voglio che tu soffra,” balbetta, ridendo nervosamente. “Ovviamente.”

Che diavolo era quello?

“Dio,” borbotta sottovoce, coprendosi la bocca con la mano, facendo finta di grattarsi un punto sopra il labbro superiore.

Harry sorride facilmente, ridacchiando. “Ho capito cosa intendevi.”

“Sì,” Louis ride, scuotendo la testa. “O potrebbe essere che tu abbia dormito male la scorsa notte. È abbastanza difficile per due persone condividere un letto singolo,” dice senza pensare.

Il sorriso di Harry vacilla, gli occhi che si spalancano. “Oh, merda. Non ho... sono tornato di nuovo nel tuo letto?”

“Beh,” si schiarisce la gola. “Sì.”

“Cazzo, scusa,” dice Harry, con le guance arrossate. “Non so perché continuo a venire nella tua stanza in particolare.”

“Nah, Harry. Onestamente. Non è un grosso problema. Sei proprio come una coperta umana.” Sorride, cercando di trasmettere più conforto possibile all’altro ragazzo, che sembra in procinto di scappare da un momento all’altro.

Harry sembra credergli. Ed è la verità. A Louis in realtà non dispiacerebbe se diventasse una cosa regolare. Deve solo trovare un modo per tirare fuori l’argomento senza sembrare un completo pazzo. Dorme meglio con Harry lì, a quanto pare. Ma non glielo dirà.

“Comunque. Facciamo un po’ di shopping, non è vero?”

“Oh, dovevo incontrare qualcuno da Starbucks e passavo di qui, quindi. Ho solo pensato di dare un’occhiata.” Preme le labbra insieme, scrutando l’ambiente circostante. “Sei qui- con qualcuno?” Chiede, titubante.

“Sì, in realtà, uhm-”

“Hazza,” saluta Niall, comparendo dietro Harry e sollevandosi con un rimbalzo sulle sue spalle.

“Niall. Buona giornata a te,” dice Harry con un terribile accento irlandese, sorridendo mentre lo abbraccia rapidamente. Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere a trentadue denti, soprattutto quando Niall gli getta uno sguardo omicida per il saluto beffardo.

“Vieni alla festa sabato prossimo? È a tema anni Ottanta.”

“Oh. Sì, certo. Sembra divertente,” dice il riccio facilmente, osservando Louis mentre accetta l’invito di Niall. “Tu ci vai, Louis?”

“Io? Sì. Ci vado. Ci vado,” annuisce. Dopo questo si prenderà a sberle da solo.

“Fantastico,” dice Harry, un sorriso che stuzzica quella bocca oscena. Da un momento all’altro Louis inizierà a sbavare come lo smidollato in cui sembra trasformarsi quando si trova prossimità di Harry.

Louis continua ad annuire goffamente, infilandosi le mani nella giacca di jeans. “Figo.”

Niall, lo stronzo, sta lì con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto, gli occhi che aleggiano tra loro mentre alza la mano per mordersi le unghie, ridacchiando. Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma quando sposta lo sguardo su Harry, anche l’altro ragazzo sta praticamente guardando male Niall.

Louis non riesce a fermare il ghigno che si fa strada sul viso, ma distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo quando Harry si gira verso di lui, rivolgendogli il suo dolce sorriso.

Oh Dio. La sua faccia è troppo. Quanto è _carina_ quella faccia? È nauseabondo.

“Ora devo andare, ma ci vediamo più tardi, Louis, sì?” Harry inizia a camminare all’indietro. Aspetta. No. Torna indietro.

Lo vedrà a casa. Di cosa parla?

Louis annuisce.

“E io?” Dice allora Niall, accigliato.

“Ti chiamo più tardi, Niall,” Harry ridacchia, lanciando un’altra occhiata a Louis mentre lui e i suoi stivali di camoscio si avvicinano all’uscita.

“Beh, io stesso avverto l’inizio di una dannata bella storia d’amore,” dice Niall mentre Harry lascia il negozio.

Louis geme, dandogli una spinta. Questa non è una storia d’amore. Non è assolutamente quello. Louis potrebbe riuscire a baciarlo, però. Se le stelle si allineano.

“Stai zitto, Niall. Ti prego,” schernisce, gli occhi che seguono Harry camminare oltre la vetrina e allontanarsi, i capelli che si gonfiano per il vento.

  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
  
“Dove sei? Bastardo,” Louis ringhia.

Al momento, è in ginocchio in biblioteca in un lunedì pomeriggio, gattonando in giro come un idiota, alla ricerca di un libro di testo che, apparentemente, è dannatamente quasi impossibile da trovare, borbottando tra sé e sé mentre trascina le ginocchia fasciate nei suoi nuovi jeans sul ruvido, brutto tappeto marrone.

Ma almeno ha dormito bene ieri sera. Per i suoi standard, per lo più.

E ovviamente la causa di ciò se n’è andata al mattino. Ovvero Harry.

_Harry_.

Che è direttamente seduto al tavolo a pochi metri da dove Louis è accovacciato sul pavimento, con il suo grappolo di morbidi riccioli nascosti sotto un beanie color pesca e la pelle incontaminata delle sue braccia in mostra. I suoi occhi annoiati scrutando il contenuto del mucchio di carte davanti a lui, con una matita in mano. Armeggia distrattamente con le maniche della maglietta, rimboccate fino alle spalle, la felpa appesa allo schienale della sedia, e poi fa una pausa per bere un sorso di caffè.

Louis è bloccato al suo posto, con la bocca spalancata e guardando senza sosta l’altro ragazzo, scivolando nell’immaginare di nuovo le calde braccia avvolte intorno al suo corpo da dietro solo la scorsa notte.

Quelle braccia.

È tutto un po’ ridicolo, Louis posizionato a quattro zampe qui, nel mezzo della biblioteca, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da Harry, che è seduto ignaro e perso nel suo mondo al tavolo, continuando a bere dalla tazza e ogni tanto annotando qualcosa, l’altro palmo piatto su un altro foglio di carta, mentre lo guarda con le sopracciglia concentrate.

Sarebbe più che un po’ imbarazzante se Harry alzasse lo sguardo in questo momento e lo vedesse così. Quindi, uhm. Ahem. Louis si alza velocemente, e si becca un giramento di testa nel mentre, (merda), raccogliendo vertiginosamente la pila di libri e la sua borsa, in procinto di vagare su piedi instabili verso il banco di Harry quando è bruscamente sorpreso da una voce sconosciuta dietro di lui.

“Ciao Louis.”

Louis si gira e vede un ragazzo incredibilmente _carino_ con la pelle marrone e i capelli scuri che poggiano proprio sopra le sue spalle. Sembra decisamente familiare, e il suo nome è sulla punta della lingua mentre socchiude gli occhi verso l’altro ragazzo, spostando il suo peso da un piede all’altro.

“Luke,” ride l’altro ragazzo, gli occhi pieni di qualcosa di molto più, beh, _affettuoso_ di quanto Louis sia a suo agio.

“Oh, sì! Luke. Ehi, come stai? Ci siamo visti insieme a Perrie un paio di settimane fa, vero? Mi dispiace, la mia mente è un casino in questo momento.”

Luke, di cui fa di nuovo la conoscenza, sposta i libri incastonati al petto, mordendosi il labbro mentre guarda su e giù di nuovo. “Sì, ero io. Ci siamo divertiti quella notte,” sorride.

“Uhm, sì. Da quello che mi ricordo, amico,” ridacchia. “Ma Perrie ha davvero cantato le tue lodi.” Non è vero, non l’ha fatto. L’altro giorno ha chiarito che non era interessata. E dal breve incontro avuto finora con Luke, nemmeno lui sembra troppo interessato a Perrie. No. Sembra un po’ come se invece fosse…

“Dovremmo farlo di nuovo presto,” dice Luke con impazienza, più una domanda che un’affermazione educata. Sì. Sembra che il suo tono sia pieno di speranza e... uh.

Harry cattura immediatamente il suo sguardo quando Louis guarda verso il suo tavolo,

in bilico tra il tentativo di rifiutare gentilmente Luke e quello di farsi strada per dirigersi dove vuole davvero essere. L’espressione di Harry è brevemente colorata in un sorriso sorpreso che poi inizia a vacillare, i suoi occhi si spostano su Luke, ed un cipiglio minuscolo appare sul suo viso.

“Ascolta. Sì. Uhm. Devo davvero dare a qualcuno qualcosa di importante in questo momento, quindi ci vediamo in giro, sì?” Riesce a tirar fuori con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Sembra placare Luke però, perché annuisce freneticamente. “Sì, Assolutamente. A presto allora, Louis?”

“Sì, sicuramente!” Louis gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e si avvicina al tavolo di Harry.

Quando lo raggiunge, un sorriso vispo sta tendendo i suoi grandi e vellutati lineamenti.

“Louis.”

“Ehi,” risponde casualmente, tentando di sembrare il più possibile immune dallo scollo a V della sua maglietta, lanciando un’occhiata sottile al tuffo della sua pallida clavicola che sbuca fuori. Louis vuole gemere. È un altro abissale tentativo di fingere indifferenza, bloccarsi quando scopre che Harry gli sta ancora sorridendo, divertito. Accidenti. “Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?”

Harry scuote la testa, il suo sorriso è storto. “No, certo che no,” gesticola. “Siediti.”

“Grazie.” Louis appoggia la sua borsa sulla sedia accanto a quella in cui si siede, posizionando sul tavolo i due libri che è riuscito a trovare. “Tutto a posto?”

“Sì,” sospira Harry. “Credo. Tu?”

“Potrebbe andare meglio. Questa biblioteca a volte è come un labirinto.” Harry emette un suono divertito dalla gola. “E ho ancora problemi di sonno.” Alza gli occhi al cielo.

Harry mormora in segno di compassione. “Sì, so di quello,” sorride mestamente, guardando di nuovo verso il tavolo. “Uhm, non ho- ieri sera, ho-”

“Sì, l’hai fatto, in effetti,” sorride Louis.

Harry geme, socchiudendo brevemente gli occhi mentre appoggia il mento sul pugno chiuso, il gomito sul tavolo. “Oh mio Dio. Mi dispiace tanto, Louis. Quante volte è successo ormai?” Fa una smorfia, ma sta ancora ridendo, quindi per fortuna hanno superato lo stadio ‘imbarazzo’. Grazie a Dio.

“Direi sei? Più o meno,” Louis ride. “E quelle sono le volte di cui sono a conoscenza,” sorride, furbo. “No, in realtà... è un po’ come se riuscissi a dormire meglio le notti che entri nella mia stanza,” dice senza pensarci. Rabbrividisce visibilmente. Cazzo, perché l’ha detto? “Uhm, è suonato strano. Sembrava strano, vero?”

“Nah,” dice Harry dolcemente, scuotendo divertito la testa, i suoi capelli che si muovono con lui. “Sono contento di poter aiutare in qualche modo,” sorride dolcemente. “Fanculo tutte quelle stronzate del tipo ‘dormirò quando sarò morto’. No grazie. Voglio il mio letto adesso, amico. Non c’è niente di meglio del dormire. Quando sono fortunato a farlo, si intende.” Alza gli occhi al cielo, rispecchiando quello che ha fatto Louis prima. E Louis ridacchia, (sì, _ridacchia_ ) stringendo le labbra per soffocare quel suono, gli occhi fissi su Harry, che lo guarda costantemente di rimando. L’ampio sorriso del ragazzo più giovane si ammorbidisce in qualcosa di più silenzioso, più pensieroso, ma le sue labbra rosa si tirano ancora leggermente negli angoli.

“Hai molti problemi con questo? Con il dormire?” Chiede.

Louis espira pesantemente, gonfiando le guance e appoggiandosi alle braccia conserte contro il banco. “Beh, soffro di insonnia di tanto in tanto da quando ero un adolescente, davvero.”

“Oh,” Harry si acciglia. “Quanti anni hai adesso?”

“Ventuno. È iniziato quando avevo circa quindici anni. Ci sono mesi in cui è peggio di altri.”

Harry mormora, con la bocca abbassata. “Fa schifo.”

“Sì, e nulla sembra davvero funzionare per placare questa cosa.”

_Oltre a dormire accanto a te per qualche strano motivo._

Tiene quella chicca per sé.

“Stai lavorando?” Louis dice, schiarendosi la gola dopo che lo sguardo tra loro si protrae per troppi secondi. I suoi occhi scivolano sull’estremità di qualcosa che Harry sembra star disegnando.

Piega la testa per vedere un contorno ombreggiato di quelli che sembrano essere capelli e una sorta di angolo nel riquadro, come un fumetto. “Oh, stai disegnando?” Chiede, curioso.

Harry è ancora interessato all’arte, quindi. Stava cominciando a dubitarne seriamente.

La mano di Louis ci passa sopra. Il riccio copre in fretta il disegno con un grande taccuino. “Oh — questo è — stavo solo scarabocchiando,” ridacchia, ma il sorriso non raggiunge gli occhi. Louis alza un sopracciglio.

“Quello lo chiami scarabocchiare? Dovresti vedere l’idea che ho io al riguardo, amico,” scherza, cercando di disinnescare il disagio nell’improvviso, rigido linguaggio del corpo di Harry.

Harry sorride storto, più genuino questa volta. “Nah, solo che non mi piace davvero mostrare alla gente le mie cose a meno che non siano finite del tutto, capisci?”

“Un perfezionista, allora?”

“Sì. Immagino che potresti chiamarmi così,” Harry sorride facilmente, gli occhi luminosi e verdi, quelle deliziose fossette che si formano su entrambi i lati delle sue guance. Louis si chiede come sarebbe semplicemente premere il pollice in una di esse. Diventerebbe più grande?

Il castano gli sorride, un senso di calore gli si deposita negli arti. “Ehi, uhm. Visto che non ho avuto la possibilità di ascoltare la tua risposta l’ultima volta,” Louis fa una pausa, notando il modo in cui Harry lo guarda lentamente, l’attenzione ormai catturata. “Ho pensato- forse vuoi andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare insieme? Potremmo fare un giro anche?”

“Oh, uhm,” Harry sembra pensarci, armeggiando distrattamente con la matita, con i denti che affondano nel labbro inferiore.

“Sono quasi le cinque adesso?” Louis inclina la voce alla fine, adorando il modo in cui le guance del riccio sono più rosee adesso. “Immagino tu possa staccarti dai tuoi progetti per un po’ e tenermi compagnia?” Louis gli lancia un sorriso sfacciato per buona misura, sporgendosi molto più del necessario e sapendo benissimo che il materiale sottile della sua maglietta è teso, rivelando le sue clavicole.

Ecco. Chi può dire di no a quello?

Qualcosa di luminoso si accende sul viso di Harry. Qualcosa di speranzoso, forse. Sorride di nuovo, sbilenco e con le labbra unite. “Okay,” mormora. “Sì, sarebbe carino.”

Louis annuisce, un ghigno che gli tira le labbra. “Figo. Andiamo, Curly.”

Harry sorride ampiamente al nome, raccattando le sue cose e alzandosi in piedi. “Che ne dici del sushi? C’è davvero un bel posto qui vicino.”

“Temo di non poter sopportare il pesce crudo, Harry. Troppo gommoso,” dice Louis, facendo una smorfia, fingendo un brivido che fa ridere Harry un po’ troppo forte.

“Sei troppo per il mio ego, Curly,” commenta mentre Harry gli sorride. Louis sta per portarlo fuori dalla biblioteca quando il suo telefono ronza nella tasca posteriore.

È Charlotte. Questo probabilmente richiederà del tempo. Tempismo impeccabile, ha sua sorella.

“Mi dispiace, devo rispondere,” Louis si scusa ed il riccio gli fa un gesto come per dire di fare pure. “Lots?”

“C’è un problema,” tossisce Charlotte. Riesce a sentire l’allarme antincendio che suona in sottofondo. Favoloso.

“Oh, per favore, dimmi che non hai bruciato la casa?”

“No, la cucina è piuttosto malconcia, però,” dice esitante. “Puoi venire ad aiutarmi?”

“Non sono sicuro di riuscirci,” canta Louis.

“Louis!”

Louis ride. “Sto scherzando, amore. Sarò lì tra un po'. Apri le finestre, sì? Se la mamma torna a casa per-”

“No, sono da papà.”

L’umore di Louis si sgonfia all’istante. “Che cosa?” Dice debolmente. “Perché sei lì _adesso_? Sei andata subito dopo la scuola o qualcosa del genere?”

“ _Sì_ , volevo cucinargli la cena,” dice Lottie, come se fosse ovvio. “È il suo _compleanno_ , Louis.”

“Oh,” dice in tono piatto.

Compleanno. Giusto.

“Lo hai dimenticato? _Louis_ ,” dice Lottie, incazzata.

“No, non l’ho dimenticato,” risponde Louis. “Dimenticare significherebbe che prima sapevo qualcosa e volevo ricordarlo. Non volevo, né avevo bisogno di sapere che è il suo compleanno, grazie.”

Ci sono alcuni secondi di silenzio sulla linea. Louis si tocca il piede con impazienza, agitato. Harry lo osserva da vicino con un sopracciglio corrugato.

Un frastuono e un botto rimbombano in sottofondo. “Lots?”

“Tutto a posto?” Harry mima con le labbra silenziosamente.

Louis gli fa un piccolo sorriso e un cenno del capo.

“Perché non puoi essere civile per una volta?” Supplica Lottie, infantile e turbata. Cazzo, si sente uno stronzo. Non vuole fare innervosire Lottie, tra tutte le persone.

Oh Gesù. Sembra che debba andare lì allora. Per il suo compleanno. Per la prima volta in cosa, tre anni? Urrà.

“Ugh, d’accordo,” sospira Louis. “Va bene, arrivo tra poco, amore.”

“Grazie, Lou,” risponde Lottie, la voce fin troppo riconoscente. Gli interni di Louis si contorcono per un senso di colpa. “Torna a casa verso le sette e mezza. Gli ho detto che la cena sarà pronta per le otto. Beh, quella è l’ora in cui ha detto che sarebbe stato a casa,” corregge lei, sembrando insicura adesso. Che si fotta quell’uomo.

“Okay, arrivo subito,” le dice dolcemente. Louis mette in tasca il telefono e guarda verso Harry, che lo fissa con occhi spalancati e civettuolo.

“Va tutto bene?” Chiede Harry.

“È mia sorella, Charlotte. Sono sicuro che ti ricordi di lei.” Louis alza le sopracciglia.

Harry sorride in segno di riconoscimento. “Sì, certo che me la ricordo.”

“Beh, sta cucinando ed è un po’ un casino, ed è, uhm. È anche il- compleanno di mio padre,” borbotta riluttante.

“Oh, okay. Va bene. Quindi, rimandiamo?”

“Sì, scusa, Harry.” Fa una smorfia.

“No, Louis, va bene. Vai dalla tua famiglia,” sorride il riccio.

“Sì, da mia sorella. Non da lui. O chiunque sia la sua ultima amica,” dice Louis seccamente, sentendo già uno sguardo accigliato prendere possesso sul suo viso. Le sue tempie stanno iniziando a martellare al pensiero di andare lì. Con lui lì.

“Non vai d’accordo con tuo padre?”

“Eufemismo del secolo,” ride Louis, breve e senza umorismo.

“Oh,” Harry fa una smorfia.

“Nah, non importa. A me non interessa di lui, e a lui non importa di me, fine,” dice, troppo allegramente. “Non ho bisogno di lui, onestamente. Ho un sacco di persone nella mia vita che amo e che mi amano, quindi.”

Harry lo fissa, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Sì,” mormora, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri, stringendo forte la mano sul cinturino della sua borsa.

“Ci, uh. Ci vediamo a casa?”

Harry annuisce, un piccolo sorriso. “Sì, ci vediamo a casa.”

Louis gli fa un altro sorriso ed esce a malincuore dalla biblioteca, Harry dietro di lui lo saluta di scatto mentre Louis sale in macchina. Il riccio rifiuta il passaggio che Louis gli offre, e quindi si mette in viaggio per vedere in che tipo di disastro si è imbattuta Lottie.

  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  


Non si presenta fino alle dieci passate. Certo che no.

Louis è livido. Lottie è distrutta. Il tavolo era già tutto apparecchiato, il cibo nel forno, i bicchieri e le candele sul tavolo. La torta in attesa sul piano di lavoro.

E il bastardo non si è nemmeno disturbato a tornare a casa quando aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto, anche quando Lottie gli aveva detto che aveva una sorpresa ad aspettarlo.

No, se ne è andato in un elegante ristorante chic con la sua ragazza, mentre sua figlia è seduta a casa in attesa che suo padre spegnesse le candeline. Che bell’uomo.

Consola sua sorella, l’aiuta a pulire tutto e la accompagna a casa da sua madre, che non è minimamente sorpresa. Spalanca le braccia per stringere la figlia e dà a Louis un bacio sulla fronte e gli fa promettere di chiamarla domani.

Louis torna al campus con una nebbia rossa che gli annebbia il cervello. Grande. Non c’è modo che riuscirà a dormire stasera. È fin troppo accecato dalla rabbia per provare a cercare di serrare la mente.

Questo fino a quando Harry non si intrufola nel suo letto di nuovo.

Louis si volta e lo stringe a sé questa volta. Il riccio scava un buco nel suo petto, come se fosse fatto per adattarsi lì, e Louis si scrolla di dosso la sensazione di freddo che sente nello stomaco quando si sveglia con un lato del letto vuoto.

  
  
  
**

  
  
  
Durante la settimana successiva, le cose diventano molto più facili con Harry. Sorprendentemente facili. Si salutano la mattina, cadendo in amichevoli battute, e Harry fa sì che ci sia una tazza di tè ad aspettarlo in cucina durante gli ultimi sei giorni di fila.

Il che è un’impresa dal momento che Perrie è spesso quella ad occupare quel posto.

È quasi come se Harry stesse deliberatamente entrando in cucina cinque minuti prima di lei, solo per essere lui stesso a preparare il tè di Louis per lui.

È dolce, inaspettato e abbastanza esilarante osservare il modo in cui gli occhi di falco di Harry si concentrano su Perrie ogni volta che arriva al bollitore prima di lui, e quando succede il riccio si arrampica per afferrare dalla credenza la tazza da tè preferita di Louis prima che lo faccia lei.

Quindi Louis pensa che sia sicuro presumere che a Harry piaccia sentirsi necessario, e che voglia essere almeno amico di Louis.

Vanno persino a prendere un caffè - questa volta senza l’imbarazzante posticipo, e sono due ore ininterrotte piene di conversazioni e prese in giro, ed è tutto così facile che Louis non si è nemmeno reso conto che il tempo è passato così rapidamente.

È così facile con Harry. In qualche modo. Ed è bello. Privo di complicazioni.

A Louis piace molto Harry.

Ha queste tenere stranezze e accattivanti manierismi, come il tirar fuori la lingua prima ancora di portarsi del cibo alla bocca, o il modo in cui il suo mignolo spunta fuori quando tiene la sua tazza, o le stupide, adorabili espressioni facciali che fa che, sì, Louis ha accuratamente catalogato nella sua memoria. (Cosa volete? Ha anche deciso che il suo viso compiaciuto con gli occhi spalancati è la sua preferita. O quella con il naso arricciato. Anche questa è una gemma.)

Vanno al bar preferito di Louis, quello vintage da hipster con tutte le luci magiche. Anche Harry lo adora, ha scoperto, e rimangono lì per un po’ prima di andare a fare una passeggiata, vestiti invernali addosso e guance rosee, discutendo giocosamente di cose stupide, come per esempio con quale tv show sono cresciuti.

“No. Hai torto. The O.C era chiaramente una serie migliore, e non ascolterò diversamente. La musica era fenomenale.” Harry ha chiuso gli occhi, un sorriso evidente sul suo viso angelico.

“Rimangiatelo, traditore melodrammatico che ama il trash,” Louis ha riso, anche se in realtà è veramente offeso. “One Tree Hill è di gran lunga superiore e lo sai.”

Harry lo ha deriso, il sorriso spudoratamente in mostra. Va avanti così da due ore, da quando sta passeggiando con il riccio per la città. Non si sono seduti nemmeno una volta durante la loro passeggiata, si sono limitati a bere rumorosamente i loro iced-coffee (anche con il clima intenso) nei loro trench neri abbinati per coincidenza, i colletti che spuntano come se fossero personaggi di _The Secret History_ o qualche altro romanzo inquietante su ragazzi ricchi e sanguinari.

(Harry gli ha sfacciatamente detto di controllare il suo temperamento per non trasformarsi in uno di loro e di lasciar perdere la letteratura greca. Certo, perché Louis legge _tonnellate_ di quella roba.)

“L’hai guardato letteralmente solo per la colonna sonora. Ammettilo.” Louis ha socchiuso gli occhi, dandogli un pizzico giocoso alla spalla.

Harry ha sorriso, le mani nascoste nelle sue tasche mentre si allontana dal suo tocco, i suoi stivali di pelle scamosciata punteggiano sul sentiero del parco come il ragazzo accattivante che è. “Non lo guardavo così tanto. Mi stavo solo divertendo troppo a guardare la vena nella tua testa ingrandirsi,” ha sorriso, gli occhi pieni di allegria.

La bocca di Louis si è spalancata, fingendo un profondo tradimento. “Sono scioccato e sconvolto. Come potrò mai superare questo, Harry?”

“Lascia che ti offra un altro latte?” Ha offerto Harry, con tono e occhi speranzosi.

“Come se volessi rifiutare un caffè gratis,” ha detto Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Harry ha sorriso, il naso rosso per il freddo. Louis non ha sentito nulla. Ovviamente.

“No, One Tree Hill era una serie molto più bella ai tempi, sono d’accordo,” ha ceduto Harry. “‘ _True Love Always,_ ’” ha detto Harry, pompando lentamente un pugno adorabile in aria, un sorriso timido sulle sue labbra rosa e screpolate.

“Sì, Harry,” Louis ha ridacchiato. “Esattamente. L’amore conquista tutto. Vince sempre, vero?”

“Giusto,” ha mormorato Harry piano. Si è premuto il viso più profondamente nella sciarpa, nascondendo la bocca. Louis sa che probabilmente è raggiante lì sotto.

Ragazzo adorabile.

“Andiamo a casa, allora?” Ha suggerito Louis, mentre il silenzio si protrae un po’ più a lungo di quanto lui non fosse a proprio agio. Soprattutto quando gli occhi sfacciati di Harry lo hanno guardato ancora affascinati, le guance fredde di Louis si scaldano davvero sotto il suo sguardo.

“Okay,” ha annuito facilmente Harry, sollevando il mento dal suo nascondiglio accogliente. “Casa.”

Louis ha ignorato la piccola vibrazione allo stomaco quando il riccio ha pronunciato la parola, la sua faccia aperta morbida e giovane.

“Sono contento che ora siamo amici, Louis,” gli ha detto Harry seriamente mentre lasciano le porte del parco, un ricciolo vagante che gli cade sulla fronte, spazzato da una folata di vento.

“Anch’io, Harry,” ha detto Louis mentre dà una gomitata al braccio di Harry.

“E in quanto mio amico, ti devo preparare una tazza di tè ogni mattina,” ha detto il riccio con orgoglio.

“Wow, che onore,” ha riso lui. “Lo prendo con qualche goccia di latte, senza zucchero.”

“Lo so,” ha mormorato Harry affettuosamente prima di distogliere rapidamente lo sguardo.

Louis ha fatto un sorrisetto compiaciuto, riscaldato all’idea che Harry lo avesse osservato, notando le cose che gli piacciono, e i due hanno continuato a camminare l’uno con l’altro, le braccia che si sfiorano mentre chiacchierano pigramente sulla strada di casa.

  
  
  
**

  
  
  
Sono quasi le otto e mezza di sera e Louis non è proprio dell’umore adatto per tutto questo.

Fuori fa maledettamente freddo e la passeggiata gli ha fatto venire il mal di testa, quindi è irritabile, e non riesce a credere di essere stato trascinato a una vera festa a tema anni Ottanta quando avrebbero potuto facilmente andare in un locale notturno vicino al campus e festeggiare lìHalloween invece.

Ma ahimè, Louis è appena arrivato, proprio alla fine di una traccia dei Wham che rimbomba tra le pareti, vestito con pantaloni sartoriali rosa salmone e una polo giallo pallido con un maglione color salmone abbinato allentato attorno alle sue spalle. Come se fosse uno dei Brat Pack.

Perché questo tema è atroce e quindi si sta assolutamente divertendo a prendere in giro la cosa.

Niall esce dal nulla e finisce con lo scoppiare in una risata rauca quando vede l’abito di Louis, mentre lui stesso è vestito con la maglietta CHOOSE LIFE dei Wham, abbinata a jeans azzurri.

Buona scelta, a dire il vero.

“Oh, mio Dio,” finalmente fa uscire Niall, stringendosi lo stomaco e passando a Louis una bottiglia di birra. “Sembri davvero un idiota,” grida mentre Kim Wilde canta ‘Kids In America.’ (Quella sì che è una traccia.)

“Quella era l’idea,” dice Louis, girando drammaticamente la testa e gettando la manica del maglione sopra la spalla, regolandosi il ciuffo. “Non riesco ancora a capire perché questo non poteva essere un tema anni Novanta, comunque,” si lamenta. “Avevo pronti i miei occhiali da sole stile Oasis.”

Si porta la bottiglia alle labbra, sorridendo, fino a quando questa bruscamente scivola via dal suo viso.

Perché Harry è entrato alla festa nel suo vestito anni Ottanta: una giacca di jeans blu con il colletto spuntato sopra una t-shirt nera aderente stampata Guns 'n' Roses, i jeans a vita alta di un blu ancora più chiaro e Converse rosa acceso ai piedi, e poi c’è la fottuta croce penzolante al suo orecchio, i capelli modellati all’indietro. Dio, è attraente da morire.   
Gli sta benissimo. La mascella di Louis è decisamente spalancata, e il corpo di Harry dovrebbe decisamente essere su quello di Louis in questo istante.

E Louis è vestito come un coglione assoluto.

Fanculo. Non ce la fa. Forse ha ancora tempo per cambiarsi con qualcos’altro? Questa è un’emergenza. Dov’è Perrie? Ha bisogno del suo Campanellino.

Perché Harry ora sta avanzando verso la sua direzione generale, un ampio sorriso che si estende attraverso i suoi lineamenti angelici, così Louis esce dal corridoio e prende rifugio in cucina, scappando velocemente verso Perrie non appena la vede, che è vestita con il materiale della prima era di Madonna, i capelli raccolti in una permanente e legati con un fiocco nero, labbra rosso vivo e appoggiata al piano di lavoro mentre tira fuori una vodka tonic, la cucina non è ancora troppo affollata.

“Ehi, Lou,” sorride affettuosamente.

Afferra la vita di Perrie e la usa come uno scudo umano, facendole riversare la vodka sulla superficie di lavoro.

“Lou? Che stai facendo, amico” Lei urla.

“Mi nascondo da ragazzi dagli occhi verdi. Tu che stai facendo?”

Perrie fa una faccia, inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Cosa stai indossando?"

“Stavo cercando di essere divertente,” brontola Louis. “Ma Harry si è presentato ed è fantastico. Come cazzo dovrei provare a rimorchiarlo vestito in questo modo?”

“Sta’ zitto. Sei stupendo,” dice Perrie, solleticandolo sotto il mento. “Vorrebbe comunque ficcarti la lingua in gola anche se indossassi delle _crocs_ , te lo garantisco.”

“Cristo, non esagerare,” Louis fa una smorfia.

“Cosa... per le lingue?”

“No, per le fottute crocs. Quelle cose sono le scarpe più brutte che abbia mai visto. Insieme ai sandali.” Rabbrividisce. “Aiutami.”

Perrie ride. “Che cosa vuoi dire? Non ho una borsa di Mary Poppins con l’intero guardaroba degli anni Ottanta lì dentro, Lou. Sei vestito in modo divertente. Sei in forma. Lasciati andare. Harry ti vorrà ancora scopare. Scommetterei buoni soldi.”

Louis sussulta quando Perrie sfortunatamente viene trascinata via da Jade, e lei gli mima con le labbra una scusa e gli lancia un bacio, lasciandolo solo come una fottuta bambola Ken.

“Louis?” Sente una voce familiare e profonda dire dietro di lui.

Cazzo.

Louis si gira e trova gli occhi di Harry che lo guardano di nuovo, le sue morbide labbra si contorcono in un sorriso sbilenco, a bocca chiusa. “Ciao.”

“Harry. Ciao,” Louis praticamente grida.

“Bell’outfit,” sorride il riccio, una fossetta che appare sul lato destro del suo viso.

“Anche il tuo. Hai davvero deciso di andare per lo stile denim, eh?”

“E tu invece hai deciso di andare per la versione di _Miami Vice_? Non che io sappia di cosa si tratta. Ricordo fosse citato in qualche commedia romantica. Oh, no aspetta! È quel ricco stronzo in _Pretty in Pink_ che stavi cercando di imitare? No, _St. Elmo's Fire_! Nah, neanche quello è giusto, vero?” Harry si acciglia, pensandoci davvero.

Wow, Louis sta davvero ascoltando tutto questo. È tenero. Si chiede se registrare la sua voce per ascoltarla di notte stia spingendo troppo oltre la sua infatuazione. Sì, probabilmente. Decisamente. È super inquietante. Perché è così? Lui non è mai così. Internamente, si colpisce in faccia.

“Non mi piaceva il tema, quindi ho cercato di prendere per il culo la cosa. Purtroppo.”

Harry sorride, i denti gli affondano nel labbro, le mani scivolano nelle tasche dei jeans.

Louis si piega, inclinando la testa in un breve gemito mentre si passa brevemente una mano sul viso, gli occhi fissi sulla _stretta_ aderenza dei jeans a vita alta di Harry.

Harry sembra fin troppo divertito, gli occhi fissi su di lui e ora Louis non riesce a smettere di fissare il suo fottuto orecchino.

“Sembro una testa di cazzo?” Fa il broncio.

Harry sorride con profondo affetto e Louis all’improvviso sente le ginocchia deboli. “Che cosa? _No_ ,” ride. “Penso che tu sia carino.” La sua voce è così dolce.

Louis alza un sopracciglio, un sorriso dubbioso si posa sul suo viso. “Non sei serio.”

“Non è così male! È molto anni Ottanta,” insiste Harry. “Che _è_ il tema di questa festa, Louis,” ride leggermente. “All’epoca le persone indossavano cose del genere. In effetti, sono anche sicuro di aver visto un paio di ragazzi indossare questo esatto completo a Chelsea di recente.”

Sembra molto più sicuro di sé, a suo agio, libero.

E a Louis piace _davvero_ troppo. È così fottutamente meraviglioso, Louis non riesce a sopportarlo.

“Non mi conforta in alcun modo. È tragico,” dice Louis seccamente.

Harry sorride ancora di più.

“E guardati! Tu sei venuto qui con un aspetto fantastico e io sembro-”

“Pensi che io abbia un bell’aspetto?” Lo interrompe dolcemente Harry, il sorriso che minaccia di spaccargli la faccia.

“Sì, certo, e le tue Converse sono proprio l’elemento basilare. Devo procurarmene un paio.”

“Grazie.” Harry scuote i capelli e guarda in basso, le guance più rosee di prima, infilando le lunghe dita nella parte anteriore del suo soffice ciuffo. Louis entra in uno stato confusionale mentre i suoi occhi seguono i movimenti intenzionali di quelle dita. “A prima vista, però, sembri piuttosto divertente-” continua il riccio, facendo una faccia dubbiosa.

Louis praticamente strilla. Harry ride all’istante, _ridacchia_ , per essere più precisi.

E la sua risata ha il suono di pezzi di felicità.

“Ma riesci comunque ad essere carino. Riusciresti ad essere carino con qualsiasi cosa, credo.” La sua voce è più morbida, un po’ più roca. Louis potrebbe dover usare il bagno in modo imminente. Per ovvie ragioni.

Harry lascia che il suo sguardo si posi sul suo corpo più a lungo di quanto Louis considererebbe necessario, lasciando che i suoi occhi vaghino sempre più in basso, lanciandogli letteralmente un’occhiata maliziosa.

Interessante.

Louis si schiarisce goffamente la gola.

Gli occhi di Harry si sollevano e si posano di nuovo sul suo viso, la sua bocca si apre in un respiro quando Perrie fa improvvisamente oscillare le braccia attorno al collo di Louis. Non perde il momento in cui la faccia del riccio cambia quando appare la ragazza.

Ancora più interessante.

“Harry! Sei stupendo!” Lei sorride. Louis ghigna perché Perrie sembra completamente consapevole di ciò che Louis stesso si è chiesto riguardo le intenzioni di Harry nei suoi confronti.

Per tutta la settimana ha visto un lato completamente diverso di Harry - più fiducioso, carismatico, sciocco eppure facilmente controllato.

E Louis è completamente ammaliato. Il riccio ha sicuramente percepito la chimica tra loro, si è rilassato sempre più durante le loro interazioni facili, e la missione ossessiva da parte sua di preparargli il tè ogni mattina fa suonare campanelli d’allarme nella sua testa, quindi…

“Grazie,” dice Harry, sorridendo amabilmente, ma c’è tensione nelle sue spalle. (Come riesca già a dirlo Louis, non lo sa). “Sei bellissima, comunque.”

“Aww, grazie, tesoro!” Perrie strizza l’occhio a Louis e gli pianta un bacio sulla guancia, lasciando una macchia di rossetto rosso brillante nel processo.

Louis fissa Harry mentre Perrie ghigna maliziosa. Il giovane tiene gli occhi sul pavimento finché Perrie non viene trascinata via con le ragazze, un bicchiere grande in mano. “Prenditelo,” gli mima con le labbra mentre esce.

Quasi guardandola male, Louis scuote la testa, le guance calde.

Harry si muove sui piedi, facendo scivolare le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, le spalle curve e l’espressione sgonfia.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere, Harry?” Dice Louis, improvvisamente imbarazzato mentre si asciuga i rimasugli di rossetto sul viso con il dorso della mano. Harry nota il movimento quando alza lo sguardo, increspando le labbra con un’espressione corrucciata.

Louis si avvicina al frigorifero e tira fuori una bottiglia di Bud, lanciandola a Harry che si affretta a prenderla, gli occhi spalancati.

“Buona presa.”

Harry sorride. “Grazie. Sono un esperto nel _prendere_ le cose.”

Louis sogghigna, fingendo di indietreggiare e facendo un grande passo indietro. “Uh. Ricordami di non avvicinarmi a te, allora.” Finge un altro sguardo ripugnato per sicurezza. “Hai mai sentito parlare di protezione, amico?”

Harry impiega qualche secondo per capire cosa voglia dire Louis, le sue ciglia prendono un paio di battiti lenti e civettuoli, le sopracciglia che si solcano confuse prima di coprirsi il viso con la mano e gemere, piano.

“Che cosa?” Harry urla. “Oh, dio, sembrava... Non intendevo quello!” Si fa piccolo, socchiudendo momentaneamente gli occhi e ridendo, afferrando un apribottiglie dalla superficie del piano di lavoro e aprendo la bottiglia con un clic.

“Sì, va bene,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, godendo del fatto che lo stia stuzzicando.

“Sta’ zitto.” Harry scuote la testa, sorridendo, il pollice che circonda distrattamente il bordo della bottiglia.

È fonte di distrazione. Gesù.

“Voglio dire, mi hai visto vomitare e non ti sei sentito male,” Harry sorride. “Ma è stato mortificante. Soprattutto di fronte a _te_.”

Bene, allora. “Perché? Perché sono il tuo biglietto per la fama artistica?” Lo prende in giro Louis, sbattendo le palpebre, accattivante.

"Nooo,” sorride Harry. “Perché avrei voluto parlarti come si deve da anni,” biascica. “Solo che non riuscivo proprio a trovare il coraggio.”

“Da quando ti sei presentato a casa?” Louis sorride, il tono giocoso.

“Prima di allora,” ammette Harry, prendendo un altro sorso, gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre sorseggia la bottiglia.

Che cosa?

“Mi avevi visto in giro per il campus prima di quel giorno?” Louis dice, la voce è leggermente più stridula di quanto gli piacerebbe che fosse in questo momento.

Il riccio arrossisce. “Sì,” annuisce e sorride in modo più evidente. “Beh — ti ho visto circa una settimana prima di incontrarti quella prima volta? Eravamo a una festa insieme, in realtà. Era casa di qualcuno. Una casa gigante. Ero con Niall e ho incontrato Liam lì e pochi altri. Ti sei presentato anche tu con altri amici.”

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di ricordare quella serata. “È stato durante un fine settimana?”

“Sì, vicino al compleanno di Niall.”

“Non ricordo che tu fossi lì.” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia più duramente, leggermente offeso. Non avrebbe dimenticato una faccia come quella di Harry, questo è certo. Qualcosa di spiacevole si deposita nel suo stomaco.

“Tranquillo. C’era casino.” Harry ridacchia, anche se non suona del tutto convincente alle orecchie di Louis. “C’erano molte persone. Ad ogni modo,” dice prima di fare un altro sorso, “tutta la tua attenzione era catturata da Perrie.”

Detta da chiunque altro, quella frase sarebbe uno scherzo. Sentirla da Harry ora, con una strana seccatura nella sua voce, un solco molto prominente visibile tra le sopracciglia, beh… sembra proprio che il riccio sia geloso.

Bene. Questo è. Molto, molto interessante.

“E, uhm.” Harry fa una pausa, una leggera piega nervosa tra le sopracciglia. “Un’altra volta ricordo vagamente di aver usato il bagno e tu eri seduto nella vasca da bagno?”

“Che cosa?” Louis ride.

“Sì,” annuisce Harry, iniziando anche lui a ridere. “Eri molto ubriaco. Anch’io, ad essere onesti. Non ricordo davvero cos’altro è successo dopo.”

Ma prima che Louis possa decidere cosa fare con queste informazioni, Niall sta saltellando in cucina e li afferra entrambi dai vestiti sulla schiena.

“Oi, bastardi. Balliamo,” istruisce Niall, trascinandoli sulla pista da ballo improvvisata allestita nell’ampio soggiorno. Le luci sono state attenuate verso il basso, diverse palle da discoteca posizionate in ogni angolo della stanza, proiettando cerchi multicolori sulle pareti che rimbalzano sulle superfici e si riflettono nei capelli delle persone.

Perrie lo vede e lo saluta. “Lou!”

“Pez,” gli fa cenno Louis, sorridendo con gli occhi increspati.

Perrie porta la bocca sopra al suo orecchio. “Ti aiuterò a prenderti il tuo uomo,” fa l’occhiolino, chiaramente già un po’ andata. Louis ride mentre lei lo attira verso di sé, ballando immediatamente come una svitata, agitando le braccia in modo ridicolo mentre Louis ridacchia più forte.

“Smettila di essere così terribile di proposito. Sei una ballerina incredibile!”

“Hai ragione.” Perrie si ferma. “Lo sono." I suoi occhi si appannano di allegria e sogghigna, scuotendosi stranamente sulla pista da ballo, piegandosi e muovendo il corpo a ritmo con la stessa facilità di una persona fatta di elastico. Avvolge le mani attorno al collo di Louis e lui le afferra distrattamente la vita, ridendo quando si gira e finge di strofinare esageratamente il suo sedere contro il proprio inguine.

“Twerkare è così 2013, Pez!” Urla sopra la musica, sorridendo.

“È il 1983, Louis. Non so di cosa tu stia parlando!” Lei gli cade addosso mentre lui la tiene in piedi. Louis ridacchia.

Poi, come se fossero davvero teenager in una specie di commedia romantica cliché, i suoi occhi catturano quelli di Harry dall’altra parte della stanza. Il ragazzo più giovane rispecchia la posizione di Louis e Perrie, una ragazza bruna di cui Louis non riesce a vedere il volto preme un bacio sulla guancia di Harry. Louis sente una striscia di qualcosa di spiacevole piombare nella sua pancia al tocco, gli occhi su di lei mentre lei stringe le sue spalle e balla a ritmo, le braccia di Harry strette attorno alla sua schiena.

Solo che, Harry tiene lo sguardo intensamente fisso su Louis.

Lo stomaco di Louis piomba di nuovo, ma questa volta non in modo agitato. No, nella sua pancia sta fluttuando un’intensa quantità di curiosità e desiderio, la sua attenzione rapita da questo ragazzo che non ha distolto lo sguardo una volta.

Anche quando la ragazza appoggia la guancia contro il mento di Harry, i suoi occhi verdi sono fermi, puntati su Louis. Brillano meravigliosamente nell’atmosfera illuminata dall’arcobaleno, ed è la perfetta istantanea di una scena appena uscita dal decennio, mentre ‘Temptation’ di New Order esce dagli altoparlanti, e sta fissando Louis con un’intensità che ora fa quasi gli fa bloccare il respiro in gola. Sente la bocca secca e il suo corpo pulsa di scosse elettriche per il bisogno.

Pensa che ci sia un accenno di desiderio nello sguardo pieno di lussuria di Harry, nella piccola contrazione delle sue labbra bocciolo di rosa, la piccola piega che si deposita tra le sue sopracciglia.

Louis lo fissa vertiginosamente di rimando mentre Perrie si avvicina, le loro guance si sfiorano mentre rimbalza e si scatena su di lui, la ragazza con cui è Harry sta facendo la stessa cosa mentre il riccio continua stoicamente ad essere assorbito da Louis.

La canzone prende il sopravvento e Harry li osserva e basta, la sua espressione è incisa in qualcosa di simile a _stupore_ , le labbra si aprono appena mentre continua a guardare nella direzione di Louis.

_Oh, you’ve got green eyes. Oh, you’ve got blue eyes._

Il battito di Louis accelera al ritmo della musica, con il cuore che batte all’impazzata nel petto. I suoi occhi rimangono incollati magneticamente a quelli di Harry, le sue mani scivolano su per la schiena di Perrie. Harry rispecchia immediatamente la sua azione.

_And I’ve never seen anyone quite like you before._

“Sta guardando?” Perrie gli respira nell’orecchio.

Gli occhi di Harry stanno bruciando buchi nella pelle di Louis e non ne ha mai abbastanza. Vuole solo baciarlo. Vuole così tanto sapere come sarebbero le sue labbra sulle sue. E sembra che lo voglia anche Harry.

“Sì,” respira, una scarica di adrenalina che gli scorre nelle vene.

Dopo altre due canzoni, Louis torna in cucina, sudato e voglioso di un drink. Trova Harry già lì con un ragazzo che Louis pensa si chiami Ed. Il loro sguardi si incrociano e si scambiano un sorriso senza parole, e Ed si leva immediatamente dai piedi. Louis afferra un’altra birra dal frigo, bevendone metà in una volta sola.

Harry lo guarda, poi fissa la propria bottiglia, le guance più arrossate di prima, le estremità della sua frangia un po’ umide. “Um... Louis. Posso farti una domanda?”

“Chiedi pure, amico,” dice Louis senza fiato mentre prende un altro sorso, appoggiando le braccia piegate all’indietro contro il bancone, inclinando di proposito il suo corpo verso Harry. Perché adesso è sicuro. A Harry piace. Questa è davvero una buona notizia. Forse ha finalmente trovato quel bel paio di labbra.

Le sue gambe non smettono di tremare di energia eccitata repressa. (Probabilmente energia sessuale.)

Harry annuisce, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Tipo, non devi rispondere - non sono - non è proprio affar mio-”

Louis ha l’impulso improvviso di iniziare a ridere. Oh, no, in realtà ha iniziato a ridere. Si mette una mano alla bocca per soffocare la risata, ma non riesce a smettere, soprattutto non quando il sopracciglio di Harry si solleva, ma si distende rapidamente perché inizia a ridere anche lui, anche se non sa nemmeno perché Louis stia ridendo.

“Cosa c’è di divertente?” Harry sorride, una piccola piega ancora tra le sopracciglia.

“Riguarda Perrie?” Louis riesce a dire.

“Beh, sì, in realtà.” Le guance di Harry si arrossano, la risata sparita.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis mormora, facendo un passo avanti. Poi un altro.

Harry segue il movimento. “Che cosa?” Biascica, apprensivo.

Louis gli sorride, coprendosi momentaneamente la bocca mentre distoglie lo sguardo da lui per un secondo, stringendo le labbra divertito mentre Harry lo fissa con un cipiglio profondo.

“Che cosa?” Harry ripete, i denti affondano nel labbro inferiore.

“Non penserai mica che io e Perrie siamo- lo sai.”

Harry restringe gli occhi, le labbra si contorcono in un broncio. “Quindi, voi due non- tu non- _stai_ con lei o roba così?”

“Oh mio Dio.” Louis si porta una mano sulla faccia. “Harry, sono gay.”

Louis getta la testa all’indietro con una breve risatina e si fionda in avanti. Harry lo afferra immediatamente, le sue mani (che sono significativamente più grandi di quelle di Louis, non può fare a meno di notare) che si alzano per afferrare leggermente i suoi gomiti. Il castano preme le dita sulla parte superiore delle braccia di Harry sopra la giacca di jeans, i pollici sfiorano le sue toppe accattivanti, sorridendo così forte che gli fa male la faccia.

“E Perrie è una delle mie migliori amiche, indipendentemente dal fatto che non mi piacciano le ragazze. Non sarebbe successo. Mai. È abbastanza chiaro?” Sorride, acutamente consapevole che la sua voce è morbida in modo imbarazzante. Dio.

“Oh,” dice Harry mentre la realizzazione lo colpisce, le sue guance si colorano di un rosa brillante e splendido, un sorriso che si allarga ampiamente. Sembra quasi doloroso. “Um. Okay. Buono.”

“Buono?”   
“Sì. Buono a sapersi,” Harry annuisce, sorridendo, forse anche un po’ compiaciuto.

“Non pensavi davvero che io potessi stare con lei, vero?” Louis inclina la testa mentre lo guarda, troppo affascinato da questo ragazzo che sembra appartenere a qualsiasi epoca. Louis fa fatica a credere che possa essere davvero reale.

“No!” Harry biascica, timido. È troppo carino. Così carino. È quasi nauseabondo, davvero. Se Louis fosse un uomo più poetico, scriverebbe sonetti sulla tonalità esatta del rossore che al momento sta lavando via la porcellana delle sue guance. Ha l’aspetto di tutte le parole romantiche prese da un pezzo di letteratura senza tempo. “Beh... non so cosa pensassi. Ero _sicuro_ che fossi gay quando ti ho incontrato a casa di tuo padre.”

“Oh, quindi te lo ricordi?” Louis solleva un sopracciglio, divertito.

Harry sorride di nuovo. “Sì, certo che lo ricordo.”

“Diciamo che non hai parlato molto di quella volta-”

“ _Ma_ —” lo interrompe Harry, chiaramente desideroso di passare oltre quell’argomento per un motivo che Louis scoprirà alla fine, “poi ti ho visto con Perrie e... sai, voi due sembravate... intimi. Veramente tanto intimi. E come avrei dovuto sapere come ti identificavi?”

“Gesù, ho sempre pensato che fosse abbastanza ovvio, ma va bene,” ride Louis.

“Ehi,” piagnucola Harry, dandogli un piccolo schiaffo. “Ero solo preoccupato che il mio istinto avesse sbagliato. Aspetta.” I suoi occhi si spalancano. “Non hai un ragazzo, vero?”

“No, Harry,” ride Louis, osservando il sollievo attraversare il viso del riccio divertito, quindi si ferma un momento, ripetendo ciò che ha appena detto. “Aspetta un minuto. Hai detto che eri _preoccupato_?” Lo schernisce scherzosamente.

“Sì,” borbotta Harry, le guance arrossate. “Un po’.” Lascia andare uno dei gomiti di Louis e si passa una mano tra i capelli, i piedi che grattano sulle lisce piastrelle della cucina, la gomma delle sue Converse che cigola contro di essa. “Forse molto. Mi dispiace di essermi comportato come un completo... beh, un disastro,” sorride, imbarazzato. “È solo che, uhm, avevo una sorta di ossessione verso di te ancor prima di mettermi in ridicolo e poi è peggiorata.”

“Ossessione, eh?” Louis mormora, pensando di prenderlo in giro senza pietà. Harry è semplicemente adorabile.

Harry lo guarda attraverso le ciglia, i denti affondati nel labbro, studiando Louis da vicino mentre si aggancia alle giunture delle sue braccia. “Non comportarti come se non sapessi quanto attraente tu sia. È offensivo per la mia intelligenza,” dice umilmente.

Louis lo guarda di rimando, gli occhi illuminati da ciò che spera sia un ovvio suggerimento, un ghigno permanente che danza sulle sue labbra, incapace di rimanere fermo. “Non me lo sognerei.”

Fa un passo indietro dalla presa di Harry, le cui mani, gradualmente, sfiorano leggermente le sue braccia nude, seguendo i polsi di Louis fino a quando quest’ultimo lascia la presa.

Sempre più persone si affrettano a cercare drink, l’umore diventa più caotico e l’atmosfera più forte mentre la musica viene alzata. ‘In Between Days’ dei The Cure parte mentre si osservano l’un l’altro, prendendo rigogliosi sorsi di drink mentre la cucina si riempie intorno a loro, provando a fare alcuni famosi cocktail degli anni ‘80 e tentando e non riuscendo a rievocare i trucchi dal film di Tom Cruise, fermando le proprie risate intossicate per ridere più duramente di Liam, che sembra essersi presentato letteralmente vestito da Rod Stewart.

Indossa questo blazer blu brillante, arrotolato sulle maniche, pantaloni gialli e un gilet rosa sotto.

È scioccante.

“Che c’è?” Liam sbatte le palpebre. “Questo è il tema!” Fa il broncio, tirando auto-coscientemente il bavero del suo blazer. “Mi hai detto che andava bene?”

Louis è sul pavimento in pezzi, Harry si unisce con la sua risata acuta di iena, stringendosi lo stomaco mentre si piega all’indietro. (Mio dio, è flessibile.)

Continuano a fissarsi con occhi civettuoli e sorrisi divertiti mentre il tempo scorre, intrattenendosi in chiacchiere con le persone che vanno a salutarli, quando Niall si avvicina, facendo oscillare le braccia attorno alle spalle di Harry e Louis, schiacciando tutti insieme in un forte abbraccio, i loro occhi ancora fissi l’uno sull’altro.

“Ah, due delle mie persone preferite che fanno conoscenza,” osserva Niall, con un sorriso smagliante e gli occhi che già iniziano ad essere vitrei. “Questo è quello che mi piace vedere.”

Harry morde un altro dei suoi sorrisi da schianto, le fossette in pieno splendore, ancora sorridendogli come se stessero condividendo una battuta privata. Louis ricambia, sentendosi sempre più caldo sotto il suo sguardo.

“Anche a Lou piace disegnare, vero Lou?” Dice Niall all’improvviso.

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia verso Niall con tutto il potere minaccioso che riesce a radunare negli occhi senza muovere un muscolo in faccia. “Perché hai sentito il bisogno di dirlo?”

Niall, lo stronzo, ride.

“Sì?” Chiede quindi Harry, spalancando leggermente gli occhi, l’interesse che aumenta sempre più e punteggia le sue iridi verdi.

Grandioso.

“Scarabocchio e basta in realtà,” Louis alza le spalle. “Omini stilizzati, aeroplanini di carta, faccine sorridenti, merda del genere. È tutto. Mica come te, amico.” Louis prende un altro sorso della sua birra. “Non sono io quello che studia per prendersi una laurea in quel campo.”

Le sopracciglia di Harry si stringono e si porta il pollice e l’indice in bocca, stringendosi il labbro inferiore. “Sì, ma, comunque è figo.”

“Sì, non buttarti giù, Lou. I tuoi schizzi sono fantastici,” dice Niall, tirandoselo di nuovo addosso e stringendogli la schiena al petto.

Non sono davvero di qualità in alcun modo – sono più un modo per passare il tempo, se non altro (anche se si diverte a costruire disordinatamente scarabocchi) - e non sa nemmeno perché stanno avendo questo scambio insignificante, ma Harry sembra essere sinceramente interessato alle creazioni di figure stilizzate di Louis, e quello gli fa scoppiare una risata in gola mentre Harry ascolta le chiacchiere di Niall sulle cose che ha disegnato per lui e su come stia pianificando di farne uno come un tatuaggio. (Non succederà.)

“Disegna qualcosa su di me,” dice poi improvvisamente Harry, tendendo l’avambraccio verso Louis e rimboccandosi la manica della giacca fino al gomito.

“Huh?”

“Tatuami,” dice Harry, il braccio teso e in attesa.

Louis inclina la testa con una fronte dubbiosa. “Che diavolo? Perché lo vorresti?” Lui ride. “Vai a chiedere a Ed. Ha una vera pistola per tatuaggi.”

Harry scuote la testa con determinazione. “Non voglio chiedere a Ed. Perché ho deciso. Voglio che lo faccia tu. Adesso sorprendimi,” dice, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano libera.

È impossibile per Harry essere più carino di così. Signore. Louis ride, sorpreso. “Va bene,” sospira dopo molte lagne. “Ma ti avverto. Sono un artista terribile.”

Il riccio gli sorride, sbattendo le palpebre a malapena. “Non credo che tu faccia schifo in niente,” dice, suonando così serio che Louis sente un rossore strisciare sul suo collo.

Il castano si fa beffe di lui. “Oh mio Dio. Sei davvero troppo per il mio ego.” Louis abbassa lo sguardo, il viso si scalda febbrilmente. È così agitato dall’attenzione di Harry, lo stomaco che fluttua incessantemente.

“Non ego. Autostima,” corregge Harry, tono serio.

Louis incontra i suoi occhi e Harry lo sta fissando intensamente. Il giovane si schiarisce la gola. “Uhm, quindi… chi ha una penna che posso prendere in prestito? Qualcuno ha un pennarello a portata di mano?”

Niall, che Louis aveva momentaneamente dimenticato fosse il responsabile di ciò, si distacca da loro due e scompare, tornando armato di una penna alla velocità della luce. “Ecco a te, amico.”

Louis guarda Niall con una piega delle sopracciglia. L’amico sorride.

Ma non ha idea di cosa disegnare. Vorrebbe pensarci, ma Harry è qui, a scoprire i suoi occhi e ora sbatte le palpebre verso di lui con gli occhi stellati e un aspetto così attraente che Louis si sente leggero. Ci sono esplosioni di calore che sfrecciano sotto la sua pelle, diffondendosi fino alla punta delle dita mentre appoggia delicatamente la parte inferiore del palmo contro la pelle tiepida dell’avambraccio di Harry, il suo pollice che scivola sul battito del giovane all’osso del polso.

Quindi disegna la prima cosa che gli viene in mente.

Un calabrone.

Con un pollice in su.

Le sopracciglia concentrate di Harry studiano Louis per ogni macchia di penna. Si avvicina di più, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso. Louis cerca di non pensare a quanto il riccio lo fissi mentre fa gli ultimi ritocchi. Harry si gira a guardarlo di scatto e fa una risata che fa quasi sussultare Louis abbastanza da impiastricciare il suo lavoro.

“Un’ape?” Harry trova gli occhi di Louis, incantato.

Louis annuisce, orgoglioso. Rimette il cappuccio sulla penna e guarda Harry che sorride al suo braccio come un ragazzino sovreccitato. “Non laverò mai più questo punto.”

Louis scuote la testa con affetto. “Sei contento del mio triste tentativo di scarabocchio, allora?”  
“Più che contento,”* sorride Harry, pensandosi molto intelligente. “Grazie, Loubee.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, mordendosi la guancia perché è così tenero che potrebbe andare in pezzi. “Sei così sdolcinato. Qualcuno te lo ha mai detto”

Harry ride, tracciando l’ape sul suo braccio. “Penso che ti piaccia.”

“Penso che hai ragione, purtroppo.” Louis sorride, catturando lo sguardo vivace di Harry mentre passa un’altra birra a Niall, che sposta le sopracciglia verso Louis.

Prendendosi un drink a base di vodka, Louis deve nascondere il suo ghigno quando Niall sembra fare lo stesso con Harry, ridacchiando quando il riccio lo schiaffeggia leggermente sulla spalla, quasi uccidendolo con lo sguardo.

Trascorrono l’ora successiva scherzando e ridacchiando su cose ridicole, ma vengono continuamente interrotti mentre i due vengono accolti a intermittenza dai loro amici, accarezzati a caso sulla schiena da passanti ubriachi per i loro abiti, scambiando sorrisi timidi e risate leggere mentre in qualche modo riescono a finire almeno altre tre birre nel giro di un’ora, rispondendo a malapena alle proteste urlanti di Liam riguardo la goffaggine delle persone in prossimità delle costose credenze di cristallo di sua madre.

Fino a quando, alla fine, restano soli.

“Allora-” dicono entrambi all’unisono.

Si sorridono l’un l’altro, ‘Into The Groove’ di Madonna improvvisamente scoppia dagli altoparlanti.  
“ _And you can dance. For inspiration,_ ” mima Harry. “ _Come on. I’m waiting_.” Mette le mani sui fianchi, muovendo animatamente le sopracciglia verso Louis.

“Sei così imbarazzante,” sbuffa Louis, ridendo.

Harry agita leggermente i fianchi, scuotendo il suo adorabile culo, estendendo le braccia piegate. Sembra un idiota e il viso di Louis fa male per quanto sta sorridendo, le guance brucianti dall’alcool, o da Harry, o da entrambi.

“Me lo rimangio. Non sei affatto fico.”

Harry si lecca le labbra, la sua espressione compiaciuta si addolcisce. I suoi occhi color smeraldo luccicano letteralmente mentre qualcuno oscura un po’ di più le luci, i riflettori della cucina creano supernove al loro interno. Harry è in piedi sulla soglia, intorno a lui un arcobaleno creato dalle luci. La vista quasi toglie il respiro mentre Louis fa un respiro tremante, espirando lentamente, i suoi occhi fissi su quelli di Harry.

Il riccio poi posa la sua bottiglia vuota sul piano di lavoro già pieno e Louis deglutisce visibilmente mentre Harry si avvicina a lui con gli occhi pesanti.

Si ferma proprio di fronte a lui, le punte delle loro scarpe che si toccano. Le labbra di Harry sono un’innegabile tonalità di profondo scarlatto e Louis ne rimane incantato, le punte delle dita che prudono per premere in quella morbidezza, volendo sapere se sono morbide come sembrano. O meglio ancora, che sapore hanno.

La faccia di Harry si avvicina di qualche centimetro, a tentoni, come se stesse aspettando un’indicazione da parte di Louis per permettergli di entrare nel suo spazio fino a quando le loro bocche si incontreranno.

Louis vorrebbe davvero che le loro bocche facessero finalmente conoscenza.

Gli occhi del riccio si chiudono mentre le sue labbra sfiorano appena quelle di Louis, il naso è sepolto dolcemente nella sua guancia. Louis espira mentre lascia la bocca aperta e si sposta sopra di lui per un momento, ubriaco e stordito dall’esistenza di Harry, sul punto di chiudere la distanza tra loro quando Harry gli mette una mano sul petto.

“Aspetta,” dice il giovane, incurvando le dita nella stoffa della polo di Louis.

“Si?” Louis respira, l’eccitazione che gli annebbia già la testa.

“Uhm, questo non può-” La sua voce è titubante, inquieta. “Non voglio uscire con nessuno in questo momento,” sbotta rapidamente. “Ma va bene se non ti sta bene! So che è un po’... di solito non faccio cose del genere.”

Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Ehm, cosa?” Fa uscire e quasi scoppia a ridere. Da dove viene tutto ciò? Anche Louis non vuole quello. Ha dato l’impressione di star cercando un ragazzo? Vuole solo una distrazione attraente, tutto qui, e Harry è gentile. Gli piace Harry. Si divertono insieme ed è dolce, ma relazione? Gesù. No. Louis non vuole finire a quello.

“Maledizione, Curly. Ho un cartello incollato sulla fronte che dice ‘Sposami’ o cosa?” Ride.

Harry sembra leggermente a disagio, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “No,” scuote la testa, piegando la bocca. Louis si acciglia. “Mi dispiace che sia sembrato strano. Io- non voglio frequentare nessuno. Non adesso.È solo una mia regola al momento. Per... uhm, alcune ragioni.”

“Harry,” Louis ridacchia a crepapelle. “Non abbiamo ancora fatto niente, amico?”

“Lo so ma.” Harry arrossisce. “Non volevo illuderti o altro.”

Trova lo sguardo di Louis e lo fissa con un sopracciglio serio, trepidazione che punteggia le sue pupille dilatate, agitandosi goffamente, come se si stesse preparando a nuove domande da parte di Louis.

Bene. Finché sono entrambi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, possono divertirsi, giusto? Harry ovviamente ha molto per la testa in questo momento, e Louis non ha dimenticato l’avvertimento di Niall sull’andare piano con il ragazzo, o proprio come Louis, con i suoi problemi di sonno.

Una distrazione innocua è ciò che farebbe bene ad entrambi.

“Okay,” Louis fa spallucce facilmente. “Beh, non mi stai illudendo... va bene,” insiste, sorridendo. “Perché nemmeno io voglio un ragazzo, okay? Non sono in cerca di quello, davvero. Ma uhm… per andare a letto insieme? Per quello ci stai?”

Harry tace un momento prima di rispondere. “Di solito no.”

“Ma vuoi farlo con me?” Chiede Louis, la voce bassa.

Gli occhi del riccio sono abbassati ma le sue labbra iniziano a tirarsi su minuziosamente.

“Oh, okay, quindi sono l’eccezione, vero?” Louis sorride.

Le labbra di Harry si curvano ulteriormente. “Forse,” mormora.

“Senti, vediamo semplicemente cosa succede, sì? Ci divertiamo un po’? E qualunque cosa accada o non accada, è completamente senza nessun coinvolgimento da parte mia, okay? Non sono nemmeno io esattamente nella posizione giusta per frequentare qualcuno. Sto solo... cercando una distrazione. Va bene da dire?” Louis sorride, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi.

“Va bene.” Harry ridacchia.

“Un bel paio di labbra da succhiare.”

Harry emette un suono divertito.

Louis sorride in modo più ampio.

“Ecco. E forse, in particolare, un paio di adorabili e morbide labbra appartenenti a qualcuno con una testa di capelli castani ricci francamente fantastici,” sorride.

Il giovane sorride a sua volta, arricciando il naso quando alza lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di Louis e allentando la sua postura rigida. Si fissano per un po’, il sorriso di Harry diminuisce. “Quindi... va bene per te? Il non complicare le cose?”

Louis annuisce facilmente. “Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Promesso.” Tende il mignolo per dimostrarlo, la mente confusa e stordita dall’alcol. Le fossette di Harry appaiono sulle sue guance mentre tende il proprio mignolo, facendoli così intrecciare. “Siamo solo due persone che si piacciono, che si divertono insieme e che a volte si baciano e fanno... cose,” sorride, mentre un senso di adrenalina si fa strada fino alla punta delle dita.

Harry affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento, le guance rosse.

“Solo... non innamorarti di me, e andrà tutto bene,” sorride Louis.

“Penso di poter tranquillamente dire che non accadrà,” il riccio ghigna, la sua voce un lento brontolio, ondeggiando dolcemente sul posto. È carino. Harry è carino. E ha tratti di comportamenti sfacciati nascosti di cui Louis vorrebbe davvero vedere di più.

“Affascinante. Sei sicuro?” Louis socchiude gli occhi, incrociando le braccia con un sorriso increspato.

Harry non dice nulla, il suo sorriso si attenua mentre studia Louis da vicino per un momento, il viso illeggibile, e poi rilascia quello che probabilmente è un respiro sollevato.

“Okay.” Harry annuisce, le sue dita esili raggiungono ciecamente quelle più piccole di Louis, i suoi palmi si aprono e allargano le dita accarezzando le sue. “Sarà una cosa poco impegnativa. Facile?”

“Esattamente. Sarà divertente,” dice Louis, lasciando che Harry alzi le sue mani appena sopra la vita, le bocche ancora non si toccano, ma quasi. “Nessuna cosa seria. Semplicemente divertimento,” sorride.

“Andiamo di sopra, allora,” dice Harry piano contro le sue labbra.

“Okay,” respira Louis immediatamente.

Merda, sta per succedere. Quelle labbra che sognava. Le bacerà per davvero.

La sua pelle è tesa, fiammeggiante sotto lo sguardo intenso dell’altro ragazzo, quindi si attacca a una delle loro mani intrecciate e conduce Harry attraverso i corpi in movimento e su per le scale.

Il suo cuore batte forte, i palmi delle mani sudano sempre più mentre pensa al fatto che la sua mano è attualmente connessa a quella di Harry, che lo segue dietro, così vicino che il suo petto caldo è quasi premuto sulla sua schiena mentre salgono le grandi scale di moquette della casa dei genitori di Liam.

E può già _sentire_ quanto anche Harry lo voglia.

Va bene. Merda. Quindi — camera degli ospiti. Louis ha bisogno di trovare una stanza per gli ospiti, ma è difficile far muovere correttamente i suoi piedi quando Harry gli respira caldo contro la nuca, la mano che si aggrappa al suo fianco, ogni battito delle sue dita quasi fa suscitare un gemito ansimante dalle sue labbra.

Il suo respiro si spezza, trepidante di attesa, e quasi inciampa sui suoi piedi sul pianerottolo, Harry scoppia a ridere per il suo entusiasmo nel trovare una stanza che non sia la camera di qualcuno, aprendo e chiudendo le porte, inciampando con il riccio subito dietro di lui.

“Ehi,” mormora Harry, con la voce piena di risate, tirando la mano nella direzione opposta e aprendo una porta situata in fondo al corridoio. “Questa.” Il petto di Harry si alza e si abbassa con respiri pesanti mentre inciampa dentro la stanza, afferrando saldamente Louis.

Louis segue Harry in quella che sembra essere una camera libera oscurata. C’è solo un letto king-size e un comodino con sopra una lampada e un leggero spiffero nella stanza, nonostante il riscaldamento sia acceso.

Si accorge che la finestra è stata lasciata socchiusa e Louis lascia temporaneamente andare la mano di Harry per chiuderla. Quando si gira, il riccio è appoggiato con la schiena contro la porta chiusa, viso e corpo evidenziati nell’ombra dalla luna che filtra attraverso le tende retinate, la sua mano protesa per tastare attraverso la parete l’interruttore della luce.

Louis si fa strada con passi lenti verso Harry, i cui occhi sono fermamente fissati ad ogni sua mossa, i suoi respiri instabili sono l’unico suono nella camera da letto, a parte i cigolanti passi di Louis.

Le luci si accendono, calde e ambrate.

“Vieni qui,” dice Harry, con voce bassa e roca.

“È quello che sto facendo,” afferma Louis, cercando di rimanere fermo.

“No, non è vero,” piagnucola Harry.

Louis non riesce a controllare il sorriso sul suo viso, leggero e vivace.

“Louis, sei troppo lontano da me,” Harry geme di nuovo. “Più vicino,” gli fa cenno con un dito, sorridendo pigramente e fissandolo apertamente, il calore del suo sguardo famelico che si trascina su di lui rendendo la pelle di Louis tremante dal bisogno di essere vicino a lui, lussuria che gli pulsa nelle vene.

Ha solo - ha bisogno di _toccare_.

Louis riempie il suo spazio, appoggiando le braccia ai lati del corpo del riccio sopra la porta, mettendolo in gabbia. Harry gli strofina il collo, toccando con il naso la guancia di Louis, quindi mostra il proprio collo, inclinando la testa di lato mentre la bocca di Louis sfiora provvisoriamente il punto sotto l’orecchio, l’orecchino a croce penzola ancora dal lobo dell’orecchio. Mormora, con la bocca attaccata al collo.

“Sei così... cazzo, sei così attraente-” inizia Louis, incapace di finire altri elogi perché una delle mani di Harry gli stringe la vita in modo possessivo. A Louis piace, si appoggia solidamente al suo tocco, la ferma presa che invia piccole scosse elettriche e brividi lussureggianti attraverso il suo corpo, dipendente dal modo in cui Harry riesce a creare queste scintille sulla la sua pelle, pizzicando le sue cellule ovunque.

“Ho portato questa,” dice Harry all’improvviso, il suo respiro pesante mentre le sue labbra bagnate si trascinano disordinatamente lungo la guancia e la mascella di Louis, gli occhi chiusi.

Solleva una bottiglietta di vodka che Louis non aveva idea tenesse con la mano dietro la schiena.

E fa un gran sorso, a malapena sussulta.

“Gesù, Harry, la bevi liscia,” dice Louis, un lieve allarme che lo fa svegliare un po’.

Harry rilascia una forte risata, ondeggiando sul posto. “Liscia,” borbotta sottovoce, ridacchiando. “Nah, sono troppo gay per quello.”

Okay, ha avuto la conferma. Ma Louis si ritrova a studiare l’altro ragazzo per un momento, improvvisamente colpito da un lampo di preoccupazione, dicendosi che forse questa non è una buona idea in questo momento dopo tutto. Ma la sua testa è annebbiata dall’alcol e i suoi impulsi non sono esattamente smorzati. Dovrebbero aspettare fino a quando sono sobri?

Qualsiasi preoccupazione ha, tuttavia, si dissipa rapidamente quando Harry gli fa un sorriso compiaciuto e sbilenco, con la fossetta prominente, mentre il ginocchio sfiora la gamba di Louis.

Il castano emette una risata e rimuove la bottiglia di vodka dalla presa di Harry, facendo lui stesso un rapido sorso, rabbrividendo bruscamente. Si china per appoggiarla contro il muro vicino e si sistema di nuovo contro Harry, le sue mani gli accarezzano i fianchi.

Harry gli si preme addosso, le labbra di Louis gli sfiorano il mento.

“Abbastanza stranamente, lo avevo capito,” mormora Louis contro la sua pelle, afferrando la parte posteriore della testa di Harry, le dita tra i capelli mentre si aggancia in un punto appena sotto la sua mascella magnificamente scolpita, acuta e spigolosa, trascinando baci profondi lungo la pallida colonna del collo, mordendogli il punto in cui il suo sangue pulsa. La respirazione di Harry accelera. “Dio, Harry. La tua fottuta mascella. Guardala.” Louis gli afferra dolcemente il mento. “Guarda. Cazzo. Tua madre era una dea greca per caso?”

Harry ridacchia nella sua presa, respirando affannosamente mentre ribalta la testa contro la porta.

La mano di Louis scava più in basso, spingendo nello spessore della parte interna della coscia di Harry. Il respiro dell’altro ragazzo si blocca, la gamba sussulta sotto la punta delle sue dita, i suoi denti quadrati frontali che affondano nel labbro di Louis succulento mentre quest’ultimo preme le dita più forte, gli occhi che si increspano in un ghigno mentre osserva gli occhi del riccio che si chiudono.

“Louis-” respira Harry.

“Si?”

Louis gli bacia il collo fino a quando non raggiunge l’angolo della sua spessa bocca di ciliegia, ogni suono calmo che Harry fa viaggia dritto verso la dura tensione dei suoi pantaloni. Comincia ad accarezzare la lunghezza di Harry, afferrandola con il palmo della mano, alternando tra stringerla e trascinare leggero i polpastrelli delle dita lungo l’asta, suscitando una serie di gemiti dalle labbra di ciliegia morse del giovane, le sopracciglia pizzicate dal piacere, disperato e senza fiato.

E poi improvvisamente le mani di Harry gli stanno afferrando il viso e sta spingendo le sue labbra saldamente sulle sue.

È come se la terra tremasse sotto i piedi di Louis mentre è colpito dalla forza del bisogno irrefrenabile di Harry, che fatica a riprendere fiato. (Quello o le gambe di Louis si sono trasformate in poltiglia e hanno dimenticato come cooperare con la gravità.)

Si aggrappa alle spalle di Harry per sostenersi, il denim ruvido che gli si sgualcisce nei pugni mentre il riccio lo bacia faticosamente; le sue labbra sono brucianti, morbide e inesorabili allo stesso tempo, incurvandosi perfettamente con quelle di Louis. Come se si adattassero. Si mescolano insieme così perfettamente che il tutto fa sentire Louis pieno di isteria, baciandolo di rimando altrettanto forte, colpito dall’impulso di ridere follemente.

_Perché sta baciando Harry._

E porca troia, è fantastico.

Il bacio è tutto ciò che Louis sperava potesse essere- perché non è come se non avesse pensato di baciarlo una quantità imbarazzante di volte nell’ultimo mese o giù di lì. È infuocato e avvincente, e Louis vuole già di più, di più, di più, vuole affogare volentieri sotto la calda morbidezza della bocca di Harry, nella solida, deliberata pressione delle mani del riccio e nel profumo floreale del suo collo, mescolato con calore, sudore e alcool.

Louis praticamente si scioglie.

Baciare qualcuno non è mai stato così prima d’ora. Baciare sembrava a malapena qualcosa di più di un debole senso di piacevole calore. Questo è di un altro livello, una sensazione completamente diversa che Louis non vuole abbandonare.

Harry ansima, con la bocca aperta e bagnata e invitante, e sta facendo questi gemiti bassi e bisognosi ogni volta che scivola e succhia le labbra impazienti di Louis. O è Louis a fare questi rumori? Gesù, il castano non lo sa e non gli interessa mentre si baciano profondamente e senza fiato, irrequieto e avido per il gusto di Harry, che è arrendevole sotto la sua bocca. Le sue labbra sono così morbide e le sue mani sono da capogiro, e Louis può solo afferrarlo più forte e cercare di impedire alle sue gambe di crollare sotto di lui.

“Ah, cazzo,” ansima Louis mentre si allontana, Harry gli stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti, cercando di catturare lo sguardo di Louis.

Harry sorride con gli occhi lucidi, le labbra gonfie, sfiorando leggermente il naso di Louis quando avvicina ancora i loro corpi, la sua mano una presenza ancorante sul piccolo dorso di Louis. Louis ride delirante, le guance si gonfiano e gli occhi si increspano mentre guarda Harry.

“Che c’è?” Harry ridacchia follemente.

Louis alza le spalle, guardando il modo in cui Harry smette temporaneamente di ridere per sorridergli dolcemente, le mani che lo tirano vicino, muovendo vertiginosamente la testa come una bambola di pezza, prima che Louis scoppi di nuovo a ridere.

“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Chiede ancora Harry, sorridendo.

“ _Tu_ sei divertente,” Louis mormora.

E poi si tuffa di nuovo in avanti, catturando la bocca di Harry con la sua.

I loro respiri stanno presto diventando ancora più fitti e veloci mentre si sfregano e strofinano i loro corpi insieme, le mani vagano ovunque possano posarsi, assicurandosi che non ci sia un centimetro di spazio in cui non si toccano. La schiena di Harry è ancora contro la porta, affondando gradualmente verso il basso, i loro baci diventano più frenetici e più sporchi ogni secondo che passa.

“Harry,” Louis riesce a dire, aggrappandosi agli avambracci di Harry che tiene tra le mani il viso di Louis. “Puoi, ah-”

Sembra che Harry sappia esattamente cosa vuole Louis, perché il duro cavallo dei suoi pantaloni si spinge all’istante in avanti, incontrando quello di Louis allo stesso modo mentre i loro fianchi ansiosi si strusciano. Harry rotea lentamente i fianchi, i movimenti diventano rapidamente più ferventi, i suoi respiri forti nell’orecchio di Louis.

“Dio,” geme Harry contro il suo collo. Le sue mani si abbassano per spremere in modo possessivo il sedere di Louis e il giovane quasi ringhia mentre il riccio lo tocca con fervore, il dito medio che scivola tra le sue natiche sui pantaloni. “Sei così fottutamente-”

Louis geme, il suo battito pulsa in gola mentre le loro lingue continuano a scivolare l’una contro l’altra. Si stanno baciando così sporcamente, è osceno. Louis ha ancora un bisogno delirante di ridere, ma si interrompe quando la fronte di Harry gli cade sulla spalla, afferrandogli la polo.

“Possiamo- _Louis_. Letto,” borbotta Harry in un altro bacio profondo. Più morbido. Più attento. “Il letto.”

“Sì sì.” Louis annuisce selvaggiamente su e giù con la testa quando le mani di Harry si posano sulla sua vita.

Harry spinge Louis all’indietro, senza mai arrendersi sul suo intenso contatto visivo fino a quando la parte posteriore delle ginocchia di Louis si scontrano con il materasso king-size e il castano cade sul letto con un rimbalzo, leggero e disperato di riavere la bocca di Harry addosso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Abbiamo un po’ italianizzato qui, ma era un gioco di parole. Harry risponde Buzzing, che praticamente è il verso che fanno le api.  
** **Sempre doppio senso, ragazze. Non potevamo di certo tradurlo haahaha Straight/gay**


	4. four

Louis soffia una boccata d’aria verso la sua frangia, la quale sta al momento oscurando la sua visuale perfetta di Harry, e preme poi le labbra insieme, aspettando che il corpo del giovane si posi sopra di lui. Ha le mani posizionate sopra la sua testa che afferrano il solido cuscino, e solleva il petto in modo quasi esilarante.  
Si sente completamente in pace, e tutto grazie ad una sessione di pomiciate con Harry. Quest’ultimo lo guarda, le labbra imbrattate deliziosamente di saliva sulle quali i segni dei morsi, di un rosso brillante, si stanno già materializzando sulla pelle pallida, gli occhi che esplodono di desiderio, proprio come quelli di Louis, il colletto della camicia ed i capelli storti.  
È la forma umana del peccato.  
Una risata mista ad un verso di frustrazione scivola dalle labbra di Louis. “Dai. Sbrigati!”  
Solleva i fianchi in modo osceno, perché il suo culo è impaziente ed eccitato, una rivolo di sudore umido gli scivola sulla fronte. Sbottona i bottoni della polo e guarda Harry togliersi la giacca di jeans e le scarpe con grande difficoltà, rimbalzando goffamente su un piede.  
“Cazzo!” Harry ridacchia tra sé, e Louis fa lo stesso dalla sua posizione sul letto, appoggiandosi sui gomiti.  
Poi finalmente Harry si avvicina a lui, veloce come un fulmine, come se i due secondi in più che avrebbe impiegato camminando per arrivare al letto fossero troppo lunghi. Louis morde un sorriso euforico, e alla fine ha il bellissimo corpo del riccio sopra di lui, il quale cerca di modellare le loro forme così diverse insieme, incapace di smettere di agitarsi sulle lenzuola di seta. Non riesce a stare fermo, cazzo.  
“Sei bellissimo. Così fottutamente adorabile,” mormora Harry, portando la sua bocca affamata sulla mascella di Louis, strofinando il viso sulla debole barba che costella le sue guance, i suoi fianchi che oscillano piano contro quelli di Louis, spingendolo lentamente verso il vortice della più sfrenata lussuria mentre Harry aumenta la pressione. L’attrito tra le loro erezioni è così fottutamente delizioso.  
“Beh, tu sei solo-” Louis ansima mentre Harry preme il palmo della mano sopra i suoi pantaloni ormai stretti, “- sei davvero terribile,” dice, con voce un po’ strozzata. “Non posso — credere che ti sto lasciando sbavare su di me, a dire il vero,” respira, annegando sotto ogni tocco insistente e sotto ogni ritmica carezza delle mani di Harry sulla sua dura lunghezza.  
Le mani che stringono e tirano i capelli l’uno dell’altro, i fianchi che sbattono, i volti accaldati, le labbra febbricitanti che si incontrano umidamente in un altro bacio sporco.  
“Sei la cosa migliore che abbia mai assaggiato in vita mia. Gesù Cristo,” Harry geme contro le labbra di Louis, baciandolo più profondamente che può, leccandogli la bocca.  
“Non parlare così presto,” scherza Louis, stringendo i pugni nei ricci disordinati di Harry.  
Il giovane si alza sui gomiti e gli sorride, ridacchiando a crepapelle, gli occhi di smeraldo che si riempiono di affetto. Louis cerca di contenere il sorriso luminoso che minaccia di scoppiargli sul viso, abbassando la faccia per baciarlo di nuovo, altrimenti annegherà davvero. Registra distrattamente i ritmi techno retrò provenienti dal piano di sotto, che riecheggiano nella sua testa sfocata, battendo contro le mura della stanza mentre tira con i denti il labbro inferiore di Harry ed i loro fianchi si muovono insieme a tempo.   
Ed è allo stesso tempo troppo e ancora non abbastanza.  
Louis infila la coscia tra le gambe di Harry e porta subito le mani sul suo sedere. Harry emette un gemito acuto, i suoi fianchi si muovono più velocemente, il caldo peso del suo corpo che porta Louis oltre le vertigini.  
“Oh Dio. Harry, è così bello. Ma puoi - solo, uhm-” il suo cervello si spegne e rilascia un gemito mentre Harry fa sfregare più intensamente i loro bacini, il suo cazzo che si tende all’interno dei suoi pantaloni, iniziando a perdere liquido preseminale.  
“Sì,” sussurra Harry, aprendo abilmente i pantaloni di Louis e tirando frettolosamente il tessuto aderente giù lungo le cosce, appena sotto le sue ginocchia.  
Harry si trascina giù e aggancia la mano sotto una delle ginocchia di Louis, attaccando la bocca alla parte superiore della sua coscia interna, succhiando duramente la carne morbida, mordicchiando la pelle, apparentemente con l’intenzione di lasciare un enorme livido.  
A Louis sta più che bene. Sibila quando i denti del riccio premono più forte contro la sua pelle, inclinando la testa sul cuscino e inarcando il collo mentre le gambe si aprono tanto quanto gli permettono i suoi pantaloni fin troppo stretti. Le sue cosce iniziano a tremare, anche se il resto del suo corpo sta bruciando, la pelle sudata e brulicante di desiderio.  
La mano di Harry si stringe sull’altra coscia, tenendolo fermo mentre continua a succhiare baci gloriosi sulla pelle sensibile, arrampicandosi per strappargli i pantaloni per avere un migliore accesso, tirandoli fino a quando non passano i polpacci. Di sicuro ci saranno mille segni sulle sue gambe e Louis non potrebbe essere più felice di ciò. In quel momento pensa che gli piacerebbe che fosse di nuovo estate, semplicemente per poter sfoggiare i segni del ragazzo sulle sue cosce in un paio di pantaloncini corti, così che tutti possano vederli.  
Non passa molto tempo prima che Harry si sollevi e lo baci di nuovo sulla bocca, indugiando lì fino a quando non sta praticamente risucchiando il respiro dai polmoni di Louis, portando con sé la sua sanità mentale. Non hanno ancora fatto molto se non baciarsi e strusciarsi e Louis si sente già al limite sotto la bocca del giovane.  
Louis si aggrappa ai fianchi morbidi e stretti di Harry nel tentativo di ancorarsi, altrimenti potrebbe letteralmente fluttuare nel cielo, e gli piacerebbe davvero rimanere qui e baciarlo ancora un po’, grazie. Perché baciare Harry non è paragonabile a niente. Potrebbe tranquillamente rimanere sdraiato qui con lui e baciarlo incessantemente per ore e ore, fino a quando le loro labbra non diventano insensibili e screpolate e le loro mascelle doloranti.  
“Louis,” dice Harry, con una voce deliziosamente roca, le labbra morbide che sfiorano umide le sue mentre allontana la bocca per parlare, e Louis la segue immediatamente come il perdente appiccicoso e bisognoso che è in questo momento. “Posso farti un pompino?”

“Merda,” respira Louis, spingendo indietro i suoi capelli già sudati. Il suo ciuffo è effettivamente rovinato. “Cazzo, sì. Sì. Per favore. Fallo. Quando sei pronto,” dice. “Ma preferibilmente spero tu lo faccia proprio ora.”  
Una risata soffocata e profonda scivola dalle labbra di Harry e poi Louis riesce a sentire il suo respiro caldo sul tessuto dei suoi boxer, il suo cazzo che si contrae in vivo interesse.  
“Grazie. Sarebbe un piacere per me,” mormora il giovane felice mentre tira i pantaloni di Louis in basso fino alle caviglie, facendo scorrere le mani su e giù lungo le gambe del castano.  
“No, no. Grazie a te. Il piacere è tutto mio,” scherza Louis, nonostante il modo in cui le dita di Harry si muovono contro il suo membro ora, rendendogli sempre più difficile respirare correttamente e stringendo in un pugno le lenzuola.  
Harry ridacchia. “No, è tutto mio,” dice, togliendogli le scarpe da ginnastica bianche dai piedi.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Louis alza la testa, inarcando la fronte con curiosità. “Hai un fetish per i piedi o qualcosa del genere?”  
“No, assolutamente no,” il riccio mette il broncio. “I piedi in generale sono piuttosto disgustosi, ma i _tuoi_ piedi sono davvero belli.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere. “Okay, beh, grazie per il complimento sui miei piedoni, immagino.”  
“Non sono piedoni!” Harry ride, quasi offeso. “Sono così delicati. Piccoli e carini.”  
Louis ride più forte. “Oh mio Dio.” Inarca leggermente la schiena, le mani tra i capelli. “Questo è… di che diavolo stiamo parlando?”  
“Di quanto sono belli i tuoi piedi,” sorride Harry. Le sue mani avvolgono le caviglie di Louis, e le gambe del giovane si contorcono mentre le piega. “Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che hai anche delle caviglie davvero carine?” Mormora piano, i pollici che accarezzano piano l’osso, tracciando il solco all’interno.   
“Uhm,” Louis sorride, agitato. “Non penso che lo abbiano mai fatto, ad essere onesto.”  
“Beh, te lo sto dicendo io. Sono davvero belle.” Harry fa una pausa, premendo il pollice nella sua caviglia destra. “Ehi, hai un tatuaggio qui. Un triangolo?” Il riccio alza lo sguardo, incontrando i suoi occhi con curiosità.  
“Sì,” annuisce Louis.  
“Cosa significa?”  
Il castano si morde le labbra. “Che sono orgoglioso di ciò che sono,” dice semplicemente.   
Harry fissa seriamente Louis per un momento, poi bacia castamente il piccolo disegno.  
“È piuttosto bello,” dice Harry un po’ timidamente. Louis sorride.  
Poi il riccio si alza in ginocchio e si piega di nuovo, seppellendo la faccia su uno dei fianchi morbidi del castano, posando lì un altro dolce bacio. Spinge la maglietta da parte mentre inizia a succhiare baci profondi sulla pancia di Louis, prima di passare a strofinare il viso sul suo membro ancora coperto, passando la bocca sul tessuto che si inumidisce rapidamente, piccole perdite di liquido preseminale che bagnano la punta.  
Rimane senza fiato quando la lingua di Harry lo circonda, scavando nella sua fessura attraverso il tessuto sottile dei suoi boxer, le sue mani che accarezzano lo stomaco e i fianchi di Louis. Scivolano sotto la maglietta e continuano a salire sempre di più, i pollici che vanno a pizzicare i suoi capezzoli sensibili. Louis sibila ma poi Harry allontana la bocca dal suo membro e sale di nuovo su, premendo le labbra nella morbidezza sotto l’ombelico. Il riccio si solleva brevemente per immergere la lingua al suo interno, i muscoli della pancia di Louis che saltano, per poi tornare alla punta del suo cazzo.  
Louis si morde il labbro, inalando a fatica dal naso.  
La sensazione è a dir poco bruciante quando sente la bocca di Harry iniziare a muoversi lungo la sua erezione, producendo quei suoni silenziosi che non fanno nulla per aiutare Louis a non venire in cinque secondi.

Louis geme. “Ah-Harry-”  
Harry sorride contro il suo cazzo, e quello gli provoca un altro singulto. Louis spinge i suoi piedi sulle spalle di Harry, scavando il tallone nell’incavo della schiena.  
“Hai intenzione di succhiare il mio cazzo nei prossimi minuti o- ah! - devo farlo da solo?”  
Sente Harry ridacchiare di nuovo, profondo e rimbombante, poi si inclina e si trascina lungo il suo corpo, la bocca contro il suo collo, i denti che sfregano contro la pelle mentre continua a ridere.  
“Scusa, piccolo. Ci penso subito.”  
Un largo e timido sorriso si fa spazio sul viso di Louis a quel nomignolo. “Lo spero davvero. Dai muoviti, ricciolino.” Allenta la presa sulle lenzuola ai suoi lati, avvolgendo invece le braccia attorno alla schiena di Harry, i palmi che accarezzano le scapole in languidi movimenti. “Sto perdendo la voglia di vivere.”  
Harry sbuffa, ridendo. “Il tuo cazzo qui mi sta raccontando una storia diversa,” borbotta, spingendo le dita sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer e spingendoli lungo le cosce, liberando senza tante cerimonie il suo membro.  
“Oh mio Dio,” ansima Louis, sentendosi stordito ora che l’aria entra in contatto con il suo cazzo duro. È adagiato contro il suo stomaco ed è bagnato, la punta che ancora perde gocce di liquido. Harry ha ragione.  
“Sei così bagnato,” respira Harry, fissando la punta con stupore, dandogli poi qualche leccata sperimentale, poi ci avvolge le labbra e succhia. Non ci vuole molto prima che il calore dell’enorme bocca di Harry avvolga tutto il membro di Louis rapidamente, inglobandolo costantemente fino a quando non colpisce la parte posteriore della gola del riccio.  
“Cazzo,” geme Louis, abbassando il mento per guardare la testa di Harry che sale e scende costantemente, succhiandolo con così tanto entusiasmo che sembra debba ricevere un voto per le sue abilità nel succhiare un cazzo.  
E Dio, Harry è fottutamente incredibile. Fa roteare la lingua sopra la fessura della punta ad ogni colpo, tenendo la base con la mano e muovendola piano per stimolarla.  
Louis stringe tra le mani le lenzuola, inarcando la schiena mentre Harry si abbassa ancora e ancora, il calore della sua bocca è così delizioso.  
“A+, A+!” Louis grida delirante.  
Harry si interrompe bruscamente, con le lacrime agli occhi mentre praticamente fa una risatina, il naso arricciato adorabilmente, che Louis apprezzerebbe molto di più se non fosse così vicino a esplodere e venirgli in gola. “Mi hai appena dato un voto?”  
“Harry,” grugnisce Louis. “Cazzo, torna laggiù!” Gli lancia un’occhiata, respirando affannosamente, asciugandosi la fronte umida.  
Harry sorride, un rivolo di saliva gli gocciola sul mento, le labbra carnose sono di una fottuta e oscena tonalità rossa. Louis inclina la testa all’indietro mentre il riccio richiude la bocca attorno al suo membro, incavando ancora una volta le guance, mentre avvolge la mano che non stringe il suo fianco alla base, pompando con un pugno la porzione in cui non arriva con le labbra, la lingua che si immerge vigorosamente nella sua fessura ad ogni colpo. Inizia a muovere mano e bocca contemporaneamente, facendogli vedere le stelle.  
Il letto inizia a scricchiolare leggermente, le lenzuola frusciano quando Harry inizia a strusciare i fianchi contro il materasso, l’altra mano che scava nelle ossa del fianco di Louis, lasciandogli sicuramente dei segni.  
Louis geme spudoratamente, le mani che vanno a seppellirsi nei capelli di Harry mentre l’altro ragazzo geme con lui, i suoni disperati che riverberano sul suo cazzo teso.  
Ed è _troppo_. Tira frettolosamente un lungo ricciolo del giovane in avvertimento, più volte, ma Harry rimane esattamente dove si trova, nonostante il castano cerchi di allontanarlo.   
“ _Harry._ ”

Il suo orgasmo lo colpisce a ondate solide, un gemito acuto che gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre inarca la schiena, schizzando nella bocca di Harry fino a quando non sente l’aria fresca che lo colpisce, il corpo che trema mentre Harry lo guida attraverso l’orgasmo, entrambi ansimano con forza.  
Poi Harry gli sistema di nuovo i boxer, posandogli un bacio allo stomaco e tirando delicatamente la maglietta verso il basso.  
Louis guarda Harry, che si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano e poi crolla sul letto con un sospiro alla destra di Louis, condividendo il cuscino.  
“Sei così rumoroso,” sorride Harry, le palpebre abbassate. Sembra distrutto. Louis immagina di essere molto simile, se non peggio.  
“Anche tu,” protesta Louis, pizzicandogli il fianco, sentendo la risatina senza fiato del riccio. “Maledettamente osceno.” Si crogiola nel calore del corpo caldo di Harry contro il suo.  
“Scusami tanto, ma i tuoi gemiti sono degni di un porno,” lo prende in giro Harry, colpendogli lo stomaco.  
Louis ride, inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Woo!”  
Fissa il soffitto, raggomitolandosi verso l’interno mentre Harry si sporge su di lui, guardandolo per un momento e premendo piccoli baci sul lato della sua guancia arrossata e calda. Abbassa lo sguardo e vede la macchia bagnata sui jeans blu di Harry. “Beh ti chiederei se vuoi che mi occupi di te, ma sembra che tu abbia già fatto,” sorride Louis, chiudendo gli occhi mentre espira.  
Il ragazzo più giovane si tira giù la camicia. “Non ho potuto farne a meno. Sei troppo fottutamente sexy per me da gestire.” Harry si appiattisce contro il fianco di Louis, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla bocca di Louis. “Non riesco a credere che tu mi abbia dato un voto,” ridacchia dopo un momento, attaccando la bocca al collo di Louis per succhiare un livido.  
“Oi, sii onorato!” Louis fa una smorfia. “Ti ho dato il massimo dei voti. Non prendermi in giro!” Louis colpisce lui e Harry urla, fingendo di rotolare via, con il volto praticamente luminoso, così tanto che sembra un raggio di sole.   
Louis gli afferra la vita e lo tira indietro, trattenendo il respiro quando Harry incrocia il suo sguardo, gli occhi verdissimi e contenti, e poi abbassa la testa sul petto di Louis.  
“La prossima volta tocca a me. Sei in debito,” mormora il riccio contro il tessuto della sua maglietta, ma Louis può sentire il sorriso nella sua voce, e un calore eccitabile si diffonde nel suo petto alle parole la _prossima volta_.  
Forse questo semestre sarà molto più divertente di quanto pensasse.

  
  
**

  
  
Ritornano al piano di sotto circa quindici minuti più tardi, dopo aver ridacchiato come due cretini data l’euforia del dopo-sesso ed aver strofinato i loro visi contro i rispettivi petti come piccoli cuccioli di orso, fino a quando non decidono di muoversi.  
Entrambi adesso hanno un aspetto decisamente peggiore rispetto ad un’ora fa, i capelli sparati selvaggiamente in tutte le direzioni, le bocche macchiate di cremisi e il collo disseminato di succhiotti.  
Louis si sente felice come mai prima, tanto che inizia a saltellare mentre cammina per dirigersi di sotto.  
“Chi sei? Tigro?” Sente Harry dire da dietro di lui, con un sorriso nella sua voce bassa, una mano che stringe la spalla di Louis e l’altra che si poggia sul suo fianco. Louis si rilassa contro il suo tocco, incapace di impedire alle sue dita di sfiorare delicatamente quelle del riccio, la pressione del suo calore che filtra attraverso la camicia.  
Harry fa l’ultimo passo e si appoggia pesantemente a Louis mentre si gira nella sua presa, sorridendo raggiante verso di lui. Louis ricambia il sorriso, mordicchiando scherzosamente la sua mascella affilata mentre le mani di Harry gli afferrano i fianchi, ondeggiando pigramente, gli occhi che lo guardano, una traccia di Cyndi Lauper che si dissolve.  
“Chiunque vuoi che io sia,” mormora Louis, fingendo di fumare una sigaretta.  
Harry fa una risatina, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si aggrappa alle spalle del castano. “Non sei Ryan Atwood, per favore!”  
“Lo sono!” Louis protesta, sorridendo.  
“Assolutamente no,” Harry scuote la testa. “Sei Louis Tomlinson. Attieniti a quello. È più che abbastanza, credimi. Ed è anche abbastanza figo.”  
“Oooh, sono figo?” Louis si sposta il ciuffo in modo ridicolo, ghignando.  
“Il più figo,” sorride Harry, le palpebre pesanti, e fa finta di svenire portandosi anche una mano sulla fronte comicamente.  
“Idiota,” dice Louis con affetto.  
Il riccio sorride, accarezzandogli il petto. “Ma sei davvero figo.”  
“Penso che tu sia fin troppo ubriaco, piccolo,” commenta Louis, scoppiando in una risatina frenetica e coprendosi la bocca mentre Harry getta la testa all’indietro, rilasciando una risata sonora e starnazzante che fa spalancare gli occhi di Louis e ridacchiare ancora di più. “Cos’è stato quel rumore?!”  
“Lasciami in pace,” piagnucola Harry. “Sono fottutamente ubriaco.”  
Louis ride ancora mentre si fanno strada attraverso il corridoio affollato, unendosi nuovamente alla festa e tenendosi per mano. Louis morde un sorriso, sentendosi come se stesse fluttuando, e sta per dirigersi in cucina quando Harry gli afferra improvvisamente il polso, stringendolo quasi troppo forte e poi all’improvviso, lo lascia andare.  
“Io- uhm, vado a prendere ancora qualche drink per entrambi,” dice Harry in fretta, camminando all’indietro per andarsene senza di lui, agitando ossessivamente il colletto senza guardare Louis, gli occhi vivaci. Il suo tono è spento.  
Louis cammina verso di lui, sorpreso.  
Le pupille di Harry sono ancora dilatate, le sue guance arrossate di un rosa brillante, ma il riccio non sembra stare assolutamente bene. Louis osserva confuso mentre le sopracciglia di Harry si increspano, scansionando nervosamente le teste delle persone che le circondano. Spaventato, persino?  
Louis si acciglia, turbato.   
“Ehi,” dice dolcemente, le dita agganciate alla manica di jeans di Harry, allarmato dal modo in cui la mano del giovane trema. “Harry? Haz?” Dice, il battito che accelera. “Stai bene?”  
Harry sembra ricordare dove si trova, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla folla, ma quando i suoi occhi spalancati e incolori incontrano quelli di Louis, il verde in essi è torbido, e il suo labbro inferiore inizia a tremare.  
Anche il resto di lui sembra tremare. Quasi violentemente, i suoi piedi si intrecciano insieme instabilmente.

“Merda, Harry. Cosa c’è?” Louis chiede allora, più che preoccupato. “Che succede?” Dice, la voce morbida ma provata, allungando la mano per accarezzare piano le sue braccia.  
“Io — io non—” Harry fa un respiro tremante, chiaramente in preda al panico, con lo sguardo che continua a scandagliare la stanza. Chiude gli occhi, facendo una smorfia, e Louis sta per portarlo fuori a prendere un po’ d’aria e vedere se riesce a convincerlo a parlare di quello che sta succedendo, quando qualcuno lo afferra e lo fa girare di scatto.  
Louis quasi abbaia verso quel qualcuno, con la faccia incisa in un cipiglio, finché non vede che è Niall.  
“Ti ho cercato dappertutto,” inizia Niall, offesa evidente nel suo tono, ma viene rapidamente sostituita da uno sguardo di realizzazione albeggiante quando scruta meglio la sua figura spettinata. Oh, grandioso. Questo è tutto ciò di cui Louis ha bisogno. Niall inizia a ridere. “Gesù, qualcuno si è divertito.”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia.  
“Non è così-” si gira distrattamente per prendere Harry e portarlo da qualche parte per parlare. Ma Harry non c’è.  
Harry non è da nessuna parte.  
Il cuore di Louis inizia a battere forte.  
“Oh, quindi ti sei divertito con Harry!” Niall ride ancora, la sua espressione poi improvvisamente si fa seria. “Aspetta,” fa una pausa. “Sei stato davvero con Harry?”  
“Sì,” scatta Louis, quasi chiedendosi perché Niall sembri così sorpreso quando è stato lui a spingerli insieme, ma anche e soprattutto chiedendosi dove cazzo è finito Harry. Lo stato in cui si trovava non era di buon auspicio e Louis deve trovarlo.  
“Niall, penso che Harry abbia una specie di attacco di panico?”  
“Oh, no.” Niall sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, sembrando preoccupato tanto quanto Louis adesso, e questo fa sì che qualcosa di spiacevole si attacchi alle sue viscere, le tempie che pulsano. “Troviamolo e basta. Prima che qualcun altro lo faccia.”  
“Beh, Cristo, non suona per niente bene, Niall,” Louis quasi strilla, le sopracciglia in una linea stretta, gli occhi spalancati.  
Le luci si abbassano proprio mentre un disco di Blondie inizia a risuonare contro i muri, ma quell’osservazione inutile viene rapidamente spazzata via dalla sua mente confusa quando vede una giacca di jeans e una chioma marrone uscire fuori dalla porta di casa.  
“Harry?” Chiama, aggrottando le sopracciglia, il cuore che batte violentemente nella sua cassa toracica. “Harry!”  
La porta principale si chiude e le risate rimbombano intorno a lui, la musica in qualche modo persino più forte di prima. Louis si fa strada tra i corpi degli studenti ubriachi e ridicolmente vestiti e lascia la casa in cerca dell’altro ragazzo, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Vede il riccio camminare ormai a metà strada, le mani in tasca, le spalle curve e la testa china.  
“Harry!” Lo chiama, la sua voce frenetica perché - se Harry non si fermasse? E se continuasse a camminare mentre si trova in questo stato? Poteva finire ovunque e il petto di Louis è già sottoposto a un’enorme tensione con tutta questa preoccupazione.  
Il ragazzo più giovane si ferma sulle sue tracce e si gira lentamente verso Louis, che ora sta correndo per raggiungerlo, con il fiatone.  
“Harry – merda,” ansima, chinandosi per portarsi le mani sulle ginocchia, sussultando mentre si alza per riprendere fiato. Ha bisogno di tornare in palestra. “Stai bene? No, certo che no,” scuote la testa. “Cosa c’è che non va?” Si alza in piedi, il cuore che martella dolorosamente, e si sente un po’ instabile sui suoi piedi.  
Harry resta semplicemente lì e non dice nulla. Sembra così piccolo e inquieto, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime. Il suo lungo torace si espande rapidamente, sembra respirare in modo faticoso e superficiale, e sta sudando, la fronte lucida, e Louis si sente male.  
Vuole solo cercare di risolvere qualunque cosa abbia fatto sentire Harry così. Non ha idea di cosa pensare. Il riccio era così tranquillo e rilassato prima. Non capisce cosa sia successo quando sono tornati di sotto.  
Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere in pochi secondi?  
È passato dal ridacchiare ed essere contento e rilassato all’essere ansioso, in panico e spaventato in pochi istanti.  
“Okay,” inizia Louis dolcemente. “Harry? Pensi di potermi dire cosa è successo?” Sorride, cercando di sembrare il più rassicurante possibile. “Ma se non puoi, non importa.”  
Ed improvvisamente il giovane si accovaccia a terra, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, lottando per riprendere fiato.  
Louis scende immediatamente al suo livello. “Harry? Ehi. Prova a fare alcuni respiri per me, sì? Respiri profondi? Va bene?”  
Harry rabbrividisce in un sussulto, prima di scuotere la testa. Allontana le mani e inclina la testa all’indietro, le lacrime che riempiono i suoi occhi, espirando in modo non uniforme. Dopo alcuni minuti in cui Louis si aggrappa leggermente ai suoi avambracci mentre il respiro di Harry migliora, il ragazzo più giovane si alza senza tante cerimonie. Louis fa immediatamente lo stesso, con gli occhi spalancati e il battito bloccato in gola.  
Facendo un passo avanti provvisorio, Harry si morde forte il labbro e si avvicina a lui, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi in modo compulsivo. Il suo respiro è ancora frastagliato e rapido.  
Dopo un altro minuto o due, in cui Louis accarezza con movimenti rilassanti la schiena del giovane, Harry espira di nuovo. Si schiarisce la gola, ma il tono è ancora rauco.  
“Io — dovevo — dovevo uscire. L’ho visto _lì_ , in cucina e io solo-” balbetta il riccio. “Tutto era — era troppo,” respira, la voce che si spezza mentre si passa ossessivamente le mani tra i capelli, gli occhi che guizzano attorno a Louis. “Non posso tornare lì dentro. Per favore, non chiedermi perché,” supplica, gli occhi verdi che lo implorano disperatamente e si guardano intorno.  
“Ehi, ehi. Va bene,” dice Louis dolcemente, prendendo delicatamente le mani di Harry tra le sue e tenendogli i polsi in modo allentato, lasciandogli spazio per liberarsi dalla presa di Louis se lo desiderasse. Ma Harry lo lascia fare, studiandolo da vicino con occhi vitrei e arrossati, le labbra ancora così rosse e i capelli arruffati. “Non dobbiamo tornare lì dentro, lo prometto,” mormora con calma, il pollice che sfiora con delicatezza le mani fredde e tremanti di Harry. “Resteremo qui. Va bene.”  
Harry deglutisce densamente, il pomo d’Adamo che ondeggia. I suoi succhiotti sono chiaramente visibili, lividi rossi e freschi, e sembra così _giovane_ , vulnerabile, vestito con la sua giacca di jeans e le Converse rosa con il colletto spuntato.  
E sta guardando Louis come se fosse quello che potrebbe essere in grado di aiutarlo, che potrebbe rendere le cose migliori, anche se solo per poco.  
“Facciamo alcuni bei respiri, sì?” Louis suggerisce, dimostrando a Harry di inspirare profondamente ed espirare lentamente, avvicinando le mani del riccio al suo corpo, stringendole al suo petto, lì dov’è il battito del suo cuore.  
Il suo sguardo angosciato rimane fisso su Louis, anche se c’è la probabilità che possa ritirarsi da un momento all’altro, mentre un senso di trepidazione riveste le sue iridi scure, il verde quasi praticamente inghiottito dalla pupilla. I movimenti di Harry sono nervosi mentre fa un altro respiro profondo e traballante, la bocca che dà forma ad una piccola ‘O’.  
I suoi piedi premono sulla pianta delle sue Converse e si sollevano leggermente mentre espira, il corpo tremante, gli occhi si chiudono mentre Louis lo tiene fermo contro il suo corpo, ed Harry lo lascia fare.  
Ripetono i respiri ancora qualche volta prima che le dita di Harry si avvolgano goffamente attorno a quelle di Louis, i polpastrelli che toccano il bordo dei suoi pollici.

“Ecco,” sussurra Louis. “Molto meglio, vero?” Dice, trovando lo sguardo del ragazzo più giovane. Sembra essersi calmato leggermente e infatti il riccio annuisce, increspando le labbra prima di espirare un’ultima volta mentre inclina un po’ indietro la testa. “Va bene?”  
Harry fa un piccolo passo avanti, delicato e incerto. Louis si sente ferocemente protettivo nei suoi confronti all’improvviso. Lo conosce da appena un mese o giù di lì, eppure eccolo qui, a stringere le mani gelide di questo ragazzo, il quale guarda Louis come se avesse tutte le risposte.  
Sente il debole movimento del pollice di Harry che svolazza piano sul suo polso, lì dove si può sentire il battito del cuore.  
Non lo lascia ancora andare.  
“Mi— uhm — mi dispiace di essere scappato in quel modo senza dire nulla,” dice all’improvviso Harry, battendo i denti violentemente per il freddo. Louis stringe più forte le sue mani, tentando di scaldarle, strofinandole tra le sue. Harry registra vagamente l’azione. “Dovevo solo-” si blocca.  
“Va tutto bene. Dovevi andartene, lo so. Non devi dire altro,” lo rassicura Louis.   
Harry annuisce, battendo le palpebre rapidamente, stringendo insieme le labbra morse.  
Dio. Il cuore di Louis batte come impazzito, il suo stomaco si stringe dolorosamente in una morsa di preoccupazione e allarme.  
Harry sembra così angosciato. E _stanco._  
“Andiamo a casa? Usciamo di qui, sì?” Suggerisce Louis, facendo dondolare le loro mani perché non sa cos’altro fare, dando al ragazzo quelle che, spera, possano essere strette confortanti. “Ci facciamo una bella tazza di tè e andiamo a rannicchiarci nel letto, va bene?”  
Harry guarda le loro dita intrecciate ed espira ancora una volta, prima di posare di nuovo uno sguardo molto più calmo e rilassato su Louis.  
“Sì, okay,” mormora.  
Louis lo guida mentre camminano mano nella mano lungo la strada e oltre i lampioni ambrati e le pittoresche case recintate lungo la strada suburbana, le aiuole nascoste e le luci che brillano nel buio, il tonfo della musica che svanisce in lontananza.  
Louis stringe la mano di Harry ancora più forte, concentrato solo sul riportarlo a casa e infilarlo a letto.

  
  
  
**

  
  
Harry è silenzioso quando tornano nei loro alloggi, cosa che Louis si aspetta. L’altro ragazzo si siede al tavolo della cucina, aspettando pazientemente che Louis prepari loro del tè caldo. È tutto tranquillo, comunque, perché tutti sono ancora alla festa.  
Sono solo loro due.  
Si gira, lanciando uno sguardo alle sue spalle verso Harry, e il suo cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata quando il riccio si accovaccia sul tavolo, usando le sue braccia come un cuscino, appoggiando la testa riccioluta in cima alle sue braccia rivestite di denim. La sua bocca è miseramente chiusa e i suoi occhi sembrano non mettere a fuoco nulla, quasi come se fossero vuoti.  
“Stai bene, Curly?” Louis chiede piano.  
Gli occhi di Harry si posano immediatamente su Louis accanto al bollitore e annuisce. “Sto bene.” Un piccolo sorriso si fa largo sulle sue lucide labbra rosse. “Mi sto solo chiedendo se il mio tè sarà pronto in questo secolo.”  
“Piccolo sfacciato,” mormora Louis.  
Quindi Harry ha ancora il suo senso dell’umorismo, ma ovviamente questo non fa scemare il dispiacere di Louis. Sa che sta succedendo qualcosa, qualcosa che non ha niente a che fare con il fatto che sia sonnambulo e con le sue strane tendenze notturne. Niall ha parlato di problemi con la sua famiglia? Forse è quello. Forse non gli piace nemmeno l’arte ed è costretto a essere qualcuno che non gli piace?  
C’è una ragione per cui sembra sempre così distratto. C’è qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa che occupa molto spazio nel delizioso cervello di Harry. Louis l’ha notato perché a volte i suoi sorrisi sembrano innaturali e non raggiungono i suoi occhi, ha visto le borse e le occhiaie sulla pelle delicata sotto di essi, il modo in cui diventa così silenzioso e chiuso, lo sguardo puntato lontano.  
È una cosa che sta attanagliando Louis, un qualcosa di persistente e deve saperlo. Che cosa diavolo ha visto stanotte che lo ha spaventato così tanto?  
O _chi._  
“Come ti senti? Vuoi... parlare di qualcosa?” Louis inizia lentamente, mentre versa del latte nel loro tè.  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, si posano su di lui supplicanti, e sta per dire qualcosa quando “Ehi, va tutto bene,” Louis alza una mano e si siede di fronte a lui, le mani vicine alle sue ma senza toccarle. “So che non vuoi che te lo chieda, e prometto che non insisterò. Ma se si tratta di qualcosa successa stasera, si insomma... se quello che abbiamo fatto ti ha fatto sentire a disagio in qualche modo-”  
“No,” insiste Harry ardentemente, scuotendo la testa. “No, non è questo, Louis. Non riguarda noi, lo prometto.” Si ferma, lasciando cadere lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Volevo che accadesse ciò che è successo tra di noi. Mi sono davvero divertito con te. Fino a quando, sai…”  
Alza lo sguardo, incontrando lo sguardo di Louis dolcemente, affettuosamente.  
“Oh. Va bene, uhm.” Louis si passa una mano tra la frangia, le guance si scaldano sotto i morbidi occhi di Harry. “Questo è... grandioso. Fantastico,” cerca di ridacchiare.  
La bocca di Harry si stira in un piccolo sorriso, ma poi crolla ancora una volta. Espira pesantemente, unendo le mani sul tavolo, martoriandosi di nuovo il labbro inferiore. Si passa una mano sul viso poi. “Mi sono fatto prendere dal panico perché ho visto-” Harry si ferma all’improvviso, l’espressione di nuovo turbata. “Possiamo parlare di qualcos’altro, per favore?” Chiede, con la faccia incisa in un profondo cipiglio.  
Merda. Okay, lascia che ne parli quando vuole, Louis.  
“Sì, certo che possiamo. Ehi, Harry, mi dispiace. Non dobbiamo parlarne se non vuoi. Sono solo preoccupato. Tutto qui. Mi hai spaventato,” dice, accarezzandogli piano le nocche.  
Gli occhi cerchiati di Harry registrano il contatto e cercano con cautela i suoi. “Lo so. Io… uhm. Mi dispiace. Sono un disastro,” dice debolmente, con voce rotta. “So di essere vago e di star dicendo cose senza senso.”  
Il cuore di Louis si stringe. “Non essere dispiaciuto. Non c’è niente di cui scusarsi. Resteremo seduti qui per un po’, sì?”  
Harry appoggia il mento sui palmi delle mani, annuendo. Louis recupera le loro tazze e le poggia sul tavolo, spingendone una di fronte al riccio.  
“Grazie,” mormora Harry, tenendola tra le sue grandi mani mentre lo fissa, il vapore che si irradia dalla superficie del tè.  
“Uhm, se vuoi... puoi stare con me stasera?” Chiede Louis. Dio, sembra uno spudorato. Ma non è per _quello_. Vuole solo che Harry si senta il più sicuro e a proprio agio possibile, e forse gli piace dormire nel letto di Louis, se inconsciamente mentre dorme viene così spesso ad infilarsi in esso?  
“Che cosa vuol dire... _con_ te?” Dice Harry, incerto. “Dormire nella tua stanza?”  
“Sì,” dice Louis facilmente. “Tutti hanno bisogno di coccole quando non ci si sente al massimo, vero?”  
Lui sorride.  
Harry si lecca lentamente il labbro, le sopracciglia si sollevano leggermente mentre stringe la tazza.  
“Ma era solo un suggerimento. È stato sciocco. Dimentica che ho l’ho detto-” Louis si rimangia le parole mestamente, pentendosi improvvisamente di averlo chiesto perché, che cosa diavolo sta facendo-  
“No, io - sì,” la bocca di Harry si inclina lentamente in un sorriso. Oh, grazie a Dio. Annuisce. “Va bene, mi piacerebbe.”

  
**  
  
  
La stanza è un po’ fredda, dal momento che la finestra superiore è stata lasciata accidentalmente socchiusa da Louis per tutta la sera.  
Le loro tazze di tè semivuote sono ormai fredde quando le poggiano sulla scrivania di Louis, la stanza scarsamente illuminata dalle luci dei lampioni fuori, i loro respiri silenziosi e composti mentre giacciono uno di fronte all’altro, nascosti nel letto di Louis.  
La schiena di Harry è spinta contro il muro, Louis lo avvolge con i suoi arti, le coperte tirate sopra le spalle e fino al collo, i piedi che si intrecciano.  
Louis fa scivolare delicatamente la sua caviglia sullo stinco di Harry, sentendo le gambe piegate del riccio avvicinarsi in risposta, modellando la forma del suo corpo contro quello di Louis con gli occhi semichiusi. È confortevole e rilassante e Louis cerca di non soffermarsi sul modo in cui i loro corpi sembrano adattarsi perfettamente.   
Un senso di calore si diffonde attraverso gli arti di Louis fino alla punta dei suoi piedi freddi mentre Harry lo guarda apertamente, sereno e imperturbabile, le sue adorabili mani infilate sotto la sua guancia sul cuscino, i capelli morbidi e indomiti. La mezza tonnellata di lacca che ha usato ha da tempo perso valore.  
Louis riesce a vedere solo la punta dell’ape che ha disegnato sulla parte posteriore dell’avambraccio sinistro di Harry prima. Il riccio segue la linea del suo sguardo e anche i suoi occhi cadono sul piccolo schizzo dell’ape sulla sua pelle pallida. Louis trascina dolcemente un dito sull’inchiostro secco, sentendo lo sguardo di Harry fisso su di lui mentre traccia leggermente il contorno nero.  
Ritira poi la mano, rispecchiando Harry e infilandosi le mani sotto il viso in cima al cuscino.  
Si fissano silenziosamente l’un l’altro, le palpebre che iniziano a cadere.  
Poi Harry inizia a increspare le lenzuola con le sue gambe irrequiete, le loro ginocchia sbattono l’una contro l’altra, e il giovane toglie con cautela la mano da sotto la guancia, usandola attentamente per avvicinare i loro volti.

Louis rimane perfettamente immobile, consapevole di ogni valvola del suo corpo che assorbe il calore di Harry, il suo profumo, mentre l’altro ragazzo appoggia il palmo sulla sua pelle calda, il polpastrello del pollice che gli accarezza lentamente lo zigomo.  
È tutto così intimo, familiare, _dolce_.  
Louis rimane silenzioso, non volendo disturbare la fragilità del momento, anche quando Harry muove la mano sinistra e la seppellisce tra i suoi capelli, intrecciando tranquillamente le ciocche tra le dita.  
Tutto sembra diverso. Stasera qualcosa è cambiato tra di loro.  
Sembra che questo sia qualcosa che fanno sempre, come se lo avessero fatto già cento volte prima. Come se fosse un’abitudine.  
Non è sicuro di come dovrebbe sentirsi al riguardo, un pizzico di incertezza nel suo petto.  
Si chiede se Harry si senta allo stesso modo. Ma forse tutto questo è solo dettato dal fatto che il giovane si fida di Louis. Si fida abbastanza di lui da farsi vedere così aperto, così vulnerabile, perché lo ha già fatto. Harry ha sperimentato qualcosa di angosciante stanotte, e Louis ha visto tutto.  
Forse questo è Harry che lo lascia entrare nel suo mondo.  
“Va bene?” Mormora poi il giovane, le parole basse e lente, le dita ferme tra i capelli di Louis. “È strano?”  
“No... no, non è strano,” mormora Louis a sua volta, il cuore che batte forte nonostante la pesantezza del suo corpo. “In realtà è bello.”  
“Sei gentile,” sussurra Harry quando gli occhi di Louis incontrano i suoi.  
Louis sorride pigramente. “Solo _gentile_?”  
Il pollice di Harry sfiora la pelle sotto l’occhio, l’espressione pensierosa.  
“L’essere _gentile_ è una qualità molto sottovalutata,” borbotta Harry. Louis osserva il suo pomo d’Adamo oscillare quando deglutisce. “Non è così comune come pensi.” Il castano annuisce mentre Harry continua a passargli languidamente le dita tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la frangia, la sensazione che spinge gli occhi di Louis a chiudersi. “Lo stesso vale per la fiducia,” sussurra.  
Louis si sta quasi allontanando quando sente Harry che toglie la mano, ma si ferma quando l’altro ragazzo sfiora leggermente il naso con il suo, e poi lo sente.  
Un bacio balsamico sulle sue labbra. Un bacio dolce e casto.  
Il giovane sbatte le palpebre con gli occhi confusi, sorpreso. “Ehi,” borbotta. “Stai bene?” Chiede in un sussurro.  
Harry annuisce minuziosamente, gli occhi fissi sulla sua bocca.  
“Sei sicuro?” Dice ancora Louis, la voce rauca per la stanchezza. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, allungando le gambe sotto le coperte. “Possiamo parlare qui sotto, lo sai.” Alza il piumone, sollevandolo ulteriormente per coprire le loro teste. Sul viso assonnato di Harry appare un’espressione strana. “Nessuno ci disturberà, lo prometto. Siamo solo noi,” continua a sussurrare. “Andremo in letargo proprio qui, in questo letto, e non andremo via finché non sarai pronto per tornare in quel mondo orribile e renderlo migliore che mai. Non è un problema. E ho una scatola di biscotti sotto il mio letto. Quindi questa sarà la nostra scorta di cibo. Tutto risolto.” Alza le sopracciglia, sorridendo pigro. “Resteremo qui per tutto il tempo che vuoi,” promette, sentendosi intontito e sciocco. “Solo noi.”  
Harry sorride assonnato, ridacchiando dolcemente, le mani piegate contro il petto, proprio sotto il mento. Louis, brevemente, assurdamente, pensa di voler catturare quel suono ed intrappolarlo in una bottiglia. Ma è stanco. È pieno di ogni sorta di idee sciocche quando è privato del sonno.  
“E l’acqua? L’idratazione è molto importante, Louis.” Harry avvicina la testa a quella del giovane sul cuscino che stanno condividendo.

Louis lo fissa per un momento, gli occhi di Harry sono morbidi e affettuosi e il castano si sente un po’ come se volasse nell’aria, leggero come una piuma, come se fosse portato via da una debole brezza primaverile.  
“Ah. Beh, ho una mezza bottiglia di Bacardi nel mio cassetto? È quella piccola, però.”  
Harry fa un’altra risatina. “Non credo che assicurerà in qualche modo la nostra sopravvivenza,” mormora, con voce ovattata nella federa.  
Louis fa finta di mettere il broncio, irrigidendosi temporaneamente quando Harry gli pizzica dolcemente il naso, il polpastrello del dito lo pungola piano, sorridendo.  
Louis emette una risata, il battito del suo cuore accelera quando il riccio inizia lentamente a trascinare la punta del dito dal naso al suo labbro inferiore, fermandosi lì.  
È tutto così morbido e c’è qualcosa di elettrico, qualcosa che esplode nel suo petto e nel suo stomaco.  
Sono passati da respiri pesanti, baci bagnati e corpi sudati, a questo: sdraiati insieme, tocchi delicati e occhi stanchi.  
Louis espira in modo instabile, il battito cardiaco accelera ulteriormente mentre i suoi occhi cadono sulle labbra piene di Harry, di un colore rosa lampone ora e un po’ secche. Non vuole nemmeno andare oltre, ha solo la voglia di giocare con i suoi capelli, di inumidire le sue labbra, e si sta avvicinando inconsciamente ad esse quando-  
“Ho visto qualcuno che conoscevo stasera,” dice Harry lentamente, con gli occhi chiusi e la voce così bassa che Louis si chiede se lo abbia immaginato. “È per questo che sono andato nel panico.”  
“Qualcuno che ha riportato alla luce brutti ricordi?” Chiede Louis, mormorando lentamente le parole, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando il riccio apre gli occhi, gli occhi verde bottiglia che fissano i suoi. Solleva di nuovo la mano e la appoggia delicatamente sulla guancia di Louis, con le dita che lasciano scie bollenti sulla sua epidermide mentre gli accarezza il collo.  
“Sì,” respira Harry distratto, apparentemente alla deriva nei suoi pensieri, il suo sguardo incatenato a quello di Louis. Si avvicina impercettibilmente, i loro nasi quasi si toccano.  
“Harry,” mormora Louis, allungando una mano e afferrando quella del riccio, intrecciando le dita senza stringere.  
Rimangono così per qualche altro momento e poi Harry si sta spostando sul materasso con un cigolio, infilandosi ulteriormente sotto le coperte.  
“Va bene se dormiamo adesso?” Sussurra il giovane, con gli occhi a malapena aperti, la punta delle dita che ora traccia languidamente piccoli cerchi sulla fronte di Louis e scivola giù fino agli zigomi, fermandosi a breve distanza dalla sua bocca.  
Harry chiude di nuovo gli occhi, le ciglia che sfarfallano sulla pelle leggermente scurita sotto di essi.  
“Certo che possiamo.” La mano di Louis si avvolge intorno alla vita di Harry, stringendolo saldamente sotto la sua presa.  
È sul punto di riaddormentarsi quando sente Harry spostarsi, avvicinando il suo corpo fino a quando i loro petti sono premuti insieme, poggiando le mani contro il battito del cuore di Louis e seppellendo il viso nel suo collo, il naso che preme contro la sua pelle.  
Louis avvolge lentamente entrambe le braccia attorno a Harry, premendogli le mani contro la schiena. Il riccio sospira contro il suo collo e gli occhi di Louis si chiudono, affondando nella sottile figura dell’altro ragazzo, le caviglie aggrovigliate.

  
  
  
**

  
Quando Louis si sveglia, Harry è ancora tra le sue braccia, la faccia nascosta nel petto e il busto a metà del materasso, le mani strette sotto il mento.  
Il cuore di Louis si restringe. “Cazzo, sei carino,” respira.  
Harry si muove, facendo il gemito più adorabile e assonnato che abbia mai sentito. Merda, è tutto così intenso. La sua pancia è molto turbata in questo momento.  
“Harry,” sussurra. “Ho davvero bisogno di andare in bagno, e tu stai restringendo il mio flusso sanguigno in questo momento. Devi lasciarmi andare,” ridacchia.  
Harry si agita pigramente tra le sue braccia, stringendosi ancora di più a lui. “Non posso farlo,” mormora contro il suo petto, le labbra che sfiorano Louis alla base della gola, nascondendo il suo sorriso.  
Louis sospira affettuosamente e appoggia la testa in cima a quella di Harry, disegnando cerchi sulla sua schiena mentre il riccio tiene saldamente la vita di Louis.  
Passano altri lancinanti dieci minuti prima che Louis non possa più ignorare la chiamata della natura e alla fine si libera dalla presa di Harry, anche piuttosto disperatamente perché ora si è reso conto che sta anche diventando, uhm, duro.  
Sente Harry gemere, le sopracciglia che si aggrottano mentre si rannicchia preziosamente su se stesso, i suoi grandi arti lunghi nascosti dalle coperte. È tutto troppo adorabile e dolce, e Louis implora un essere superiore affinché possa dargli una fottuta pausa.  
Ma no.  
Anche il viaggio in bagno è complicato. Soprattutto perché gli occhi indiscreti di Perrie si fanno strada nella sua camera da letto, una tazza di tè stretta tra le sue mani, e il suo viso è un’immagine di assoluto piacere.  
La ragazza inizia a guardarlo con occhi grandi e maliziosi e Louis le lancia uno sguardo mortale, chiudendo frettolosamente la porta, impedendogli di vedere Harry ancora disteso nel suo letto.  
“Non dire una parola,” la avverte Louis mentre la sorpassa per entrare in bagno, e Perrie alza una mano in segno di resa, ghignando.

  
  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
È venerdì e Louis ha dormito troppo. Ancora. Questo semestre si sta rivelando essere un disastro. Ma visto che non ha bevuto ancora la sua tazza di tè mattutina, Louis decide di fregarsene del panico delle lezioni almeno fino a dopo mezzogiorno.  
Allunga cautamente una mano sul suo comodino con un gemito e prende il telefono, notando i _dodici_ messaggi inviati da Harry la scorsa notte. Anche se è letteralmente a due porte di distanza. Sembra che anche qualcun altro non riesca a dormire.  
Ma nonostante il suo umore scontroso, non riesce a fermare i sorrisi mentre legge i messaggi per lo più incomprensibili, composti da troppe emoji, testi di canzoni e giochi di parole terribili. E il suo nome. Ha scritto un _sacco_ di volte il nome di _Louis._  
Imbarazzante.  
Louis nasconde il viso nella sua spalla, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro, un calore che si deposita nel suo petto che sta rapidamente diventando una dipendenza.  
E si rende conto che non vede l’ora di vedere di nuovo Harry.  
Dio.  
Lo ha letteralmente visto la scorsa notte e tutto il giorno quando non sono a lezione, consumando molti caffè e condividendo auricolari come perdenti, le ginocchia premute insieme e avvolte in spessi cappotti e sciarpe, berretti in cima alla testa e nasi rossi per colpa del vento freddo invernale mentre discutono dei pro e dei contro della fottuta cucina a microonde.  
Poi sono tornati a casa e Harry ha cucinato un soffritto per loro due mentre gli altri sono fuori o chiusi nelle loro stanze, e dopo mangiato si sono rannicchiati sul letto di Louis, gli arti aggrovigliati mentre guardavano i film più brutti su Netflix che potevano trovare, condividendo un po’ di erba che Louis ha rubato a Niall e ridacchiando felicemente verso l’oblio.  
Alla fine Harry è tornato nel suo letto, come ha fatto tutte le sere da quando ha dormito nel letto di Louis sabato scorso, e il castano, ammette con non poca vergogna, ha infilato la testa contro il cuscino ed ha inspirato incessantemente la federa solo perché c’è ancora l’odore di Harry sulle lenzuola. (Mischiato a quello dell’erba, forse. O forse Louis era solo fatto.)  
Il che non è proprio un buon segno, pensa. È sconcertante ciò che prova e si fa prendere dal panico ogni volta che viene colpito dall’immensa sensazione di _quanto gli manchi_ Harry, anche quando lo vede ogni giorno. È ridicolo e appiccicoso ed è solo...  
Non va bene.  
Non riesce a smettere di pensare a quella notte. I suoi intervalli di sonno irregolare ora sono invasi dai ricordi della calda pressione delle mani di Harry, dei suoi baci febbrili e dei suoi _gemiti._  
E poi c’è la consapevolezza scoraggiante del fatto che Harry non abbia provato a baciarlo di nuovo, o abbia accennato a qualcosa del genere da allora.  
Non hanno neppure menzionato di nuovo gli eventi della festa, e Louis è abbastanza intelligente da non sollevare l’argomento.  
Ma Harry gli è sembrato abbastanza felice, sinceramente contento di passare del tempo con Louis ogni giorno quando sono entrambi liberi, cenare insieme, e il riccio ogni mattina lo aspetta in cucina con la solita tazza di tè per sé e per Louis.  
Anche se Louis non ha ancora superato le sue preoccupazioni dovute all’uscita in preda al panico di Harry dalla festa, e non riesce a smettere di chiedersi _chi_ ha visto lì che lo ha fatto reagire in quel modo, ma aspetterà che il giovane gliene parli con calma, quando o se lo desidera. Finché sta bene ed è felice, allora anche Louis lo è.  
E Gesù, questo sta iniziando a sembrargli preoccupante. Louis era convinto del fatto che, proprio come Harry, non desiderasse nulla di serio con l’altro ragazzo. Che stava semplicemente cercando una persona gentile che lo distraesse dai suoi pensieri esausti.  
Un bel paio di labbra.  
Solo che… ha trovato quel paio di labbra, ha baciato quel paio di labbra, e ora quel paio di labbra sembra non voler avere niente a che fare con il corpo di Louis. A meno che non implichi un abbraccio amichevole.  
Quindi, ecco come stanno le cose adesso. Harry chiaramente vuole solo essere un amico per lui e nient’altro.  
Non ci sono distrazioni, nessun contatto, e certamente nessun bacio.  
Louis direbbe che va bene. E sì, va bene. Rispetta i sentimenti di Harry e i suoi desideri, ovviamente. Tra loro non succederà più nulla di sessuale. Ciò che è successo alla festa è stata una cosa da una notte e via.  
E comunque, essere amico di Harry è una cosa bellissima. È il migliore. Louis si diverte con Harry. Va tutto bene, davvero.  
Tranne per il fatto che sono passati solo cinque giorni, e per lui è sempre più una lotta tenere sotto controllo la sua moderazione, specialmente quando Harry appare mezzo addormentato dalla sua stanza ogni mattina, o quando indossa una camicia particolarmente eccentrica e jeans attillati per uscire, o quando attira Louis a sé per una coccola a intervalli casuali, e sorprende Perrie a ridacchiare contro la sua tazza di caffè quando Louis si stringe forse un po’ troppo a lui ed inizia a inalare l’odore dei suoi capelli.  
“Hai un problema, amico,” lo ha informato inutilmente Perrie.  
Perché sì. Potrebbe essere un po’ ossessionato dai capelli di Harry. Ahem. È imbarazzante e vuole solo dimenticare Harry per un giorno. È chiedere troppo?  
Dio, povero Louis.   
Tuttavia, oggi deve pur alzarsi ad un certo punto. Ha ancora una lezione del venerdì pomeriggio da tenere, e deve solo concentrarsi su questo, o a questo ritmo, la sua pausa natalizia sarà una miscela stressante e caotica di occhi sfocati e iniettati di sangue, documenti di Microsoft Word e frullati di caffeina.  
Quindi Louis si alza riluttante e si trascina in cucina, facendo una smorfia quando i suoi piedi freddi vengono a contatto con le fredde piastrelle. Espira pesantemente mentre si strofina gli occhi, i jogging gli scivolano sui fianchi mentre rilascia uno sbadiglio, allungando la mano verso la scatola di corn-flakes nell’armadietto superiore, (chi ha osato metterli lì? La pagherà) imprecando e grugnendo dal momento che fa fatica a raggiungerlo.  
È quando sta per sollevarsi sul bancone della cucina che un braccio caldo gli sfiora la spalla, recuperando la scatola di cereali e offrendola alla faccia confusa ma compiaciuta di Louis.  
Sorride, girandosi all’istante in imbarazzo quando viene accolto da Harry che gli sorride, i capelli leggermente arruffati, e sembra che anche lui si sia appena svegliato.  
“Grazie,” respira Louis, sbattendo le palpebre stordito. “Ciao.”  
“Buongiorno,” risponde Harry, con voce profonda e graffiante dal sonno.  
“Buongiorno.” Louis allontana la frangia che gli è caduta sugli occhi.  
Harry sorride, rilassato e morbido. “Hai qualche piano per oggi?”  
Louis alza le spalle. “A parte la mia lezione pomeridiana all’una? Uhm, potrei andare a fare shopping? Ho bisogno di un nuovo paio di mutande,” dice ironicamente.  
“Bene. Tutti hanno bisogno di un buon paio di mutande.”  
“Assolutamente.” Louis poggia la sua ciotola con motivi calcistici sul piano di lavoro, che Harry osserva con un sorrisetto, e rovescia un paio di cereali all’interno di essa.  
“Pensi, uhm, che potrei venire con te?” Chiede Harry dopo un momento.  
Louis ingoia l’impulso di fare un’allusione. Perché a quanto pare, il _sesso_ è ancora l’argomento principale nel suo cervello, ma riesce a fermarsi in tempo. Dio, è un tale casino. Fissa il viso di Harry, cercando disperatamente di smettere di immaginare il modo in cui appariva quella notte, le labbra rosse e lucenti, bagnate per essere avvolte attorno al suo-  
“Uh, sì. Certo,” mormora, le guance ardenti. Ha bisogno di una doccia fredda. Si sposta a disagio, le dita dei piedi arricciate verso l’interno, sentendosi esposto sotto lo sguardo profondamente concentrato di Harry.  
“Okay, figo,” il riccio sorride piano, una fossetta appare nella sua guancia sinistra, osservando Louis mentre versa del latte nei suoi cereali e se ne porta un cucchiaio pieno alla bocca, masticando rumorosamente e... Harry lo sta ancora fissando. Sfacciatamente. Il suo viso è ancora più morbido e affettuoso? La pancia di Louis svolazza. “Giusto. Beh. Io, um. Devo vestirmi, quindi…”  
“Mmhmm,” borbotta Louis, rivoli di latte gli gocciolano sul mento. Oh Dio.  
Harry ride immediatamente, una risatina fanciullesca, strappando un po’ di carta da cucina dal rotolo e _asciugandogli_ il viso.  
Oh mio Dio.  
Louis quasi smette di respirare. Ovviamente è stato vicino a Harry prima, _molto_ più vicino di così (andate via ricordi eccitanti) ma all’improvviso l’aria è densa e confusa e Louis sbatte le palpebre rapidamente mentre osserva la bocca divertita di Harry, stordito mentre l’altro ragazzo gli sorride, i suoi occhi verdi praticamente scintillanti come se questa fosse la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai fatto in vita sua.  
Pulire il latte dal mento di Louis.  
Gesù.  
“Uh, scusa. Sono un tale pasticcio,” Louis ridacchia imbarazzato, cercando di allontanarsi.  
“Beh, sei ancora mezzo addormentato,” dice Harry affettuosamente, gli occhi sia morbidi che ardenti di allegria. Sembra un po’ infatuato, se Louis deve essere onesto.  
Perrie sceglie quel preciso momento per entrare in cucina, socchiudendo gli occhi con una mano tra i capelli arruffati. Si ferma, vestita con una canottiera e pantaloncini di pigiama scozzese e guarda tra loro due, gli occhi che seguono la mano di Harry mentre continua a pulire il mento di Louis, accarezzando inutilmente l’angolo della sua bocca, gli occhi di Harry ancora vorticosi di gioia.  
Lei alza un sopracciglio.  
Louis è di un rosso brillante. Il suo viso sta bruciando, cazzo.  
“Okay, Harry, sta diventando strano adesso,” ride nervosamente.   
Il sorriso di Harry vacilla, appianandosi in un’espressione più neutra quando sorprende Perrie a fissarlo.   
“Buongiorno, ragazzi,” cinguetta lei, stringendo le labbra mentre guarda consapevolmente il viso mortificato di Louis. Non gliela farà mai passare liscia.  
“Buongiorno,” mormora Harry, guardando di nuovo Louis.  
“Ehi, Pez.” Louis fa un passo indietro, aggiustandosi la maglietta aderente e passandosi le dita tra la frangia. Beh, quello è stato... qualcosa.  
Harry sorride soltanto, gli occhi verdi che sembrando due lagune luccicanti alla luce del sole che filtra attraverso la finestra della cucina, e le ginocchia di Louis si stanno letteralmente indebolendo ad ogni secondo che passa, più a lungo fissa le pieghe della bocca di Harry, rosa chiaro e un po’ screpolata, e Louis vuole solo colmare il divario, premere le labbra sulle sue, bagnarle un po’, affondare in lui—  
“Okay, vado a farmi rapidamente una doccia e ci vediamo qui tra circa mezz’ora, sì? Possiamo andare insieme in università insieme?”  
Doccia. Va bene. Allontana la mente da quell’immagine, Tommo.  
“Uh, sì. Sì, certo,” Louis si precipita a dire, infilandosi un altro cucchiaio di corn-flakes in bocca.  
Harry sorride e si trascina in bagno, il suo culo fasciato in modo perfetto dai suoi jogger troppo piccoli, quelli che sembrano stranamente simili a quelli che usa lui.  
Louis quasi crolla sul posto.  
“Gesù,” dice allora Perrie, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa mentre accende il bollitore. 

  
  
**

  
  
Louis lascia l’edificio verso le tre (la sua lezione si è conclusa pochi minuti prima) con una tazza di caffè semivuota in una mano e l’altra aggrappata alla cinghia della sua borsa, saltando giù dai gradini di pietra con un senso di leggerezza che sfrigola sotto la sua epidermide. Perché il sole è alto in cielo, anche se fa ancora un freddo pungente, l’aria fresca gli accarezza le guance mentre socchiude gli occhi, e Louis si sente più leggero di quanto si senta da anni.  
Forse sa anche il perché, ma si rifiuta di soffermarsi sulla causa, (per ovvie ragioni) incamminandosi sul sentiero quando vede Harry dirigersi verso di lui, un alone di luce solare e felicità e morbidezza tutto insieme, e gli interni di Louis svolazzano all’istante alla sua vista.  
Cazzo.  
“Ciao,” dice Harry con un dolce sorriso, prima ancora di raggiungerlo, facendo qualche altro lungo passo prima di avvolgere brevemente le braccia calde attorno al collo di Louis.  
Louis si irrigidisce momentaneamente, preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto, e gli dà goffamente una pacca sulla schiena con la mano che non tiene il caffè, ma gli sorride, un senso di calore e felicità lo inonda nel vedere il ragazzo raggiante e rivolgergli tutte le sue attenzioni.  
È lusinghiero e adorabile e, wow, Louis è davvero abbastanza nauseato da se stesso in questo momento.  
“Ehi, Curly,” lo saluta, con una voce molto più morbida di quanto intendesse. Fa un passo indietro, ammirando l’abbigliamento di Harry, che indossa il suo solito lungo cappotto nero.  
“I miei capelli non sono nemmeno particolarmente ricci in questo momento.” Gli occhi di Harry brillano mentre fissa la mano di Louis che si intrufola sotto il suo cappotto, (Harry capisce subito quando Louis sente particolarmente freddo perché non riesce a smettere di posare mani e piedi su qualsiasi parte del suo corpo per scaldarli) mostrando una pazienza illimitata per le parole, le azioni e le abitudini fastidiose di Louis, racchiudendo tutto nel suo tono di voce che può essere descritto solo come incredibilmente affezionato.   
I suoi occhi sono così incredibilmente morbidi. Louis non sa cosa fare con tutta questa dolcezza... Si sente un po’ ubriaco se deve essere onesto, e _appiccicoso._ Dio, così appiccicoso. Vuole solo toccarlo. Tenere la sua mano.  
E _, Dio,_ Louis vuole così _tanto_ baciarlo di nuovo. E se non fosse così fottutamente affascinato, così fottutamente infatuato, (perché no, non ha senso negarlo, Louis ha una grossa, enorme e colossale _cotta_ ) prenderebbe in considerazione l’idea di mettere una certa distanza tra di loro. Fare qualche passo indietro. Mettere un freno alle cose.  
Ma è letteralmente impossibile a questo punto. Perché dal modo in cui Harry lo sta guardando in questo momento, con quella luce nello sguardo e il volto raggiante, non è sicuro che il giovane sarebbe d’accordo col fatto di vedersi di meno. Vivono insieme. Quindi, in entrambi i casi, sarebbe difficile andare in giro non vedendosi. E le settimane in cui non parlavano erano abbastanza brutte. Louis non vuole tornare più a quel periodo. In alcun modo.  
Qualcosa è cambiato tra di loro. Una finestra è stata lasciata socchiusa, lasciando entrare luce e calore. Qualcosa è _decisamente_ cambiato. Eventuali inibizioni o timidezza si sono dissolte e ammorbidite in modo significativo.  
E Louis è un po’ spaventato dal sapere cosa sia esattamente e perché, ma non vuole pensarci adesso.  
Invece, il suo sguardo si concentra sui folti riccioli del giovane.  
“Beh, non lo so,” dice, allungando la mano per tirare una ciocca morbida, ed il riccio è tutto civettuolo e sorrisi caldi. “Ci sono ancora alcune onde molto carine in quel fascio di perfezione,” lo prende in giro.  
Harry sorride, sbilenco e largo. “Fascio di perfezione?”

Louis annuisce. “Sì. E dato che i miei capelli sono abbastanza fantastici, dovresti sentirti elettrizzato da questo complimento, Harold.”  
Non riesce a nascondere il suo sorriso mentre le dita di Harry sfiorano delicatamente la frangia di Louis. Il ragazzo non osa respirare, il suo cuore sussulta.  
“Sì, è vero,” sorride Harry. “E sono anche morbidi.”  
Louis lo guarda a bocca aperta, improvvisamente il suo cervello ha smesso di ricordare le istruzioni per battere le palpebre.  
Harry ridacchia, ed è così affascinante.  
Louis si sente un po’ stordito _._  
“Andiamo, allora?” Harry sorride piano. Quella fossetta. Louis sarebbe felice di ridursi a meno di un pollice di altezza se potesse vivere in quella fossetta per il resto della sua vita, crearsi una piccola casetta piacevole lì, un posto sicuro e accogliente, tutto caldo e confortevole e…  
E di cosa sta parlando? Cose senza senso, ecco cosa sta dicendo. Perché Harry gli fa andare il cervello in pappa. Questo è tutto così inesplorato per Louis. Non sa cosa farsene della metà delle cose che sente quando si trova di fronte a questo ragazzino allampanato, sorridente e bellissimo. È così fuori dalla sua portata, fuori dalla sua zona comfort.  
E Louis, in un certo senso, scopre che davvero non gli dispiace.  
“Sì,” Louis annuisce un po’ maniacalmente, scuotendosi dal suo ridicolo sogno ad occhi aperti. “La mia macchina è parcheggiata proprio dietro l’angolo.”  
“Okay,” dice Harry, avvicinandosi felicemente al suo fianco, stringendosi la borsa dietro la spalla e lanciando occhiate furtive in direzione di Louis, le fossette due crateri enormi che si formano in ciascuna delle sue guance rosee mentre segue Louis alla sua auto. (Sarebbero davvero una bella dimora.)  
Sì, Louis non potrebbe stare lontano da Harry ora se ci provasse.   
E sicuramente non vuole nemmeno provarci.

  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
Alla fine non vanno a fare shopping. No, invece Louis lo scarrozza in giro per la città, facendo una brusca deviazione che fa sorprendere Harry.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Ridacchia il riccio, portando goffamente le ginocchia al petto sul sedile.  
“A vivere un’avventura, giovanotto,” replica Louis, un ghigno intonacato sulle sue guance fredde.  
Il castano guida per secoli. Diretto verso nessun posto in particolare, solo guidando lontano da Londra e verso le città circostanti, accelerando lungo le strade di campagna, i cieli scuri e la vegetazione ombrosa che sfrecciano attraverso i loro finestrini in una macchia confusa. Seguono di nuovo le strade principali poi, la radio che canta rumorosamente e i finestrini abbassati completamente, nonostante la temperatura sia appena sopra i quattro gradi.  
“Harry! Sto congelando, cazzo. Chiudi quel finestrino!” Louis urla, sorridendo così forte che gli fa male la faccia.  
L’altro ragazzo fa finta di non sentirlo, chiudendo gli occhi con un lieve ghigno appoggiato sui lineamenti cherubini, la testa inclinata all’indietro contro il sedile, sollevando i piedi sul cruscotto.  
Ridono insieme, ascoltando le loro canzoni preferite e non molto altro. E il cuore di Louis batte sempre più veloce, diventando sempre più dipendente da ogni sorriso radioso che Harry punta in sua direzione.  
Solo quando si avvicinano di nuovo alla periferia di Londra, Louis prende una decisione in una frazione di secondo e decide di fare un’altra deviazione, a casa di suo padre tra tutti i luoghi.  
Non sa nemmeno perché sta guidando nella direzione del luogo che disprezza più di ogni altra cosa, ma sa per certo che nessuno è in casa a quell’ora, e che si tratti di adrenalina o vertigini o un momento di follia, ormai ha il piede premuto sull’acceleratore comunque. Harry si rannicchia sul sedile del passeggero, i suoi occhi curiosi si aprono quando raggiungono l’elegante quartiere.  
Sembra che nemmeno il riccio sappia perché si sono fermati qui, le sue sopracciglia si solcano leggermente da dove è premuto contro il finestrino, i piedi ancora appollaiati sul cruscotto.  
“Um. Louis? Non è qui che vive tuo padre?” Dice, sedendosi e scrutando fuori dal finestrino la sontuosa e lussuosa strada suburbana illuminata da lampioni fulvi.  
“Buona osservazione,” Louis dice seccamente con un cenno del capo. “Lo ricordi, allora?” Sorride, e gli viene in mente la prima volta che ha incontrato Harry. Sente un divertente senso di nostalgia sopraffarlo, nostalgia che ha la forma di un ragazzo con gli occhi spalancati, jeans puliti e una serie selvaggia di riccioli.  
Quella è stata la prima volta che ha posato gli occhi sulla testa riccioluta di Harry e sui suoi occhi verdi. Ora sa che Harry lo ha visto un po’ prima che Louis sapesse persino che esisteva.  
Si gira verso di lui ora e si chiede cosa sarebbe successo tra loro se si fossero incontrati quella sera per il compleanno di Niall, se qualcosa ora fosse diverso, se fossero finito subito a letto e non avessero avuto queste poche settimane per creare questa spensierata amicizia, quando sente Harry spostarsi sul sedile accanto a lui. Abbassa le lunghe gambe dal cruscotto, battendo le fibbie dello stivale sul vano portaoggetti anteriore, con le mani grandi sistemate in grembo.  
Louis si ferma sul lato opposto della strada, lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sparsa sotto le gomme.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia in modo confuso, gli occhi di giada luminosi fissi sulla casa accogliente e ambrata. Il suo corpo è illuminato dal chiaro di luna, il cielo notturno una tela senza nuvole di vellutato inchiostro che rende la sua silhouette più sbalorditiva e luminosa di tutte le stelle che si trovano in cielo.  
Oh Cristo. Cosa sta dicendo adesso? Distoglie lo sguardo, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
“Um, ma _perché_ siamo qui? Devo aver perso la tua menzione del fatto che volevi venire qui?” Dice Harry, le sopracciglia che si contraggono.  
Le luci al piano di sotto sono state lasciate accese, ma Louis sa che il venerdì sera Tomlinson Senior va al Central, a cena con la sua (ultima) ragazza, Alice, nel West End, e poi si dirige al suo tavolo riservato a The Ivy fino almeno a mezzanotte.  
“No, ho appena deciso di fermarmi qui,” dice facilmente, il cuore che batte veloce. “E non sarà a casa. Non preoccuparti di questo.”  
“Ma se tornasse?” Chiede Harry esitante, con il mento nascosto nel bavero del cappotto, le mani che gli scivolano nelle tasche.  
“Non lo farà. Non fino alle prime ore dell’alba, comunque. E noi comunque ce ne andremo prima, quindi nessun problema, sì?” Louis spegne il motore e slaccia la cintura di sicurezza, allacciandosi la giacca. Sta per aprire la portiera della macchina quando la mano di Harry gli circonda l’avambraccio, fermando Louis completamente mentre quest’ultimo si concentra su quel contatto, sui polpastrelli delle dita di Harry che gli stringono la manica del cappotto.  
“E se fossimo ancora qui e riconoscesse la tua macchina? Sono le undici passate, Louis.”

Louis emette una risata incredula. “Harry, a malapena riconosce suo figlio per la maggior parte del tempo. Non ha idea di come sia fatta la mia macchina. Credimi,” sorride.  
Dal broncio sulla faccia del ragazzo, capisce di non aver alleggerito molto le sue preoccupazioni. “Non è divertente. È solo triste,” dice piano, aggrottando le sopracciglia profondamente.  
Oh, è troppo adorabile. Il petto di Louis si riempie di calore per la sua preoccupazione. Sta rapidamente diventando così incredibilmente attaccato a questo ragazzo.  
“Ehi?” Louis dice piano.  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo dalla casa e lo posa su Louis.  
“Non dobbiamo andare dentro se non vuoi. Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato divertente usare una casa vuota,” ride. “Potremmo fare irruzione nel suo bar? Ha una vasta collezione di vini?”  
Harry gonfia le guance ed espira dopo un lungo momento. “Bene. Okay. Ma non possiamo fare casino.”  
“Saremo ordinati come non mai.” Louis giura sul petto con le dita.  
Harry ride, scuotendo la testa. “Bene allora. Andiamo,” sorride, uscendo dall’auto. Lasciano le loro borse sul sedile posteriore e Louis chiude a chiave la macchina, grattando la suola delle sue scarpe sull’asfalto, e Harry gli si avvicina mentre si fanno strada sul sentiero principale verso la porta dipinta di ebano.  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si aggrottano di nuovo quando Louis gli fa segno di entrare, gli occhi scrutano costantemente i dintorni come un gatto vigile, la testa si gira a guardare dietro ogni volta che entrano in una nuova stanza.  
Arrivano nell’enorme cucina contemporanea e Louis cerca immediatamente del vino rosso, recuperando due bicchieri.  
Solleva delicatamente la bottiglia tra le mani, il naso in aria. “Il nostro vino della casa, monsieur? Mio Dio, ma sei bellissimo,” sorride, il suo ridicolo tentativo di fare l’accento francese ammorbidisce le pieghe nei lineamenti ancora attenti di Harry. “Mi chiamo _Louis_ ,” afferma. “Posso prendere il suo cappotto, signore?”  
Gli occhi di Harry sono spalancati e luminosi, raggianti mentre osserva Louis fare l’idiota. Louis si sbarazza frettolosamente del proprio cappotto e lo butta su uno sgabello.  
“Beh, grazie. Sei troppo gentile,” risponde Harry con un accento altrettanto pomposo, elegante, liberandosi del suo cappotto e rivelando la sua camicia rosa semiaperta, arrotolata ai gomiti. Gli occhi di Louis si adagiano sulla pallida distesa del torace liscio e definito del giovane prima che si porti il cappotto nero sul braccio e lo ripieghi ordinatamente sullo sgabello accanto al suo.  
“Per favore, siediti,” continua, facendo oscillare le braccia teatralmente. Harry ridacchia ancora, divertito dallo spettacolo del giovane.  
Il riccio si siede, con gli stivali appollaiati sulla bassa barra di metallo sotto il piano del bar, sorridendo con occhi scintillanti mentre Louis si prende il suo tempo per versare il vino e posare con cura un bicchiere davanti alla faccia felice di Harry. Beve subito un sorso.  
“Sei ridicolo,” Harry mormora, la lingua scivola sul labbro inferiore, facendo ondeggiare il vino nel bicchiere con lunghe dita.  
“Ma ti piaccio, vero?” Louis risponde, sorridendo mentre si solleva per sedersi sul bancone, le gambe pendono precariamente da un lato, vicino al grembo di Harry, quasi toccando le sue ginocchia.   
Harry si morde il labbro inferiore, gli occhi spalancati e lucenti. “Suppongo di sì,” sospira, fingendo di alzare gli occhi al cielo e afferrando la sua caviglia.  
“Oi,” Louis gli pizzica un fianco mentre prende un grosso sorso di vino. Harry si contorce sotto la sua mano mentre prende anche lui un altro sorso, la lingua che fa capolino per leccarsi le labbra mentre si guarda intorno curioso.

“Questa sì che è _una_ casa. È enorme.” Gli occhi curiosi del giovane scrutano tutto mentre torce il suo corpo sullo sgabello, sbirciando nel minimalista salotto color crema.  
“Sì,” dice Louis, alzando le sopracciglia. “È disgustosamente esagerato, non è vero? Non posso sopportarlo, a dire il vero.”  
“È... molto,” dice Harry.  
“Lo so bene,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, riportando la bottiglia di vino nella sua fessura sul muro, sospirando esageratamente. Tutto è immacolato e ordinato. Il castano fa un’espressione indifferente. È come se quel posto fosse a malapena abitato. Riporta di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry, e lo trova che lo sta già guardando, con la bocca socchiusa mentre continua a far roteare il vino. Louis ne prende un altro sorso, lasciandone metà ancora nel bicchiere perché si è appena ricordato che deve guidare.   
“E mi hai portato comunque qui?” Dice Harry lentamente, osservando attentamente il viso di Louis. Quest’ultimo sente un rossore farsi largo sul collo sotto il suo sguardo verde.  
“Sì, beh. Potrebbe essere pomposo ed eccessivo, ma è un posto adatto da cui trarre vantaggio,” fa l’occhiolino.  
Il riccio sorride, le labbra premute sul suo bicchiere. “Non finirai il tuo?” Chiede quando Louis mette anche il suo bicchiere di fronte al giovane.  
“Nah. Devo guidare la macchina per la fuga, ricordi?”  
Harry ride. “Che cosa? Non dirlo,” si acciglia, sorridendo a metà, cercando di colpirlo piano ma senza successo, e poi la sua mano si allunga per afferrare le fredde dita di Louis. Harry sorride come un gatto, stringendogli le dita. “Ti ho preso.”  
Il contatto provoca scintille elettriche attraverso la pelle di Louis. Tira indietro la mano, ridacchiando a disagio. È come se le stelle si seppellissero sotto la sua pelle ogni volta che entra in contatto con il corpo di Harry, ogni tocco accende scintille all’interno delle sue cellule, come se lui fosse il sole e Harry la luna, inseguendolo disperatamente, orbitando intorno a lui, senza mai raggiungerlo e-  
Di che cazzo sta parlando? Ha bevuto solo cinque _sorsi_ di vino.  
“Bevi,” dice bruscamente, inclinando il bicchiere verso Harry. Il riccio ride attorno al bordo del bicchiere, annebbiando il vetro.  
Lo posa poi, con le dita che sfiorano la superficie di marmo.  
“Uhm. Quindi hai vissuto qui per un po’?” Chiede Harry, gli occhi fissi su Louis con attenzione.  
“No. Non proprio. Quando ero adolescente, dopo che i miei genitori avevano divorziato, venivo qui per qualche ora nei fine settimana perché faceva parte di ciò che avevano concordato in tribunale. Ma odiavo stare qui. Non venivo spesso se potevo evitarlo.”  
Il castano versa altro vino nel bicchiere di Harry.  
Harry annuisce pensieroso, ringraziandolo con sopracciglia aggrottate e occhi penetranti, e Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo. Perché gli occhi di Harry sono troppo intensi, troppo tentatori, e tutto ciò che Louis vuole fare è baciarlo fino a fargli perdere il respiro.  
È una lotta  
“Quindi... non hai una camera da letto qui, allora?” Chiede Harry lentamente.  
Louis alza la testa così velocemente che quasi gli si spezza il collo, un’ondata di calore che gli si insinua sulle guance quando vede gli occhi spalancati di Harry che misurano la sua reazione, le labbra che si curvano in un sorriso storto.  
Louis ridacchia, leggermente sorpreso. “Potrei averla,” sorride.  
Harry annuisce, ghignando, ma non chiede di vederla. Louis è solo un po’ deluso, ma _non_ è per _questo_ che ha portato Harry qui.  
Merda. Spera che il giovane non pensi sia per questo che Louis lo ha portato qui?  
“Non pensi che ti abbia portato qui, sai, per utilizzare _in quel modo_ una casa vuota, vero? Perché, merda, Harry. Giuro che non è per questo che l’ho fatto,” insiste Louis, sentendo un rivolo di sudore che inizia a colare sulla sua fronte sottile. Dio, non sa nemmeno se quella cosa che hanno concordato è ancora valida. Non vuole fare ipotesi. “Non mi aspetto-”  
“Oh, no, no. Certo che no,” Harry ridacchia, ma Louis non perde il modo in cui il sorriso di Harry sembra vacillare.   
Prima che possa pensarci troppo, o lasciare che una tensione imbarazzante cominci a penetrare in quello che prima era un ambiente rilassato, Louis si schiarisce la gola e salta giù dal piano di lavoro. Si avvicina alla veranda, sentendo il peso dello sguardo interrogativo di Harry sulla sua schiena. “Okay, bene.”  
“Dove vai?” Lo chiama Harry, sentendo il rumore dei suoi stivali sul pavimento mentre segue diligentemente Louis fuori.  
Il castano si gira e lo vede sporgere la testa per vedere attraverso le porte del patio, la piscina che brilla di un azzurro intenso, il cielo notturno in netto contrasto con essa.  
“Sei assolutamente sicuro che tuo padre non tornerà qui presto?” Chiede di nuovo Harry, uscendo sul patio, con le braccia strette al petto e la camicia arrotolata ai gomiti.  
“Sono sicuro, Harry. Dio, sei davvero paranoico.” Louis sorride, in equilibrio lungo il bordo della piscina, momentaneamente distratto dal modo in cui la luce dell’acqua si riflette sui lineamenti di Harry quando questo si avvicina a lui.  
“No, è solo... Non voglio fare una brutta impressione, se dovesse ripresentarsi l’occasione. Sai, con il mio quadro….”  
Quadro?  
Louis gira la testa per guardarlo, sorpreso. “Oh? Stai lavorando a qualcosa? Sei ancora interessato al fatto che le tue opere vengano esposte nella galleria?”  
“Beh...” Harry scrolla le spalle. “Forse. Non ne sono ancora sicuro. Ma vorrei tenere aperte le mie opzioni, per ogni evenienza. E se mi trova qui- con te-”  
“Non dire altro. Non tornerà per ore. Se non di più,” Louis risponde ironicamente, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Promesso. E se mi sbaglio, sappi solo che sono attrezzato per nasconderti furtivamente come un ninja.”  
Harry scuote la testa, ridacchiando allegramente.  
“Vuoi fare un tuffo?” Louis sorride, sfilandosi le scarpe da ginnastica e arrotolandosi i jeans fino al ginocchio. Perché a quanto pare è un pazzo. Fa un freddo polare qui fuori, il suo respiro annebbia lo spazio di fronte a lui e si comporta come se fosse una sera d’estate.  
Harry lo guarda, un’espressione dubbiosa si allarga sul suo viso. “ _Adesso_? Stai scherzando?” Ride.  
Louis si avvicina alla piscina e alza lo sguardo, scrollando le spalle, sfidandolo con occhi maliziosi. “Dai,” dice, dando una pacca sul posto accanto a lui.  
“Louis, no! Fa troppo freddo!” I suoi occhi si spalancano mentre il castano non gli presta attenzione, muovendosi per sedersi sul bordo della piscina e immergendo le gambe nell’acqua. È calda e piacevole e le luci attorno al perimetro sono dorate e si mescolano al blu tenue.  
“È una piscina riscaldata,” borbotta il castano. “Va tutto _bene_.”  
Harry alza un sopracciglio verso la foglia scolorita che galleggia sulla superficie dell’acqua.  
Louis fa un gesto verso l’acqua, immergendo la mano e schizzandone un po’ in direzione del riccio.   
“Ehi!” piagnucola, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Almeno aspetta che io sia semi-riscaldato,” borbotta. Rivolge al castano un broncio adorabile.  
Louis ride. Ancora più forte quando anche Harry inizia a ridere con riluttanza, cercando ostinatamente di mantenere fermamente il cipiglio sul suo viso. È troppo carino quando cerca di sembrare infastidito, o quando è davvero scontento e infastidito. È la cosa più divertente e adorabile da vedere e Louis ovviamente ne approfitta.  
Gli lancia di nuovo dell’acqua.  
“Louis,” lo avverte, puntandolo severamente con un dito. È così fottutamente carino.  
“Oh!” Louis ride senza fiato, coprendosi la bocca.  
Harry scuote la testa ma si siede accanto a lui, cauto.  
“Perché mi stai guardando in quel modo?” Louis inizia a ridacchiare. “Sei così sospettoso.”  
Harry incrocia le gambe sul cemento mentre si siede, lasciando uno spazio evidente tra di loro. Louis vuole colmare immediatamente il divario.  
Il riccio inspira l’aria fredda. “Potremmo non conoscerci da così tanto tempo, ma so già come sei fatto.” Lancia a Louis uno sguardo di traverso, alzando un sopracciglio.   
“E quindi?” Mormora il castano, la voce è morbida come uno zucchero filato.   
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Mi spingerai dentro.” Louis si fa beffe di lui, scuotendo la testa mentre distoglie lo sguardo. “So benissimo che ci proverai!” Stringe gli occhi verso Louis quando quest’ultimo lo guarda di nuovo, e questo lo fa solo ridere di più.  
“Non lo farò!” Insiste, facendo roteare i piedi nell’acqua che gli arriva ai polpacci. Dio, è davvero calda nonostante la parte superiore del corpo sia esposta al congelamento.  
“Promesso?” Dice Harry lentamente, i denti che iniziano a battere insieme.  
“Sì!” Louis dice più forte, gettando la testa indietro per la gioia.  
“Prometti, Louis!” Grida il riccio, ridendo anche lui, le braccia avvolte attorno a se stesso.  
“Va bene,” dice Louis, un luccichio negli occhi, facendo scivolare il braccio attorno al collo di Harry, spingendolo più vicino. Harry sorride all’istante al quel contatto.  
E poi lo spinge proprio nella piscina, un ghigno maniacale che gli attraversa il viso, l’acqua che schizza verso l’alto con un’enorme onda.  
Ma ovviamente Harry afferra istintivamente il polso di Louis nel mezzo del suo urlo scioccato e lo trascina in acqua con lui.  
Le sue orecchie fischiano immediatamente e vengono avvolte dal silenzio mentre si muovono sott’acqua a rallentatore, senza peso, a parte la leggera pressione dell’acqua che avvolge il corpo di Louis, incantato dal modo in cui i capelli di Harry gli fluttuano intorno alla testa come un’aureola, gli occhi verdi aperti , bolle d’aria che si dissolvono lentamente dal naso mentre Louis scivola verso di lui.  
Si ferma lì per un momento, qualcosa negli occhi di Harry lo spinge ad avvicinarsi. Il riccio lo fissa di continuo, con il viso illuminato dalle luci della piscina, trascinando Louis in una trance flessibile e onirica.  
E forse è perché sono sott’acqua, protetti dal mondo sopra di loro per un momento, ma Louis lascia andare tutte le sue inibizioni, si spinge in avanti - e bacia Harry.  
Le loro bocche si incontrano brevemente, e poi all’improvviso si spingono entrambi verso la superficie, le bocche ancora attaccate mentre l’acqua schizza intorno a loro, le loro braccia che si agitano nel tentativo di tenersi a galla.  
Si separano con un sussulto condiviso e Louis inspira bruscamente mentre riprendono fiato e tornano in contatto con l’aria fredda della notte, con l’acqua che si raccoglie lungo i loro volti. I loro capelli sono arruffati e i loro vestiti sono completamente inzuppati, si attaccano ai loro corpi mentre nuotano in cerchi lenti, respirando pesantemente, schizzando un po’ mentre l'acqua scivola intorno a loro.  
Quindi… baciare Harry gli sembra ancora la cosa più potente e perfetta che abbia mai vissuto. Sembra ancora l’evento più sconvolgente della terra come la prima volta, e sì, Louis vuole assolutamente farlo di nuovo.  
Cerca di far funzionare la bocca, di formare parole, qualsiasi parola, ma tutto ciò che può fare è nuotare piano e tremante, muovendo languidamente le braccia nell’acqua mentre si tiene a galla.  
“Uhm, quindi, è appena successo,” dice Harry, la voce profonda e rimbombante, una mano che cerca di asciugare più gocce d’acqua possibili dai suoi occhi vitrei, rompendo la tensione carica. La sua mascella batte, la voce è rauca e le sue ciglia sono incollate insieme mentre sbatte lentamente le palpebre.   
È di una bellezza ultraterrena. “Sì,” risponde Louis stordito.  
Harry annuisce, immergendo le spalle nel calore della piscina e Louis lo rispecchia.  
Passano altri dieci secondi in cui nessuno dei due parla. Louis ha le vertigini. E non nel modo bello del termine. Stordimento e apprensione si insinuano nelle sue celle. Continuano a spazzolare ossessivamente i capelli bagnati dai loro volti, battendo rapidamente le palpebre l’uno verso l’altro.  
E poi Louis scoppia a ridere, senza credere di averlo appena fatto. Ha baciato Harry. Sott’acqua. Lo ha baciato sott’acqua come se fossero in una sorta di film romantico. Ridicolo.   
Anche Harry inizia a ridacchiare. Ma suona più come una risata nervosa, specialmente quando si interrompe bruscamente e l’aria torna di nuovo silenziosa.  
“Vuoi...” Harry fa una pausa, gli occhi spalancati e il verde lucido. “Vuoi baciarmi di nuovo?” Il suo tono è casuale, sebbene i suoi occhi siano rotondi e imploranti, pieni fino all’orlo di un misto di nervosismo, desiderio e incertezza, e Louis non vede l’ora di colmare il divario tra loro, bramando di poter rimettere la bocca sulla sua.  
“Sì, uh, non mi, uhm-” Louis si sposta la frangia bagnata dagli occhi, evitando lo sguardo in attesa di Harry. “Non sarei contrario a questa idea.”  
Si schiarisce la gola e finalmente incontra gli occhi di Harry.  
Il riccio sorride come se fosse la vera personificazione della luna.  
 _Dio_.  
E poi stanno gravitando l’uno verso l’altro. Gli occhi di Harry fissano intensamente i suoi, le gocce d’acqua scivolano sulla sua pelle pallida, un lieve rossore su ciascuna delle sue guance, le labbra carnose, di un rosso ciliegia.  
Harry aleggia sulla sua bocca, agganciando le mani al collo di Louis mentre si avvicina ancora di più, collegando le sue labbra con quelle di Louis e baciandolo all’istante. Le fredde mani di Harry gli bruciano la pelle sulla nuca mentre lo bacia con ardore, piccoli e morbidi gemiti gli sfuggono dalla gola mentre le loro bocche si incontrano ancora e ancora.  
Oh, Cristo.  
Louis si aggrappa ai fianchi di Harry sott’acqua, tirandolo ancora di più contro il sul petto, contorcendosi contro il corpo del ragazzo più giovane mentre continuano a rubare il respiro l’uno dall’altro i polmoni affaticati.  
Le grandi mani di Harry si muovono per afferrare il viso di Louis, baciandolo profondamente, ed è bagnato, caldo e vertiginoso, gemiti silenziosi che sfuggono dalle sue labbra gonfie, scivolose per l’acqua e la saliva, rosse come ciliegie.   
Louis solleva le sue mani tremanti dall’acqua, facendole scivolare sulle spalle di Harry, e si baciano febbrilmente per quello che sembra un tempo lunghissimo. Louis sta tormentando il labbro inferiore di Harry con i denti quando all’improvviso sono entrambi sorpresi dal suono assordante di un allarme per auto, apparentemente proveniente dalla parte anteriore della casa.  
“Cazzo,” dicono all’unisono, ansimando.  
“Non è tuo padre, vero?” Harry rabbrividisce, gli occhi un po’ sbalorditi prima che un ghigno cupo si distenda sulla sua faccia arrossata, i suoi denti iniziano a riprendere a battere mentre Louis gli prende il viso tra le mani, ridendo quasi istericamente, contagiando anche il riccio, che inizia a ridacchiare, sincero ed eccitato.  
Louis prende una delle mani di Harry. “Usciamo di qui così puoi asciugarti, piccolo.”  
“Grazie, tesoro,” sorride Harry. I suoi occhi sono luminosi e scintillanti nel bagliore dorato delle luci della piscina, il riflesso dell’acqua che luccica sulla sua pelle pallida, la sua camicia a metà strada dall’essere completamente aperta.  
Beh, sembra che le punte delle dita di Louis siano state un po’ avide. Non se lo ricorda nemmeno.  
Rientrano all’interno, Louis sfrecciando di sopra e pregando che non goccioli troppo sul pavimento per raggiungere l’armadio della biancheria e recuperare alcuni asciugamani. Si asciugano nel miglior modo possibile e Harry ispeziona il pavimento alla ricerca di eventuali pozzanghere che si sono lasciati alle spalle. Louis si assicura che tutto sia nel posto in cui era prima, lavando i calici e raccogliendo i loro cappotti. Harry ricontrolla tutto ancora una volta, ovviamente. Piccolo paranoico.  
Ma, naturalmente, è proprio quando Louis ha chiuso la porta d’ingresso che un’auto familiare gira l’angolo della strada.  
“Oh, cazzo,” respira Louis.  
“Merda, cosa?” Harry gira la testa per guardare Louis con gli occhi spalancati. Il maggiore afferra la mano del riccio e lo tira dietro lo scudo della porta del garage oscurata sul lato della casa.  
“È mio padre.”  
Ci sono andati fottutamente vicini. Non vuole sapere come sarebbe andata se avesse trovato Louis con Harry che si divertiva nella piscina, considerando ciò che _pensava_ di Louis. E poi non si sarebbe mai perdonato se ciò avesse significato mettere a repentaglio le opere di Harry.  
“Louis,” sibila Harry, stringendo le dita attorno al suo polso. “Lo _noterà_.”  
“Va bene, solo... trattieni il respiro.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry praticamente urla.  
Louis gli porta una mano sulla bocca mentre si muovono ancora per appianarsi contro il muro, proprio quando suo padre esce dalla sua auto insieme ad Alice, la sua nuova ragazza. È impassibile come sempre, vestito con un abito nero a tre pezzi. Si dirige dall’altra parte della macchina per far uscire Alice. Louis suppone che almeno questo sia qualcosa. Sbuffa.  
Aspettano quando finalmente entrano entrambi in casa e Louis sente qualcosa di caldo e umido sul suo palmo.  
“Ew, Harry,” ride. Harry gli sta leccando la mano. Accuratamente.  
Harry ridacchia rumorosamente, attutito dal palmo di Louis, aggrappandosi al polso del castano con le sue grosse mani.  
“Muoviamoci! Potrebbe tornare fuori!”  
Harry si libera improvvisamente e fa una corsa maldestra per arrivare all’auto, arrampicandosi dentro quando Louis la sblocca.  
Il castano ride forte, seguendolo, il sangue che pompa adrenalina mentre salta al posto di guida, girando immediatamente la chiave di accensione e accendendo il riscaldamento dell’auto. Rabbrividiscono nell’oscurità per alcuni secondi e poi scoppiano in risatine rumorose e senza fiato, i corpi che tremano fino a quando non vedono qualcuno avvicinarsi a uno dei finestrini anteriori. Si abbassano quindi, aspettando che la costa sia libera prima che Louis li riporti rapidamente di nuovo al campus, le sue membra più calde e rilassate di quanto non si sentano da secoli.


	5. five

Quando finalmente tornano a casa verso l’una del mattino, spiacevolmente attaccati ai loro vestiti bagnati, capelli umidi e inzuppati di cloro, entrambi si fanno una doccia nei cubicoli uno accanto all’altro. Harry chiacchiera casualmente come se non fosse dannatamente nudo a pochi centimetri da lui, e Louis si lava rapidamente perché stare in piedi in questo caldo e in questo vapore mentre ascolta la parlata profonda e setosa di Harry finirà con Louis che si masturba furiosamente in questo cubicolo.

Dio. Si sono baciati di nuovo.

Louis non sa nemmeno se Harry vuole che accada una terza volta. Non è sicuro se è stato solo un altro una tantum o cosa, e non ha ancora avuto la possibilità di chiederglielo, quindi sta cercando di mantenere la calma, lasciando la palla al sicuro nel campo di Harry e aspettando di vedere cosa vuole fare.

(Sperando davvero che Harry lo voglia.)

“Lou?” Sente sotto lo spruzzo della doccia. Sembra molto vicino, quasi come se ci fosse qualcuno dietro-

Louis gira la testa subito, lanciando un grido basso.

Harry scoppia in una risata isterica mentre si piega leggermente per stringersi lo stomaco nudo, il suo adorabile ventre definito e tonico, sfoggiando una piccola pancia morbida e un profondo ombelico. Lo sguardo di Louis cade su di esso, ricordandosi di quando Harry intinse la lingua dentro al suo. Vuole davvero farlo anche lui a Harry.

Dio mio. E... merda. È duro. Ed è nudo. Oh merda. Oh, cazzo.

Giusto per peggiorare le cose, Harry sta entrando nella doccia, l’acqua che scorre ancora energicamente.

“Posso entrare?” Chiede, gli occhi pieni di allegria. Per fortuna il suo sguardo è sul viso di Louis in questo momento.

“Penso che tu sia già dentro,” dice Louis con voce roca.

“Oh, sì,” il riccio sorride, o ghigna, piuttosto. Ugh. Ama il suo sorriso storto, i suoi riccioli flosci, e Dio, il suo petto sembra così liscio.

Vuole solo passarci sopra le mani insaponate.

Quindi, prima che il suo cervello riesca a mettersi di nuovo in moto e quindi eviti di farglielo fare, la mano di Louis, istintivamente, si allunga ciecamente e scivola sui piani setosi e definiti del busto del ragazzo più alto e più giovane, ammantato di schiuma di sapone.

Il sorriso di Harry si indebolisce mentre emette un brivido sensuale, un sorriso che vacilla, che vacilla, fino a quando non si spegne completamente, gli occhi appannati di lussuria.

Louis espira tremante mentre Harry affolla risolutamente il suo spazio, gli occhi che si posano sul viso in modo affamato. La sua bocca si contrae, facendo roteare la mano sul petto di Harry, abbassandola fino alla sua adorabile piccola pancia, e i muscoli del riccio saltano quando le punte di Louis raggiungono il suo fianco.

“Volevi qualcosa?” Louis mormora piano, le labbra che si sollevano verso l’alto, sentendosi malizioso e compiaciuto, guardando Harry così colpito. Da _lui_. È lui che spinge Harry a questo, che lo fa sentire così.

“Uh, uh,” annuisce Harry, il viso che quasi tocca il suo ora mentre pianta il naso accanto a quello di Louis, respirando affannosamente.

“Si? Che cos’è, Harold?” Chiede Louis, con voce calma, rauca. Sente le mani scivolose di Harry afferrargli i fianchi, la testa che si inclina in avanti per appoggiarla sulla sua spalla quando esse scivolano più in basso, verso lo stomaco. “Cosa vuoi?”

Le punte delle dita di Harry sfiorano leggermente il cazzo di Louis che si ingrossa rapidamente e il giovane ansima contro la pelle bagnata dell’altro ragazzo, i denti che gli sfregano sul collo mentre Harry lo prende nel palmo bagnato e inizia a masturbarlo lentamente.

Un lieve gemito sfugge alle labbra di Harry mentre tira Louis per adattarsi perfettamente al suo corpo, le sue mani vagano sulla schiena insaponata di Louis, lo spruzzo e il vapore rendono la testa del castano sempre più confusa mentre Harry gli succhia il labbro inferiore, la lingua che scivola dentro la bocca aperta e arrendevole di Louis.

Le sue mani trovano presto il sedere di Louis, stringendogli le natiche tra le sue grandi mani, le mani che Louis vuole ovunque, vuole che ogni centimetro del suo corpo venga esplorato da Harry fino a quando non è un disastro contorto sotto di lui.

E poi si sfregano entrambi l’uno contro l’altro, la pelle liscia che scivola facilmente.

Le gambe di Louis si spalancano ulteriormente, Harry posiziona la sua coscia tra le loro, baciandogli il collo disordinatamente mentre lo spruzzo caldo scorre sulle loro pelli, calde e arrossate.

Louis spinge Harry di nuovo contro il muro, lontano dall’acqua che cade su di loro, e si struscia sulla sua coscia più velocemente, respirando velocemente e sono entrambi così duri, così eccitati, e le guance di Harry sono meravigliose macchie rosa, i suoi capelli umidi e arricciati alle estremità.

Le mani di Harry si impastano sulla morbida carne del sedere di Louis, scavando le dita più a fondo mentre Louis continua a sfregarsi contro la sua gamba, il suo respiro diventa più frenetico man mano che si avvicina all’orgasmo. Louis chiude gli occhi, brividi che formicolano su tutta la sua pelle bagnata e arrivano alla schiena; trema mentre Harry sibila il suo nome nell’orecchio, ancora e ancora, finché non priva a Harry di mormorare qualsiasi cosa, mettendo una mano tra di loro, così stupidamente ubriaco del suono del respiro bloccato di Harry mentre lo accarezza fino a quando rabbrividisce senza fiato, venendo nella sua mano.

  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
È sabato sera e il gruppo è tutto appollaiato attorno a un tavolino nell’angolo del club illuminato di zaffiro.

Harry è schiacciato contro il fianco di Louis, le cosce calde e le ginocchia che saldamente toccano la pelle nuda dell’altro attraverso gli strappi dei loro jeans. Tutti tengono in mano un shot, in bilico a mezz’aria mentre si preparano a berli d’un colpo solo allo stesso tempo.

Vedete, oggi sono stati a malapena lontani. Sono andati a dormire avvolti l’uno attorno all’altro nel letto di Louis e non hanno lasciato quel luogo fino a mezzogiorno. Hanno preso un caffè e hanno pranzato insieme, facendo un giro per la città, visitando tutti i negozi di dischi che sono riusciti a trovare sulle mappe di Google nelle vicinanze del centro di Londra, cercando di trovare una canzone di cui Harry non ricordava il titolo. Poi quando sono tornati ai loro alloggi, Harry ha cucinato loro gli spaghetti alla bolognese e poi si sono preparati ad uscire, ballando come idioti e cantando insieme una playlist Europop che Louis una volta aveva fatto come uno scherzo per il compleanno di un amico, il ‘Saturday Night’ di Whigfield in loop. Harry ha ridacchiato, quasi soffocandosi con il suo pre-drink di vodka e coca-cola mentre Louis ha ballato ridicolmente sul letto di Harry, (che, purtroppo, mancava ancora di qualsiasi segno che potesse mostrare che Harry stesse di fatto lavorando su qualcosa di artistico) spingendo i suoi fianchi in aria in modo seducente, mentre ha osservato Harry sistemarsi i suoi riccioli cioccolato che gli hanno rubato quasi quaranta minuti.

E Louis si sente ancora fatto e ubriaco per la sensazione della pelle bagnata e lussureggiante di Harry che ha sfiorato la sua fin dalle prime ore di questa mattina, rabbrividendo brevemente mentre ingoia il bruciore del liquido, il respiro che si blocca quando Harry si gira immediatamente verso di lui con un sorriso arrossato. Le sue labbra sono illuminate da una brillante tonalità rosso rubino, gli occhi si increspano mentre ridacchia, asciugandosi con il dorso della mano la bocca tirata, le fossette seppellite in entrambi i lati del suo sorriso scintillante mentre rimbalza delicatamente sulla sedia quadrata imbottita.

Una goccia di liquido chiaro gli gocciola lungo il mento, e in un’eco di ciò che Harry ha fatto il giorno prima, Louis allunga una mano per pulirlo con il pollice, le dita arricciate, premendo leggermente nella mascella del riccio.

“Hai qualcosa lì, cucciolo disordinato,” dice Louis dolcemente.

Gli occhi di Harry sfarfallano in qualcosa di simile ad affetto mentre guarda di nuovo Louis, che lascia la mano appoggiata con cautela sul mento di Harry.

Il ragazzo più giovane si sbilancia in un sorriso radioso, più luminoso di qualsiasi delle luci al neon del club, compiaciuto e con gli occhi pieni di affetto sincero, accarezzando con il naso la mano di Louis. Gesù. Il cuore di Louis quasi smette di funzionare, il sorriso leggero spazzato via dal viso e la bocca leggermente aperta mentre Harry gli strofina il palmo con il muso. Il riccio si limita a ridacchiare, con la propria mano serrata sulla coscia di Louis, stringendola tra le dita forte.

“Voi due uscite insieme o?” Dice improvvisamente Niall, spingendo Louis fuori dalle sue fantasticherie.

“Siamo amici, grazie, Neil,” ribatte Louis con un cipiglio.

“Siete carini insieme.” Niall ghigna, appoggiandosi al suo lato del sedile in pelle (posto a sedere vero e proprio, non come la cosa stupida di Louis che assomiglia a una poltrona sacco), i suoi chiari occhi blu maliziosi mentre guarda Harry, che per fortuna non sta ascoltando, solo ridendo maniacalmente e felicemente, mentre osserva Liam lottare con un altro vassoio di bevande, rovesciando metà di una bottiglia tonica sui pantaloni. Louis sente un calore prendere possesso del suo corpo. “Non pensare che non abbia notato che Harry ti gira intorno come un cucciolo. Sei imbarazzante tanto quanto lui tu, però.”

Liam ride di Harry che ride di lui; Louis ride di entrambi.

Finché Niall non gli tocca il braccio e si affianca a lui.

“Andate d’accordo,” afferma.

Louis sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo, girandosi verso Niall con una faccia non impressionata.

“Buona osservazione, amico. Qual è il punto? Dai. Che cosa stai morendo dalla voglia di dire, Neil?”

Niall fa spallucce, prendendo un altro sorso del suo drink.

“A Harry piaci. Ultimamente mi ha rotto le palle parlando di te. Sono stufo di sentire il tuo nome,” dice casualmente, buttando giù un altro shot lasciato sul tavolo e tenendo una pinta in mano. Gesù.

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia verso l’amico, ma il suo cuore batte all’impazzata, l’attenzione stuzzicata. Perché, cosa? Harry ha parlato di lui?

“Che cosa ha detto?” Chiede, cercando di non sembrare troppo disperato.

Niall, tuttavia, sembra decisamente _compiaciuto_. Louis si sente solo ansioso, anche se un po’ speranzoso. “Oh lo sai. Roba. Cose.”

Il castano geme, incrociando le braccia sopra la camicia attillata color cremisi. (Non l’ha indossata perché Harry ha detto che pensa che Louis sia ancora più attraente in rosso. No.)

Harry allunga la mano ciecamente verso la sua gamba mentre parla animatamente con Jade e Jesy, non sembra nemmeno essersi accorto di avergli afferrato il ginocchio. È come se avesse istintivamente allungato la mano per toccarlo in qualche modo, senza nemmeno controllare che Louis sia quello ancora accanto a lui, _sapendo_ solo che lo è. Le sue mani gravitano inconsciamente verso Louis.

Un po’ come quando tira dritto verso il letto di Louis quando è sonnambulo.

Sembra strano. E sconcertante. Alza lo sguardo e viene accolto da Niall che lo studia attentamente.

“Senti, qualunque cosa tu possa pensare, non siamo una coppia, va bene?” Louis dice prima che Niall possa presumere cose.

“Penso che sareste giusti l’uno per l’altro,” dice Niall in risposta.

E per l’amor di Dio. Louis non ha davvero bisogno di sentirlo. Sta già diventando molto confuso riguardo alle farfalle che Harry continuamente gli fa provare nell’intestino. Per quanto ne sappia, Harry ancora non sta cercando una relazione. Si stanno solo divertendo, stanno testando le cose. È confortante. Si distraggono da tutto il resto. Non hanno nemmeno dormito insieme. I pompini alle feste e le seghe sotto la doccia sono a malapena indizi solidi che portino a pensare che abbiano una relazione, giusto? E dio, perché Niall lo sta guardando in questo modo? Tutto premuroso e serio e—

Harry gli toglie la mano dal ginocchio e Louis si maledice per sentire immediatamente la mancanza del tocco.

“Vado a prenderci un altro drink,” Harry sorride. “Lo stesso, piccolo?”

Piccolo. Buon Dio. Hanno dei nomignoli l’uno per l’altro adesso? Louis si sente svenire.

“Sì, grazie, am- Harry,” si corregge. _Amore_. Lo stava per fare anche lui. Cazzo. Lo stava per chiamare _amore_. Niall nasconde il suo ghigno compiaciuto, mordendosi le unghie mentre osserva il panico interiore di Louis crescere. Sta sudando, cazzo. Ma. È solo un nomignolo. Non significa niente. Sono solo parole. Quindi dice a Niall di parlare di qualcos’altro, ignora decisamente le risatine dell’amico e torna a godersi la serata.

Ma ovviamente, mentre la notte volge al termine, e considerando che il giorno è andato così incredibilmente bene, alla fine qualcosa doveva andare storto.

Come adesso, per esempio.

Louis è seduto all’angolo sul fottuto e scomodo sedile imbottito, trangugiando drink dopo drink che gli sono stati messi in mano da Niall, o Perrie o chiunque sia il più vicino, ignorando le loro occhiate pietose mentre fissa con desiderio Harry.

Harry, che sta attualmente chiacchierato con un ragazzo al bar, uno che lo ha fatto incessantemente ridere e sorridere negli ultimi venti minuti. È andato a prendere a lui e Louis altri drink e invece di alzarsi e andarlo a riprendere, Louis è stato seduto qui ossessivamente a guardare mentre Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo strano, interrogativo, il suo sorriso vacilla ma poi ricade rapidamente in una risata.

Louis si sente stranamente come se fosse stato avvolto da un forte pugno allo sterno, le sue tempie pulsano di gelosia. È così fermamente contro il fatto che qualcun altro sia così vicino a Harry. Ed è irrazionale, ridicolo e inutile che sia così ma.

È _geloso_.

La sua camicia improvvisamente sembra troppo restrittiva e la sua gola è stretta, la testa gli fa male e vuole solo andarsene da qui, la mano del ragazzo che tiene il gomito di Harry è più che sufficiente per quello che riescono a reggere i suoi miserabili occhi.

Questo fino a quando il ragazzo non si lancia in avanti e cattura le labbra di Harry.

Louis si alza dal sedile e corre verso il guardaroba, l’immagine che brucia dietro le palpebre e un enorme nodo nello stomaco di _no_ , _no_ _no_.

Si sente male mentre raccoglie il cappotto e si affretta a scendere le scale, gli occhi stupidamente brucianti.

Mentre le porte si aprono, Louis esce finalmente dal locale ed entra nell’aria gelida della notte, toccandosi impazientemente i jeans per una sigaretta.

“Porca puttana,” mormora tra sé e sé, tremando bruscamente mentre lotta per accendere la fine della sigaretta.

Dopo qualche altro minuto, le porte si aprono di nuovo, connettendosi con il muro di mattoni, e ci sono un paio di voci aspre che si lamentano (i buttafuori alla porta, probabilmente) e Louis si gira di lato per dare un’occhiata, incontrando Harry nel suo cappotto lungo, le fibbie dei suoi stivali risuonano mentre i suoi piedi si connettono con l’asfalto bagnato del marciapiede, la fronte corrugata e profonda che scruta brevemente le persone sparse e poco vestite fuori che fumano.

Alla fine i suoi occhi trovano Louis, riconoscenza che illumina i suoi occhi color smeraldo mentre si avvicina a lui che si trova sul lato della strada, congelandosi il culo in una camicia con le maniche corte abbottonata e la giacca bomber nera.

“Louis?”

Quando Louis non risponde, Harry ripete il suo nome. Louis rimane stoicamente silenzioso.

“Perché te ne sei andato?” Chiede Harry prima ancora di raggiungerlo. “Ho preso i nostri drink.”

“Ero un po’ stufo di essere ignorato come un palo della luce, a dire il vero,” borbotta Louis, piano e petulante, rivolto verso il marciapiede con la sigaretta in bocca. Si maledice per comportarsi come un bambino geloso.

Tutto questo è ridicolo. Perché si sta comportando così? Non ha alcun diritto su Harry. Non sono... Louis non è il suo ragazzo, vero?

Questo è stupido. Questa striscia irrazionale di possessività per qualcuno che non è nemmeno suo.

Divertimento. Questo è quello che hanno detto che sarebbe stato. Ma cosa stanno facendo? È davvero quello che sta succedendo tra loro? Baci e seghe di tanto in tano? Giusto per sollievo? Una distrazione? Scopamici? Che cosa sono?

La testa di Louis fa male.

Lancia un’occhiata a Harry, il suo stomaco si riempie all’istante di colpa.

Harry ricambia lo sguardo, gli occhi cerchiati. “Louis, quello che hai appena visto lì dentro-”

Louis scuote la testa, inspirando un’altra boccata ed espirando rapidamente. “Non devi spiegarmelo, Harry. Questa non è,” fa scorrere un dito tra loro, “una cosa esclusiva o chissà che, giusto? Non ci stiamo frequentando,” ride senza ironia. “Non fare caso a me.” Cerca di mantenere la sua voce uniforme, informale. “Sei libero di entrare nei jeans ridicolmente attillati di chiunque tu-”

“No, no, Louis. No, hai sbagliato,” insiste Harry, scuotendo la testa con fervore. “Se tu fossi rimasto, mi avresti visto allontanare il ragazzo.” Harry sembra quasi disperato, le labbra premute insieme e gli occhi ancora più grandi, lucidi nel bagliore dorato luminoso del lampione. Il lieve spruzzo di nevischio inumidisce il cappotto di Harry, facendo brillare le goccioline come glitter.

“Non volevo baciarlo. Non vorrei.”

Improvvisamente, Louis non sente più la sua sigaretta, il sapore sterile in bocca. La lascia cadere sul pavimento e ruota la punta della scarpa sopra di essa.

“Non volevo che qualcuno lì dentro mi baciasse,” dice Harry piano verso il suolo. “Tranne... forse _tu_.”

L’irregolare battito del cuore di Louis si interrompe, quasi come se quel muscolo pompante fosse uscito fuori dal suo corpo e fosse caduto a terra con uno splat.  
“Che cosa?”

Harry gli si avvicina esitante, posando leggermente le mani sulla vita di Louis, come se pensasse che Louis potesse spingerlo via da un momento all’altro.

Come se Louis potesse fare una cosa del genere.   
“Louis, per quanto riguarda ieri sera-”

"Non vuoi che accada di nuovo, vero?” Louis sbatte le palpebre, la voce rassegnata, il fantasma di un sorriso sulle sue labbra. “Va bene.”

Harry, che improvvisamente ha addosso un’espressione confusa, scuote la testa ardentemente. Avvicina i loro volti, le sue mani lasciano temporaneamente la vita di Louis, i polpastrelli delle sue fredde dita si alzano per sfiorare a malapena la mascella di Louis. “No, no. Voglio che accada ancora invece,” sussurra. “Se vuoi?”

“Voglio,” dice Louis automaticamente, sapendo che è così vicino eppure così lontano da quello che vuole, avvicinandosi sempre di più, fino a quando le loro bocche quasi si toccano.

Gli occhi di Harry svolazzano, le sue mani tornano alla sua vita, stringendolo ancora più forte. “Ma voglio ancora che- penso che dovremmo mantenere la cosa occasionale,” brontola pigramente, gli occhi che si chiudono mentre le loro bocche si sfiorano. “Non voglio nulla di serio in questo momento.”

Louis ignora il lampo di disagio che le parole evocano dentro di lui, concentrandosi invece sulle dolci, allettanti labbra di Harry che sono sopra le sue. Sono così vicini, il freddo gelido e frizzante che lecca le loro guance arrossate, piccoli brividi scendono lungo la spina dorsale di Louis quando le dita di Harry si infilano sotto la giacca, premendosi nella parte bassa della schiena. Louis risponde afferrando anche lui la vita di Harry, le mani che si muovono costantemente più in basso, sorridendo contro la bocca di Harry quando il respiro dell’altro ragazzo si blocca mentre i suoi palmi premono dietro di lui.

“Lo so,” dice. “E lo capisco. Questo non deve essere nulla che tu non voglia che sia. Potremmo essere... una distrazione reciproca. Ricordi?”

“Distrazione,” mormora Harry.

“Sì,” afferma Louis. “Ovviamente hai in testa cose di cui non vuoi ancora parlare. E nemmeno io sto vivendo un bel momento adesso. Quindi, perché semplicemente non…” Louis passa il labbro superiore sulla bocca di Harry, la pancia che palpita mentre Harry sospira. “Restiamo uniti per un po’. Calmiamo le nostre menti rumorose con-”

“Con Cosa?” Harry respira

“Tutto quello che vuoi. Potremmo anche solo baciarci per tutto il giorno, se vuoi,” Louis si inclina, il naso gli sfrega la guancia, gli occhi fissi su quelli chiusi di Harry, setosi e tremanti. “Baciarsi è carino, vero?”

“Davvero carino,” concorda Harry. Il suo respiro lieve accarezza le labbra di Louis. Rimane in silenzio per un lungo momento e poi “Okay,” è quello che dice in modo uniforme.

“Va bene? Sei sicuro? Non sto cercando di convincerti, Harry, davvero io-”

“Lo so,” Harry sorride dolcemente, gli occhi e il viso aperti e rilassati, un sorriso sbilenco e a bocca chiusa che si fa strada tra gli angoli delle sue labbra carnose. Harry lo bacia delicatamente, muovendosi languidamente sulla bocca di Louis.

Fa immediatamente quello che Louis ha esattamente detto che poteva. Lenisce le sue viscere, le sue ansie e dimentica tutto tranne il modo in cui la bocca di Harry si muove così perfettamente sulla sua, sciogliendosi fino a quando non avvolge le sue braccia attorno al collo di Harry, quest’ultimo che lo tira più vicino.

“E comunque. Non sono così disperato,” lo prende in giro quando si separano, anche se sembra una bugia sulla sua lingua.

“Io potrei esserlo,” ghigna Harry.

Louis sorride, allontanando la forte sensazione di déjà vu. Perché hanno già avuto questa esatta conversazione prima, vero? Solo, ora Louis ci è molto più dentro di allora. Ma tiene le mani ancorate alla giacca di Harry, deciso a trattenere questo ragazzo per tutto il tempo che glielo permetterà.

“Sarà divertente.”

“Divertente,” concorda Harry, gli occhi che si chiudono di nuovo mentre preme un altro bacio dolce sulla sua bocca. Louis lo approfondisce, aggrappandosi alla schiena di Harry in maniera un po’ più stretta del solito.

Riesce a malapena a sentire le dita dei piedi.

  
  
**

  
  


Louis è seduto con il suo laptop aperto, fissando un documento Word vuoto da due ore (tra il cercare video di gatti) e sta lentamente impazzendo. Potrebbe davvero fare un pisolino (con Harry) ma il pisolino finirà solo per farlo sentire peggio e schifoso, quindi rimanere svegli sia, allora.

Ma anche la lettura non sta andando bene. Qualsiasi ulteriore presa di appunti sui suoi libri di testo porterà inevitabilmente a un’emicrania.

Ha bisogno di una pausa.

Quindi si alza e cammina verso la porta di Harry, bussando con raffinatezza e sicuramente non nervoso per nessun motivo. Questo è... lasciamo perdere. No.

Ultimamente hanno trascorso un sacco di tempo insieme. Facendo... cose. Non quel _genere_ di cose. No, non hanno fatto altro che baciarsi un po’ quando erano stanchi. Si sono baciati molto, in realtà. E va bene, hanno proprio limonato fino a consumarsi le labbra per ore in più di un’occasione.

È diventata una cosa fissa. Baciarsi.

E sono arrivati anche dormire nei letti dell’uno e dell’altro abbastanza frequentemente. Sembra solo che riesca a dormire meglio con Harry lì. E Harry ha fatto il sonnambulo molto meno, quindi è stato dimostrato che questa sistemazione per dormire è un evidente vantaggio per la salute di entrambi, giusto?

Giusto.

E ieri pomeriggio? È stato perfetto. Hanno trascorso la domenica nella stanza di Louis, baciandosi pigramente distesi sul letto di Louis, i corpi attorcigliati nelle loro felpe e pantaloni da jogging, cappucci in testa. Hanno anche condiviso una canna tra sessioni di pomiciate, mani che si stringevano le une nelle altre con piedi intrecciati, solo parlando, baciandosi, coccolandosi.

Qualcuno ha poi bussato alla porta di Louis alle sei di sera e non erano ancora usciti dalla sua stanza.

“Lou? Sei vivo lì dentro?” Ha chiesto Perrie. Poteva praticamente sentire il suo cipiglio irradiarsi attraverso la porta.

“No!” Louis ha risposto. Poteva anche sentire i suoi occhi alzarsi al cielo.

“Okay, sto solo controllando che il cuore del mio migliore amico stia ancora battendo.”

Louis ha roteato gli occhi con un sospiro, sorridendo contro il petto di Harry, il braccio del ragazzo più piccolo incastrato intorno alle sue spalle, giocando con la corda legata della felpa di Louis tra le sue dita, baciandogli la guancia ogni paio di secondi, il naso che gli affondava contro. È stato prezioso.

“Hai visto Harry? Non risponde alla sua porta,” ha detto dopo alcuni istanti.  
“Uhm…” Louis si è bloccato, gli occhi spalancati verso Harry, che lo ha guardato felice, contento e morbido, gli occhi incappucciati e continuando a premere baci sul suo viso. Louis si è dimenato, raggiante, prima di decidere di non dire nulla. Questa bolla che avevano creato era troppo delicata e confortante per Louis per essere fatta scoppiare dai loro amici ficcanaso. “Penso che sia uscito per incontrare un amico.”

Harry ha interrotto un bacio e si è tirato indietro appena, le punte delle dita spostate per frugare nella frangia di Louis, che sporgeva dalla parte anteriore del cappuccio.

Anche Louis si è bloccato, temendo di aver disturbato la loro bolla pacifica dicendo qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto. Ma cosa c’era di così brutto nel non dire nulla? Si stavano solo... distraendo dalle cose. È tutto.

‘ _Divertimento_ ’ è quello che hanno detto.

Le domande di altre persone complicherebbero semplicemente le cose. Presumerebbero che stiano uscendo insieme e Louis vuole davvero che la cosa rimanga semplice il più a lungo possibile.

“Non ho detto niente di male, vero?” Louis ha mormorato quando Harry ha smesso di passargli le dita tra i capelli, mettendogli una mano sull’anca.

Il Riccio ha fissato il soffitto. Louis si è rannicchiato più vicino al suo fianco, le dita aggrappate alla maglietta di Harry.

“No,” ha detto dopo un po’.

“Okay,” ha ribattuto Louis, accigliandosi per la risposta concisa.

Harry ha iniziato ad accarezzare la spalla di Louis, il respiro caldo, l’orecchio di Louis premuto contro il ritmo costante del battito del cuore del ragazzo.

“Dimmi qualcosa di te?” Ha detto Harry all’improvviso, con un aspetto così assonnato e morbido, le palpebre pesanti ma il suo sguardo fisso ancora attentamente su Louis.

Louis ha ridacchiato, una risata nel petto. “Cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Qualsiasi cosa,” ha mormorato Harry, scrollando le spalle.

“Qualsiasi cosa. Va bene. Ehm, beh, sono un laureando di psicologia sfinito con quattro sorelle e una propensione a scarabocchiare schifezze-”

“Non sono schifezze,” lo ha deriso Harry. Quando Louis ha alzato lo sguardo, Harry stava sorridendo. “E conosco già quelle cose.”

“—E un’ossessione per il tè?”

“So già anche quello,” Harry ha fatto il broncio. “Voglio sapere qualcosa che nessun altro sa.”

Beh, quella è una cosa complicata, quindi Louis ha sorriso. “Gattino scontroso,” ha detto piano, colpendo la guancia di Harry con un dito. Il giovane si è staccato e ha avvolto la mano attorno a tutte le dita di Louis, appoggiandosele sulla pancia e tenendole ferme.

Louis ha sorriso per poi emettere un lungo sospiro. “Beh, fammi solo una domanda o... te ne farò una io?”

Harry ha riflettuto per un momento, sollevando la testa per scivolare sul materasso e posandola invece sul petto di Louis, piegando il corpo attorno a lui e aggrappandosi a lui come una scimmia. “Fammene una tu,” ha detto alla fine, ma non sembrava proprio che fosse quello che avrebbe voluto dire.

“Ti piace l’arte, almeno, Harry?” Ha sbottato. Harry ha alzato gli occhi, accuratamente spenti. “Perché, Niall ha detto che è tutto ciò che fai, e ti ho a malapena visto con una matita in mano. So che hai detto che potresti ancora provare per la mostra ma…”

Harry ha abbassato lo sguardo, spostandosi sul letto. “Non lo so. No, in realtà, non è vero,” ha corretto. “Mi piace. Solo... ho perso la motivazione, suppongo. Il che non è eccezionale quando devi laurearti in quella maledetta materia.” C’è un lungo momento di silenzio. “Penso di aver ritrovato la mia ispirazione per adesso, però.”

“Si?” Louis ha sorriso, sinceramente felice per lui.

Harry ha annuito, le labbra unite. Ha sollevato il palmo destro perché Louis lo vedesse, una macchia di vernice blu vicino al polso. “Non mi sono dimenticato della mostra primaverile di tuo padre. Sto solo tenendo aperte le mie opzioni fino a quando non deciderò se voglio provarci di nuovo. Ma, uhm, potrei avere qualcosa che voglio proporre,” ha mormorato, timido e insicuro, i denti affondati nel labbro.

“È fantastico, Harry,” gli ha detto Louis. Harry gli ha dato un bacio sul mento.

Più tardi, quando Harry è tornato nel suo letto, da solo, Louis ha notato la H scritta in biro all’interno del suo palmo.

Louis pensa profondamente, immaginando cosa potrebbe significare quando—

Un Harry selvaggio appare all’istante da dietro la porta, spingendosi nell’atrio lentamente come una dannata tartaruga.

Si è appena svegliato, quindi.

Le sue lunghe gambe sottili sono ricoperte da leggings grigi con una stampa di animali e i suoi piedi sono infilati in calzini blu cielo con nuvole sopra (sembrano un po’ come la carta da parati della camera da letto di Andy di Toy Story) e un maglione blu scuro modellato con stelle bianche cade vagamente sopra il suo busto esteso. Ha tutti i capelli tipici di chi si è appena alzato dal letto, vestiti non abbinati, bocca di bocciolo di rosa e occhi verde brillante che sbattono le palpebre assonnate in direzione di Louis mentre si passa una mano tra le ciocche di capelli arruffate.

“Tutto a posto?” Mugugna, il sorriso che sboccia mentre la sua voce profonda accarezza le viscere di Louis come cioccolato fondente fuso, fissando Louis con una quantità infinita di affetto nei suoi occhi.

È troppo.

Louis deglutisce, alzandosi un po’ più dritto, incapace di impedire alle sue mani di trovare automaticamente la sua frangia, gli occhi incollati verso il ragazzo che sta calmo di fronte a lui, in attesa.

“Sì, uhm. Mi chiedevo solo se volevi fare qualcosa? Potremmo fare una passeggiata? Sono stufo di studiare. Non mi entra in testa nulla.”

Harry sembra pensarci per un momento, prima di tornare nella sua camera da letto, Louis lo segue dentro. “Okay, allora mi cambio,” è la sua risposta ritardata. “Dammi un secondo.”

“Okay,” dice il castano mentre Harry chiude la porta con un leggero click. Con Louis ancora dentro. “Oh, dovrei solo-” Louis fa un cenno, girandosi quando vede Harry che si sta liberando del suo maglione.

Il ghigno che il riccio gli rivolge gli ricorda l’agitazione che prova quando butta giù tre fottuti shot tutti di fila. “Tranquillo, non ti farò uno spogliarello,” ride. “Come se fosse qualcosa che non hai mai visto prima, però,” fa l’occhiolino, per nulla turbato.

“Oh, sì, giusto. Ovviamente,” balbetta Louis. E Dio, quando è diventato così maledettamente impacciato e insicuro di se stesso? Ha letteralmente visto Harry nudo. È così fuori asse, è disorientante.

Harry sorride. “Faccio una doccia veloce,” dice, uscendo dalla porta con i suoi vestiti, camminando lungo il corridoio fino al bagno in comune.

Ritorna a tempo di record, i riccioli staccati dagli occhi sotto un berretto grigio, le labbra premute pigramente insieme. Rimbalza un po’ sul posto per infilarsi gli stivali di camoscio, quello che Louis ha imparato essere il marchio di Harry. Tiene gli occhi fissi su di lui, intensamente concentrato in un modo che potrebbe effettivamente ipnotizzare Louis nel fare tutto ciò che Harry vuole.

Perché signore in cielo, quelli sì che sono dei begli occhi. E sì, Louis avrebbe fatto assolutamente tutto ciò che Harry voleva senza esitare.

“Allora, uhm,” inizia Harry, schiarendosi la gola. “Volevi prendere qualcosa da mangiare?”

“Oh, uh, sì. Va bene. Possiamo farlo,” risponde Louis, mettendo su ciò che spera sia un’espressione fredda e inalterata. Ma a giudicare dal calore che sente in faccia, è disposto a scommettere che sembra rosso come una fottuta fragola matura.

Questo è un colpo basso. Desidera letteralmente la bocca di Harry per metà del tempo, la mente va a parare lì troppo frequentemente ogni volta che partecipa a una lezione.

C’è un lampo di sorpresa nelle splendide iridi profonde di Harry. Sembrano del colore del mare, in quel punto al sole sull’oceano che lo fa sembrare di un verde-blu rispetto al blu reale. O grigio fangoso se sei nella buona vecchia Gran Bretagna.

“Oh, beh, ho pensato che fosse- o volevi solo-”

“Beh, sì, anche quello,” sbotta Louis in preda al panico. In realtà, sperava di baciarlo e scambiarsi seghe, ma... “Ho pensato, uhm. Pensavo che potremmo .. uhm, solo stare insieme? Passare il tempo e uscire. E sono quasi due mesi che ci conosciamo ora,” sproloquia. Di cosa si sta parlando?

“Oh... va bene,” Harry farfuglia. “È una cena d’anniversario o qualcosa del genere?” Ride.

“Certo, perché no.” Louis continua a sproloquiare. “E anche, sai, dato che abbiamo amici in comune, potremmo fare pettegolezzi. Scambiarci segreti.”

Annulla la missione, cervello. Oh Gesù. Una manciata di parole casuali si stanno diffondendo ora.

“Niall,” afferma Harry, un altro sorriso compiaciuto che gli tira quella bocca da pompino, le sopracciglia leggermente confuse.

Louis fissa la sua bocca, così grande, gonfia e rosa. Forse è stata creata apposta per succhiare. Nata per succhiare. Hah. Va bene. No. Dovrebbe spegnere il cervello. Adesso è inquietante. E questo è strano. Il ragazzo sembra fottutamente angelico in questo momento, tutto comodo e coccoloso. È un piccolo angelo. Un cherubino. C’è un segno di cuscino sul suo naso. Dio. Qualcuno spenga il suo cervello incasinato.

Louis passa rapidamente le mani sulla frangia, e non perde il modo in cui Harry controlla immediatamente il movimento, gli occhi che seguono Louis, il quale giocherella ossessivamente con le ciocche. È come una contrazione nervosa. Forse Harry lo sa.

Cazzo, riesce a percepire la sua paura. Sente l’odore della sua disperazione. Annullare, annullare.

“Esattamente. Niall. Quel biondo folletto. Fastidioso, vero? Sì. Sono venuto qui per chiederti di procurarti un po’ di cibo e unirti a me per lamentarci delle orribili e losche abitudini di Niall. Quindi, ti andrebbe di fare una passeggiata con me?”

Louis sorride, gli occhi che si increspano. Sta reggendo questo casino. Non può aver perso completamente il suo tocco. Tutto questo è solo imbarazzante.

Harry infila le mani nelle tasche anteriori e curva leggermente le spalle, gli occhi fissi su Louis. “Sì, mi piacerebbe fare una passeggiata con te,” dice, con un tono così serio, un sorriso storto e solare che in genere organizza una fottuta festa nelle budella di Louis. “Andiamo, allora?”

“Sì, andiamo, Curly.” Louis gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e lo conduce fuori, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, ignorando completamente l’agitazione nello stomaco che ricorda pericolosamente di nuovo quegli insetti carini e svolazzanti.

Oh Dio.

“Oh, ho dimenticato di menzionare. C’è questa asta venerdì?” Inizia Harry. “Ed è, uhm... l’offerta è un appuntamento con ragazzi per beneficenza. Sono stato in qualche modo trascinato nel farlo da un amico,” dice imbarazzato.

“Huh. Non ne ho sentito parlare.”

“Si. Beh, dal momento che siamo amici,” dice Harry (amici che dormono nello stesso letto e si baciano regolarmente, e hanno stretto un patto per distrarsi a vicenda con le mani, Louis pensa amaramente), facendo una pausa. “Pensavo potessi sostenere i miei sforzi per beneficenza.”

Harry gli sorride brillantemente, torcendo gli interni di Louis in modo disordinato nel processo.

_Amici_. Louis si scuote immediatamente la delusione di dosso, in nessun modo disposto ad affrontare quella sensazione al momento. La sua testa è confusa. Intasata da ogni sorta di pensieri. Quindi li infila in un cassetto nella sua testa. Li affronterà in un secondo momento, grazie.

“Certo, verrò e ti sosterrò,” sorride storto. “Porterò anche la mia carta,” fa l’occhiolino.

“Bene, perché il miglior offerente è quello che andrà all’appuntamento, quindi,” ghigna Harry.

“Oh, hah. Mmm,” canticchia Louis con forza. “Grande!”

Uh Oh. Qualcosa di vagamente brutto si insinua nella testa al pensiero di qualcun altro che potrebbe uscire con Harry. È una striscia irrazionale di gelosia, è quello che è. E ha bisogno di fermarla adesso. Non si stanno frequentando. È solo divertimento. Lui lo sa. Allora perché inizia a sembrare impossibile pensarlo?

  
  
**

  
  
  
Quando tornano negli alloggi, le mani impazienti di Harry tendono un agguato a Louis, sorprendendolo quando esce dal bagno e trascinandolo nella stanza di Louis per il collo. La stanza di Harry è attualmente bloccata da Perrie, Jade e Luke che fanno chissà cosa- sembrano essere sul pavimento a giocare a carte con una bottiglia di vodka e un po’ di Diet Coke, notando a malapena Louis e Harry appena tornati a casa. Il riccio lo bacia duramente in bocca, trascinandolo all’indietro sul letto fino a quando non è sopra di lui.

Le mani del giovane afferrano il sedere di Louis, spingendolo verso il basso.

“Gesù, qualcuno è desideroso,” borbotta Louis senza fiato contro le sue labbra, toccando quelle inferiori di Harry.

Harry si dimena con un lamento, portando in avanti i fianchi. “Louis. _Ho bisogno._ ”

Louis si allontana. “Che cosa? Di che cosa hai bisogno?” Gli sussurra lungo il collo, e le morbide mani di Harry cullano la testa di Louis, le dita che gli accarezzano leggermente il cuoio capelluto, aggrappandosi ai capelli.

“Solo...” Harry afferra più forte il suo sedere e inizia a sfregarsi contro di lui, tirando la gamba di Louis tra le sue. Harry lo bacia, breve ma persistente. “Voglio te. Non mi interessa come,” dice, senza fiato. “In qualsiasi modo.” Le sue guance sono rosse per il freddo o l’eccitazione o entrambi. “Qualsiasi cosa.”

Anche Louis respira pesantemente, il cuore gli batte dentro il petto, aumentando il ritmo ancora di più quando il palmo di Harry si adagia su di esso, le mani bruciano sul tessuto della sua camicia.

“Qualsiasi cosa?”

Harry alza gli occhi su Louis. Mugugna, tornando a posarsi sul cuscino, appoggiato alla testiera e attirando Louis per le spalle, annuendo con fermezza mentre afferra i suoi capelli dietro la testa.

“Ti voglio,” borbotta di nuovo, gli occhi vorticosi di un verde lucido, la sua bocca gonfia tirata in un sorriso luminoso.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì,” insiste Harry, raggiante.

“Okay, uh,” respira Louis, con il viso che si allarga nel suo ampio sorriso. “Liberiamoci di questi, sì?”

Harry si sta già dimenando per uscire dai suoi jeans e Louis non perde tempo a tirarli giù dalle sue gambe. Il riccio li lancia con impazienza giù dal letto e si sposta sulla sua camicia, sollevandola e gettandola da qualche parte sul pavimento.

“Tu ora,” sorride Harry, elettrizzato, sdraiato solo nei suoi boxer stretti.

Louis si spoglia rapidamente e Harry ridacchia mentre incrocia le mani sul ventre, osservando Louis che lotta per liberarsi dei suoi vestiti, la caviglia intrappolata nei jeans mentre si toglie i calzini.

“Stai zitto, tu,” Louis sorride. Si sistema su Harry, che avvolge istantaneamente le mani attorno al suo collo mentre si avvicina di nuovo a lui, inclinando il viso del riccio e afferrandolo a sinistra mentre lo bacia più a fondo questa volta, più profondamente, ogni tocco della lingua di Harry che cattura la sua lo fa sentire sentire più allegro, Harry troppo voglioso di baciarlo con altrettanto entusiasmo.

Ritirandosi, Louis si muove per sistemare i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Harry, inducendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto, unendo le loro bocche in un altro bacio lucido e accaldato. Mani intenzionali che scivolavano sull’altro ragazzo, stringendo la morbidezza dei fianchi di Harry, facendo scorrere curiosamente le mani sui contorni del suo torace setoso.

Trascinando la bocca sulla pelle pallida e non segnata, Louis lascia piccoli baci, gli occhi svolazzano mentre Harry continua a massaggiare il suo cuoio capelluto, prima di iniziare a sfiorare i capezzoli rigidi del riccio, succhiandone avidamente uno in bocca.

Harry scalcia, una gamba piegata al ginocchio e l’altra agganciata alla parte bassa della schiena di Louis, contorcendosi e rilasciando un gemito acuto che manda un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Louis, quindi il castano lo tocca più forte, le dita di Harry che scavano nelle clavicole di Louis mentre lui succhia, roteando la lingua senza sosta.

Un altro gemito acuto sfugge alla gola di Harry, entrambe le sue mani ora si stringono bruscamente ai capelli di Louis mentre il giovane continua a succhiare il capezzolo in bocca, gemendo attorno ad esso.

“Lou — Louis,” Harry mormora quando Louis lo rilascia, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo, respirando affannosamente mentre le sue mani si avvicinano tremanti alla vita di Louis, muovendosi verso l’alto.

Louis inizia a muoversi su Harry, che risponde all’istante, curvando i fianchi verso l’alto per incontrare quelli di Louis, la linea dura del suo cazzo che colpisce lo stomaco del castano, ogni tocco della pelle sudata di Harry sulla sua lo rovina completamente.

È così duro e così fottutamente disperato. Louis raggiunge i suoi boxer, appoggiandosi alle ginocchia e stringendo la base quando la mano di Harry gli stringe il polso.

“Lascia che lo faccia io.”

Il riccio lo prende in mano e lentamente inizia a pompare, sedendosi e tenendo la parte posteriore della testa di Louis con la mano libera, le dita arricciate tra i capelli, gli occhi incollati ai suoi. Fa scorrere il pollice sopra la punta, usa il liquido pre-seminale per agevolare i movimenti, accelerando i movimenti del pugno.

La fronte di Louis si attacca alla base della gola di Harry, il suo respiro caldo e accelerato disturba la sua frangia. Raggiunge ciecamente i boxer di Harry e infila bruscamente una mano dentro, facendolo sussultare quando afferra il suo cazzo duro e inizia a pomparlo come lui sta facendo.

Solleva la testa e tiene gli occhi chiusi, il viso contorto per il piacere acuto mentre ansima nella bocca agonizzante di Harry.

Le sue labbra sono bagnate e Louis si sporge in avanti per un bacio. Harry lo bacia di rimando in modo vertiginoso mentre le loro mani accelerano, i due lasciano scivolare dalle labbra unite gemiti piagnucolosi.

“ _Louis_ ,” geme Harry, ed è tutto quello che serve a Louis per venire sulla mano di Harry, l’altro ragazzo che lo raggiunge dopo qualche altro movimento della mano di Louis.

“Oh mio Dio,” ansima Louis, collassando all’indietro sul letto, mordendosi il labbro quando Harry si muove per sedersi sui fianchi di Louis.

“Dai, vecchio.” Harry gli sorride, la fronte sudata, con un glorioso rossore che gli striscia sul collo e sugli zigomi. Appoggia le mani sul petto nudo di Louis e inizia a baciarlo sul busto, e il castano sente i denti affondare nella parte inferiore del ventre. Gli morde scherzosamente la pelle, fingendo di sgranocchiare la carne mentre alza la testa. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, assolutamente non affascinato da questo stupido ragazzo.

“Scusami?” Louis strilla, ridendo, troppo preso dallo splendore smeraldo degli occhi di Harry, i quali catturano la luce mentre il pomeriggio si avvicina alla sera. Solleva le sopracciglia un po’ indignato, però. “Ho solo ventun anni! La mia vita è appena iniziata, merda sfacciata!” Le sue mani si fanno strada tra i riccioli di Harry.

“Sì, beh. Come un uomo più anziano,” ghigna Harry, immergendo casualmente la lingua nell’ombelico di Louis. L’altro si dimena, dando una spinta alla spalla di Harry. Sente che il sorriso del riccio gli sfiora la pelle.

“Cosa potremmo fare?” Harry mormora profondamente nella pelle di Louis. Il suo cazzo si sta sicuramente contorcendo per l’interesse, ricomincia a ingrossarsi quando le labbra gonfie di Harry iniziano a punteggiare leggeri baci sull’asta, che sporge dai suoi boxer.

Louis aggancia le braccia al collo di Harry e gira entrambi rapidamente, così da essere sopra. Ha Harry sulla schiena, immediatamente flessibile sotto di lui, raggiante mentre le sue mani accarezzano teneramente le guance di Louis con i pollici.

Il tocco è così tenero, infatti, che Louis è improvvisamente colpito da una spiacevole sensazione di terrore che gli scorre su e giù per gli arti, i muscoli che si irrigidiscono brevemente.

Il castano tenta di sorridere, ma Harry sembra notare il cambiamento nel suo volto, il suo stesso sorriso scivola leggermente. La sua bocca si apre come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma Louis non ha la possibilità di ascoltarla perché c’è un improvviso putiferio fuori dalla porta, grida gioiose e risate allegre riempiono il corridoio. Passi rumorosi si dirigono verso la porta di Louis e un pugno inizia a battere contro di essa.

Il che è semplicemente magnifico, davvero.

“Cosa cazzo?” Louis scatta, aggrottando le sopracciglia in direzione della porta.

“Oi, Tommo. Sei lì?” È Niall.

Ci sono alcune urla. “Qualcuno è fortunato qui, non è vero?” Grida un’altra voce familiare.

“Gesù,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“È Niall?”

“O Stan.”

“E il resto,” sospira Harry, la sua bocca ora è una petulante flessione delle sue labbra. “Grandioso.” Rilascia il viso di Louis e si aggrappa alla testiera, praticamente accigliato quando una traccia di Drake inizia a suonare martellante. “Suppongo che ormai qui abbiamo finito.”

Sembra così spento che Louis non riesce a fermare il sorriso che si diffonde sulle sue guance. Si morde il labbro inferiore, fissando il gattino scontroso che è Harry. “Potremmo andare altrove?” Suggerisce.

“No, va tutto bene,” dice Harry dopo un momento. “Mi vedranno uscire dalla tua stanza, comunque.”

“Oh. Va bene.” Louis suppone che sia meglio se il resto dei ragazzi non veda Harry uscire dalla sua stanza. Inizierà solo una discussione ficcanaso e non vogliono che la loro bolla venga disturbata, vero? “Vuoi che esca prima io?”

“Sì, se per te va bene?”

“Sì, bene,” dice Louis semplicemente. “Anche se magari è meglio che ti pulisci la mano, amico,” ridacchia.

“Oh, merda, sì.” Harry fa una smorfia verso la sua mano appiccicosa, poi se la pulisce sulla maglietta, ignorata sul pavimento.

Si cambiano rapidamente e Louis esce per distrarli, mentre Harry fa una corsa pazza, mezzo nudo verso il bagno. Louis guarda divertito mentre il culo e gli arti di quel piccolo Bambi scappano quando appare Perrie, che per fortuna non ha visto Harry.

“Okay, straniero.” Perrie sorride, infilandogli una birra in mano mentre entra nella cucina chiassosa. È assolutamente una discarica, il lavandino trabocca di piatti perché Louis ha tenuto Harry occupato di recente... e le bustine di tè che Louis ha acquistato appositamente per se stesso sono misteriosamente scomparse. (Troverà i colpevoli e loro pagheranno. Non che voglia il tè _in questo momento_ , ma sapete. Questo è il suo tè.) “Che cosa hai fatto?”

Louis respinge l’istinto che gli suggerisce di dire _Harry_ , ma sorride semplicemente, prendendo un sorso di birra. “Cose,” scrolla le spalle.

“Wow, che descrizione avvincente, Lou,” dice Perrie sarcasticamente, dandogli una gomitata. Leigh-Anne appare e fa oscillare un braccio intorno alla spalla di Perrie.

“Louis,” saluta, sorridendo in modo allegro. “Dove ti sei nascosto di recente?”

“Da nessuna parte,” dice casualmente, scuotendo la testa. “Sono solo stato occupato. Sono uno studente modello, ti dirò. Ho studiato.”

Louis si appoggia al piano della cucina, cercando di non guardare Perrie negli occhi.

“Oh, _studiato_?” Dice Perrie esageratamente, con le sopracciglia sollevate e uno scintillio malizioso nei suoi occhi immacolati. “Qual è il testo? Harry?”

Louis tira su la testa di scatto. Leigh-Anne ridacchia e Perrie sembra troppo compiaciuta. “Ehm... _no,_ ” dice seccamente, socchiudendo gli occhi e prolungando il suono ‘o.’

“Quindi voi due avete già scopato?” Interviene poi Niall. Louis getta la testa all’indietro e geme drammaticamente.

“Perché siete _tutti_ così ossessionati dalla mia vita sessuale? Fatevi gli affari vostri,” urla. Proprio mentre Harry entra in cucina, con indosso una camicia nera, i capelli un po’ in disordine, ma ha un aspetto meraviglioso, senza nemmeno provarci. E Dio, Louis vuole così tanto tornare nella sua stanza con lui e toccarlo tutta la notte.

Harry incontra lo sguardo di Louis mentre tutti lo salutano. Sorride ampiamente a tutti, iniziando a scherzare all’istante con i loro compagni di dormitorio, e il castano si unisce, ammirando il carisma magnetico di Harry, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminano, crogiolandosi nell’affetto ubriaco con cui viene soffocato. Louis cerca di ignorare il senso di orgoglio travolgente che ha quando lo guarda. Tentando disperatamente di smorzare l’idea folle che si forma nella sua testa, Harry trova ripetutamente i suoi occhi nel corso della serata in modo maniacale, assordante.

L’idea che Louis inizi a vedere Harry sotto una luce diversa. Una luce inquietantemente intima. Forse che inizia con la lettera F.

E... beh, merda.

  
  
  
**

  
  
  
Louis e Harry sono ubriachi.

“Mi sento un po’ male ora, Lou,” dice Harry mentre cerca di sistemarsi i bottoni della camicia. Louis, nonostante avesse la vista un po’ sfocata, tenta di abbottonarli per lui.

“Perché? Hai bevuto troppo?”

“No, vado a un evento di beneficenza mezzo ubriaco,” mette su un piccolo broncio. “È da maleducati.”

Louis sorride. “Tranquillo, nessun bambino sarà presente. È in aiuto dell’ente benefico, ma questa sera è rigorosamente solo per adulti. È un’asta per appuntamenti, per l’amor di Dio,” dice affettuosamente, mentre il broncio di Harry si rilassa.

Hanno bevuto abbastanza quando lasciano gli alloggi, e camminano già con piedi instabili mentre entrano nella macchina di Liam, che alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Giuro che se uno di voi si mette a vomitare qui, vi scaricherò nel Tamigi,” dice con tono severo Liam.

Louis e Harry ridacchiano, fianco a fianco sul sedile posteriore. Liam arrabbiato è sempre divertente.

Quando arrivano al luogo dell’asta, trovano ancora più alcol a portata di mano, sui vassoi e sistemati su tavoli. Ci sono bicchieri di vino e bottiglie di champagne ovunque si guardi tra le stravaganti decorazioni bianche e blu del locale.

Scopre poi che questo galà di offerte di beneficenza, o come si chiama, è tenuto dalla fidanzata di suo padre, Alice, ed è iniziato troppo presto.

Quindi decidono di abbandonarlo. Solo per un po’.

Lo sguardo incazzato sul volto di suo padre lo riduce in pezzi mentre esce barcollando dal locale con un Harry dalle guance arrossate e molto brillo incollato al suo braccio, e una costosa bottiglia di champagne stretta nella mano sulla quale Harry non si sta aggrappando, cercando di tenere il passo mentre il riccio inciampa su un brutto tappeto persiano disteso nel mezzo di questo hotel di lusso. Il suo petto ribolle di risate isteriche e un indescrivibile calore scorre attraverso le sue cellule alla consapevolezza che Harry lo segue ciecamente, ovunque decida di andare.

È una bella sensazione, essere così apprezzato da qualcuno che è disposto a seguirti ovunque, anche se è destinato a farlo finire nei guai.

Certo, Harry è piuttosto ubriaco. Quindi... potrebbe non essere così disposto ad accompagnare Louis in tali cose normalmente, quando è sobrio.

Merda.

Ora si sente molto male, perché suo padre è qui, e quando ha incontrato per la prima volta Harry, ha chiarito che voleva che le sue opere d’arte fossero esposte nella sua galleria. E da quando Harry ha detto a Louis che sta di nuovo dipingendo, e che potrebbe decidere di proporre qualcosa per la galleria, beh… potrebbe aver mandato a puttane tutto prima ancora che potesse prendere una decisione corretta.

Perché Louis se n’è andato e ha fatto una scena nel bel mezzo di un’attività benefica - con Harry al braccio.

Fanculo. Quel che è peggio è che Harry non sembra aver capito questo fatto. Merda. Non è abbastanza sobrio da pensarci troppo attentamente al momento. O sulla possibile reazione che Harry potrebbe avere quando penserà davvero a quello che è successo stanotte.   
Ecco perché ora sono di nuovo nella macchina di Liam, la radio suona ‘There Is A Light That Never Goes Out’ a tutto volume. Louis tenta di distrarsi fissando ossessivamente le labbra di petalo di rosa di Harry Styles, e lo sta facendo da mezz’ora, le loro risate affannate appannano i finestrini, le mani goffe che gravitano l’una verso l’altra, ma rubano tocchi furbi e intenzionali tra sorrisi lucidi e maliziosi.

Louis chiude brevemente le palpebre, mordendosi forte il labbro. “Adoro questa canzone,” sospira, il cuore fragile e gli occhi pruriginosi mentre canticchia insensatamente, la canzone inizia a svanire mentre il testo del titolo si ripete in un loop.

Le risatine frivole e insensate di Harry e i sussulti si fermano, il sorriso vacilla all’improvviso.

Uno sguardo intenso e quasi incantato lo sostituisce mentre fissa Louis, una sigaretta quasi bruciata che pende vagamente tra le lunghe dita mentre espira in modo setoso, i suoi riccioli vaganti arruffati sulla fronte.

“Sei un sogno ad occhi aperti con la sigaretta, lo sai, Styles?” Louis deglutisce, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, e prende, senza parole, la sigaretta dalle dita flessibili di Harry, un accenno di sorriso che colora gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo.

Tutto è confuso, in più di un modo.

“Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che la tua voce è davvero adorabile,” mormora Harry, silenzioso e sdolcinato. Sembra anche scomodamente serio.

Louis si sente stordito e gli sorride ironicamente. “Non lo è.”

“No, lo è invece,” insiste Harry, con gli occhi scuri e seri, una profonda piega che si forma tra le sue sopracciglia. “In realtà è stupenda. Potrei addormentarmi sentendola.”

“Oh, grazie,” Louis ride.

“No, non intendevo in senso negativo! Voglio dire, è come... sembra così rilassante. La adoro.”

Louis si mette la sigaretta tra le labbra, inalando a disagio un’altra boccata prima di spargere la cenere nel posacenere immacolato della macchina. Ops.

Il fumo offusca la sua vista, i suoi piedi sono sul cruscotto e nelle sue vene si innesca una specie di energia elettrica mentre le loro mani si sfiorano di nuovo. Louis è affascinato dalla lucentezza di giada degli occhi vitrei di Harry, e dal modo in cui le sue labbra rosse luccicano ad ogni sorso rumoroso della bottiglia di champagne che hanno rubato da uno dei tavoli, dopo essersi sentiti troppo intrappolati e soffocati in una stanza piena di gente pretenziosa e ricca.

A nessuno di quei pomposi signori in realtà frega qualcosa della beneficienza. Sono troppo impegnati a cercare di apparire come le persone più generose nella stanza, al solo scopo di promuovere la loro popolarità e reputazione. Louis li odia.

Ora, però? Louis si sente incredibile. Come se ci fosse un alone diretto di sole che gli assale il viso.

Perché è seduto accanto a un ragazzo fatto di stelle, il calore si irradia dalle sue viscere, senza peso; il riccio gli rivolge un sorriso dolce e illumina tutto ciò che li circonda. Harry è la luna nell’oscurità buia di questa macchina antica e Louis può solo pregare Zeus (o Afrodite o qualunque altro Dio sia meglio pregare) che non ci siano graffi o macchie su di essa - o Louis ha un’alta probabilità di essere picchiato a morte con una bottiglia di champagne se Liam gli mette le mani addosso. (Prima o dopo che Liam venga strozzato da suo padre, non ne è sicuro.)

Ma non riesce a preoccuparsene così tanto visto che adesso è incredibilmente ubriaco e fottutamente infatuato da Harry Styles e da ogni singola cosa che fa.

Louis si sente un po’ di merda. Un po’ malinconico. Un po’ come se volesse scrivere tristi poemi sull’amore non corrisposto — No, questo è... cazzo. Ugh, può spegnere il cervello? Quando inventeranno un modo per farlo? Dio.

“Sai che dobbiamo tornare dentro ad un certo punto?” Harry sorride, con la testa inclinata di lato. “Devo salire su quel palco e mettermi all’asta, ricordi?”

“In queste condizioni? A questo ritmo, cadrai dal palco.”

Harry ridacchia profondamente.

Louis fissa la bocca di Harry, rossa e piena, gli occhi svolazzano sul suo viso, le guance macchiate di rosa mentre un ricciolo ribelle penzola sull’occhio sinistro. Harry sta ancora ridacchiando spudoratamente mentre il suo sguardo rimane fisso su Louis come una falena guarda una fiamma estremamente ardente. Louis vuole togliergli via il riccio, lasciare che le sue dita indugino sulla liscia pelle di porcellana di Harry.

Quindi fa esattamente quello prima di pensarci due volte. Lascia che le sue dita sfiorino la pelle morbida e bruciante del viso di Harry. Louis si sporge in avanti e piega delicatamente il ricciolo dietro l’orecchio di Harry, consapevole che il giovane ha smesso di ridere del tutto, apparentemente a malapena respira.

Louis alza lo sguardo e trova l’espressione di Harry che si trasforma in una sorta di trepidazione, meraviglia o lussuria, seguendo tutti i suoi movimenti, bloccandosi ulteriormente quando Louis lascia scivolare i polpastrelli delle dita sulle sue labbra bagnate.

Louis emette un respiro mozzato mentre sente le dita di Harry avvolgere delicatamente il suo polso, avvicinandosi al punto dove batte il cuore, spingendo il pollice lì, strofinando provvisoriamente la pelle sottile.

Il suo petto è stretto e pesante, il suo respiro esce con respiri pesanti prolungati e senza chiedere al suo corpo, si avvicina a Harry, vestito con il suo abito, camicia avorio e papillon ancora perfettamente intatti, un garofano bianco appuntato all’occhiello come se fossero in un romanzo gotico vittoriano. Louis in un certo senso vuole rovinarlo, vuole trasformarlo in un disordine arruffato e disorientato.

E poi Harry si avvicina ancora di più, gli occhi si chiudono mentre si sposta sopra la sua bocca, il naso nascosto contro quello di Louis.

Oh, buon dio. Louis non riesce a respirare. Tutto sembra lento e indebolito mentre si perde nell’orbita di Harry.

Il riccio preme una mano sul petto di Louis e quest’ultimo si spinge in avanti mentre il suo cuore quasi perde dei battiti violenti sotto la cassa toracica. Louis si preoccupa che Harry possa sentirlo. Cazzo, deve sentirlo per forza, ma non se ne preoccupa perché poi il riccio preme timidamente le sue labbra su quelle di Louis.

Si allontana lentamente, cercando gli occhi di Louis.  
C’è una pausa. Lunga e prolungata, l‘atmosfera è piena di suspense e sta facendo impazzire Louis, e si sta quasi chiedendo se dovrebbe semplicemente farlo. Unire di nuovo le loro bocche quando però, qualcosa negli occhi di Harry catturano i suoi.

La lingua di Louis è terribilmente secca. Questo champagne non fa che peggiorare la situazione.

Harry ghigna, gli occhi di smeraldo che brillano alla luce della luna prima che improvvisamente catturi Louis in un bacio languido, mani che afferrano i lati del suo blazer, le mani di Louis che si aggrappano a quelle lisce di Harry.

Il riccio ansima una volta contro la bocca di Louis, prima di immergersi nuovamente ed espirare duramente attraverso il naso.

Louis pensa di non potersi mai stancare di questo. Baciare Harry.

Un lamento acuto sfugge dalla gola di Louis, cercando disperatamente di avvicinarsi al giovane. Harry, a sua volta, si preme contro il corpo di Louis, deliberatamente, fissando intensamente i suoi occhi, la sua mano che si muove in basso, posandosi sulla cerniera di Louis.

Harry inspira ed espira rapidamente, la fronte appoggiata a quella di Louis prima che lo baci di nuovo. Louis allunga una mano tra i loro corpi, sentendo la dura lunghezza di Harry attraverso i suoi pantaloni, qualcosa di quasi frenetico che prende il sopravvento.

“Aspetta,” interrompe Harry, tirandosi di nuovo indietro. “Siamo, um- siamo ancora sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda?”

I suoi occhi sono spalancati, il viso contorto per il disagio, la voce senza fiato. Louis si acciglia, confuso e un po’ frustrato, a dire il vero.

E la sua faccia probabilmente non può mascherarlo. Una forte fitta, come una ferita, gli attraversa il corpo.

“Ovviamente,” dice Louis, cercando di mantenere il viso neutrale. “So cosa abbiamo concordato.”

Harry tace per alcuni secondi, gli occhi che scivolano dai suoi e che fissano il grembo.

“Ehi? Che cosa succede?” Louis tocca il mento chino di Harry con il naso. “Non ho intenzione di venire a vivere con te se andiamo oltre, Harry,” scherza, sorridendo dolcemente. Fa una pausa. Dovrebbe alleviare la tensione, in realtà. Sono troppo ubriachi per questo. “Probabilmente non dovremmo farlo adesso, comunque.” Questo fa alzare di nuovo lo sguardo al riccio. “Torniamo dentro, sì?”

“No, voglio continuare a farlo,” dice Harry, un accenno di lamento mentre le sue labbra si agitano lentamente.

“Bene, allora,” si arrende Louis, perché è debole. “Se non ti dispiace, puoi ti prego attaccare quelle tue labbra peccaminose alla mia bocca? Grazie.”

“Okay,” respira Harry, sorridendo nel bacio, premendo le labbra contro quelle di Louis con entusiasmo febbrile. Louis gli tira forte un ciuffo di capelli. Harry geme profondamente.

Ma prima che Louis possa esplorare quella piccola quantità di nuove informazioni, spostandosi per arrampicarsi sulle ginocchia di Harry, c’è un forte bussare al finestrino della macchina, che li fa saltare entrambi.

Gesù, cazzo.

Il castano libera la giacca di Harry dalla sua presa, interrompendo il bacio e sogghignando quando il riccio segue la sua bocca, non preoccupato di chi c’è fuori.

“Oi, voi due,” dice la voce di Liam da dietro il vetro.

Louis sospira. “Che cosa vuoi?” Scatta mentre apre la porta.

“Gesù Cristo, puzza di erba qui idioti!”

“Rilassati. Spruzzeremo un po’ di deodorante per ambiente,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Harry scoppia a ridere. “Ragazzini,” scherza Louis, dando a Harry una spinta. “Non posso portarli da nessuna parte.”

“Ehi! Ho solo due anni meno di te!” Harry strilla, le mani premono sul braccio di Louis.

Louis restringe gli occhi, perplesso. “Pensavo avessi diciotto anni?”

Harry sposta lo sguardo nella direzione opposta.

“Louis,” grida Liam. Il giovane fa una smorfia, ma tiene gli occhi su Harry, che stranamente non lo sta ancora guardando, i suoi lineamenti cancellano ogni traccia di un sorriso dal suo viso mentre fissa il cruscotto.

“Il deodorante per ambienti non basterà,” dice, probabilmente una vena nella sua testa sta per esplodere. “Risolvete la cosa adesso!”

“Va bene,” dice Louis, distratto dall’improvvisa vergogna di Harry. “Faremo arieggiare la macchina con i finestrini abbassati.”

“Farai meglio a sperare che l’odore sia scomparso entro la fine della notte o ti ucciderò, Lou.”

“Sì, sì.”

Liam gli lancia un ultimo sguardo esasperato prima di scappare come la diva che è, e Louis si gira verso Harry, che sta armeggiando con i suoi risvolti, smussandoli.

“Harry?”

“Dovremmo solo entrare adesso,” dice bruscamente il riccio, gli occhi fissi su un gruppo di persone che escono dalla limousine nel parcheggio di fronte a loro.

“Stai bene?” Louis dice, una sensazione inquietante che turbina nella sua pancia.

“In realtà, penso di volere solo andare a casa,” dice invece Harry, con tono diretto. Il suo viso è vuoto, quasi stordito. “Possiamo andare a casa?”

“Harry-”

“Per favore,” dice Harry, la voce che torna a rivelare un po’ di normalità. Ma i suoi occhi sono imploranti. C’è qualcosa che non va qui.

“Non mi interessa che tu sia più grande di quanto avessi detto?” Louis cerca di rassicurarlo leggermente. “Quindi hai saltato un anno? L’ho fatto anch’io. Non c’è niente da nascondere-”

“Non mi nascondo,” Harry si gira verso di lui, le sopracciglia che si formano in un cipiglio.

“Va bene,” assicura Louis, attento a non far impacciare il ragazzo più di quanto non abbia già fatto apparentemente. Perché Harry dovrebbe avere così tanta paura del fatto che Louis sappia che è un po’ più grande di quanto ha detto? “Va bene. Non parlerò più di questo argomento. Mi dispiace, okay?”

Harry gli fa un cenno rigido, prima che il suo sguardo ricada sul gruppo di persone che si fanno strada all’interno. Quindi si strofina forte gli occhi, inclinando la testa indietro sul poggiatesta. “No. Merda. Mi dispiace,” dice piano.

“Non essere sciocco. Niente di cui dispiacersi,” Louis alza le spalle. “Dai. Liam dovrà purtroppo affrontare questo odore e affrontare l’ira di suo padre, sfortunatamente,” ride, il che gli fa guadagnare un sorrisetto da Harry. Ah, grazie a dio. Non si è completamente trasformato in un cucciolo spaventato. “È meglio che torniamo lì. Presto sarai sul palco. Se vuoi ancora farlo-”

“Te lo dirò.”

Louis si gira di nuovo verso di lui, confuso. “Dirmi cosa?”

“Ti racconterò di me. La mia storia. Lo farò. Ma non adesso,” dice Harry, risoluto.

“Va bene. Sarò qui.”

Harry inizia a sorridere. “Grazie.”

“Prego,” Louis ridacchia, prendendo coraggiosamente la mano di Harry e stringendola. Gli occhi di Harry si concentrano sulle loro mani, un pizzico di trepidazione che li illumina.

Louis lo lascia andare, e Harry incrocia immediatamente le mani.

Il giovane si schiarisce la gola. “Andiamocene da qui allora, peste.”

Harry lo segue fuori dalla macchina e rimane vicino al suo fianco mentre camminano verso l’ingresso dell'hotel, lanciando un’occhiata costante a Louis mentre guarda avanti.

“Posso restare-” espira Harry. “Va bene se resto di nuovo nel tuo letto stanotte?”

“Certo. Non facciamo sempre dei pigiama party nel mio letto adesso?” Louis replica, sorridendo scherzosamente, ma gli fa male la testa, annebbiatasi per un gruppo di emozioni contrastanti, che non sono tutte buone.

Perché a Louis sicuramente non piace dove lo porterà tutto questo. Ma ormai è troppo tardi, no?

Louis è già completamente perso per Harry Styles.

  
  
  
**  
  


L’ultima ora si è trascinata a un ritmo lancinante con Louis bloccato a un tavolo circondato da strilli acuti e conversazioni fottutamente ridicole, (controllare la sua faccia da stronzo è stata una lotta infernale) perché Liam se ne è andato e lo ha lasciato nella sua solitudine circa venti minuti fa, e non è ancora tornato. I palloncini argentati in cima al tavolo riflettono i faretti luminosi dell’alto soffitto e Louis si fissa su di loro, mentre si lancia con decisione su un altro bicchiere di champagne. Bicchieri che continuano ad apparire miracolosamente dal nulla ogni volta che alza lo sguardo.

Perché il secondo che è tornato dentro con Harry al seguito, Tomlinson Senior si è diretto verso di lui con un’espressione burrascosa sulla faccia di botox. Louis ha detto a Harry di tagliare la corda rapidamente prima di vederlo e si è preparato per la quantità di stronzate che gli stava arrivando.

“Louis. Hai idea del tipo di persone che partecipano a questo evento?” Ha detto suo padre, parole attorcigliate attorno alle sue labbra sottili, freddi occhi azzurri che scavano nei suoi con incredulità.

“Presuntuosi milionari, immagino.”

“Questo è un evento di _beneficenza_ , Louis. Mostra un po’ di rispetto e smetti di metterti in imbarazzo.”

“Oh, per favore! Come se qualcuno di queste persone si preoccupasse davvero dell’ente benefico verso cui stanno andando i loro soldi. Anche se, questa Alice in realtà sembra una persona decente, visto che ha organizzato tutto questo e ha scelto un ente di beneficenza per i bambini più bisognosi. Sembra carina.”

Suo padre ha alzato un sopracciglio.

“Sì, prima abbiamo fatto una piacevole chiacchierata,” ha confermato Louis. “A lei importa davvero dei bambini, a quanto pare. A differenza tua.”

L’uomo più anziano ha alzato gli occhi al cielo, lanciando un sorriso falso a un ospite troppo vestito.

Louis ha riso amaramente. “Cosa credi che pensi tutta questa gente di te?”  
Suo padre gli ha lanciato un’occhiata dura, armeggiando con i suoi gemelli. Louis lo ha fissato, i sensi offuscati e piccoli.

“Comportati bene, Louis,” ha sospirato dopo un lungo momento, come se Louis fosse solo un inconveniente per lui. “Penso sia meglio che non ti presenti sul palco. Non ci si può fidare.”

Louis ha inghiottito il grumo di dolore che non voleva che gli si bloccasse in gola mentre suo padre rientrava, salutando una signora in bianco con un sorriso affascinante che si contorceva nell’intestino di Louis.

Si è seduto a un tavolo e si è accigliato per il resto dell’attesa dell’inizio dell’asta.

Ma ora, mentre concentra lo sguardo sugli altri tavoli affollati ed impressionabili, alza immediatamente la testa di scatto quando i suoi occhi trovano Liam... e Harry, che stanno conversando in modo fin troppo amichevole per i gusti di Louis. Liam. Traditore.

Liam poi guarda Louis, la faccia irritata e divertita, e gli fa l’occhiolino mentre lascia il fianco di Harry, fingendo di dare un morso alla spalla del giovane.

“Non sei divertente,” Louis gli mima con le labbra.

Harry guarda Louis.

Il castano distoglie rapidamente gli occhi, sicuro che Harry voglia incontrare affettuosamente il suo sguardo e Louis non può farcela adesso.

Non mentre il suo cervello è un disordinato ammasso di sentimenti, Harry a pochi passi di distanza assomiglia a ogni centimetro del suo sogno adolescenziale, e Louis sta soffrendo immensamente.

Sembra una vera opera d’arte con i suoi capelli color cioccolato mossi e i suoi occhi che sono di un verde così follemente brillante, è abbastanza sicuro che potrebbero maledire, farti innamorare follemente e poi strapparti via il cuore prima ancora che tu abbia il tempo di capire cosa stia succedendo, prima che ci si possa avvicinare abbastanza. Per non parlare di quel corpo magro e alto, la pelle pallida come la porcellana e le labbra così rosse. Louis si chiede seriamente se sia sgattaiolato via per applicare il rossetto.

O forse sono state le labbra di Louis a renderle così in macchina.

La sua mente è davvero terribilmente confusa, okay? Ora tutto sembra un po’ più pesante.

Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Harry. A quello che nasconde o a cosa sta attraversando perché non gli vuole dire nulla di importante. Ed è di cattivo umore ora, la presenza di suo padre non aiuta, e tutto è semplicemente una merda.

“Tutto bene, amico? Harry chiede di te. Vuole sapere se stai bene.”

Louis lancia a Liam uno sguardo vuoto. Harry ha chiesto di Louis? Perché non viene qui da solo? Strano. E anche fastidioso.

Ma anche... buono. Sì. Questo è buono. Forse se continua a evitare Harry, lui vorrà iniziare a conoscere Louis correttamente, invece di attaccarlo solo con le labbra e di rifiutarsi di parlare di qualcosa di reale.

Psicologia inversa.

E Louis riuscirà a baciare quelle labbra morbide e gonfie senza preoccuparsi di ciò che Harry prova, perché lo saprà e loro potranno pensare a sistemarlo, e poi... chissà dove altro potrebbe portare tutto ciò. Cene a lume di candela per due? Passeggiate al chiaro di luna nel parco? Una passeggiata per la città, mano nella mano?

Ma no. Non può avere tutto questo perché non è quello che stanno facendo qui, vero? Tutto ciò che Louis voleva era una piacevole distrazione. Louis ne brama una da mesi ormai. Perché è tutto ciò che vuole da Harry. Sono amici che a volte fanno cose. Sì. Questo è esattamente ciò che Louis vuole. Non vuole uscire con Harry. Non lo vuole. Sospira e si tocca il viso con le mani, i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo.

(E continuerà a ripeterselo finché non sarà vero.)

“Perché?” Louis pronuncia.

“Non lo so. Chiedi a lui. Forse vuole solo esserti amico?” Liam lo guarda in modo strano, agitato. Come se sapesse qualcosa che Louis non sa e non gli stesse dicendo tutta la verità. Ha la stessa faccia che aveva quando ha detto a Louis che aveva rovesciato il caffè sul suo laptop aperto.

Harry vuole esserti amico. Sì, come se Louis non lo sapesse.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Siamo già amici.” Insiste Louis, irritato.

“… che a volte limonano?” Dice Liam lentamente.

Louis restringe gli occhi su Harry, che lo guarda una volta, corrugando le sopracciglia prima di riportare il suo sorriso mozzafiato alla sovraeccitata ragazza del terzo anno che gli parla.

L’affascinante bastardo ha tutti ai suoi piedi.

“Louis? Che cosa sta succedendo esattamente tra voi due?” Chiede esitante Liam, sedendosi accanto a lui. La maggior parte degli ospiti al tavolo si sono alzati e sono andati via ora, vagando verso gli altri ospiti per chiacchierare.

Louis guarda Liam con uno sguardo carico.

“Ti piace, vero?” Afferma Liam, non lo chiede. “È più che un amico, per te.”

Louis studia attentamente una sezione della tovaglia, poi tira su con il naso.

“Anche se mi piacesse, non importa. Harry non vuole quello. Gli ho promesso che era solo qualcosa di divertente, non serio. Per entrambi. Visto che andiamo d’accordo facilmente. Una sorta di benessere condiviso,” emette una breve risata, scuotendo la testa perché sembra così stupido. Così ridicolo alle sue orecchie.

Liam lo guarda con un’espressione pensierosa. “Non pensi che Harry voglia che sia di più?”

“Li, me lo ha detto in più di un’occasione. Me l’ha detto di nuovo stasera, che questo non può essere più di quello che è. E continuo a dirgli che è quello che voglio anche io. Va bene? È quello che voglio. Siamo... io e Harry... è facile. Ci stiamo divertendo.” Scrolla le spalle.

“Giusto. _Facile_ ,” annuisce Liam, con tono dubbioso.

Ci sono alcuni momenti in cui nessuno dei due parla, poi Liam dice “Stava chiedendo di te prima, sai.”

“Cosa intendi?”

“Beh, mi ha chiesto dei tuoi appuntamenti passati. Se stavi cercando un fidanzato. Roba del genere.”

Che cosa? Louis alza il viso confuso. Perché Harry ha chiesto tutto ciò a Liam?

“Gli ho detto che non hai mai avuto una relazione vera e propria prima,” dice Liam, leggermente imbarazzato. “Potevo dirglielo?”

Louis sospira. “Beh, ormai è fatta.”

“Mi dispiace, Lou,” fa una smorfia.

“No, è tutto okay, amico. È vero, no?”

“È solo che- non hai mai espresso un desiderio serio per un ragazzo, davvero. Parli sempre e solo di voler un buon paio di labbra che ti tengano al caldo,” ride Liam. “Volevi solo divertirti.”

Cazzo, Louis odia le parole che escono dalla sua bocca adesso. Perché continuava a dire una cosa del genere? Ugh.

Non è più quello che vuole, vero? Prima, continuava a dirlo solo perché non provava nulla per nessuno. Ci ha provato e non è mai successo. Non dormiva, era sempre triste e arrabbiato o non sentiva quasi nulla.

Adesso? Adesso sta iniziando a sentire tutto.

“Sì,” respira Louis, intonacando un sorriso forzato. “Quello sono io,” dice debolmente, cogliendo il suo riflesso sul piatto d’argento sul tavolo. Emette un sospiro e finisce il suo champagne.

  
  
**

  
  
  
Non passa molto tempo prima che le offerte inizino e Louis si siede lì con il suo corpo teso e i pugni serrati, le braccia incrociate contro il petto mentre osserva tutte le persone che non vedono l’ora di avere un appuntamento. Volti vertiginosi e strilli acuti gli assordano l’udito attorno al suo tavolo. Sì. È tutto fottutamente grandioso.

Per fortuna, la maggior parte degli offerenti sembrano essere studenti stessi, che raccolgono denaro in nome della loro università, i loro ricchi genitori al seguito con i loro libretti degli assegni.

Cinque ragazzi sono andati lassù finora, e ora è il turno di Harry.

Super.

“Mille sterline!” Una ragazza grida con tutta l’aria dei suoi polmoni, così acuta che Louis fa una smorfia, gli occhi che escono dalle orbite momentaneamente perché- che cazzo?

“Duemila!” Qualcun altro urla.

“Cinque!” Arriva un’altra voce impaziente.

Ma porca troia. “Diecimila,” dice Louis ad alta voce, il tono più fresco e inalterato che riesce a fare, gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry.

La testa di Harry si alza di scatto, il sorriso vacilla, gli occhi luccicano di sorpresa sotto il pallido bagliore blu dei riflettori. I suoi occhi sono specchi d’acqua verde e blu, due grandi lagune, larghe e sconnesse. Una piega si forma nel mezzo delle sue sopracciglia, la bocca si apre leggermente come se volesse dire qualcosa. Louis si siede con calma, sorridendo alla sua vittoria.

“Undici mila,” grida una voce maschile.

Fanculo. No.

Louis muove la testa per capire chi è il colpevole, con uno sguardo quasi mortale, per trovarsi davanti un ragazzo alto e abbronzato in un abito elegante, i suoi capelli scuri abbastanza lunghi e disordinati, in piedi al tavolo accanto al suo. Coglione presuntuoso.

E sta fissando Harry con qualcosa di molto spiacevole nei suoi occhi castani, qualcosa di freddo e malizioso. E ghigna.

Un’ondata feroce di protezione per Harry lo travolge. Soprattutto quando guarda il riccio sul palco che sembra essersi fatto piccolo e sembra... ansioso.

Oh no. Ha pugni stretti contro i fianchi, si contorce ed è come quella notte della festa da Liam.

Harry non sembra affatto a suo agio, questo è per certo.

_Ho visto qualcuno che conoscevo stasera_. Harry gli aveva detto più tardi.

Qualcuno che ha riportato a galla brutti ricordi per lui.

Louis indurisce il suo sguardo sul ragazzo che ovviamente ha fatto qualcosa a Harry in passato, qualcosa che gli ha causato un attacco di panico quando se lo è ritrovato di fronte.  
E no. Louis non reggerà anche questo. Deve passare all’artiglieria pesante. È un’ottima cosa che abbia una delle carte bancarie di Tomlinson Senior, vero? Ed è per beneficenza, quindi non gli può dire un cazzo.

“Quindicimila sterline!” Louis fa un’altra offerta, alzandosi con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni come il bastardo compiaciuto che si sente in questo momento, facendo l’occhiolino a Capellone Presuntuoso. Si accorge che anche suo padre gli ha lanciato uno sguardo. Hah. Coglione.

“Va bene, quindicimila. Qualcun altro? Abbiamo altri offerenti? Qualcuno offre più di quindicimila sterline?”

Il cuore di Louis si agita in modo irregolare perché non vuole che nessun altro faccia un’offerta più alta per Harry, e certamente non il ragazzo che sta facendo diventare Harry bianco come un lenzuolo.

Dai. Dillo e basta. Dì che ha vinto.

“No? Un appuntamento con il signor Harry Styles. Uno. Due. Andato! Per quindicimila sterline, al giovane signore laggiù-”

“Louis Tomlinson,” dice.

“—E la sesta offerta della notte viene vinta dal signor Louis Tomlinson! Grazie mille per la sua generosa offerta di beneficenza che andrà agli ospedali per i nostri bambini questa sera! E congratulazioni! Lei andrà ad un appuntamento con il signor Harry Styles!”

Louis non perde tempo. Marcia fino al palco, stringe qualche mano, firma un assegno e afferra un Harry sovrappensiero.

“Tutto a posto?” Mormora piano nell’orecchio di Harry.

Il riccio gira la testa per guardare Louis, stordito. Non è mai sembrato più giovane. “Sì. Sto bene,” annuisce, a malapena.

“Non stai bene, ma andiamo via di qui e puoi dirmi tutto se vuoi, sì?”

“Sì,” dice Harry piano, gli occhi che scrutano ancora una volta la folla. “Grazie.”

“Per cosa?”

“Mi hai letteralmente salvato.” Harry gli rivolge un sorriso acquoso. Louis gli stringe la mano.


	6. six

  
  
Harry non vuole restare dentro più a lungo del necessario. Passa davanti al tavolo in cui si è seduto Louis prima (nessun segno del bastardo che aveva fatto sentire Harry così), ma non prima di aver buttato giù lo champagne di Louis, mentre sbatte le palpebre, e poi il riccio gli chiede se possono andare a prendere un po’ d’aria. E sì. Questa è sicuramente una buona idea.  
Louis conduce Harry fuori e attraverso le porte di vetro dell’entrata, un sibilo di aria fredda che li colpisce subito in faccia. I denti di Harry iniziano a battere insieme all’istante, e Louis, dopo essersi calmato un po’, sente l’aria frizzante attraversargli tutto il corpo, filtrando i vestiti. Fa davvero freddo, e questo di sicuro perché novembre sta quasi volgendo al termine.   
“Fanculo, si gela,” mormora Louis sottovoce, tenendo una mano protettiva in bilico sulla base della schiena di Harry, in procinto di abbracciarlo finalmente, dal momento che sta pianificando di farlo da circa cinque ore, quando sussulta a sentire un singhiozzo bagnato proveniente dal ragazzo di fronte a lui. Alza la testa per guardare il ragazzo più giovane, il volto nascosto dalle sue mani tremanti e inanellate.  
“Harry?” Dice Louis, la voce intrisa di preoccupazione. Ehi?”   
Un senso di preoccupazione gli riempie i polmoni e gli irrigidisce gli arti, sistemandosi come una coperta sulle tempie. Un Harry triste e sconvolto è la cosa peggiore del mondo, pensa Louis. E vuole solo far scomparire la sua infelicità.   
Tenta di girarlo delicatamente per la vita, ma Harry cammina verso il bordo del marciapiede e si accovaccia, premendo la parte posteriore dei palmi delle mani sugli occhi, facendo respiri tremanti. La sua bocca trema ed emette un suono quasi disperato.  
Louis si sente inutile. “Attento. O ti farai un buco in quei pantaloni,” sussurra inutilmente, tentando un debole sorriso.  
Harry piange più forte.  
“Harry, cosa c’è che non va?” Chiede Louis, spalancando gli occhi, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, dandogli una stretta confortante prima di disegnare quelli che spera siano cerchi rilassanti nella sua schiena.  
Harry tira su col naso, fissando il cielo per un momento. C’è una mezzaluna dalla forma stravagante stasera, una luce brillante in mezzo alla chiara tela nera del cielo. È davvero uno spettacolo, ma Louis può solo guardare il modo in cui gli occhi verdi di Harry luccicano, delle pagliuzze quasi ambra e oro nelle sue iridi, illuminate dalla luce calda del locale che si riversa dall’ingresso dietro di loro.  
“È solo... ogni volta che penso di averlo superato...” Harry geme una volta, infastidito. “Odio tutto questo,” grugnisce, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, può sentire la frustrazione filtrare dalle cellule di Harry. Gli stringe l’avambraccio.  
“Superare cosa, Harry?” Chiede piano. Il riccio sporge il labbro inferiore, gli occhi bagnati incontrano i suoi. Louis si sente come se fosse costretto a guardare un gruppo di gattini bagnati dalla pioggia lasciati soli in una scatola sul ciglio della strada, abbandonati, a cui non è permesso fare nulla al riguardo. Sì, quell’analogia suona bene. Anche se è strana. “Ehi, dai,” mormora Louis, portando una mano verso il suo collo. “Chi era quel ragazzo dall’aspetto strano?” Chiede. Louis si piega accanto a lui. “È la persona che hai visto a casa dei genitori di Liam?”  
Ha bisogno di sapere, non di certo perché vuole graffiare l’auto elegante di quel somaro dai capelli pretenziosi o qualcosa del genere. (Non lo farà, ma è un bel pensiero.) Vuole solo sapere cosa c’è che non va e come risolverlo. “Non devi dirmi nulla se non vuoi, Harry,” dice piano, passando il pollice sulla manica del giovane.  
Harry si avvicina a quel contatto e fa un altro respiro irregolare. Lui annuisce. “Sì, è lui,” risponde. Ha un tono di voce che Louis non ha mai sentito prima. “Non pensavo che l’avrei mai più visto. Perché avrei dovuto? Ecco perché sono qui, per Dio.” Batte il pugno contro la sua elegante coscia coperta. “Ma cosa ci fa _lui qui_? E che cazzo pensava di fare cercando di vincere un _appuntamento_ con me? Dopo _tutto_ ciò che è _successo_. Voglio dire-” Harry scuote la testa esasperato.   
Un fresco flusso di lacrime salate scende sulle sue guance, ed il riccio è propriamente seduto sul pavimento adesso, il corpo sconquassato dai singhiozzi. Il petto di Louis si stringe dolorosamente mentre Harry avvolge le braccia attorno a sé e Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia preoccupato, non sapendo che altro fare se non stringerlo. Guarda meglio il punto sul marciapiede su cui è seduto Harry. Il suo sedere deve essere gelido ormai, pensa, quindi Louis si toglie il blazer e lo stende sull’asfalto sporco, usando una mano per far alzare il riccio.  
Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, nervoso, inclinando leggermente la testa e sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente. “Merda,” espira. “Hai una sigaretta o qualcosa del genere? O qualcosa di più forte?” Un leggero sorriso si diffonde sulle sue labbra morse.  
“Harry.” Le sopracciglia di Louis si solcano minuziosamente, non del tutto sicuro che fumare sia la migliore idea in questo momento.  
Harry si asciuga il viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi bagnati. La punta delle dita di Louis pizzica dalla voglia di asciugargli le lacrime. Sono sicuramente fottutamente sprecate per chiunque sia quel ragazzo.   
“Non riesco a credere di essere venuto qui per allontanarmi da tutto ciò e invece eccolo che mi ha seguito anche qui.” Singhiozza, la voce ovattata, togliendo le mani dal viso quando Louis tocca delicatamente il suo gomito.  
“Vieni. Siediti su questo,” Louis gli dice.  
“Che cosa?” Lo guarda mentre Harry alza la testa confuso ma gradualmente si muove per sedersi sul blazer. “Oh. Sei sicuro? Non voglio sporcarlo,” mormora, i suoi occhi verdi lucidi che brillano ancora di più, immersi nella luce del lampione, le ciglia delicate incastrate insieme per le lacrime. Louis respinge il pensiero che Harry non sia mai stato così bello. Perché è un pensiero superficiale, pensa, infastidito da se stesso. Il povero ragazzo è a pezzi.  
“Sono sicuro che sopravviverà,” sorride Louis, ancora tentando di disegnare cerchi nella schiena di Harry nel modo più confortante possibile, tendendosi un po’ quando il riccio allunga ciecamente una mano e prende la mano libera di Louis, quella che si libra sopra il suo ginocchio, e intreccia le loro dita senza preamboli. Le tira poi contro il suo corpo, cullandole contro il suo petto, direttamente sul suo cuore.  
Louis si sente un po’ svenire. Non può muoversi. Non riesce a respirare. Non riesce a pensare. Cazzo, è così ubriaco? È stato congelato in una statua di pietra dalla fottuta Regina del Ghiaccio? Se non fosse però che le emozioni che questo ragazzo sta suscitando in lui sono tutt’altro che fredde.  
Stanno bruciando dentro di lui fino al midollo. La sua mano freme di scintille elettriche, una sensazione strana preme nel punto in cui la pelle di Harry sta toccando la sua, gli stringe la mano così liberamente, afferrandola come se Louis fosse la sua linfa vitale.  
Louis la stringe altrettanto forte.  
“Va bene questo?” Dice Harry dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.  
“Sì,” sussurra.  
Harry rabbrividisce di nuovo o sta tremando? Inspira ed espira profondamente, una nuvola d’aria tra di loro.  
“Eravamo amici,” inizia Harry piano, la voce rauca. “Sono andato a scuola con lui e anche all’università. Beh, per i primi mesi, comunque, prima di abbandonare, e poi sono venuto qui a settembre per ripetere il mio primo anno. È per questo che ho un anno in più di quanto ho detto.” Harry incontra lo sguardo di Louis. Sospira stancamente. “Quella parte non era un grosso problema. Non volevo che mi venisse chiesto cosa avessi fatto durante l’ultimo anno. Mi dispiace di essermi comportato così male con te prima. Ma l’ho visto entrare. Beh, pensavo di averlo visto. Ed ero sicuro che non poteva essere lui ma... beh. Invece sì,” scherza. “So che avrei potuto mentire e dire che mi ero preso un anno sabbatico o qualcosa del genere, o che avevo un lavoro, qualsiasi cosa, ma ero così paranoico, così ansioso che qualcuno si sarebbe reso conto che non era vero. È stato sciocco da parte mia. Scusami.”   
Louis emette una breve risatina. “Perché ti scusi? Non importa.” Dice, e gli fa un cenno per esortarlo a continuare.  
Harry prende un altro respiro instabile. “Comunque. Eravamo molto uniti. Migliori amici, probabilmente. Ma io, uhm, avevo una cotta per lui, tipo, da subito penso.”  
Louis vede l’incertezza nello sguardo del riccio, e l’apprensione. E non può lasciare che il giovane pensi che non possa fidarsi di lui, quindi gli stringe piano la mano in modo rassicurante e gli rivolge un sorriso gentile, per aiutarlo a continuare e fargli capire che lui è lì, che può fidarsi.   
“Beh, uhm. Stavo iniziando a rendermi conto che mi piacevano i ragazzi, quando tutti i miei amici facevano commenti sulle ragazze. E sapevo di essere gay. Più conoscevo Mikael, più è diventato chiaro.”  
“Okay,” annuisce Louis.  
“Quindi, una notte eravamo fuori insieme. A una festa in casa. Uhm. Salimmo di sopra. Era una sua idea e ho pensato, beh, perché avrebbe dovuto portarmi di sopra da solo se mi avesse visto solo come un amico? Quindi ci ho provato con lui.”  
Harry tira su col naso di nuovo, il viso si indurisce, i lineamenti morbidi si contorcono in un profondo cipiglio.  
“Nella mia testa si era formato il pensiero che eravamo più che amici. Che gli piacevo. In _quel_ modo. Faceva sempre questi commenti suggestivi, mi fissava un po’ troppo a lungo per essere considerato platonico, sai? E così l’ho baciato anche se sapevo che si stava vedendo con una ragazza-” singhiozza di nuovo, prima di cambiare rapidamente la sua espressione triste in una composta, le sue pallide guance arrossate dal freddo, la punta del suo naso rosa.  
Ah. Louis pensa di sapere dove sta andando a parare.   
“Diceva che a volte non era sicuro di chi fosse, e poi mi toccava in un certo modo, ed era il mio amico più intimo in quel momento, quindi ho pensato... che potevo fidarmi di lui? Non lo so.” Harry lo guarda impotente, scrollando le spalle.  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicura Louis. “Pensavi che anche tu piacessi a lui. Ti ha dato abbastanza motivi per pensarlo da come mi stai dicendo.”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo, sospirando mentre gioca con le sue e le mani di Louis. Il castano cerca di non notare il fatto che stia faticando a respirare correttamente, concentrando la sua attenzione sulle parole di Harry.  
“Beh, all’inizio mi baciò. Ed ero così felice che stesse succedendo, ma poi... si _arrabbiò_ così tanto. Si mise sulla difensiva e impazzì completamente. Mi urlò contro, dicendo che avevo sbagliato tutto. Che non era _come_ me. Ero così umiliato, quindi scappai. E beh, quando ero alla festa con te, e l’ho visto lì, mi è ritornato tutto in mente? Ad ogni modo, un paio di giorni dopo, durante la mia lezione pomeridiana, sentivo gli occhi di tutti su di me. Sussurravano. Mi fissavano.”  
Louis vuole tornare dentro e dire a questo coglione dove andare. Il suo sangue ribolle verso chiunque tratti Harry in un modo che non merita. “Lo ha detto a tutti, presumo?”  
Harry annuisce, gli occhi si riempiono di nuovo di lacrime quando alza lo sguardo su Louis. Il suo cuore si stringe quando osserva il viso del riccio e afferra più forte la mano di Harry.   
“A volte faceva queste letture di poesie dopo alzò come al solito, dopo avermi ignorato per giorni, e iniziò a leggere questa poesia davvero ovvia che riguardava me,” espirò Harry, rassegnato, scuotendo la testa. “Davvero poco lusinghiero e con un vago accenno di omofobia, ovviamente. Mi fissò dritto e tutti iniziarono a capire di chi parlasse.”  
Louis scopre che sta stringendo ancora più forte la mano di Harry, il suo viso che si trasforma in un cipiglio furioso.  
“Che pezzo di merda,” mormora Louis.  
“Frequentavamo le stesse lezioni, quindi era sempre lì,” continua Harry. “E lo trovavo anche ai miei seminari. Ho iniziato a sviluppare l’ansia di frequentarli, e avevo degli attacchi di panico prima di presentarmi ad uno di questi. Eravamo tipo… solo otto ragazzi quando ci andava bene, tutti seduti attorno a tavoli uno di fronte all’altro. Era così claustrofobico e lui era _lì_ , e non potevo essere nella sua stessa stanza. Non potevo. E deve aver diffuso cose su di me perché le persone... erano così _cattive_? Non so che cosa stesse dicendo loro, ma non erano di sicuro cose belle,” respira, con gli occhi bassi. “E ho frequentato solo Mikael per così tanto tempo, che non avevo molti altri amici. Mi sentivo così solo. E mi importava quello che pensavano tutti. Mi importava cosa pensassero di me.” Harry si morde il labbro rosso sangue e trema leggermente. “Mi interessa sempre _troppo_.”  
Si ferma per asciugarsi gli occhi, ancora una volta le sopracciglia profondamente solcate, gli occhi scuri. Louis continua ad ascoltare, con il pollice che accarezza il dorso della mano fredda di Harry, la rabbia e la tristezza per l’altro ragazzo che gli turbinano nella pancia.  
“Tutti ascoltavano quelle voci, spettegolavano su di me e la mia ansia stava peggiorando. Alcuni giorni riuscivo a malapena a respirare e mi sembrava che non smettessero di fissarmi, ovunque andassi nel campus. Mi sentivo come in trappola. Come se lui mi fissasse sempre. Mi ha completamente tagliato fuori e io — non potevo restare lì,” sussurra Harry. “Non per tre anni. Non sapevo nemmeno ancora chi fossi, e non potevo farlo con tutti che guardavano ogni mia mossa. Se guardavo un ragazzo per qualche secondo in più, tutti immediatamente supponevano che andassi a letto con lui. E la ragazza che stava vedendo Mikael, anche se lui l’aveva tradita tutto il tempo, ha iniziato ad insultarmi e così anche le sue amiche hanno iniziato a chiamarmi con epiteti poco carini e non ci riuscivo proprio. Quindi, ho lasciato il più presto possibile. Fortunatamente era prima della data di scadenza e ho chiesto di venire qui a settembre. Per ricominciare.”  
Harry si passa le nocche contro il naso, più composto adesso. “Il loro dipartimento artistico era piuttosto una merda, comunque,” dice dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, Louis si stringe ancora di più su di lui. “Qui è molto meglio.” Sorride mestamente, guardando Louis.  
Questo ragazzo. Con il suo naso arrossato e i suoi grandi occhi.   
Una sorta di rabbia ribolle nelle sue vene, rivolta a tutti quelli che hanno trattato il suo ragazzo in quel modo. Onestamente, come si sono permessi? Come hanno osato far sentire Harry come se non potesse essere se stesso?   
_Ma Harry non è il tuo ragazzo._  
Il promemoria gli colpisce il petto.  
Harry scuote la testa, espirando amaramente. “Tutto ciò a causa di uno stupido bacio. E non era nemmeno così fantastico,” brontola.  
Gli occhi di Louis tornano su Harry, rannicchiato sul marciapiede, e piccole tracce di lacrime sono ancora visibili sulle sue guance arrossate, il verde dei suoi occhi luminoso ma allo stesso tempo offuscato, riempito fino all’orlo di tristezza e vergogna ingiustificata.  
“Tu baci meglio,” Harry sorride debolmente, un accenno di malizia. “Solo perché tu lo sappia.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere. “Stai zitto,” sussurra, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Harry. Gli occhi del riccio si chiudono, il naso che sfiora dolcemente la guancia di Louis. Il castano quasi sente il cuore affondargli. “Ma non puoi dire di aver fatto molta pratica con me,” dice ironicamente.   
Harry sorride debolmente. Poi il suo sorriso scompare.  
Povero Harry, con i suoi riccioli eleganti, i suoi occhi smeraldo, il modo accattivante in cui si alza il collo della giacca, e il suo enorme cuore. Può anche essere vestito come un rocker indie e sicuro di sé, ma sotto sotto è un ragazzo ansioso, prudente e ferito. Louis si sente male per lui. Vuole solo avvolgergli le braccia attorno al corpo e tenerlo sempre vicino e dirgli che nessuno dovrebbe mai farlo sentire come se non gli fosse permesso di essere quello che è. Che non importa chi gli piaccia, non importa ciò che gli piace, perché lui è abbastanza. Più che abbastanza. È una persona splendida, di quelle rare e preziose.  
“È solo che… Non erano affari loro? Era una cosa tra me e lui, ma lui ha preferito spiattellarlo ovunque come se fosse un pettegolezzo succoso e non un pezzo di quello che sono. E poi lì dentro? Che cosa stava facendo, Louis? Perché non mi lascia in pace?”  
Le mani di Harry sono ancora strette a quelle di Louis mentre lo osserva attentamente. Louis si morde il labbro, rivolto verso il basso.  
“Ha provato a contattarti da allora?” Chiede accigliato.  
Harry si sposta sul marciapiede, fissando le loro mani unite. Le sue dita sono blocchi di ghiaccio ed entrambi i loro nasi e guance ora sono rossi per il freddo. Se rimangono qui fuori ancora per un po’, finiranno congelati insieme.  
“Uhm, sì,” borbotta riluttante. “Circa un mese prima che mi iscrivessi, mi ha inviato un DM su Instagram.”  
“E perché mai?”  
“Mi ha chiesto se potessimo parlare,” scrolla le spalle Harry.  
“Beh, se fosse per scusarsi, non sembrava troppo dispiaciuto lì dentro. Anzi, mi sembrava più un bastardo compiaciuto nel fare l’offerta più alta, nel farti agitare. Stronzo.”  
“Finché mi sta lontano, non mi interessa davvero quello che vuole,” dice Harry, scuotendo la testa.  
“Bene, bene, perché non si avvicinerà più a te,” ribatte Louis con fermezza.  
Harry incontra i suoi occhi, le sue pupille dilatate, eppure il suo viso è tranquillo. Tira su col naso, avvicinandosi ancora di più in modo che le loro cosce siano premute l’una contro l’altra.  
“Cosa?” Louis canticchia.  
“È solo che,” inizia Harry, abbassando lo sguardo. “È abbastanza difficile trovare il fegato per confessare a qualcuno i tuoi sentimenti, sai? Essere vulnerabili. Dirgli come ti senti davvero? Potrebbe essere facile per alcune persone, ma non lo è per me. Dopo ciò che è successo - credo di essere diventato molto più attento? Un po’ più cauto sulle persone che conosco, fino a che punto sono disposto a spingermi…”   
“E non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo,” lo rassicura Louis, avvicinando Harry al suo corpo, spingendo il braccio con il suo.  
“Mia mamma mi diceva sempre di parlare con il cuore in mano. E a quel tempo mi piaceva qualcuno, quindi ho voluto fare qualcosa al riguardo, su come mi sentivo, perché ero... più fiducioso allora, immagino, e loro... beh, i miei sentimenti sono stati respinti nel peggior modo possibile.” Harry deglutisce visibilmente, alzando lo sguardo da dove stava fissando il marciapiede. I suoi occhi si collegano a quelli di Louis, così grandi, rotondi e scintillanti sotto la luce del lampione.  
E Louis lo capisce. Davvero. Confessare a qualcuno i tuoi veri sentimenti a volte sembra impossibile. Dio, Louis si sente così malinconico in questo momento.  
“E poi con tutto quello che stava succedendo anche a casa...” Harry si allontana, chiudendo acutamente la bocca, triste, gli occhi che fissano di nuovo l’asfalto, pieni di lacrime. “Stava andando tutto a rotoli e non era davvero un buon momento per me.”  
Louis annuisce, volendo chiedere al giovane cosa fosse successo, ma sembra che Harry voglia parlare solo di questo per ora. E non vuole forzarlo.  
“Immagino sia per questo che- non mi sento ancora pronto a frequentare qualcuno?”  
Louis ignora il modo in cui il suo stomaco affonda. “Va bene.”  
“Ho paura che se mi piace davvero qualcuno... beh, ho paura che mi farò di nuovo male e probabilmente sarò paranoico tutto il tempo, chiedendomi se è davvero genuino o se è uno scherzo.” Harry sospira tremante “Dio. Sembra così patetico da dire. È stupido, no?” Ride senza umorismo.  
“No, no. Ovviamente non è stupido, Harry,” insiste Louis, cercando di scacciare la delusione che prova, il suo cuore concentrato sul ‘se’ di quella frase.  
Non si tratta di lui.  
Harry non è pronto per una relazione. Per una buona ragione. Glielo ha detto prima di iniziare tutto. Lo sa, eppure non riesce a smettere di essere ossessionato da quell’idea. Di ciò che non può avere.  
Tuttavia, non è il momento per lui di pensare a queste cose. Dio, ha bisogno di chiudere a chiave i suoi sentimenti per soli cinque minuti, per una volta. Perché non può farlo?  
“Mi preoccupo solo delle cose. Tutto il tempo. Analizzo cosa potrebbe andare storto in qualsiasi situazione non mi senta a mio agio, sai? È sciocco.”  
“Non è sciocco,” dice Louis, con voce sommessa. “Si chiama ansia. Va bene? Adesso sei solo un po’ più attento, tutto qui. Diffidente. Hai perso un po’ di fiducia. A volte è difficile fidarsi delle persone, lo so. E dopo ciò che è successo, chi può biasimarti?” Louis porta il corpo di Harry ancora più vicino e lo stringe verso il suo petto, le sue braccia si avvolgono intorno a questo ragazzo tremante, il suo naso che va a scontrarsi con i suoi morbidi capelli.  
“Mi dispiace, sono un tale casino,” dice Harry stanco.  
“No. Smettila,” dice Louis gentilmente. “Sei meraviglioso, lo sai? Sei meraviglioso esattamente come sei, Harry. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in te, va bene? Sei incredibile, intelligente e divertente. E prepari delle fantastiche tazze di tè.” Harry sbuffa. “Sei _tu_. E non lasciare mai che nessuno ti faccia sentire come se fossi meno di loro. Va bene? E se riescono ancora a farlo, vieni da me e li colpirò volentieri nelle palle per te. Molto forte. Tornerò lì dentro e colpirò quello stronzo proprio ora, se vuoi. Di’ solo una parola.”  
Harry emette una piccola risata e poi le sue lunghe braccia si avvolgono intorno alla vita di Louis, seppellendo il viso nel suo collo ed esalando un respiro che fa rabbrividire Louis, le sue ciglia che gli solleticano la pelle.  
“Sei così... sei il migliore, Louis,” dice Harry, la voce attutita dal collo di Louis. “Sono così grato di averti incontrato qui,” sorride e si ritira leggermente per guardarlo, gli occhi vitrei e cerchiati di rosso.  
“Sono abbastanza spettacolare, lo so. Non c’è bisogno di ricordarmelo,” scherza il giovane debolmente.  
“Smettila,” Harry ride di nuovo, questa volta più sfacciato, più forte, e Louis emette un sospiro di sollievo, allentando la presa e tirandosi leggermente indietro.  
“Tutto quello che ho fatto è stato ascoltare,” dice Louis un po’ tristemente.  
“Ma ne avevo bisogno. Avevo bisogno che tu lo facessi. Quindi grazie. Sei un bravo-” Harry esita. “Sei una brava persona, Louis,” decide di dire. “Sei così… brillante,” ride, timido, inclinando leggermente la testa, i denti anteriori squadrati che affondando nel labbro inferiore.   
Louis sorride, anche se un po’ interessato al perché il riccio non abbia semplicemente detto _amico_ , come pensava che avrebbe fatto. Ma poi i loro occhi si incontrano e si guardano l’un l’altro. Harry stringe nuovamente la mano di Louis, lasciandole ricadere entrambe in grembo. Le nuvole del loro respiro si mescolano nel freddo gelido e il bagliore ambrato dei lampioni getta delle deboli ombre sui loro volti, il tutto mentre il cuore di Louis batte al doppio del ritmo normale.  
Perché non riesce a smettere di _guardarlo_.  
“Ho avuto un piccolo tracollo emotivo,” sussurra Harry. “Sono un po’ imbarazzato adesso.”  
“Non esserlo,” mormora il castano. “Non c’è bisogno di esserlo, okay? Sono solo io, e non c’è vergogna nell’essere onesto e vulnerabile, Harry. Piangi quanto vuoi. Quando vuoi. Bagna pure tutta la mia maglietta, non mi interessa.”  
Harry rilascia una risatina, avvicinandosi leggermente, gli occhi fissi su quelli di Louis.  
Cristo. La gola di Louis si stringe. A questo punto, ha paura che delle fottute farfalle usciranno dalla sua bocca, è così nervoso. Per cosa, Louis non lo sa, ma quando Harry sembra essersi avvicinato ancora di più a lui, la sua faccia a pochi centimetri di distanza, non è poi così difficile da intuire. Harry sta per baciarlo di nuovo, vero?  
Quando è abbastanza vicino da poter sentire la dolce carezza del suo respiro caldo e il sapore di vodka sulla pelle tra il naso e il labbro superiore, abbastanza vicino da poter vedere il contorno di una piccola cicatrice bianca sul mento, abbastanza vicino da poter distinguere le lentiggini sulle sue guance, il suo cuore si ferma.  
C’è un'energia ronzante e vibrante tra loro, forte e silenziosa tutta in una volta. O forse è solo la mente fredda e alcolizzata di Louis.  
Gli occhi di Harry sono intensi e verdi, quindi le sue labbra carnose sfiorano le sue, dolcemente e delicatamente.  
Si allontana prima che Louis possa ricambiare il bacio, e Harry nasconde la sua faccia nel petto del castano.  
“Mi accompagnerai a casa?” Dice, la voce attutita dalla camicia di Louis.  
“Certo,” mormora Louis, la voce si tinge di dolcezza e probabilmente è fin troppo evidente.  
“Grazie,” sussurra Harry.  
Louis chiude brevemente gli occhi. “Abbiamo un appuntamento da mandare avanti, vero?” Lo spinge piano e Harry sorride, gli occhi pieni di calore. Louis lo fissa più a lungo del necessario e si alza, prendendo il riccio con sé per mano, l’aria fredda decisamente non più così fredda. Non ora che le sue dita sono aggrovigliate a quelle di Harry, non intento a lasciarle andare.

  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
Quando tornano negli appartamenti, Louis convince Harry a sedersi in cucina e gli prepara un tè, (visto che ultimamente sembra berne molto) che l’altro ragazzo deglutisce a una velocità impressionante. Louis si siede di fronte a lui, fissando il modo in cui il suo pomo d’Adamo va su e giù come uno strambo, probabilmente. Perché dopo il tracollo emotivo di Harry sul suo passato, tutto ciò che Louis vuole fare è calmarlo e confortarlo, passargli le mani tra i capelli finché i suoi occhi non si chiudono, e coccolarlo e assicurarsi che sia completamente idratato.   
E Louis fa esattamente questo, inondando Harry di affetto e coccole forse in modo poco opportuno e facendogli continue domande. Giusto per essere sicuri.  
Vuole solo che Harry si senta meglio. E farebbe tutto il necessario per farlo accadere.  
“Hai fame?” Continua a chiedere ossessivamente. “Anche se, sarò onesto, posso prepararti solo dei toast ai fagioli o dei toast al formaggio, o qualsiasi variazione di qualcosa sui toast, ma questo è tutto.” Harry sorride divertito “Oh, hai bevuto abbastanza acqua oggi? Stai abbastanza al caldo?”  
Guarda i piedi nudi di Harry, che francamente sembrano avere sei dita, ma Louis decide che difenderebbe quelle lunghe dita extra fino al suo ultimo respiro. (C’è una leggera possibilità che Louis abbia ancora in circolo una gran quantità di champagne e adrenalina.)  
Harry ride piano, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso si riempiono di affetto e scuote la testa. Ma chiede un altro tè, che Louis prepara con cura per lui, ovviamente, e lo stringe dolcemente a sé, appoggiando il mento sulla testa di Harry mentre disegna dolci cerchi sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.  
“Uhm, Lou?”  
“Sì, Harry?” Louis sospira (un po’ sognante), contento di sentire il tonfo costante del battito del cuore di Harry sotto il calore confortante della sua camicia.   
“È solo… che così mi viene un po’ difficile bere il tè correttamente?” Gli sorride.  
Louis sente un bisogno travolgente di baciare il naso di Harry.  
“Oh, scusa, amore.”  
 _Amore._  
Louis si blocca, il battito accelera notevolmente, ma Harry sembra non aver notato nulla, sorridendogli luminoso mentre Louis si siede direttamente di fronte al suo posto al tavolo della cucina. Sta rapidamente diventando il loro posto.  
Ed è tutto così meraviglioso.  
E triste allo stesso tempo. Ma perché si è infatuato di qualcuno che non vuole le stesse cose che vuole lui? Almeno non ora. O per un po’. Geme interiormente e fissa la bocca rossa di Harry, tutta lucida e gonfia, e Dio, Louis vuole solo sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo. Non c’è un momento nella sua giornata in cui non pensa di baciarlo.  
Sta diventando un problema.  
Harry poi va nella sua stanza dopo un po’ e si cambia, indossando una maglietta e un comodo paio di jogger grigi che gli calzano a pennello – torturando Louis ancora di più – poi si dirige verso il bagno (“Il tè sta facendo il suo corso, Lou”) e quando torna Louis prende la mano di Harry nella sua. Il riccio sembra molto felice di quel gesto, afferrando la mano di Louis in una presa stretta e sorridendogli, completamente assorbito da Louis in ogni sua mossa, ed insieme si dirigono nella stanza del castano.   
I due si sistemano sul letto di Louis, entrambi appoggiati al muro, così vicini che le loro cosce sono premute insieme.  
“Allora, quale film vuoi vedere?” Chiede Louis, lanciando un’occhiata al suo telefono. Non sono ancora le undici e sembra che tutti gli altri siano fuori. Si trascina giù dal letto e indossa un altro paio di calzini, tirando l’orlo della maglietta mentre spegne la luce principale con la mano libera. Accende la lampada fioca sulla sua scrivania e anche le lucine, incastonate precariamente intorno agli scaffali sopra il suo letto.  
Trova che Harry lo sta già fissando mentre risponde. “Tutto quello che vuoi va bene,” mormora, con tono stordito.  
“ _Come perdere un ragazzo in dieci giorni_ sia, allora,” scherza Louis, passando ad Harry una bottiglia d’acqua.  
“Yay,” Harry mormora sarcastico mentre la afferra.  
“Piccola merda,” mormora Louis. “Non hai gusto!” Harry sbuffa. “ _Breaking Bad_ , allora?”  
“No grazie,” il riccio fa una smorfia. “Troppo pesante. Qualcosa di un po’ più leggero, per favore?”  
Louis sorride, prima di provare a scacciare la nebbia rossa che si è insinuata nel suo flusso sanguigno a un ritmo rapido. “Oh sì. Scusa, Harry. “  
“Perché sei dispiaciuto?” Dice dolcemente Harry. Louis scrolla le spalle, armeggiando con un filo di cotone sciolto dalla sua maglietta. “Vieni a sederti qui.” Accarezza il letto.  
“Okay, metto _Friends._ Semplice,” dice Louis distrattamente, aprendo la pagina Netflix della serie e appoggiando il laptop sulla sua scrivania, puntandolo verso l’angolazione giusta, proprio dove sono seduti sul letto. “Di solito lo guardo prima di andare a letto, comunque. O almeno lo facevo, prima che tu arrivassi.” Dice in modo scherzoso, puntando gli occhi su Harry, che sorride semplicemente, dando al letto un’altra carezza. Un appello senza parole che gli indica di andare a sistemarsi accanto a lui.  
Oh Dio.  
Non appena Louis si unisce a lui, Harry si sta già rannicchiando al suo fianco, il pugno sinistro che va a stringere piano la maglietta di Louis, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Quindi Louis alza il braccio e lo posiziona intorno alle spalle del riccio, senza perdere il piccolo sorriso compiaciuto che curva le labbra di Harry.  
“Louis,” dice piano, subito dopo la fine della melodia di _Friends_.  
Louis quindi alza in fretta il volume, prendendo fiato per cercare di calmarsi, ma il suo corpo lo tradisce, appoggiandosi istintivamente a Harry, sentendosi in qualche modo stabilizzato dal suo calore. Avvolto da esso.  
Più tempo trascorre con il riccio, più si sente ancorato a lui in ogni modo possibile. Si ritrova a catalogare tutti i minuscoli dettagli, come il modo in cui un ricciolo vagante cade alla sinistra della sua fronte, il modo in cui arriccia il naso, il modo in cui le sue labbra sono calme e rilassate e sembrano piccoli boccioli di rosa.  
C’è una tensione che gli avvolge la parte inferiore del ventre, il suo petto è pesante e allo stesso tempo più leggero. Un calmo senso di familiarità ed eccitazione si riversa su di lui ogni volta che è vicino all’altro ragazzo, riempiendo le sue cellule.  
E non ha idea di come affrontare questi sentimenti. È un po’ uno shock per lui, se deve essere onesto. Ha questo inspiegabile bisogno di essere sempre più vicino a Harry. Per tenergli la mano. Per spazzolargli via i capelli dagli occhi. Per baciargli il naso, per l’amor di Dio.  
Ma stasera ha bevuto _molto_ champagne. Probabilmente troppo. È una combinazione letale. Harry e lo champagne. Sono entrambi dolci ma allo stesso tempo ti danno alla testa, facendoti sentire l’interno del corpo dieci volte più vertiginoso, rendendo difficile rimanere fermi.  
Harry lo guarda ora, gli occhi spalancati che lo fissano con qualcosa di simile a un’energia nervosa che ronza attraverso di lui. Allontana lentamente la mano pallida dal petto, osservando la faccia di Louis, e la mette sulla parte interna della coscia.  
Louis espira tremante, le dita di Harry si stringono leggermente.  
A questo punto il cuore di Louis gli balza in gola e batte furiosamente lì, piuttosto che dentro il suo petto.  
Perché Harry sta suggerendo di voler rimanere per la notte? Seriamente? Non dormono nello stesso letto _per tutta la notte_ dalla festa a tema anni Ottanta a casa di Liam.  
La notte che ha dato inizio a tutto questo.  
Oh Dio. Louis lo vuole. Ma non può lasciare che Harry resti la notte? Non mentre il riccio ha una marea di alcol nel suo sistema ed è vulnerabile e probabilmente ancora arrabbiato per gli eventi di stasera. Se ne pentirà poi la mattina, no?  
L’ultima cosa che Louis vuole fare è fargli del male o incasinare ulteriormente la sua testa. O la propria, visto che anche la sua è un casino totale, anche se deve dire che si sente molto meglio e negli ultimi tempi ha dormito di più.  
Perché ora la maggior parte dei suoi problemi deriva dai suoi sentimenti per Harry.  
Perché sono inutili. Non otterrà ciò che vuole davvero da tutto questo, ma _lo_ _vuole_ comunque. Forse avere pezzi di Harry è molto meglio che non avere niente.  
Ma comunque. Ora dovrebbe mandarlo via, dovrebbe farlo tornare nella sua stanza a dormire nel suo letto prima che l’umore _cambi_. E beh, è la cosa migliore da fare, giusto?  
Non dovrebbe lasciarlo rimanere. _È la cosa migliore_ , si dice in silenzio come un mantra, il tutto mentre Harry lo fissa, guardandolo come se fosse la risposta a tutto. Ma Louis non stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa? Voleva che Harry gli facesse dimenticare quanto si sentisse di merda a volte. Desiderava quella fetta di piacere spensierato, desiderava averlo e aggrapparsi ad esso. Solo per un po’, magari.  
“Harry-” inizia, con tono cauto.  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si aggrottano minuziosamente, la mano che stringe la gamba impercettibilmente si stringe ancora di più ad essa.  
“Forse dovresti dormire un po’ adesso, eh? Nella _tua_ stanza, sì? Stasera è stata una serata piena,” dice gentilmente, sfiorandogli il braccio ma sapendo che il suo corpo _bramava_ di poter avere Harry. Abbastanza letteralmente. Lo prenderebbe ora se potesse. E sembra che possa farlo. Ma Louis non è mai stato una di quelle persone che se ne approfitta.  
Stare con qualcuno e averlo nel modo più intimo, solo per _una_ notte? Solo una volta? È un po’ incomprensibile per Louis, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ai suoi amici.  
Semplicemente non è una cosa che fa per lui.  
E sicuramente non è quello che vuole con Harry.  
Se va a letto con Harry, se fanno sesso, Louis sa benissimo che lo vorrà di nuovo. E di nuovo.  
Rimarrà un po’ fregato.  
Sì, non può farlo.  
“E comunque, russi come un gorilla che ha bevuto troppe birre, quindi... vai. Smamma, Curly Boy. Ho bisogno del mio sonnellino di bellezza. Sono stufo di vederti,” dice dolcemente. I suoi occhi probabilmente sembrano due cuori palpitanti.  
Harry lo guarda per un momento, l’espressione illeggibile. “Non russo come un gorilla,” ridacchia con un sopracciglio alzato, scuotendo la testa, sembrando molto più vigile e felice di quanto non fosse stato prima, il che è già qualcosa.  
“Uno che ha bevuto troppe birre. Non dimenticare quel pezzo.”  
Harry emette un suono divertito, gli occhi ancora un po’ cerchiati di rosso, ma il verde intenso delle sue iridi, punteggiato di oro ambrato, è tornato ed è luccicante. Le sue guance sono spolverate di una debole macchia rosa, i suoi riccioli castani soffici e spettinati.  
È la cosa più bella che Louis abbia mai visto.  
Louis ingoia il bisogno che sente di baciarlo di nuovo, cercando di apparire meno disperato e più - beh, non _questo_.  
“Va bene. Sì. Penso che andrò a dormire, allora,” borbotta Harry lentamente, sedendosi e mostrando anche di non avere fretta. Louis solca le sopracciglia. “Dovrò pur riscaldarmi stanotte, no?” Dice casualmente. I suoi occhi si fissano su Louis mentre passa deliberatamente le nocche contro la parte superiore della coscia di Louis, mantenendo gli sguardi collegati. “Dal momento che stai rifiutando di farmi le coccole,” si lamenta, facendo una faccia imbarazzata.   
Se quel tocco doveva apparire accidentale, beh, Harry non è per nulla discreto. _Affatto_. Ma anche Louis non lo è. Oh, cazzo. Riesce letteralmente a sentirsi crollare pian piano. È così dannatamente debole.  
Sembra che anche Harry lo abbia capito, perché sorride mentre si alza, stiracchiandosi e facendo sì che la sua maglia si alzi, una striscia delle sue pallide maniglie dell’amore in bella mostra.  
Fanculo. È _così_ debole. Perché prima che il cervello di Louis possa tirare fuori una diapositiva con tutti i motivi per cui non dovrebbe dormire con Harry stasera, la sua mano circonda il polso del riccio. L’altro ragazzo sussulta mentre gira la testa per guardarlo, spalancando gli occhi.  
Louis mantiene il suo sguardo sorpreso, le mani strette.  
Così debole.  
“Va bene,” respira Louis.  
Perché non può proprio dire di no. Forse è egoista, ma ne ha bisogno almeno una volta. Solo una volta. Forse allora quella voglia si assopirà?  
E _Harry_ sarà fuori dal suo sistema.  
“Va bene cosa?”  
“Perché non andiamo a dormire entrambi?” Louis mormora verso di lui, il collo esposto mentre deglutisce profondamente. Il suo stomaco fa un movimento vertiginoso quando gli occhi di Harry cadono sulla sua gola, indugiando lì, le pupille si scuriscono rapidamente.  
“Si?”  
Vuole soltanto rannicchiarsi di nuovo contro di lui e coccolarsi. Questo è ciò che Louis si è detto nella frazione di secondo che ci è voluto per afferrare il polso di Harry.  
Ma ovviamente non andrà così.  
Non sono mai state solo coccole per Louis. Lui ci tiene ad Harry. E sa che hanno concordato di non mettere in mezzo i sentimenti ma lui ormai prova un sentimento profondo per questo ragazzo, ed è stupido e infantile. Ma è un po’ dannatamente tardi per quello. Quei sentimenti ormai stanno crescendo sempre più e Louis affogherà.  
Ma in questo momento, davvero non gli importa.  
Vuole annegare.  
“Sì,” afferma Louis in modo uniforme, gli occhi fissi su Harry.  
Dopo qualche altro secondo in cui si fissano intensamente, Harry lo sorprende ancora, facendo la prossima mossa audace. Sebbene Louis non dovrebbe essere sorpreso, dal momento che è stato sempre Harry quello a dare il via a tutto.  
Il riccio fa un respiro traballante. Questa volta è un respiro guidato dalla lussuria, uno di anticipazione e desiderio, proprio come il suo, e in un movimento rapido si deposita sul grembo di Louis. Le mani di Louis si posano all’istante sui fianchi dell’altro ragazzo mentre si sistema su di lui, le ginocchia serrate che premono sui lati delle cosce di Louis.  
Le mani decise di Harry si posano sulle spalle di Louis, le sue dita si trascinano leggermente sulla sua spalla sinistra, dove la maglietta scollata si è spostata, rivelando una parte della sua clavicola nuda. Harry fissa quel punto per quelli che gli sembrano secoli, il respiro affannoso di Louis sospeso mentre aspetta che il riccio faccia _qualcosa._  
Alla fine, lo fa. Harry allunga la stoffa grigia ed espone ulteriormente la sua clavicola prima di premere lì la sua gloriosa bocca bagnata, raschiando leggermente la pelle con i denti e succhiandola, incendiando tutte le terminazioni nervose di Louis.  
Cazzo, sembra che stia andando a fuoco, la pelle prude per il desiderio.  
Louis istintivamente si solleva e muove la spalla, rabbrividendo, girando la faccia di lato, flessibile sotto il tocco di Harry. I suoi occhi si chiudono alla sensazione a dir poco bruciante, persi nella foschia che gli provoca la bocca di Harry, il corpo praticamente scosso da brividi di piacere.  
Louis espira, appoggiando la testa contro il muro. Sente che Harry gli preme un altro bacio sul collo, succhiandolo un po’, premendogli poi un altro bacio persistente sulla guancia.  
“Harry?” Respira, mordendosi il labbro, stringendo le mani sui fianchi del riccio. “Che cosa-”   
“Shhh,” mormora Harry, interrompendolo con una scia di baci più insistenti che il giovane posa lungo la colonna del collo e con uno sfregamento molto intenzionale del duro cavallo di Harry contro il suo, i jogger del ragazzo più giovane già evidentemente molto più stretti.  
Gesù Cristo.  
Questo spinge Louis a fare qualcosa, sapendo che Harry è influenzato da lui, e le sue mani si muovono per afferrare il suo sedere. Il riccio espira al contatto, il suo respiro caldo che sa di vodka e agrumi accarezza dolcemente il viso di Louis, prima che Harry inclini la testa e si abbassi per far scontrare dolcemente le loro labbra insieme.  
All’inizio è morbido e così attento, nonostante le mani di Harry che stringono l’orlo della maglietta di Louis, trascinando il materiale all’insù tra i loro corpi, bisognoso e impaziente.  
Ma più a lungo si toccano le loro labbra, più Louis sente un completo sollievo, una combinazione di sicurezza, affetto e lussuria tutti ammassati insieme in una cosa perfetta, che consuma tutto, che gli fa provare cose mai provate prima, come se stesse strappando la carta di una confezione regalo e stesse finalmente vedendo cosa c’è dentro. E sta di nuovo pensando cose assurde. Cosa diavolo gli sta succedendo? Ha già la mente annebbiata dal sesso prima ancora di arrivare alla parte del sesso.  
È solo... vuole più di questo, più di tutto, qualsiasi cosa Harry voglia dargli.  
“Merda, Harry,” Louis sussurra con fiato corto, sentendosi praticamente come se stesse per prendere il volo e andare in alto tra le fottute nuvole, a dieci piedi da terra, e lottando invece per rimanere ancorato a qualcosa di solido, desiderio e bisogno scorrono attraverso il suo corpo in onde infuocate, il bacio che diventa più sporco così come le loro le mani che diventano più insistenti.   
Harry geme, avvicinandosi ancora di più, arricciandogli le dita tra i capelli, rovinando completamente la sua piega. E vuole che lo faccia. Vuole che lo incasini in modo che sembri regalmente fottuto.  
I loro baci diventano rapidamente più accesi mentre Harry inizia ad approfondirli, la sua lingua scivola nella bocca di Louis, gemendo dolcemente. Si incontrano ancora, e ancora, le loro teste si inclinano e si muovono in angoli opposti, entrambi cercano di approfondire ulteriormente i baci, leccandosi a vicenda e mordendosi delicatamente.  
Si baciano fino a quando le loro labbra non sono gonfie, fino a quando non si limitano ad ansimare l’uno contro l’altro piuttosto che baciarsi, diventando sempre eccitati. Solo mani che stringono i volti, denti che raschiano le labbra, lingue che scivolano le une sulle altre.   
Harry si allontana per primo, senza fiato e apparentemente affascinato dal labbro inferiore di Louis mentre ci passa il pollice. Louis annuisce sulla sua guancia rosa, facendo scontrare di nuovo le loro bocche, le sue mani vagano fervidamente sul corpo del riccio, le dita che scivolano sotto la maglietta e iniziano ad andare su e giù lungo la sua schiena liscia. Harry si inarca sotto il suo tocco.  
“Possiamo?” Mormora, il suo cavallo preme nel ventre di Louis mentre si inclina leggermente. Riesce a sentire quanto sia duro e Louis sicuramente sverrà in posizione eretta.  
“Possiamo cosa, Harry?”  
“Lo sai cosa.” Harry lo guarda, gli occhi enormi e dilatati.  
Louis morde un gemito mentre Harry si muove sul suo grembo, ovviamente rendendosi conto che anche lui è ormai mezzo duro. E Louis è consapevole di volere che le cose vadano oltre.  
Ma è ancora un po’ uno shock quando Harry spinge bruscamente i suoi jogger verso il basso, le dita ingorde che si incastrano nel tessuto per la fretta. Louis lo aiuta a tirarli giù fino ai polpacci prima che Harry ritorni a sedersi sull’inguine di Louis.  
Un lamento acuto scivola fuori dalla bocca del castano e Harry si abbassa per ingoiarlo, le loro bocche si incontrano in modo disordinato.  
Louis spinge ancora di più il sedere di Harry contro il suo grembo, ed il riccio inizia a strusciarsi contro la sua durezza. “Cazzo,” fa una smorfia. “Oh. Cazzo, Harry.”  
“Sì,” Harry respira sulle sue labbra bagnate, afferrando la parte posteriore del collo di Louis con il suo palmo sudato. “Voglio che tu mi scopi.”  
Louis si ferma, incredulo per la schiettezza spudorata di Harry. Tutte le sue inibizioni sono volate fuori dalla finestra e ci sono solo lui e Harry e il desiderio acuto tra di loro. Sbatte le palpebre, la bocca spalancata e lucida per la saliva. “Cazzo,” geme Louis in un altro bacio.  
“Sì, è quello che voglio,” mormora Harry, respirando più velocemente.  
“Aspetta,” dice Louis, fermando la mano errante di Harry mentre preme sui suoi jogger. “Quanto sei ubriaco?”  
“Non lo sono più. So cosa sto facendo, okay? Lo prometto. Non devi preoccuparti.” Harry lo guarda negli occhi, accarezzando il suo viso.  
Lo bacia dolcemente.  
“Aspetta,” Louis si tira indietro. “Uhm, lo hai già fatto?”  
Il respiro di Harry gli solletica il mento mentre scuote lentamente la testa. “Non _così_.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. Potrebbe svenire da un momento all’altro. “E sei sicuro?” Inclina la testa, la voce gentile per non spaventare il grazioso gattino sul suo grembo e per essere sicuro che Harry non lo stia facendo per un altro motivo. Ad esempio, perché è arrabbiato. “Sei sicuro di voler fare questo? Con _me_?” Chiarisce.  
Harry lo fissa, con gli occhi lucidi. “ _Sì._ Con _te_.”  
Per un momento, Louis può fingere di intenderlo in un altro modo. Perché a quanto pare è un sadico. “Va bene,” sussurra.  
I loro occhi si inchiodano. “Toccami,” dice Harry, le sue pupille scure, mentre fissa intensamente a Louis. Guida risolutamente le mani di Louis per sistemarle sulla sua vita, facendole scivolare sotto la maglietta con sicurezza determinata, le sue labbra che vanno a posarsi dolcemente su quelle di Louis.   
La punta delle dita di Louis tasta la morbidezza dei suoi fianchi, ipnotizzato dal modo in cui i denti di Harry affondano nel suo labbro inferiore gonfio, ora di un rosso ciliegia.  
Tira Harry il più vicino possibile, arrendendosi ad ogni impulso e necessità che ha cercato di ignorare da quella notte alla festa a casa di Liam, afferrando i suoi fianchi in una presa quasi brutale e spingendolo verso il basso, sul suo grembo. L’aumento della pressione porta il riccio a trattenere il respiro, ed inizia a dondolare il sedere avanti e indietro sul cazzo vertiginosamente ispessito di Louis, i suoi boxer già notevolmente bagnati. Usa poi la vita di Harry come leva mentre alza i fianchi per incontrare in modo più energico la sua andatura, i loro corpi si muovono insieme.  
Espira a lungo, osservando i riccioli vaganti che si posano sul collo pallido di Harry, e santo dio, questo è fottutamente paradisiaco.  
Deve dirlo a voce alta, perché Harry inizia a ridacchiare senza fiato mentre si muove contro di lui, le sue dita che scavano nelle spalle di Louis e poi scivolano tra i suoi capelli.  
E Louis voleva qualcosa per tenersi occupato, no? Una distrazione dalla tristezza che lo colpisce non appena si sente meglio?  
Bene, questa è una maledetta distrazione, una distrazione colossale.  
Louis è sempre più dipendente dalla bocca calda di Harry, i corpi che si cercano e si uniscono come le estremità opposte di due magneti.  
Ondate di piacere si diffondono nel suo corpo ad ogni persistente movimento dei fianchi di Harry contro di lui.   
Non c’è assolutamente nulla di forzato nel modo in cui reagiscono reciprocamente alle loro mani bisognose e risolute, o nel modo in cui stanno rispondendo alle eccitanti stoccate dei loro fianchi, alle loro bocche che lottano per rimanere attaccate il più a lungo possibile o ai suoni piagnucolanti e bisognosi che non riescono a smettere di scivolare facilmente fuori dalle loro labbra morse.  
Louis posa la sua bocca sulla pelle intatta del collo di Harry, proprio sotto la linea affilata della sua mascella, e succhia con entusiasmo. Harry inclina la testa all’indietro e scopre il collo per offrire a Louis un accesso migliore, piagnucolando piano mentre le sue mani gli accarezzano i capelli. Le stesse mani di Louis sono strette alla sua vita, le dita che stringono la leggera, gloriosa morbidezza delle sue maniglie dell’amore. Morde la carne, lenendo poi il segno con la lingua. Ci vogliono solo un altro paio di movimenti dei fianchi e poi Harry ansima nel collo di Louis e viene.  
Il riccio si contorce dopo alcuni faticosi respiri, sollevandosi improvvisamente sulle ginocchia mentre si fa scivolare i jogger fino alle caviglie e li spinge via completamente, buttandoli sul pavimento, la sua attenzione torna immediatamente su Louis quando ha finito.  
Le sue mani si posano sul viso del giovane. “Scopami, Louis,” dice, senza fiato e disperato, spingendo dolcemente i loro nasi insieme. “Per favore.”  
Il cuore di Louis batte forte, e quasi cede alla dolcezza del gesto. Annuisce senza dire una parola e si toglie la maglietta, Harry segue immediatamente il suo esempio mentre allunga la mano verso l’orlo, trascinando la maglietta verso l’alto in un solo colpo.  
E, dio, è così bello, Louis non riesce a credere di essere qui con Harry tra le braccia.  
Si esplorano a vicenda, le pelli nude finalmente esposte, e sembrano volersi mangiare con gli occhi e, per uno stupido momento, il ritornello di ‘Hungry Eyes’ risuona nella testa di Louis perché è un cretino infatuato. Dio, qualcuno lo aiuti. Le loro mani impazienti iniziano ad accarezzarsi, i loro sguardi spinti dal desiderio, indiscutibili, inviano sbalzi di calore pulsante direttamente all’inguine di Louis.  
“Sei così bello, così fottutamente adorabile,” sussurra Louis, mentre trascina il pollice sulla bocca aperta di Harry prima che le sue labbra incontrino ancora una volta le sue, il suo respiro irregolare. Louis succhia forte le labbra del riccio, come se volesse ferirle, ogni tocco della lingua di Harry contro la sua è una brama che Louis deve nutrire, inseguire, ma non è ancora abbastanza.  
Sembra che anche Harry non voglia più aspettare, perché le sue agili dita ora stanno aprendo rapidamente la cerniera dei jeans di Louis, tirando con forza il bottone e la cintura. Louis lascia temporaneamente Harry per toglierli di mezzo, ed è incredibile quanto senta la mancanza del corpo del riccio sul suo in un secondo. Lo vuole di nuovo su di sé, adesso.  
Si sistemano di nuovo sul letto di Louis, nudi. Louis seduto contro il muro con Harry a cavalcioni su di lui. Il castano registra vagamente il debole bagliore delle lucine appese ai suoi scaffali, prima che Harry gli afferri il viso con entrambe le mani, guardandolo, con i pollici che lasciano scie infuocate sotto i suoi occhi.  
Harry lo guarda sempre, non è vero?  
Louis lo fissa e sorride, prima di prendere il lubrificante e bagnarsi generosamente due dita, tracciando l’entrata di Harry, stuzzicando la pelle bagnata e increspata.  
“Ti aprirò ora, okay?” Louis mormora, con la bocca asciutta.  
Harry annuisce rapidamente, leccandosi le labbra, la fronte un po’ sudata. Louis sta per chiedergli se vuole sdraiarsi sulla pancia quando il riccio allarga le gambe e si mette in ginocchio, le mani che si aggrappano su ciascuna delle spalle di Louis.  
“Lo vuoi così?”  
“Uh, uh,” respira Harry, gli occhi verdi fissi sul viso di Louis.  
Louis lo apre lentamente, osservando attentamente la faccia di Harry per eventuali segni di disagio, spingendosi all’interno del suo corpo con un dito fermo e languido, sfiorando le sue pareti calde e strette con dolcezza, fino a quando l’urgenza e la necessità non tornano a precipitare. Harry diventa sempre più avido e impaziente mentre inizia a spingere avidamente i fianchi verso il dito di Louis.  
“Di Più. Ho bisogno di più, Lou.” Harry geme nella sua clavicola, stringendosi al corpo del castano, le braccia avvolte intorno alle spalle di Louis. Quest’ultimo invece ha la mano libera appoggiata sulla schiena di Harry, la cui bocca aperta è nascosta nei capelli di Louis, il mento appoggiato alla sua guancia riscaldata.   
“Non pensavo - non pensavo che lo volessi-” il cervello non filtrato di Louis non può fare a meno di dire mentre fa avanzare un altro dito accanto al primo, pompando più velocemente.  
Harry geme, continuando a dimenarsi e muovendo i fianchi, le gambe instabili e le cosce tremanti, la pelle d’oca sparsa ovunque sulla sua epidermide. “Io - tutto quello che so è-” Harry geme di nuovo. “Che in questo momento... voglio _questo_. Adesso andiamo. Meno parole, più fatti.” Le sue unghie scavano nella schiena di Louis in avvertimento.  
Una risatina sfugge dalla gola di Louis mentre continua ad aprirlo con le dita, decidendo di non dire più nulla ed essere solo contento che tutto questo stia davvero accadendo.  
“Va bene, basta,” ansima Harry dopo qualche altro minuto. “Ti voglio dentro di me,” dice, il suo sguardo intenso si fissa su Louis, e poi si inclina per baciare disordinatamente lungo la linea della sua mascella, le mani che si posano sul suo viso per tenerlo in posizione.  
“Sì, posso farlo,” Louis lo guarda, le dita di Harry si stringono attorno alla sua mascella come se fosse _suo_. “Sdraiati, allora, piccolo.”  
“No.” Harry scuote la testa e Louis si blocca momentaneamente.  
“Che cosa?” Il giovane sbatte le palpebre.  
“Voglio cavalcarti. Restiamo così.”  
“Le tue povere ginocchia non sono ancora stanche?” Louis ride. “Sei sicuro di non voler sdraiarti? Potresti sentirti meglio?”  
Harry sorride, e le sue fossette appaiono. “Mi piace il dolore,” respira rauco, stringendo a sé il viso di Louis e baciandogli il punto dietro l’orecchio.  
“Lo vedo,” sorride Louis, asciugandosi le dita sul piumone e facendo scorrere le mani sui fianchi lisci di Harry. “Beh, mi dispiace, ma mi assicurerò che tu non senta nemmeno un po’ di dolore. Voglio che sia tutto perfetto.”  
Harry emette un suono sommesso, e poi si china verso il bordo del letto, allungando la mano nella tasca dei suoi jogger sul pavimento ed estraendone un preservativo.  
“Che cazzo?”  
Harry si morde il labbro, imbarazzato.  
“Sei venuto qui aspettandoti del sesso, Harry Styles?” Louis lo guarda, fingendosi scioccato. È un po’ scioccato, a dire il vero. Non era davvero sicuro che sarebbero arrivati a questa parte.  
“E se fosse così?”  
“Direi che sei un diavolo sfacciato, che eri così sicuro di convincermi.”  
“E guarda un po’, sta succedendo adesso, no?” Harry sorride civettuolo, le guance macchiate di rosa.  
“Potrei ancora fermarmi,” lo prende in giro Louis, inclinando la testa.  
“Non credo che lo faresti,” sorride il riccio, il preservativo pronto in mano. Lo apre con i denti e lo fa scivolare sul membro di Louis, poi allunga una mano verso il basso e gli dà una rapida stoccata, sorridendo euforico, gli occhi praticamente scintillanti come le fottute bollicine in un bicchiere di champagne nella luce fioca e calda della stanza di Louis. Louis è incantato.  
“Aspetta, merda, dovremmo chiudere le-” Louis ansima duramente mentre un’esplosione di calore avvolge la punta del suo cazzo, muovendosi fino in fondo, e abbassa lo sguardo per vedere il riccio sbattere innocentemente le palpebre verso di lui, un piccolo rivolo di saliva che gli gocciola sul mento, “persiane!”  
Harry si stacca dal suo membro coperto, baciando un’ultima volta la punta e facendo ancora scorrere le dita lungo l’asta.  
“Lasciale così. Non mi interessa,” sorride, ridendo nella sua bocca mentre lubrifica il cazzo di Louis e lo prende nel palmo, guidando già la punta verso il suo ingresso. “Non è che si riesca a vedere molto. E anche se si riuscisse,” lascia un altro bacio sulla mascella di Louis. “Non me ne frega davvero niente.”  
Louis rilascia una breve risata di sorpresa. “Gesù, Harry. Hai un kink esibizionista o qualcosa del genere? ”  
Harry però non risponde, interrompendo efficacemente Louis mentre la punta del suo cazzo oltrepassa l’entrata del riccio, affondando molto lentamente. Ed il corpo di Harry è ancora così stretto, le sue pareti vertiginosamente calde intorno a lui. Louis lo apre piano con il suo membro mentre il riccio si abbassa e lo prende dentro di sé centimetro per centimetro.  
Louis stringe i fianchi di Harry, guidandolo giù dolcemente. “Stai bene?” Gli chiede, osservando le sopracciglia di Harry corrugarsi forte, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta. “Harry?”  
“Sì, sì, sto bene,” dice Harry, con voce un po’ tesa, stringendosi attorno a Louis quando è completamente seduto sul suo grembo, rilasciando un gemito acuto.   
“Oh, Gesù,” dice Louis ad alta voce, un po’ istericamente, e il gemito di Harry si trasforma in una risata balbettata. “Oh, Gesù Cristo,” ansima, portando le mani intorno alla vita del ragazzo più giovane e stringendoli in una morsa. “Cazzo, sei fantastico.”  
Harry inizia a muoversi con cautela, sollevando il sedere e poi ricadendo di nuovo giù, dondolando avanti e indietro con un ritmo costante, mozzando l’aria dai polmoni di Louis, non solo perché lo sta cavalcando così bene, ma perché l’intenso contatto visivo di Harry sta facendo vacillare Louis pericolosamente e in modo imbarazzante (perché merda, il modo in cui Harry lo sta fissando è da togliere il fiato, sembra un fottuto predatore). Si sente già vicino all’orgasmo mentre il ragazzo sopra di lui inizia a muoversi in modo sempre più intenso.   
“Stai bene?”  
“Oh. Sì- sì. È così piacevole. Cazzo,” respira Harry, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo da Louis (e grazie a Dio. Ora Louis può concentrarsi sul non venire in dieci secondi piatti), ruotando abilmente i fianchi sul cazzo di Louis in un movimento assolutamente vertiginoso che lo fa ansimare duramente.  
Guarda Harry serrare gli occhi, ascoltando la serie di gemiti che scivolano fuori dalle sue labbra cremisi, le sue mani che si trascinano e si spingono contro il petto di Louis, le dita che afferrano i suoi capezzoli turgidi. A quel contatto, Louis sibila acutamente.  
Harry allora apre gli occhi. “Sensibile?”  
“Un po’,” respira Louis, gli occhi che si chiudono, le mani che guidano il sedere di Harry su e giù, pompando i suoi fianchi in un ritmo uniforme, senza fretta.  
Ovviamente Harry prende quelle parole come un fottuto segnale per chiudere la sua bocca oscena attorno a uno dei suoi capezzoli e succhiare avidamente, mordicchiandogli la pelle mentre trascina la bocca più su e morde le clavicole. Louis si vendica succhiando uno dei lobi delle orecchie di Harry, trascinando i denti contro il guscio dell’orecchio e poi spostandosi anche lui verso uno dei capezzoli duri e turgidi del giovane, facendo roteare la lingua attorno al piccolo bocciolo.  
Harry geme profondamente, seppellendo la faccia nel collo sudato di Louis. “Lo desidero da secoli,” respira mentre si alza.  
“Anch’io. Cazzo. Non ne hai idea,” ansima Louis mentre sbatte i fianchi dentro di lui.  
Harry ansima, con la bocca spalancata, contorcendosi e torcendo i fianchi, prima che Louis stacchi la schiena dal muro, portando quasi con sé i poster della sua band, ma non gli interessa. In quel momento anche il suo poster di Beckham potrebbe strapparsi a metà, e a lui non importerebbe nulla. L’unica cosa che vede è il corpo appiccicoso di Harry che si contorce e struscia vigorosamente su di lui, mentre li spinge entrambi giù sul letto.  
Sembra quasi un sogno febbrile.  
Spera davvero che non lo sia.  
“Dio,” mormora Harry mentre Louis scivola via da lui, ed il riccio cade su un fianco. La sua mano si posa sulla pancia di Louis, le punte delle dita premono sulla sua pelle umida. Si china e preme dei baci profondi proprio sotto l’ombelico, salendo sempre più e posandosi sul petto sudato di Louis. Comincia a muovere i fianchi contro la coscia di Louis che si trova tra le sue gambe, la mano del castano si posa sulla pancia morbida di Harry, appiattendo le dita su di essa mentre l’altra mano gli afferra il lato sinistro della vita.  
Louis vuole mettere la sua bocca su ogni parte del corpo del riccio. Vuole soprattutto riempire il suo stomaco di lividi.  
Un’altra volta, però, perché ora Harry si rimette sul suo grembo, afferrando di nuovo il membro di Louis per farlo affondare di nuovo dentro di lui.  
Espira mentre Louis entra di nuovo in lui, appoggiando le mani sulla parte superiore del corpo del castano per sostenersi, accarezzando la pelle sensibile di Louis ad ogni sicuro rimbalzo, accendendo fiamme ardenti e scintille attraverso il suo corpo surriscaldato.  
I fianchi del ragazzo più giovane iniziano a muoversi più velocemente, dondolando avanti e indietro freneticamente quando le dita di Louis scavano nel suo piccolo sedere (Dio, adora il sedere di Harry), palpando le sue natiche come a voler incoraggiare Harry a muoversi ancora di più. Harry è uno spettacolo sopra di lui, i riccioli scuri disordinati e arruffati sulla fronte, umidi di sudore mentre muove i fianchi sempre più velocemente, i respiri veloci e pesanti, le sue cosce che si flettono ogni qualvolta vanno a sbattere sempre più pesantemente contro la pelle di Louis.  
Louis le stringe forte. “Stai ancora bene?” Chiede.  
La faccia di Harry si apre in un sorriso pigro e sbilenco. “Sì, sto bene. Così bene. Tu?”  
“Sì, sto così fottutamente bene. E congratulazioni per le tue abilità nel cavalcare, piccolo.”  
“Riceverò un’altra A+ per questo? Le mie abilità nel cavalcare sono buone tanto quanto la mia abilità nel fare pompini?” Harry ghigna.  
“Cazzo, sì,” Louis ringhia praticamente sotto di lui.  
Una risata soffocata scivola dalle labbra di Harry, la quale si trasforma in un altro gemito interrotto mentre Louis tiene saldamente in posizione i fianchi del riccio e inizia a muovere il bacino verso l’alto con foga, desideroso di raggiungere quel punto dentro Harry che lo farà tremare.  
Solo che Louis è mezzo distratto da quanto sia fottutamente bello Harry in questo momento. Le lucine sopra di loro illuminano i lineamenti del riccio, la sua pelle pallida ora è bagnata dalla calda illuminazione del dormitorio di Louis mentre continua a rimbalzare sul suo cazzo come un fottuto professionista, e gemiti morbidi sfuggono continuamente alle sue labbra gonfie e scivolose. Ogni rumore che sta facendo spinge Louis un altro centimetro più vicino all’orgasmo.  
“Cazzo, Harry. Sei così fottutamente bello in questo momento,” Louis sputa fuori, gli occhi che si chiudono, tutte le inibizioni completamente abbandonate.  
“Dio, Lou. Non posso - non posso resistere ancora per molto,” ansima Harry. “Sto per venire.”  
“Vieni allora. Voglio che tu lo faccia,” ansima.  
“Non so se - non posso,” ansima Harry, con la bocca aperta mentre inarca leggermente la schiena, le sopracciglia corrugate dal piacere mentre getta la testa all’indietro, inclinando il suo corpo e aggrappandosi ai polpacci di Louis. Il castano mantiene saldamente la presa sui suoi fianchi frenetici per impedirgli di cadere dal letto, e spinge ritmicamente e più velocemente il suo bacino all’interno del corpo del giovane, il rumore di pelle che sbatte contro pelle ormai l’unico rumore in quella stanza.

“Louis,” piagnucola Harry in modo stridulo, i corpi che si muovono insieme, desiderosi come sempre di raggiungere l’orgasmo, i loro respiri sempre più ansimanti. “Oh mio Dio!” Si allunga di nuovo in avanti e crolla su di lui, respirando affannosamente contro il collo di Louis, i gemiti attutiti nella sua pelle sudata, coprendo il corpo di Louis con il suo.  
Le dita di Harry trovano e si seppelliscono nei capelli di Louis mentre il castano capovolge i loro corpi in modo che si trovino parzialmente sui loro lati, quasi cadendo dal letto singolo.  
Afferra la gamba destra di Harry e la aggancia alla sua anca per un’angolazione migliore, cercando quel punto dentro di lui mentre si infila più in profondità dentro il corpo del riccio, stringendo i loro corpi insieme mentre rotolano in modo che Harry sia sulla sua schiena, facendo sì che entrambe le sue cosce si aggancino al suo bacino per avere un angolo migliore.   
L’intero corpo di Harry sussulta all’improvviso e stringe le cosce contro i fianchi viscidi di Louis, gridando forte e dando un rapido strattone ai capelli di Louis, l’altra mano che trascina le unghie smussate lungo la sua schiena lucida di sudore mentre disperatamente muove i fianchi per andare incontro alle spinte sempre più profonde del castano.  
“Sì sì sì! Lì! Cazzo, _lì_ -” grida, contorcendo il viso per il piacere, premendo le dita nel sedere di Louis, con forza. Grazie a Dio nessuno è in casa in questo momento. Merda.   
“Non fermarti, per favore,” ansima mentre Louis cerca di mantenere freneticamente le sue spinte, iniziando a perdere un po’ il ritmo, diventando più irregolare nel momento in cui si avvicina al suo orgasmo. “Ci sono quasi.”  
“Oh mio Dio, Harry,” geme Louis, delirante ora. Ricorda a malapena il proprio nome a questo punto; è concentrato esclusivamente sul far venire Harry.  
I muscoli di Louis sono ormai indolenziti, il suo intero corpo sembra andare in fiamme ad ogni spinta, il sedere dolorante e i glutei che si stringono mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono più velocemente che può, il letto oscilla così forte che Louis ha voglia di ridere.  
“Cazzo!” Le gambe di Harry si stringono attorno alla parte bassa della schiena di Louis, le caviglie si bloccano in posizione, la sua presa è costante sul sedere di Louis. “Oh cazzo,” geme lentamente.  
“Dai, Harry,” lo persuade Louis. Harry lo guarda con occhi lucidi e labbra morse, ansimando. “Pensi di poter venire per me adesso?”  
Lo bacia profondamente mentre continua a lavorare per portare al limite questa meraviglia di ragazzo, il cazzo che entra ed esce dal suo corpo, una mano che gli accarezza il viso mentre continua a baciarlo, anche se in modo disordinato, l’altra mano che lo tiene in vita mentre il suo ritmo inizia pian piano a rallentare.   
Harry geme nella sua bocca e poi si stacca da essa, affondando la testa nel suo collo mentre porta il corpo di Louis ancora più vicino al suo, le gambe che si stringono ancora più dolcemente alla sua vita.  
Poi le sue dita si spingono nella fessura tra le natiche del sedere di Louis, stuzzicando la sua apertura.   
“Tienilo per il secondo round, piccolo,” mormora Louis, la mentre attraversata da una fitta nuvola di piacere mentre un calore bianco inizia ad affluire urgentemente nel suo inguine, i muscoli tesi. “Merda!”  
La sua mano lascia andare la vita di Harry. Si allunga tra i loro corpi sudati e arrossati eafferra il membro del riccio, gocciolante, rosso e appoggiato sul suo stomaco. Lo accarezza forte e veloce, con il pollice che scorre con fermezza sulla fessura di Harry prima che quest’ultimo soffochi sul suo collo un sussurro ovattato, il corpo che si irrigidisce mentre strisce di un bianco madreperla colorano entrambi i loro petti.  
Harry inclina il collo e rilascia un altro gemito mentre continua a venire, il corpo che trema con movimenti a scatti, le mani strette sulla parte posteriore del collo di Louis, i pollici premuti sotto la mascella.  
Louis riesce a dare qualche altra spinta lunga e profonda e viene con un grido, rabbrividendo forte mentre perde liquido seminale nel preservativo. “Cazzo,” sussurra tra i gemiti affaticati.  
Crolla sul corpo di Harry, i loro petti appiccicati per il sudore, i loro respiri pesanti l’unico suono nel dormitorio vuoto.  
Harry rimane immobile sulla schiena, Louis gli preme sul petto, e si stringono dolcemente.  
Il riccio intreccia le loro dita insieme, le braccia piegate e le mani intrappolate tra i loro corpi, e rimangono semplicemente sdraiati lì per alcuni momenti storditi ed euforici, i loro occhi vitrei e la pelle appiccicosa e umida di sudore freddo. Dopo qualche minuto si guardano, scambiandosi sorrisi ampi e stanchi.  
“Adesso esco,” sussurra Louis, ed Harry sussulta leggermente quando Louis esce dal suo corpo. Il castano si libera del preservativo e lo butta nel cestino, quindi si sistema nuovamente sul petto disordinato di Harry, senza preoccuparsene.  
Appoggia la testa in cima allo sterno, chiudendo gli occhi mentre le dita di Harry gli scostano dolcemente i capelli, massaggiando delicatamente il cuoio capelluto in modo casuale, mentre il suo braccio libero è avvolto attorno al suo corpo in un tenero abbraccio. Harry si dimena un po’ sul letto, in modo che il mento poggi sulla testa di Louis.  
“Sei così, così adorabile,” sente Harry mormorare tra i suoi capelli mentre le palpebre di Louis diventano più pesanti ad ogni battito di ciglia, e lotta per tenere gli occhi aperti. “È stato fantastico.”  
Louis mormora, compiaciuto. “Lo è stato, vero? Fottutamente meraviglioso, direi.”  
Sente le vibrazioni della risata di Harry contro il suo corpo e sorride assonnato mentre lo guarda, ed il giovane piega il mento per osservarlo a sua volta, i suoi occhi verdi e stellati che lo guardano intimamente affezionato, e Louis si sente completamente a suo agio. Un senso di confusione si deposita di nuovo nelle sue viscere perché davvero non riesce a capire cosa potrebbe provare il riccio nei suoi confronti, ma si stringe ancora di più contro il ragazzo assonnato, e decide che gli piace il modo in cui Harry lo tiene più stretto, aggrappandosi a lui con respiri morbidi e facili.

  
  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
Ha davvero bisogno di muoversi.  
Il braccio di Louis è praticamente addormentato perché schiacciato dal peso di Harry, incastrato sotto la sua schiena e, per quanto vorrebbe rimanere a letto tutto il giorno, con Harry rannicchiato contro il suo fianco, ha davvero bisogno di liberare la sua vescica, perché sente che sta per scoppiare. (Non crede che pisciare nel letto con Harry ancora dentro sarebbe un piacere.)  
Ma anche se il suo corpo gli urla di alzarsi, trascorre l’ora successiva a replicare gli eventi della scorsa notte nella sua testa - che consistono principalmente in una sfocatura euforica di pelle appiccicosa, bocche brucianti e profondi gemiti di Harry contro l’orecchio - mentre la luce del giorno si avvicina. Louis si avvicina ancora di più al ragazzo nudo e caldo stretto al suo fianco, il suo russare morbido culla Louis dentro e fuori dal dormiveglia, respirando l’odore zuccherino dei suoi capelli, del sudore e del sesso.  
Dio. Hanno fatto _sesso_. Hanno fatto davvero sesso questa volta.  
E Louis è già ansioso di farlo ancora e ancora, e forse anche altre volte dopo. Forse. Se Harry è d’accordo. Può essere.  
Abbassa il mento, toccando inavvertitamente la parte superiore della perfetta testata color cioccolato marrone di Harry, il suo respiro che solletica i punti dolenti del suo collo. Osserva i lividi disseminati più in basso sul suo collo e sul petto. Merda. Per fortuna fa abbastanza freddo da poter indossare sciarpe pesanti o sarebbe stato interrogato senza pietà.  
E Harry. Sembra così tranquillo, così meraviglioso, così fottutamente adorabile. Le guance sono spolverate di una tonalità quasi cerata, le sue labbra gonfie e carnose e di un rosa più chiaro questa mattina.  
Ma ora ha davvero bisogno di smettere di sproloquiare sulla bellezza di Harry e svuotare finalmente la vescica. Certamente non vuole che questa sia l’unica volta che dorme con Harry (e sì, si rende conto di aver cambiato idea molto rapidamente dall’ultima notte) e se bagna il letto, beh, sarà fottuto e Harry non vorrà avere più nulla a che fare con lui.  
Quindi Louis si estrae con cura da sotto le braccia di Harry, che ha una mano stretta attorno all’avambraccio di Louis e l’altra stretta intorno alla sua vita. Fortunatamente, l’altro ragazzo si muove a malapena.  
Come sempre.  
Louis infine indossa un paio di boxer e una maglietta, e si dirige in punta di piedi verso il bagno, i piedi nudi si attaccano al pavimento laminato.  
Quando Louis torna dal bagno e accende il bollitore, viene sorpreso da una schiarita della gola, un suono di tosse molto familiare.  
“Buongiorno, Pez,” Louis mormora innocentemente mentre la saluta, fluttuando verso il punto in cui si trova accanto al forno e lasciandole un bacetto sulla guancia. Deve lavorarsela un po’, o la pagherà cara.  
Si allontana e la trova a braccia conserte nella sua soffre vestaglia, lo sguardo pieno di sospetto addosso. O forse è infastidita. Potrebbe essere entrambe le cose.  
Oh no. Perrie li ha sentiti, vero?  
Cazzo, sono stati così rumorosi ieri sera? Per quanto tempo sono andati avanti? È come se il tempo si fosse sospeso, e Louis fosse uscito fuori di sé, così perso in una fitta foschia di _Harry, Harry, Harry,_ da non ricordarsi nemmeno quando si sono addormentati? O anche che ora era quando hanno finito. Ahem. Dio.  
La faccia di Louis si scalda. Bene, questo è un po’ imbarazzante.  
“Come va questa mattina?” Chiede Louis con nonchalance, posando una tazza sul piano di lavoro. È una tazza arcobaleno che appartiene a Harry. Non gli dispiacerà. Oh, in verità. Probabilmente dovrebbe preparargli un tè. Dal momento che Harry ne ha sempre uno pronto per lui. È giusto. Louis si alza e mette un’altra tazza sul piano di lavoro. Una nera con pois bianchi. Anche questa è di Harry. “Stai bene?”   
“Non bene quanto te, evidentemente.” Perrie alza le sopracciglia.  
Louis rilascia una risatina. “Uhm... tu non hai, uh...” inizia, toccandosi ossessivamente i capelli, le guance si scaldano ulteriormente mentre inizia a ridere un po’ maniacalmente. “... non ti è capitato di sentire-”  
“Tu e Harry che ci date dentro come conigli? Si, ho sentito.” Quello di Perrie è un tono brusco. Louis abbassa lo sguardo, lo stomaco si contorce. “Siete andati avanti per _parecchio_ tempo,” dice severa, stringendo gli occhi, e per un terrificante secondo, Louis pensa che sia davvero incazzata, (e, oh Dio, e se anche gli altri li hanno sentiti? Oh, terreno dolce e misericordioso, inghiottiscilo adesso) ma poi all’improvviso sente l’aria mancargli perché Perrie gli sta stringendo il petto abbastanza forte da interrompere l’apporto di ossigeno.  
“Perrie, Pez. Non riesco a respirare,” soffoca, le braccia inerti ai fianchi.  
“Oh, sono così felice che voi due abbiate risolto le cose. Finalmente!”  
Louis ride. “Sì, io - whoa. Aspetta cosa? Risolto cosa?”  
“Credi sinceramente che non abbia notato voi due che vi mangiavate la faccia a vicenda?” Dice lei. “Liam pensava che foste solo ‘amici con benefici’, ma io gli ho detto che non c’è modo che tu voglia solo-”  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo, arricciando il naso. Oh, è imbarazzante. È imbarazzante, è imbarazzante.  
“O no,” dice Perrie, corrugando leggermente le sopracciglia. “Cosa sta succedendo esattamente tra di voi? Pensavo ti piacesse Harry?”  
Lei aspetta, gli occhi in attesa.  
“Sì! Certo che mi piace Harry,” Louis quasi strilla. “Harry è... beh, è...” il giovane sospira con aria un po’ sognante. Va bene, molto sognante. (Lo negherà.) “È tipo... qualcosa di _davvero_ _meraviglioso, in realtà_.”  
“Qualcosa di meraviglioso?” Lo prende in giro. “Oh, sei un tale sdolcinato, Lou. Gesù.”  
Perrie emette un suono compiaciuto.  
“Ma non stiamo uscendo insieme o altro... stiamo, uhm. Ci stiamo distraendo a vicenda. Da alcune cose.”  
“Cosa significa?”  
“Non giudicarmi, okay? Ti sto avvertendo.” Louis le punta un dito contro. Lei alza le mani. “Ma esattamente quello. Non è una cosa seria. Stiamo solo-”  
“Facendo sesso per confortarvi?” Perrie finisce, sollevando un sopracciglio dubbioso.  
“Ci stiamo _divertendo_.” Louis incrocia le braccia, sulla difensiva. “Ma siamo amici. Siamo sinceramente quasi migliori amici ora, credo.”  
“Okay. Quindi siete ‘amici con benefici’?”  
“Dobbiamo chiamarlo così?”  
Perrie scrolla le spalle. “Beh, non se non vuoi, no.” Lei fa una pausa. “Harry vuole chiamarlo così?”  
“Stai giudicando. Non c’è niente di sbagliato nel sesso occasionale,” mormora Louis. “La scorsa notte è stata solo la prima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme, del tutto.”  
“Non ho detto che è sbagliato!” Perrie aggrotta la fronte, la voce più morbida. “Penso solo che questa sia un’idea stupida perché chiaramente non è _casuale_.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Tu e Harry siete stati sempre appiccicati in questo ultimo periodo,” dice lei, come se fosse ovvio. “Avete flirtato, siete stati così domestici e avete creato una vostra piccola routine. Tutti pensavano che vi steste frequentando. Vi comportavate come una coppia, sempre insieme e ridicolmente tattili ed eravate _sempre_ rintanati nelle vostre stanze. Nessuno dei due guarda qualcun altro, avete occhi solo per voi.”  
Gesù. Non si comportano ‘da coppia.’ Non è così?  
“È davvero così che sembriamo? Una _coppia_?” Louis spalanca la bocca come un pesce.  
Perrie scuote la testa, sospirando. “Dio, amico.”  
Louis inizia a versare aggressivamente l’acqua bollita nelle tazze, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Merda.  
“Buongiorno Harry,” sorride Perrie, ma è meno cinguettante, ed ha una piccola piega tra le sopracciglia quando guarda di nuovo Louis. E sa che è solo un’amica protettiva, che è preoccupata che Louis si farà male, ma Dio. Louis può gestire tutto questo. Non è così preso come sembra. Non lo è. Louis può attenuare i suoi... sentimenti. Lo può fare. Ha promesso.  
Forse Louis dovrebbe far capire ad Harry che non può succedere di nuovo.  
È la cosa migliore... ed è anche quello che si è detto ieri sera. Guarda come è andata a finire...  
“Ehi,” sorride Louis mentre si gira per guardare Harry, che ha a malapena gli occhi aperti. È ancora assonnato e ha l’aria di chi è stato scopato alla grande. Ovviamente. Louis è un po’ compiaciuto, finché Harry non incontra i suoi occhi e si irradia come il sole quando lo vede.  
“Buongiorno,” borbotta Harry, scuotendo i capelli e dirigendosi verso Louis con indosso solo i boxer, un sorriso felice sul suo viso stropicciato dal sonno, fermandosi quando si rende conto che Perrie è ancora nella stanza. I suoi occhi si spostano su Louis con incertezza.  
Perrie stringe le labbra, lanciando ad entrambi un sorriso pensieroso prima di andare in bagno. “Bene, vado a vestirmi,” sbadiglia.   
Louis sa che non hanno finito di parlare.  
Harry abbassa le labbra, mettendo un piccolo broncio. “Siamo nei guai?” Sussurra, le mani che stringono la vita di Louis in una stretta possessiva. Louis morde un sorriso al semplice tocco. “Ci ha sentito, immagino,” Harry fa una smorfia, l’accenno di un ghigno sulle labbra..   
“Nah, a lei- a lei sta bene. Mi ha soltanto detto di abbassare il volume la prossima volta,” sorride, avvolgendo facilmente le braccia attorno al collo di Harry. Come se fosse naturale. Come se fossero due pezzi di puzzle, i loro corpi si schiacciano l’uno contro l’altro, adattandosi perfettamente.  
“Oh, dio,” Harry fa una smorfia, ma ridacchia. “È imbarazzante,” sbuffa.  
“Un po’, sì,” dice Louis, sorridendo a Harry e unendo le loro labbra insieme per un bacio veloce.  
Harry cerca di approfondirlo, ma poi si allontana, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, osservando Louis da vicino. “Pensavo, ehm... pensavo che te ne fossi andato,” borbotta, come se non volesse che Louis lo ascoltasse. Il suo sorriso è sparito e ciò che rimane è incertezza, timidezza, persino, ma le sue dita indugiano con cautela sull’orlo della maglietta di Louis.  
“Andato?” Louis alza un sopracciglio.  
“Sì,” dice Harry piano. Si schiarisce la gola. “È solo. Quando mi sono svegliato... immagino di aver avuto un breve momento di panico quando ho notato che non eri vicino a me.”  
La faccia di Louis si allarga in un sorriso timido. “Aww, piccolo. Non ero andato via. Vivo qui, lo sai.” Si avvicina ancora di più al riccio, osservando le sue fossette. “Non sarei andato lontano,” gli dice, stringendogli la vita e dandogli un altro bacio. “No, avevo davvero bisogno di svuotare la vescica.” Harry fa uno splendido sorriso e Louis ha bisogno di aiuto per mantenersi in piedi di fronte a questa vista sbalorditiva. “E stavo preparando del tè per entrambi. E,” Louis lo avvicina, tirandogli la testa, i loro nasi quasi si sfiorano, “ti avrei portato anche una bella tazza di cereali.”  
“Caspita,” mormora Harry sarcasticamente. “È così romantico!” Ride, sfregando i loro nasi insieme in un bacio eschimese e stringendosi alla vita di Louis. Poi gli dà un piccolo bacio. È così fottutamente carino. Harry è troppo, troppo carino.  
Restano così, dondolando leggermente i loro corpi, annusando l’uno il profumo dell’altro con calma, con gli occhi socchiusi. Rimangono così per un po’, e il tè diventa freddo. Quindi arrancano in bagno insieme, Harry cammina dietro di lui. Si lavano i denti, scambiandosi sorrisi stupidi e timidi allo specchio. Louis poi si gira verso un Harry imbarazzato, che si sta di nuovo mordendo il labbro, le mani dietro la schiena.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Il castano si illumina, già sorridendo e tornando in corridoio e in cucina, sentendo i passi di Harry che lo seguono. È tutto così… domestico. Louis cerca di non pensarci troppo, sa solo che il corpo di Harry sembra gravitare intorno al suo, che ne sia consapevole o no.  
Il riccio poggia le mani sulla vita di Louis mentre riaccende il bollitore e versa il tè tiepido nel lavandino. “Ehi, uhm. Vuoi forse fare qualcosa? Tipo… andare da qualche parte. Oggi? Se non sei occupato, ovvio.”  
Louis non deve nemmeno pensarci, ansioso di passare più tempo possibile con questo adorabile ragazzo. “Certo, va bene,” annuisce all’istante. “Cos’hai in mente?”   
"Pensavo di andare in una galleria in città.”  
“Una galleria d’arte?” Chiede Louis sorpreso.   
Harry annuisce. “Mm. Sì. Potrebbe essere divertente? E uhm, non ci vado da un po’. Approfittarne per fare alcune ricerche per il mio saggio. Presto ci sarà la pausa natalizia. Devo iniziare a pianificare.”  
“Ah, sì. Va bene.” Louis guarda l’orologio. Ha un po’ di lavoro arretrato da fare, ma almeno non sarà distratto da Harry durante la pausa. Finalmente forse riuscirà a portare a termine la maggior parte dei suoi compiti.  
Oh, per favore. Chi vuole prendere in giro? Sognerà ad occhi aperti sulle labbra di Harry anche mentre annega sotto una pesante pila di libri di testo.  
“Okay. Lasciami solo fare una doccia prima di vestirci e andiamo, sì?” Sorride, baciando di nuovo le labbra di Harry perché può, e perché Harry si sta già piegando verso di lui con le labbra increspate, aspettandolo. Ragazzo adorabile. La pancia di Louis svolazza ancora una volta. “Oh, ma dopo che abbiamo preso il tè, sì?”  
“Sì? Okay,” mormora il riccio, gli occhi che sbocciano di affetto, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. “Ma verrò con te a fare la doccia,” dice, stringendo la mano di Louis per qualche istante.  
“Oh, davvero?” Il giovane ghigna mentre butta le bustine di tè nel cestino e aggiunge del latte nei loro tè.  
“Sì,” dice Harry con orgoglio, dondolando dolcemente le loro mani e accettando con gratitudine la sua tazza arcobaleno, ma non prima di piantare un bacio odiosamente rumoroso sulla guancia di Louis.  
“Dobbiamo risparmiare acqua no?”  
“Oh, beh, se è meglio per l’ambiente, allora credo che dovremo proprio condividere una doccia.”  
“Penso proprio che dovremo. Mi dispiace,” Harry sorride. “Va bene per te?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non riesce a mascherare l’ampio sorriso che allunga le sue labbra o il rossore che imporpora le sue guance. “Ugh, se proprio dobbiamo.” Incontra gli occhi di Harry, che sono diventati giocosamente petulanti, baciando risolutamente il ghigno dalla sua faccia.  
Fuori dal suo sistema, ha detto ieri?  
Sì beh, Harry certamente non lo è.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo di due giorni, ma entrambe abbiamo iniziato la sessione e nonostante il capitolo fosse pronto, non siamo riuscite a correggerlo per tempo. Speriamo vi piaccia.  
> Silvia e Noemi.

Louis può farcela.  
Può mettere da parte il fatto che Harry non voglia avere una relazione con nessuno per ragioni personalmente valide, e può assolutamente accettare il fatto che siano solo _amici con benefici_ , come Perrie ha detto. E no, non ha nemmeno nessuna intenzione di chiudere con Harry ora. No. Louis ha intenzione di sfruttare il più possibile il suo tempo con Harry, e vuole assicurarsi che ogni singolo momento insieme sia memorabile. (Sperando nel frattempo che ad un certo punto Harry realizzi di vedere Louis sotto una luce diversa. Ugh. Enfasi sul ‘ _sperando’_.)  
Sì. Louis si crogiolerà in ogni singolo secondo. Sia che stiano solo parlando stancamente a letto, o bevendo il loro tè in cucina con baci pigri, o facendo casino in una galleria d’arte come oggi, in effetti.  
Perché, indipendentemente da quello che accade tra loro, Harry è un suo amico.  
Ed è davvero fottutamente fantastico.  
Può fingere di stare bene. Per un po’, comunque.  
“Piccolo, mi dispiace, ma quello,” Louis indica sdegnosamente l’enorme struttura a forma di zig-zag sopra una scatola bianca incontaminata. “È una fottuta massa informe, in fin dei conti.”  
Perché al momento sono alla Tate Modern, e Louis si sente ancora piacevolmente caldo e stordito da una giornata trascorsa sulla metropolitana e a passeggiare per la città con un vivace e meravigliosamente felice Harry, che indossa un sorriso infinito sul suo viso, le loro mani agganciate a lungo mentre sorseggiavano numerosi caffè.  
Louis non è più stato qui dal liceo - in una giornata piovosa in cui tutti sono venuti a Londra con un noioso giro in pullman di cinque ore. (Aveva quasi dimenticato quali cose bizzarre ci sono in mostra qui). Ma ne vale la pena solo per il rumore disumano che fa Harry mentre si schiaffeggia una mano sulla bocca come mortificato, il contatto pelle contro pelle echeggia in tutta la stanza pulita e aperta. Forte. (E quello deve aver fatto male.)  
“Louis!” Grida, agitando drammaticamente gli arti, anche se al momento sono gli unici due visitatori in questa sezione.  
Ma comunque. Oops.  
Louis ridacchia nel suo pugno, affascinato, i suoi passi chiari mentre balla sui talloni attraverso la stanza, toccando le assi del pavimento con scricchiolii rumorosi.  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano con gioia mentre Louis si fa strada dall’altra parte, le lunghe gambe del riccio si muovono subito dietro di lui, e il maggiore deve soffocare la sua risatina, piegando le ginocchia mentre tenta di ridere silenziosamente alla reazione di Harry - anche se non troppo sottilmente, non importa quanto duramente Louis cerchi di contenere la sua gioia - le sue viscere si sentono frizzanti perché _ha fatto_ ridere Harry così. Lo ha fatto _lui_.  
Louis si sente trionfante.  
“Ahia. Ti ha fatto male?” Sorride, gli occhi tutti increspati e non fa nulla per reprimere il suo stato d’animo incantato, le dita che si arricciano automaticamente intorno al polso di Harry. Il ragazzo si appoggia al tocco e Louis sorride più ampiamente.  
“Ero un po’ troppo entusiasta, penso,” Harry gli respira nell’orecchio, tentando di sussurrare, e di fatto non sussurra per niente. Ma il suo viso sta praticamente _brillando_ di gioia. “Ahia,” dice mentre si tocca la bocca, cercando la compassione istantanea di Louis, sorridendo ancora intensamente.  
Louis cerca di calmarsi, ma non serve a niente. Quindi si alza, fissando Harry per un momento, volendo solo stringerlo a sé e premerlo contro il suo corpo e tenerlo stretto fino a quando non griderà istericamente per scappare.  
“N’aww,” dice esageratamente, portando entrambe le mani sul viso di Harry e poi nei suoi capelli, spingendo indietro il suo ciuffo arricciato e appiattendolo più del necessario. Molto più del necessario. E Harry lo lascia fare come al solito, arrendevole e per niente infastidito dallo stato della sua acconciatura accuratamente costruita. Fa persino le _fusa_ , ed assomiglia seriamente ad un vero gatto, la bocca poeticamente creata che si piega felicemente in un sorriso stirato. “Ecco,” dice, con voce pateticamente affezionata. “Adesso sembri un favoloso pavone. Spero che ti piacciano i pavoni,” commenta ironicamente. “Perché è quello che sarai per il resto di questa squisita serata, mio caro.”  
Harry sorride sornione, gli occhi ancora chiusi, una delle sue mani si solleva per afferrare ciecamente il polso di Louis. “Mi piacciono i pavoni,” mormora piano.  
“Sì, ci credo,” Louis fa una smorfia con la bocca, avvertendo un’ondata di eccitazione inappropriata. Oops, ancora. Potrebbe aver detto l’ultima frase ad alta voce.*

Harry emette un altro suono divertito che non è di questo mondo, gettando la testa all’indietro mentre le sue enormi risate risuonano. È ridicolo.  
La guardia di sicurezza tranquilla nell’angolo, tuttavia, non è affatto divertita. Lancia loro uno sguardo indifferente, particolarmente mirato ai rumorosi passi di elefante di Harry, i suoi stivali che sbattono contro il pavimento ad ogni spostamento e movimento febbrile.  
Louis butta gli occhi al cielo in modo evidente, sentendosi indignato. Coglione. Guarda il suo ragazzo come se fosse un inconveniente, come se Dio avesse proibito che qualcuno possa divertirsi qui. (E, okay. Uh. Ha appena chiamato Harry il _suo_ _ragazzo_... ma cambiamo discorso.)  
Harry un giorno farà appendere i suoi bellissimi dipinti su tutte queste pareti, così questo ragazzo della sicurezza potrà andarsene a fanculo.  
Chi ha deciso che deve esserci silenzio completo in posti come questi? Paura di sconvolgere gli elitari snob in mezzo a tutti gli studenti di arte veramente appassionati? Va bene, okay, è un momento di riflessione, ma Louis pensa che sia solo un po’ pretenzioso aspettarsi del silenzio. Sicuramente le persone possono discutere delle cose che stanno guardando?  
(O Louis sta saltando a conclusioni esagerate ed è troppo sensibile alle reazioni delle persone riguardo l’entusiasmo di Harry.)  
Ma sta facendo uno sforzo perché _Harry_ è appassionato di tutto questo. Questo è ciò che ama e se lo rende felice, allora rende felice anche Louis. Lo fa e basta. È inutile negarlo. Non a se stesso, comunque. Louis potrebbe essere davvero partito per la tangente a questo punto. Quindi ascolterà, annuirà e prenderà sinceramente qualunque cosa Harry abbia da dire, e continuerà anche a fare bonariamente quegli strani commenti sciocchi, solo per farlo ridere.  
Perché Louis ama davvero la risata di Harry. È proprio qualcos’altro, una cosa fuori dal comune. Louis è abbastanza sicuro che quel suono aggiunga un anno in più alla sua vita ogni volta che lo sente.  
Il che è molto ultimamente, ora che ci pensa.  
È un bel suono. È familiare, sicuro e davvero meraviglioso. Viene però distratto da quelle fantasticherie quasi spaventose perché c’è una persona maleducata che li fissa sfacciatamente con le sopracciglia alzate.  
“Vuoi una foto, amico?” Scatta. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, ed è sul punto di scoppiare a ridere. “Questo non è uno zoo. Anche se i suoi arti somigliano a quelli di una giraffa, va bene? Lascia in pace il povero ragazzo, è sensibile.”  
Louis fa un’altra faccia che fa ridere Harry come un gorilla, toccandolo teatralmente al fianco, baciandogli la guancia. “Lo hai fatto piangere ora. Guarda cosa hai fatto, mostro,” lo rimprovera, cercando di trattenere il suo affetto folle per impedirgli di fuoriuscire dal suo corpo e bagnare il pavimento, Harry che ridacchia selvaggiamente contro il suo collo.  
Altre risate escono dalla gola di Louis. Si sente così _felice_. C’è una certa scossa che sente nell’intrattenere Harry - è come se avesse vinto nella vita e questo dà dipendenza, e incoraggia solo di più la sua parte dirompente.   
Il mondo è troppo noioso, troppo oscuro, troppo deprimente per non essere sempre un po’ dispettoso. Un po’ cattivo.  
Si libera dalla familiare, seppur in qualche modo appiccicosa, presa di Harry, tentando un’aria didisinvoltura mentre si allontana. Fallisce all’istante quando sente i tacchi di Harry che marciano immediatamente dietro di lui, un sorriso storto e incantato incessantemente inciso sul suo splendido viso.  
Louis si morde forte il labbro, estasiato, prima di mascherare la faccia in qualcosa di annoiato. “Quindi tutte le gallerie d’arte hanno l’odore di una miscela di vernice e segatura? Dio, è soffocante qui. Cazzo,” mormora a bassa voce, infilando una mano dentro il colletto della sua maglietta bianca e allungando la stoffa - ben consapevole che lo sguardo di Harry si sofferma sulla parte esposta del suo petto.  
“Sei una terribile minaccia,” Harry lo colpisce con un dito. “Lo adoro,” sorride, arricciando il naso e scuotendo i capelli.  
“Ci provo.” Louis sorride ampiamente. “Sei _sicuro_ che in realtà non siamo inciampati in una casa della nonna molto elegante?”  
Harry cerca di reprimere le sue risate con le sue grandi mani, ma se deve essere sincero non ci sta davvero provando. Anzi, le risatine sembrano aumentare di volume, e il riccio ridacchia ancora più forte quando una coppia di mezza età li fissa con il naso storto mentre entrano nella stanza.  
Louis sorride in modo diabolico, mettendo in mostra in modo provocatorio una striscia di pelle in più, molto contento quando gli occhi di Harry rimangono fissi su quel punto, la lingua che fa capolino per leccarsi le labbra, lo sguardo famelico. Louis è assuefatto e distoglie lo sguardo, sentendosi come se avesse bevuto sei shot di vodka soda di fila, il sangue ribolle insieme all’eccitazione che ne deriva. Harry ha un aspetto _meraviglioso_ , le guance tutte arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, che si spostano consapevolmente su e giù lungo il corpo di Louis con uno scintillio malizioso appollaiato negli angoli.  
Ma prima che possa perdersi nello sguardo onestamente ipnotico di Harry, Louis può purtroppo intravedere la guardia di sicurezza che avanza verso di loro, probabilmente per dire loro educatamente di andarsene, quindi cerca di comunicare discretamente a Harry di correre, inclinando sottilmente la testa e allargando gli occhi, agitando le sopracciglia su e giù in modo ridicolo e mandando a puttane l’intero obiettivo dell’essere discreto.  
Va bene, quindi non è così cauto come pensava.  
Harry però non sembra preoccuparsene.  
Si gira e osserva lo sguardo non troppo amichevole che l’uomo della sicurezza lancia a Louis, esplodendo in un’altra risatina delirante.   
Louis gli prende la mano.  
Corrono in giro per la galleria come bambini frenetici, assolutamente troppo contenti e indisciplinati, gettando completamente all’aria l’etichetta corretta e rispettosa richiesta in qualcosa di così soffocante come questo luogo di ispirazione, i visitatori che gettano loro sguardi di disapprovazione.  
Louis si sente leggero. Pensava davvero che Harry l’avrebbe ucciso per questo tipo di comportamento prima che arrivassero qui, ma si rende presto conto che Harry è altrettanto difficile, per certi versi anche più rumoroso di Louis. Harry ha adorato tutto e non ha fatto altro che incoraggiare Louis a spingere ulteriormente le cose con la sua risata incessante, seguendo indiscutibilmente Louis intorno alla galleria con arti goffi, non coordinati e occhi luminosi che brillano nella dura illuminazione delle stanze, i suoi capelli selvaggi e le sue guance rosa per l’eccitazione mentre scivolano sui pavimenti lucidi, con le scarpe che cigolano contro di esso.  
Sì. Verranno sicuramente buttati fuori. E Louis non può non dire che non se lo meritino.  
“Dio mio. Merda, siamo teppisti, Lou,” ansima Harry, raggiante. “Sei così dispettoso.”  
“Eh?! Hai fatto la mia stessa cosa, signorino.” Louis sorride malizioso. “Te ne pentirai quando verrai beccato con questo figlio ribelle. Non ti verrà mai più permesso di tornare.” Tira la mano di Harry, trascinandolo dietro un muro perfettamente bianco dietro l’angolo dell’entrata per nascondersi, senza fiato per tutte le corse che hanno fatto, trovando tutto più esilarante di quello che dovrebbe essere.  
È ora di sgattaiolare fuori dall’entrata, pensa. Meglio andarsene di proprio conto che essere buttati fuori per aver mancato di rispetto all’arte.  
“Sarai rinchiuso solo con questa faccia a farti compagnia.”  
“Starei completamente bene,” dice Harry seriamente, il viso si trasforma poi in un sorriso sbilenco. Louis adora quei tipi di sorrisi.  
“Davvero?” Inclina la testa, sbattendo le palpebre in modo accattivante.  
Harry mormora la sua affermazione, il sorriso che si trasforma in qualcosa di un po’ più pregno di desiderio ora, affollando lo spazio di Louis e schiacciando delicatamente le sue spalle contro il muro, gli avambracci appoggiati su entrambi i lati della testa del maggiore, la sua bocca appena a pochi centimetri dalla sua. “Più che bene,” sussurra, annusando il collo di Louis, la bocca che si trascina verso l’alto sotto la mascella, seguendo le sue clavicole e risalendo fino a raggiungere il mento, le labbra che toccano appena.  
I loro occhi si incrociano.  
“Ci divertiremmo, non è vero, Ragazzo dell’Arte?” Louis mormora.  
“Ci stiamo divertendo ora, no?” Harry sussurra contro la sua pelle, avvicinando delicatamente i fianchi a quelli di Louis.  
Louis può sentire il sorriso nella sua voce, le ginocchia che traballano in modo imbarazzante. Sospira, sorridendo così forte che gli fanno male le guance, del tutto troppo compiaciuto di quella risposta. Cerca di distogliere lo sguardo e nascondere il suo ghigno nella spalla.  
“Sì, vero,” risponde, chiudendo gli occhi beati e soddisfatti, ignorando le persone che passano loro accanto, nonostante non siano esattamente nascosti.  
Ma ovviamente Harry nota l’effetto che sta avendo su di lui. L’altro ragazzo prende la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita. Si tira indietro per mettersi dritto in piedi, si gira e inizia a camminare, tenendo ancora la mano di Louis, trascinandolo.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Si chiede Louis, il battito gli si blocca in gola e ronza di energia irrequieta mentre lo segue.  
Harry si gira e affolla di nuovo il suo spazio, trascinando Louis verso di lui per il collo. Il castano lo segue facilmente (diamine, a un certo punto vorrebbe esplorare la sua vena sottomessa con Harry) e si avvicina. “Da qualche parte nel profondo dell’universo,” respira affannosamente, le parole sfiorano l’orecchio di Louis mentre lui si appoggia all’indietro con la sua presa ancora ferma sulla mano di Louis, il suo volto inciso di felicità.   
“Mi porterai sulle stelle?” Louis sorride.  
“Se vuoi,” annuisce Harry, gli occhi morbidi.  
Louis lo guarda, innamorato. “Wow. Bene allora. Portami lì subito, _Space Boy_.”  
“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, _Star Boy_ ,” sorride Harry, leggermente rimbalzando sui piedi.  
Louis lo fissa. Ha bisogno di un secondo o cinque per riprendere fiato mentre assorbe tutto ciò che è l’essenza di Harry, prima di seguire senza esitazione il ragazzo.

**

  
Come prevedibile, finiscono al Museo della Scienza. È onestamente divertente, ed estremamente lusinghiero - dal momento che Harry continua a uscirsene con frasi sdolcinate che rimandano alle stelle, e di come nessuna di esse risplenda o sia più bella di Louis, di come lui sia la singola, più brillante stella nell’universo e cose sciocche del genere. Louis diventa rosso barbabietola e nasconde la faccia nel petto di Harry.  
Il contorcersi di Louis fa felice Harry, ovviamente. E porta il riccio ad aggiungere cose extra. Continuando a inondarlo di assurdità cosmiche, insistendo sul fatto che probabilmente sono fatti della stessa polvere o costellazione o qualcosa che Louis non riesce davvero a reggere. Al che Louis finge disgusto mentre Harry continua a borbottare su galassie, polvere di stelle e la luce di mille soli, su come nessuno di questi sia paragonabile a lui, ridacchiando follemente, punzecchiando il fianco di Louis e afferrandogli le mani - le mani che cercano di torcere i capezzoli di Harry per convincerlo a fermare i suoi complimenti inesorabili e poetici. È troppo. Troppo per Louis. Ma nonostante ciò, Louis non riesce a contenere il sorriso sul suo volto.  
E Harry indossa il suo sorriso con orgoglio, girovagando per ogni sala con la mano di Louis nella sua per tutto il tempo. Anche quando i loro palmi diventano umidi e sgradevolmente caldi, Harry continua a tenerlo stretto.  
Tutto è facile, comodo e dolce.  
A parte un momento difficile che fa andare in pappa il cervello di Louis.  
“Sei il sole, le stelle e tutto quello che c’è nel bel mezzo dell’universo che brilla ancora di più,” urla Harry, la voce intrecciata in una specie di affetto che porta il cuore di Louis a traballare e battere ad un ritmo al di fuori del normale.  
“Harry, fermati,” strilla, dandogli una spinta giocosa sul petto e portando una mano sulla sua bocca per zittirlo. Harry inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi. “Non devi continuare a corteggiarmi per avere fortuna, amico. Scoperai al cento per cento stasera,” sorride, accarezzando compiaciuto il petto di Harry.  
Ma il sorriso di Harry cade.  
Rimane in silenzio per alcuni istanti, spostandosi a disagio sul posto. “Non sto — non sto dicendo questo per cercare di finire nel tuo letto e basta?” Si acciglia, dolore negli angoli dei suoi occhi. “Non pensi mica che sia quello che faccio sempre, vero? Siamo anche amici, no? Possiamo divertirci e fare cose insieme senza per forza - scopare.” La sua voce è offesa, ferita.  
Il riccio fa un passo indietro, togliendo la mano da quella di Louis e distogliendo lo sguardo, l’espressione irritabile.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, incapace di capire come l’atmosfera sia cambiata così all’improvviso. “Che cosa? No, certo, certo che siamo amici!” Insiste un po’ troppo freneticamente. Harry si rifiuta di guardarlo, però. Gesù. Fa un passo avanti, riprendendo con cura la mano di Harry nella sua. Harry glielo permette malvolentieri.  
“Ehi,” prova a dire. “Mi dispiace, H. Non era mia intenzione renderlo-”   
“Strano,” finisce Harry. “L’ho reso strano, non è vero?” Sospira, sembrando confuso e dispiaciuto. “Scusami. Non so perché io- scusami.” Scuote la testa, le sopracciglia corrugate profondamente.  
“Non essere dispiaciuto,” dice Louis, cercando di reprimere il travolgente senso di speranza che prova insensatamente. “Mi piace essere tuo amico, okay? È quello che sei, innanzitutto,” lo rassicura, desiderando che l’incoraggiamento nel suo petto si calmasse. Anche se Harry sta mostrando vero disagio nel modo indifferente in cui Louis parla della loro... _cosa_.  
Ma come può Louis non sperare in questo? Quando tutto ciò sicuramente significa che c’è la possibilità che Harry possa davvero, in realtà, desiderare che questo significhi di più adesso? Sembra davvero vicino all’apparire in quel modo.  
Ma deve assolutamente trattenersi. La falsa speranza non gli avrebbe fatto del bene. Inoltre, Harry gli aveva detto che ciò che aveva passato lo aveva reso meno suscettibile a fidarsi delle persone. Aveva paura di farsi male, di amare qualcuno a cui non piaceva.  
A Louis piace però. E non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Forse deve saperlo?  
“Non è colpa tua se sei un’apetta così sensibile.” Preme un pollice sulla morbida guancia di Harry, desiderando che compaia una fossetta gloriosa.  
Questo fa sorridere il riccio, e una delle sue deliziose fossette appare. Grazie a Dio. “Apetta?” Il suo viso si allarga in un sorriso dolce, riluttante ma zuccherato. “Un giorno me la farò davvero tatuare, sai.”  
“Sicuramente no.”  
“Sicuramente sì. E avrà una faccina sorridente e indosserà degli occhiali carini per la lettura. O quella, o sarà l’ape più mostruosa e minacciosa di sempre. Un’ape regina.”  
“Sei davvero strano.” Louis sorride, sospirando affascinato.  
“Grazie, Louis,” risponde Harry orgoglioso.  
Dopo quel piccolo ostacolo, e un altro traballante vacillamento da parte di Harry a causa del fatto che Louis sia stato avvicinato da un tizio nel negozio di articoli da regalo (ehm), finiscono in un bel bar economico a Soho.  
E quando alla fine tornano di nuovo nei loro alloggi, rumorosi e alticci a causa dei cocktail rosa sciropposi offerti, ovviamente Harry si dirige nella stanza di Louis, e ovviamente finiscono per guardare solo a metà una schifosa commedia romantica mentre sono impegnati in una sessione di baci molto focosi, che ovviamente li spinge rapidamente a fare di nuovo sesso.  
“Scopami,” Harry gli sorride compiaciuto, gli occhi chiusi mentre giace disteso sul letto, in attesa che Louis gli si arrampichi sopra.  
Louis sbuffa. “Bello. Un discorso davvero romantico.”  
“Mi piace pensarlo,” canticchia Harry. “Sono il re del romanticismo,” dichiara, e se lo tira contro, ridendogli in bocca, soffocando la risata del respiro di Louis in un bacio sporco.  
Continuano a ridacchiare attraverso le spinte profonde e meticolose di Louis, le lenzuola aggrovigliate intorno alla vita del maggiore, le gambe di Harry avvolte nella parte alta intorno alla schiena, incrociate alle caviglie. Le loro risatine inebriate iniziano a estinguersi in poco tempo, rimpiazzate dai morbidi sospiri di Harry che gli solleticano il viso con ogni spinta languida dentro il suo corpo, la pelle che formicola mentre le braccia del riccio stringono la presa intorno alle spalle di Louis. Le dita di Harry si fanno strada tra i capelli del giovane, accarezzandogli le ciocche, le punte delle dita che premono più forte nella sua nuca ogni volta che Louis dà una stoccata particolarmente accurata contro il suo punto, facendo sussultare il suo corpo.  
Louis cerca di non pensare troppo a quanto si incastrano alla perfezione, o a quanto si sente a proprio agio e desiderato con il suo corpo stretto così a quello di Harry, i corpi premuti insieme il più vicino possibile umanamente. È come se inconsciamente cercassero di diventare un solo corpo, due battiti del cuore che si sincronizzano mentre si scambiano spesso baci affamati.  
Lo spaventa un po’, se deve essere onesto. Quello che stanno facendo è così intimo, affettuoso, che anche Harry deve aver iniziato a notarlo? Ma non ha molto tempo per concentrarsi su quei mormorii svolazzanti nel retro della sua mente, non quando Harry sta diventando sempre più impaziente, continuando a spingersi contro di lui in modo bisognoso, i palmi scavati nel sedere di Louis, senza esitare a spingerlo a muoversi più velocemente.  
Louis lo accontenta felicemente, annaspando contro il collo umido di Harry, perdendosi nel modo in cui la sua pelle d’avorio si colora di rosa. Si sente troppo accaldato sotto il fioco bagliore delle lucine sopra di loro - luci che tremolano comicamente più o meno a tempo con ogni spinta e scricchiolio del letto.  
Si ubriaca costantemente di più ad ogni respiro affannoso, piagnucolio e gemito che cadono dalla bocca di Harry, semplicemente incapace di non baciare le sue labbra di ciliegia morbide e bagnate, intento a ingoiare ogni suono meraviglioso che scivola da loro mentre entrambi si avvicinano al culmine.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sono le tre del mattino e sono completamente svegli, lembi di corpo nascosti sotto le coperte, una sottile lucentezza di sudore luccicante sui loro petti.  
Harry è raggomitolato al fianco di Louis, così morbido e arrendevole, gli occhi fissi sul suo lungo corpo disteso su di lui, entrambi sdraiati sul ventre, e Harry sta tracciando schemi insensati sulla schiena di Louis (la maggior parte del tempo, comunque. Louis avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito Harry scrivere il proprio nome sul suo dorso ad un certo punto, cosa che ha turbato e soddisfatto Louis allo stesso tempo, anche se ciò lo ha confuso ancora di più.)  
I polpastrelli delle sue dita vagano sulla sua pelle, in basso, fino alla cunetta che porta alla fessura del suo sedere, tracciando leggermente l’ingresso.  
Fa comunque tremare Louis.  
“Harry,” sorride pigramente, attutito dal cuscino, sentendosi completamente ubriaco e contemporaneamente sazio. Alza lo sguardo per vedere il riccio che gli sorride dolcemente, risalendo di nuovo su, risistemando i capelli dietro la testa. “Più tardi,” scherza. Solo che per lo più non scherza. Affatto. È sicuramente qualcosa che vorrà fare dopo.  
Harry emette un suono felice, le sue dita che si stringono nei capelli di Louis, il suo sorriso si dissolve lentamente.  
Poi c’è del silenzio.  
Louis pensa agli ultimi due giorni, e al vortice per lo più felice e spensierato in cui sono finiti, ma riesce ancora a vedere la malinconia che delinea il verde degli occhi di Harry, nella sottile flessione delle sue labbra quando pensa che Louis non lo stia guardando.  
“Ehi.” Spinge il piede contro quello di Harry. “Oi. _Bigfoot_.” Le labbra di Harry si piegano ma vengono rapidamente sostituite con un altro cipiglio. “Tutto a posto?” Gli chiede, la voce intrisa di dolce affetto.  
Harry espira, rotolando sulla schiena. Annuisce minuziosamente. “Sì. Sto solo pensando.”  
“A cosa stai pensando?”  
“Ad andare a casa.”  
“Accidenti. Sono una così cattiva compagnia, Harold?” Lo prende in giro. Louis si gira su un fianco, guardando Harry mentre passa le dita in modo rassicurante tra i suoi capelli. Le palpebre di Harry svolazzano alla sensazione. “O faccio solo schifo a letto?” Lo rimprovera, sorridendo mentre la sua mano lascia i capelli, accarezzando la guancia di del riccio, i polpastrelli che premono nel cratere di una fossetta che è apparsa.  
“Ho paura sia così. È stato un lavoro pesante e noioso per tutto questo tempo.” Harry ghigna. “Non mi lascerai in pace, vero? È imbarazzante, Lou. Hai bisogno di aiuto.”  
“Stai zitto, piccolo stronzo sfacciato,” sbuffa Louis, alzando gli occhi, stringendo i denti divertito mentre solletica lo stomaco di Harry.  
“No!” Lui urla. Louis si ferma immediatamente, battendogli una mano sulla bocca.  
Una delle mani di Harry va a posarsi sulla sua, togliendola lentamente ma guardandolo ancora con un sorriso smagliante e malizioso.  
Ma si dissolve rapidamente ancora una volta.  
Si schiarisce la gola dolcemente. “No, um. Temo di dover tornare a casa per Natale, sai?”  
No, Louis non lo sa. Affatto. Oltre ad essere costretto a passare un’ora o due con suo padre durante la Vigilia di Natale insieme alle sue sorelle, Louis ha brillanti periodi festivi. Per lo più. Se ignora tutto il melodramma e le conversazioni sussurrate.  
“Non so nemmeno come funzionerà. Tipo,” il riccio fa una pausa, incontrando lo sguardo confuso di Louis e rotolandosi anche lui su un fianco. “Probabilmente farà schifo.”  
“Perché? Cosa c’è che non va a casa?” Louis si acciglia, preoccupato.  
Con la mano sinistra nascosta sotto la guancia, gli occhi di Harry si fissano in quelli di Louis, fiducioso e tranquillo.   
“Uhm, è stato un po’ un anno incasinato.” Harry espira stancamente, il suo alito che sa di fragola per il drink che ha bevuto in precedenza, le labbra a forma di cuore ombreggiate. Louis annuisce, rispecchiando la sua posizione sul letto. Sposta i piedi, ancora avvolti nelle calze, più vicini a quelli di Harry. “Non solo per l’intera faccenda di Mikael.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ugh, quella vipera.”  
Le labbra di Harry si contraggono, la sua mano libera si estende sul fianco di Louis. Il maggiore rabbrividisce e Harry alza gli occhi per incontrare Louis immediatamente, la sua espressione si trasforma in una più calma.  
“Che cosa è stato incasinato?” Chiede Louis.  
“I miei genitori sono rimasti davvero delusi dal fatto che abbia lasciato Manchester, ma non conoscevano il vero motivo. Pensavano che mi fossi semplicemente stancato o che fossi pigro e non capivano perché mai avrei dovuto lasciare il corso, visto che era quello che avevo sempre voluto fare.”  
Louis annuisce, stringendo distrattamente la parte carnosa dell’anca di Harry mentre ascolta.  
“Mi hanno sempre spinto a proseguire con la mia arte. Volevano che continuassi, e mi compravano sempre nuovi pennelli, vernici e materiali fighi. Ovviamente, non è esattamente il modo più affidabile per spronare qualcuno che ha avuto problemi,” dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “ma hanno pensato che potesse portarmi a essere una specie di designer, che avrei trovato un buon lavoro in città da qualche parte. Mi supportano e vogliono che io abbia passioni in cui credo, non solo il lavoro più pagato e più pratico, sai? E va bene. È incredibile, in realtà, sai, che a loro importi così tanto.”   
“Lo è,” concorda Louis. “Sei davvero fortunato ad avere entrambi i genitori che ti sostengono in quel modo, Harry.”  
Harry cattura il suo sguardo e ci sono turbinii di senso di colpa nei suoi occhi. “Sì,” respira, stringendo le dita al fianco di Louis. “Ma, uhm, quando ho detto loro perché me ne sono davvero andato, sono stati un po’ sorpresi all’inizio. Erano arrabbiati per conto mio, ovviamente, ma erano arrabbiati anche perché non gliene avevo parlato. Mi hanno chiesto se fossi gay e ho detto che non ero sicuro al momento, ma ne ero sicuro. Solo che non ero pronto a dirglielo. Non - non perché pensavo che lo odiassero o perché lo odiassi io o altro,” si affretta a rassicurare ardentemente. “Sono completamente contento di ciò che sono. Mi piace chi sono. Ne sono fiero. Ma immagino di aver avuto paura che mi potessero vedere diversamente.”  
“Quindi non lo sanno?”  
“No, lo sanno. Ora lo sanno, ma mio padre- non tira mai fuori l’argomento. Mia mamma, però- vuole sempre parlare di cose imbarazzanti, tipo, se mi piace qualche ragazzo al momento o cose del genere.” Harry ridacchia, un sorriso affettuoso, ma leggermente imbarazzato sulle labbra. “Gemma si rifiuta di parlarle di ragazzi, quindi credo di essere la sua unica speranza.”  
Louis sorride, sfiorando con il pollice il polso di Harry sul fianco. “È carino,” scherza.  
Harry sorride nel suo cuscino ma le sue sopracciglia iniziano a solcarsi un po’. “A volte mi sento frustrato. Non sono sicuro di quando mio padre vorrà mai parlarne. Non è che ne abbia davvero bisogno, ma almeno riconoscere chi sono sarebbe bello. Altrimenti, io - mi sento come se qualcosa di non detto restasse nell’aria durante la cena di Natale. La mia famiglia non è la migliore a comunicare.”  
“Devi solo essere te stesso, Harry,” mormora. “Se sei sicuro di chi sei, lascia che sia quello che sia. Si apriranno a loro tempo.”  
Harry si sposta sul materasso, le lenzuola scivolano oltre i fianchi. Il suo sguardo guarda oltre la spalla di Louis.  
“E so che è facile da dire, sì, ma nessuno ha il diritto di farti sentire meno di quello che sei, e certamente non per quello che sei.”  
“No, non mi fa sentire così,” lo rassicura Harry, scuotendo la testa. “È solo un’altra cosa aggiunta alle cose di cui mi preoccupo, sai? Il mucchio infinito di cose che mi tengono costantemente sveglio e mi portano al limite ogni giorno,” dice miseramente, le sue mani si sollevano per aggiustarsi i capelli, gli occhi stanchi.  
Louis gli tocca il viso, gli accarezza delicatamente la guancia. Le ciglia di Harry svolazzano ancora una volta alla sensazione. Espira, un respiro lungo, e poi i suoi grandi occhi verdi lo fissano costantemente, il viso rilassato ma le labbra leggermente rivolte verso il basso. “Stanno divorziando. I miei genitori. Questo è — questo è il motivo principale per cui temo questo Natale, credo.”  
“Oh.” Louis si acciglia. “Oh, Harry. Mi dispiace. So come ci si sente.”  
La mano di Harry lascia la vita di Louis e circonda il suo polso, dove la sua mano è ancora poggiata sulla sua guancia. “Lo so,” dice, scusandosi. Gli dà una stretta significativa.  
“Vogliono che decida con chi vivere dopo la laurea. Sai, se non posso permettermi di andarmene. Cosa che dubito fortemente di riuscire a fare, comunque. Vivevo ancora con loro durante il mio primo anno di università perché non era lontano da casa nostra. Volevano che scegliessi tra di _loro_. Questo è in parte il motivo per cui ho scelto una università così lontana. A Londra. Così non avrei dovuto pensarci. Mi fa solo peggiorare la confusione che ho in testa. E mia sorella non sta parlando molto con loro in questo momento. È una situazione un po’ scomoda. E nella mia testa, tipo — non lo so. Non è che io abbia più otto anni, vero? Non dovrei essere così arrabbiato. È stupido. Mi sento come un bambino.”  
“ _No_. Harry, ehi, non è stupido,” insiste Louis, forse un po’ troppo appassionato. “Nulla di ciò che senti è stupido, okay? Capito? I sentimenti sono normali. Tutti li hanno. Belli o brutti. Ed è normale che ti lasci influenzare dalla cosa, non importa quanti anni hai. I tuoi genitori si separano- è una cosa difficile da affrontare, per quanto tu sia vecchio. Dio, forse è peggio in un certo senso? Perché quando sei un bambino, non lo capisci davvero del tutto, non è così? Sono entrambi lì un giorno, insieme, e poi quello dopo non ci sono più. E tu sei lì e non sai cosa succede ma accetti tutto solo perché sei un bambino. Non c’è altra scelta che continuare normalmente. Anche se ti senti triste perché le cose sembrano diverse.”  
Harry incontra il suo sguardo. Si tranquillizza, quindi inclina lentamente la testa sul cuscino, con la testa schiacciata. Sembra piccolo. Giovane. “Immagino di sì, ho solo- ho pensato che sarebbero sempre stati insieme. Mi fa solo pensare diversamente ad alcune cose.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, le braccia alla disperata ricerca di tenerlo.  
C’è di nuovo silenzio.  
“A volte io — mi perdo un po’ nella mia testa,” inizia il riccio, la voce un po’ traballante e rauca per la stanchezza.  
I suoi occhi trovano Louis.  
“Quando sono triste, in un certo senso lascio che la tristezza mi sopraffaccia. Non gestisco molto bene lo stress – ed è quando la mia ansia aumenta.” Si ferma, facendo un sospiro traballante, gli occhi svolazzanti mentre la sua coscia chiude il sottile divario tra di loro. “Vorrei solo non dovermi preoccupare di ogni piccola cosa, ma non posso farci niente. Una volta che la sensazione di terrore è presente, è così difficile cambiare. Cerco di mascherarla, di compensare tutto grazie alla socializzazione e cerco di non pensarci, di essere felice. Nessuno si accorge davvero quando qualcosa non va, vero? E sono bravo a nasconderlo, penso.”  
Harry avvicina la testa di un altro centimetro a quella di Louis, in modo che le loro fronti si tocchino quasi. Il maggiore si decide a sistemarsi, il suo battito cardiaco schizza alle stelle mentre fissa lo sguardo spalancato di Harry.  
“Le persone non sembrano mai notare che stai soffrendo se non sembri morire esternamente,” dice Harry piano.  
“ _Io_ lo noto,” Louis risponde all’istante.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre sorpreso. I suoi grandi occhi spalancati.  
“Quando stavamo ancora,” Louis fa un gesto insensato, “beh, quando ancora ronzavamo l’uno attorno all’altro…” alza gli occhi al cielo, le labbra di Harry si curvano divertite. “Non mi sembrava che stessi bene, e non ti conoscevo nemmeno, ma potevo dire che c’era qualcosa che ti dava fastidio.”  
Il cuore di Louis inizia a battere mentre Harry lo fissa, sentendosi stordito sotto il pesante peso del suo sguardo attento, e poi porta la sua mano destra fino alla testa di Harry, il suo pollice che gli sfiora gli occhi. “Non che mi stia vantando, o cosa,” sorride.  
Le ciglia di Harry svolazzano sotto il pollice di Louis. “Ma adesso mi conosci?”  
Louis annuisce lentamente. “Penso di sì,” sussurra.  
Harry si muove per incastrare la testa sulla spalla di Louis, la mano appoggiata sul suo petto, lì dove c’è il battito del cuore, e Louis quasi smette di respirare. La punta delle dita del riccio si piega contro il suo fianco, il pollice che preme nella parte carnosa dell’anca di Louis, le lenzuola che affondano più in basso.  
“Mi piace questo. Quando siamo solo noi,” dice piano, il suo sguardo attento e focalizzato su ogni movimento di Louis, ogni suo cambio di espressione, gli occhi che fluttuano costantemente sul suo viso, alla ricerca di qualcosa. “Mi piace che non sia complicato. Penso di averne bisogno, sai? Semplicità.”  
“Semplicità?” Louis fa eco, iniziando a sentire un vuoto nel petto.  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry. “Non lo pensi anche tu?” C’è una pesante pausa, lo sguardo calmo di Harry si trasforma in uno pieno di trepidazione, un pizzico di esitazione tinge le sue iridi mentre cerca l’espressione di Louis.  
“No, sì. Anch’io,” si costringe a dire, ignorando l’orribile disagio che si attacca alle sue viscere.  
“Ci distraiamo, vero?” Dice ancora il riccio.  
Grande. Eccezionale. Questo è fantastico, davvero. Louis cerca disperatamente di scolpire i muscoli del suo viso in qualcosa di neutro, qualcosa che non dia via al clamoroso _no_ che pulsa nel suo intestino. Non può farlo. Pensava di poter essere contento di questo, ma vuole _di_ _più_.  
“Da tutte le nostre cose di merda?” Harry preme ancora, allungando una mano per lasciare che i polpastrelli delle sue dita traccino leggermente il contorno della bocca di Louis, il mento appoggiato sul braccio.  
Il cuore di Louis quasi si arrende. Perché, Cristo. In questo modo non lo sta di certo aiutando. Il suo cuore sussulta dolorosamente nel petto, mentre Harry traccia con insistenza la sua fottuta bocca.  
Ed è così intimo e tenero, Louis potrebbe piangere. Fanculo.  
Si morde il labbro quando il dito di Harry si appoggia sul suo mento, sfiorando la barbetta leggera, evitando il suo sguardo e fissandolo sul modello della camicia di Harry che giace sul pavimento, poi sposta un po’ le coperte ammucchiate in cima alla pancia inferiore di Harry, osservando la pelle color crema del petto.  
Il calore sorge di nuovo.  
“Io e te - quello che abbiamo - sembra che questa sia la cosa più semplice della mia vita in questo momento,” mormora Harry, completamente ignaro del tumulto interiore che Louis sta attraversando in questo momento lancinante. “Mi piace. Mi piace come funzioniamo.”  
 _Dio_. Louis voleva essere portato via dalle sue crisi esistenziali, vero? Dalla sua mancanza di sonno e dalla pesantezza che si accumulavano dentro di lui? Bene, ora c’è riuscito. Perché questo _ragazzo_. Questo maledetto ragazzo è tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare ora. Quindi sì, è ben distratto. E anche fottuto.  
“Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, sì? Questo è buono per noi? Come siamo?”  
Louis resiste alla tentazione di sbuffare.  
L’universo sta ridendo di lui e, ad essere sincero, potrebbe ridere anche lui in modo maniacale adesso. Si morde invece l’interno della guancia, i muscoli del viso che lottano per appiccicarsi in faccia un sorriso genuino.  
Perché secondo Harry, questa è solo una forma di sollievo reciproco, consensuale e di conforto tra amici - sotto forma di sesso, baci, coccole e condivisione di un letto.  
Louis serra brevemente gli occhi quando Harry gli guarda le labbra. “Sì. Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, Harry.”  
Spera di sembrare un po’ convincente. Perché Louis lo sa per certo adesso.  
 _Non_ sono assolutamente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Non più.  
Divertimento e semplicità si sono ora avventurati nel regno di ‘estremamente stressante e sciocca cotta.’  
Sembra che Louis stia già raggiungendo l’ultimo paragrafo degli ultimi capitoli, mentre Harry è indietro, ancora nel primo passaggio delle pagine centrali e senza nemmeno tentare di recuperare. A questo punto potrebbero anche leggere un libro diverso. Anche generi completamente diversi.  
Fanculo. Questo non doveva succedere. Questo fa schifo. Come può Harry non provare quello che sente Louis? Sembra impossibile che sia da solo in questo casino. Questo è molto più di una fottuta ‘distrazione’ adesso. Per entrambi. Deve esserlo. Dio, può cancellare quella parola dall’esistenza? È stupido anche solo pensare che questo accordo avrebbe potuto funzionare. Stupido per averlo chiamato così. Stupido per aver pensato che Harry non sarebbe riuscito a entrare profondamente sotto la sua pelle, a farsi strada nelle sue cellule e ad affondare la sua essenza nel suo flusso sanguigno.  
Questa idea è stata condannata dal momento in cui Louis ha iniziato a preoccuparsi del benessere dell’altro ragazzo.  
Il che è stato praticamente istantaneo, a dire il vero. (Avrebbe dovuto davvero vederlo arrivare.)  
Harry si rannicchia ancora di più al suo fianco, contento e assonnato, con il braccio drappeggiato sul busto di Louis. “Dormiamo adesso, sì?”  
“Va bene,” risponde Louis impotente.  
“Notte, Lou,” sospira.  
“Notte, Harry.”  
Resta terribilmente sveglio tutta la notte, fingendo di dormire quando Harry si sposta nel suo abbraccio al mattino. Anche quando inizia a baciare la distesa del petto di Louis per svegliarlo, ignorando risolutamente la fitta acuta che lascia ad ogni pressione delle sue labbra secche che si trascinano sulla sua pelle formicolante.

**

  
“Sono seria. C’è qualche fantasma nella panetteria,” insiste Perrie, gli occhiali appollaiati sul ponte del naso, i capelli raccolti in una stretta coda di cavallo, le sue palpebre spruzzate di un ombretto blu elettrico. Gli è seduta accanto con le spalle appoggiate contro la libreria della sezione Psicologia.  
Louis le lancia un breve sguardo perplesso, poi torna ai suoi scarabocchi, la sfera della sua penna vortica senza meta in cima al suo taccuino appoggiato in grembo. Ha intenzione di redigere il suo saggio, ma è più interessato ai petali della rosa che sta attualmente disegnando.  
Le rose sembrano essere la sua fissa al momento.  
“E no, prima di chiedere, non eravamo ubriachi.”  
Louis sbuffa.  
“O _fatti_ , va bene?” Sussurra, gli occhi socchiusi.  
Louis sorride.  
“Non avevo toccato nulla,” continua a protestare Perrie, il suo libro di testo ora è completamente ignorato, a metà delle sue gambe. “Eravamo ancora tutti lì, _sobri_ , alle sette di sera, sì? Sono rimasta un po’ indietro perché toccava a Leigh-Anne chiudere il negozio,” la ragazza fa una pausa, abbassando la voce a un sussurro, avvicinandosi. Louis resiste alla tentazione di ridacchiare. “E lo giuro sulla mia vita, una delle focaccine glassate è volata proprio sul fottuto bancone.”  
Louis emette bruscamente una risatina.  
Perrie avrebbe proprio dovuto aspettarselo, ma sussulta comunque. Sbatte il ginocchio, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Louis,” sibila. “Mi sono quasi bagnata.”  
Si mette una mano sulla bocca, cercando di non ridere di più quando alcune teste sparpagliate intorno a loro in biblioteca lanciano loro sguardi leggermente infastiditi. “Oh, dai, è ridicolo. Eri chiaramente sotto l’effetto di qualcosa. Che diavolo c’era in quelle focaccine glassate?”  
Perrie lo guarda male. “Giusto. Ti porterò la prossima volta e vediamo come ti piacerà mettere alla prova la tua vescica. Ti piscerai sotto. E porterò anche una tavola Ouija.”  
“Ooh!” Louis canta, alzando esageratamente gli occhi, sorridendo. “Va bene, va bene.” Si schiarisce la gola, mettendo su un modo falso di stupefatto interesse. “Devo dire che non avrei mai immaginato che i fantasmi avessero ancora voglia di spuntini zuccherati tra tutte le cose. Sei sicura che non fosse Niall? Chiamalo, veloce! Sta bene?” Lui sorride e Perrie lo guarda. Louis scuote la testa, divertito mentre continua con i suoi scarabocchi. Mentre si siede, con la penna che scivola dolcemente contro il foglio, può sentire gli occhi di Perrie che lo studiano per un periodo di tempo prolungato. Il giovane incontra quindi il suo sguardo meditabondo con un debole senso di apprensione.  
“Conosci Luke?” Lei inizia lentamente, gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
Sospira. “Luke Warner?” Perché sì. Louis lo aveva cercato su Facebook e Instagram per scoprire il suo cognome, almeno, dato che al momento sembra essere al centro degli affetti di questo ragazzo.   
Peccato che non sia interessato alle labbra di qualcun altro, se non quelle di Harry, di questi tempi.  
Perrie annuisce. Aspetta qualche altro momento per parlare di nuovo, armeggiando con la penna tra le sue lunghe unghie blu. “Beh, sai che muore dalla voglia di chiederti di uscire, giusto?” Dice cautamente.  
Louis sospira, alzando gli occhi dal suo taccuino. “L’ho intuito, diciamo,” dice ironicamente. È un ragazzo molto persistente.  
“Ti ha chiesto di uscire?”  
“Non direttamente,” risponde annoiato. “Non ancora, immagino.”  
“Immagino che Harry non sarebbe troppo contento se lo sapesse, eh?” Perrie gli da una gomitata al braccio.  
“Giusto,” dice seccamente.  
Entrambi si zittiscono.   
“Mi è permesso chiedere come stanno andando le cose tra voi?” Cerca di domandare timidamente. Non è molto sottile. “Di recente siete appiccicati l’uno all’altro. Ancora più del solito.”  
Louis le lancia un’occhiata.  
Il viso di Perrie si ammorbidisce, la testa inclinata. “Gli parlerai, Lou?”  
Louis scuote la testa, ombreggiando la sua rosa un po’ più aggressivamente. “Non ce n’è bisogno.”  
“Quindi siete esclusivi?” Perrie si illumina. “Niall mi deve cinque sterline.”  
Louis smette di disegnare e lascia cadere la penna. “No,” quasi ride. “Harry... non vuole quello. Beh,” fa una pausa, ora è confuso. Perché cosa sono? Sa che in realtà non si frequentano o altro, ma fanno sesso solo tra di loro? È una cosa esclusiva? “Non ne sono sicuro. Non ne abbiamo davvero parlato.”  
Huh. Questa è una buona domanda  
“Sei serio? Hai visto la faccia di Harry quando altre persone ti toccano?” Sbuffa Perrie. “L’altra sera, Liam ti teneva la mano e Harry sembrava pronto a tagliargliela in mezzo alla pista da ballo,” ride.  
Okay, quindi anche altre persone che non sono Louis lo hanno visto, allora. “Sì, uhm. Ho notato.”  
Perrie lo guarda come se stesse aspettando che lui elaborasse.  
Louis sospira. “Potrebbe essere stato un po’ geloso quando altri ragazzi mi hanno dato, uhm,” si schiarisce la gola, “ _attenzioni_. C’era questo ragazzo nel museo l’altro giorno, e non era esattamente sottile nel flirtare con me alla cassa. Harry gli ha lanciato uno sguardo che poteva uccidere. Alla fine mi ha spinto contro il muro esterno e mi ha quasi strappato la faccia. È stato fantastico, in realtà,” ride. “Il tutto è finito con un colossale succhiotto sul collo.”  
“Sì,” dice Perrie, osservandolo con impaccio. “Lo vedo. Non si è ancora sbiadito del tutto. È un po’ geloso, vero? Fa molto comportamento da fidanzato possessivo,” ridacchia mentre torna a scrivere.  
Louis deglutisce a fatica. Fissa il suo scarabocchio, disegnandoci sopra un pugnale senza pensarci. Sfuma la gemma sull’orlo con la biro rossa. “Non è _così_.”  
“Cosa?” Perrie gli afferra il polso. “Questo è quello che vuoi tu però, non è vero? Essere il suo _ragazzo_ ,” canticchia, battendo le ciglia in modo ridicolo.  
Non lo nega.  
Cazzo.  
Perrie sghignazza, il suo sorriso stuzzicante scivola in uno sguardo più comprensivo. “Dai. Andiamo a prendere una dose di caffeina forte, sì? Penso che ce lo meritiamo,” dice, sorridendo guardando la rosa di Louis e il disegno del pugnale.  
Prendono tutte le loro cose, camminando a braccetto fuori dalla biblioteca e seguendo la strada per la città. Trovano una caffetteria e fanno i loro ordini, rannicchiati contro i sedili imbottiti sul retro.  
“Non voglio essere quell’amica ficcanaso, Lou,” dice Perrie dopo un po’, il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla, il suo braccio avvolto attorno al suo. “Ma devi dire a Harry come ti senti presto, o entrambi finirete per ferirvi davvero,” dice dolcemente. “E credo di sapere chi avrà il dolore maggiore. Ho completamente finito il gelato alla menta con le gocce di cioccolato, quindi non farti spezzare il cuore prima che abbia fatto scorta, si?” Cerca di scherzare, ma il suo viso non è affatto giocoso. È pieno di compassione. Louis lo odia.  
“Lo so,” respira Louis impotente, proprio mentre i suoi occhi cadono su un ragazzo che riconosce con una scossa spiacevole. “Mi stai prendendo in giro,” dice a bocca aperta.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Perrie aggrotta le sopracciglia, seguendo il duro sguardo di Louis verso dove Mikael si trova accanto al bancone, conversando pigramente con la barista ora raggiante dietro di esso. Non aveva sorriso a Louis in quel modo, pensa con un broncio arrabbiato.  
“Speriamo niente,” spera Louis, con gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo a cui vuole dare un fottuto e sincero pugno sul naso. O buttare le sue cose sul tetto dell’università. Perché merda. Questo ragazzo viene _qui_ adesso? Non può essere. Non sarebbe così bastardo da seguire Harry in una nuova università, vero? Dove si è sistemato Harry? Dove è felice? (Beh. Mezzo felice.)  
Cazzo no.  
Louis osserva Mikael tornare indietro nel negozio come se non avesse nessuna cura del mondo, una tazza in mano, catturato da alcune persone che gli sorridono avidamente, praticamente penzolando dalle sue labbra.  
(È vomitevole.)  
Ma invece di dire a Harry quello che ha visto più tardi quella sera, quando si riempiono la bocca di popcorn e si abbuffano guardando la nuova stagione di Brooklyn Nine Nine su Netflix, Louis ingoia il rospo.  
Deve saperlo.  
Quindi pone _la_ domanda.  
Beh.  
Una domanda. (Accidenti.)  
“Harry?” Chiede cauto, cercando di mantenere la voce più ferma possibile, perché, cazzo, se la sta assolutamente facendo sotto ora.  
“Sì?” Borbotta Harry, le spalle ripiegate e rilassate, i suoi capelli sporgenti come se avessero preso la scossa e la sua lingua accattivante, che sporge per ricevere più popcorn prima che abbia già finito di masticare i pezzi ancora in bocca. Louis lo fissa per un po’, completamente ipnotizzato dal modo in cui mangia Harry. Cazzo, ha davvero paura. I suoi palmi stanno sudando e la sua fronte non è molto meglio ora. Dio, il riscaldamento acceso lo sta solo facendo sentire peggio. Ha la nausea, in modo lancinante. Vuole solo sapere.  
Perché è così difficile?  
Si schiarisce la gola, che è così secca a questo punto, e quasi inizia a soffocare sul posto.  
“Stiamo bene così, vero?”  
“Sì,” Harry pronuncia, lanciandogli un breve sorriso. Louis si scioglie.  
“Ma, uhm.”  
Harry gli lancia un’altra occhiata interrogativa.  
“Siamo esclusivi?” Louis sbuffa in un respiro veloce.  
C’è un breve silenzio innaturale, e poi Harry ricomincia a mangiare. Lentamente. Una lentezza che sfinisce. Louis deglutisce, gli occhi incapaci di distogliere lo sguardo da lui. “Cosa intendi?” Harry dice infine, il tono cauto.  
“Cioè, so che stiamo solo... facendo sesso e distraendoci,” fa un gesto imbarazzato. “Ma, uh, possiamo avere rapporti anche con altre persone, o... non so, ci è permesso frequentarne altre,” Louis fa scorrere un dito tra loro. “Sai. Mentre _questo_ sta accadendo.”  
Harry ferma i movimenti meccanici della sua mano, facendo cadere i popcorn rimasti tra la sua mano nella grande ciotola di ceramica in grembo e lo fissa. Sembra un po’ sorpreso. Louis aspetta.  
“Perché? Lo stai facendo?” Chiede incerto, la voce strana. “Stai vedendo altre persone?”  
“No, no!” Louis lo informa urgentemente. “No,” ride nervosamente. “Non lo sto facendo. No.”  
Le spalle di Harry sembrano rilassarsi di nuovo, allentandosi drammaticamente dal modo rigido in cui si sono congelate pochi secondi prima. Okay. Quindi chiaramente non gli piace l’idea. Louis pensa che sia sicuro presumere che Harry non abbia visto altre persone. E quando avrebbe avuto il tempo? È a malapena fuori dal letto di Louis, a parte quando frequentano le lezioni o studiano. Cenano anche insieme la sera, senza eccezioni, per l’amor di Dio.  
“Ma, uhm. Il motivo per cui te lo sto chiedendo è, uh. Luke ha chiesto a Perrie il mio numero.”  
E il riccio torna a irrigidirsi di nuovo, con la bocca contorta in una smorfia. Il cuore di Louis si agita.   
“Oh.”  
“Vuole portarmi fuori. Tipo, ad un appuntamento.”  
“Giusto,” respira Harry, il viso illeggibile.  
“Non sto dicendo che voglio andarci o altro,” si precipita a chiarire. “Ma ipoteticamente... va bene in questa situazione?” Rabbrividisce mentre la sua voce si fa più acuta. Gesù, questo è stressante.  
Per favore, di’ che non va bene. Di’ di no. Urla. Arrabbiati. Fa’ qualcosa. Dimmi che sono l’unico con cui vuoi stare.  
“Sì, va bene,” risponde Harry casualmente, come se non avesse appena fatto esplodere il cuore di Louis come un pallone pompato troppo zelantemente.   
“Scusami?”  
“Se vuoi andare ad un appuntamento, fallo. Mica ti possiedo, no?” Harry ride, ma è rigido. Niente a che vedere con le sue solite risate semplici e pure che derivano da sorrisi meravigliosamente ampi. Questo è forzato. In realtà, non c’è proprio umorismo. “Non stiamo — _insieme,_ ” dice leggermente, ma Louis potrebbe giurare di sentire una crepa nel mezzo della parola. O è l’ottimismo ridicolmente disperato di Louis che potrebbe sbagliarsi. Che Harry vuole di più, ma ha troppa paura di lasciarsi andare.  
No, è un mero desiderio. Harry lo direbbe se volesse che fosse _suo_. Giusto?  
“Voglio dire, non voglio uscirci, comunque,” dice Louis, con la voce quasi rotta nel processo. “Ma non ti dispiacerebbe, quindi?” Louis cerca di non far capire a Harry che sembra quasi che lo abbia appena pugnalato al petto.  
“Perché dovrebbe dispiacermi?” Harry sorride semplicemente. Louis non lo fa. Si siede lì in silenzio, terribilmente consapevole delle loro braccia ancora unite, mentre Harry continua a mangiare popcorn fino a quando non finisce la ciotola. E Louis rimane seduto lì. Senza dire una parola, sentendosi solo più infastidito, scoraggiato e... respinto? Sì, perché Harry ha appena detto che questa cosa non significa nulla per lui, che non significa niente _di più_ per lui in senso romantico. Ovviamente sa che il riccio si prende cura di lui in altri modi. Che lo apprezza come amico. Che _sono_ amici. Almeno sono vicini. Davvero vicini, adesso.  
Ma qualcos’altro? Qualcosa di più? No, è solo Louis a volerlo. Giusto.  
Ma lo capisce. Sa che per Harry lasciarsi andare in qualcosa di serio, reale, è un punto dolente. È difficile per lui, dopo quello che è successo con Mikael. E Louis lo sa, lo capisce. Vuole che Harry si senta al sicuro, a suo agio. Vuole che si fidi al cento per cento di lui. Non può essere egoista in questo.  
Non significa che fa meno male, però.  
“Okay,” dice finalmente Louis dopo quelli che sembrano anni, lanciando uno sguardo a Harry accasciato contro il cuscino, le gambe raggomitolate sul petto e una mano appoggiata sulla guancia, gli occhi abbassati, ed è molto, molto silenzioso. “Vado a preparare il tè. Ne vuoi un po’?” L’offerta esce più brusca di quanto intendesse. Ma in questo momento non gli importa molto.  
È ferito e ne ha tutto il diritto.  
“No, grazie,” mormora Harry a malapena. La sua voce è vuota, lontana.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia per l’impassibilità dell’altro ragazzo. “Okay,” dice, tirando un sospiro, dirigendosi verso la cucina dove è seduta Perrie, con fogli di carta sparsi ovunque, il suo laptop che occupa metà del tavolo mentre fissa lo schermo con occhi socchiusi e concentrati.  
È così assorta nei suoi incarichi che non alza nemmeno lo sguardo quando Louis entra. Ma sa che è lì.  
“Guai in paradiso?” Dice distratta, il suo sguardo è saldamente incollato al bagliore luminoso dello schermo.  
“Harry sta benissimo all’idea che io veda altre persone,” mormora Louis, più velenosamente di quanto intendesse anche qui.  
Lo sguardo di Perrie si posa su di lui. “Oh andiamo. Non può essere,” ride a metà. Il suo viso è serio, però.  
“Beh, lo è,” sussurra, ignorando il bollitore, buttandosi sul tavolo.  
“Gliel’hai detto?”   
“No,” schernisce Louis.  
“Louis,” lo rimprovera Perrie.  
“Che cosa? Non ha senso. Ha chiarito abbondantemente che non ha alcuna intenzione di stare con me nel modo giusto. Questo è un accordo temporaneo tra amici e basta. Non vuole una relazione. Non è pronto. Ha paura. Il che è esattamente quello che mi ha già detto un milione di volte,” sospira faticosamente. “Me lo ripete ancora e ancora e io non ascolto. Gesù, cosa c’è che non va in me?” Si accascia sul tavolo e nasconde il viso tra le braccia conserte.  
“Entrambi siete dei veri idioti, ecco cosa c’è che non va,” mormora Perrie, esasperata. “Non ho tempo per la tua incapacità di condividere i tuoi sentimenti, dio. Lasciami finire questo saggio in pace e forse poi ti metterò il culo in marcia.”  
Louis sa benissimo che questo è il suo spunto per andarsene. Abbandona il pensiero del tè e si dirige da Niall e Liam, con l’intenzione di sguazzare sul fondo di una bottiglia di Jack Daniels.

  
  
**

  
  
Le ore successive passano in una confusione di whisky in bicchieri di plastica (dal momento che i bicchieri sono misteriosamente scomparsi, secondo Niall - quando in realtà non si è preso la briga di accendere la lavastoviglie), un tentativo eccessivamente serio di giocare a Monopoli che si è concluso con Niall infuriato che ha portato dei pezzi con sé, e diversi tentativi imbarazzanti di allontanare la conversazione dall’argomento _Harry_.  
“Sei _sicuro_ di non frequentarti con Harry?” Dice Liam ora, con un’espressione confusa in faccia.  
“Sì, Liam. Penso che lo saprei se ci stessimo frequentando,” ribatte Louis.  
“Non è vero, però,” aggiunge Niall. “Potresti averlo frequentato per tutto questo tempo e nessuno di voi lo ha capito. Succede,” fa spallucce, ruttando.  
“No, fidati di me. Non stiamo uscendo insieme e non ci stiamo frequentando. È solo... sesso che dà sollievo,” sospira, con la bocca tesa in un cipiglio triste mentre si nasconde più in profondità tra i cuscini macchiati di pizza, un dettaglio di cui è sicuro Liam non sappia.  
“Mmhmm,” canticchia Niall. Sa che il biondo la pensa diversamente. Lui crede che Harry voglia di più ma che stia dicendo a Louis il contrario per qualche motivo ridicolo che non capisce. Ma Louis non ci crede più di tanto. “Stai solo attento,” mormora, fissandosi le unghie.  
“Perché mai?” Dice Louis cautamente.  
“Giusto. Cibo,” annuncia bruscamente Niall evitando la sua domanda, rotolando giù dal divano e iniziando a gattonare in ginocchio verso la penisola della cucina.  
Louis sbuffa. “Non c’è nulla in questa casa. Ho già controllato il tuo frigorifero.”  
“Allora, cinese sia.” Niall si siede sul pavimento e tira fuori il telefono, la fronte corrugata in profonda concentrazione.  
Liam dà dei calci alla gamba di Louis, sbadigliando in modo odioso. “Allora, qual è il problema con questo Mikael?” Chiede senza mezzi termini, agilmente disteso sul divano del suo appartamento imperdonabilmente pulito con il cappuccio della felpa tirato su e una piega seria e confusa tra le sopracciglia.  
E Louis è troppo ubriaco per rispondere a questa domanda senza emozioni. Soprattutto quando è ancora incazzato per la situazione in cui si è trovato con Harry. E poi c’è il fatto che questo non è affar suo. È di Harry, e okay che è frustrato da morire con lui in questo momento, ma ha ancora la sua lealtà. Quindi sì. Liam non otterrà niente da lui.  
“Dovrai chiedere a Harry,” dice infatti, il suo sorriso pigro sostituito da un forte cipiglio. La sua testa inizia a far male alla menzione del riccio.   
“È solo che- mi sono imbattuto in lui oggi, e ha detto che stava cercando Harry.”  
Louis si mette in posizione seduta, stendendosi tra le gambe di Liam, stringendogli il ginocchio. “Lui cosa? Dov’è successo questo? Cosa gli hai detto?” Lo sollecita, il suo cervello e il suo stomaco si gonfiano sgradevolmente al pensiero che Mikael potrebbe averlo già trovato.  
“Niente!” Liam assicura, gesticolando energicamente. “Mi ha fermato sulla strada principale. Immagino che ci abbia visto uscire insieme e abbia capito che siamo tutti amici.”  
“Probabilmente ti ricordava dall’asta.”  
“Che cosa? Lui era lì?”  
“Harry è quasi caduto dal palco quando lo ha visto.”  
“Oh,” Liam si acciglia. “Beh, non avevo idea di chi fosse. Sembrava un po’ troppo entusiasta di trovare Harry, comunque.”  
Sì, Louis scommette che lo fosse.  
“Non mi ha dato una bella impressione, quindi gli ho detto che ero di fretta, e che avrei dato il messaggio ad Harry e sono uscito di lì il più velocemente possibile perché era così vicino a trattenermi per ottenere una risposta più consistente.”  
Louis ride rumorosamente. “A che cazzo di gioco sta giocando,” mormora rabbioso, più a se stesso mentre butta giù l’ultimo del suo whisky. Geme e si getta di nuovo sul divano. “Qual è il suo problema? Perché è qui? Per favore, dimmi che non si è iscritto qui adesso?”  
“Uh, non lo so. Non aveva una borsa o uno zaino o altro. Quindi forse no?”  
“Spero di no. Ha fatto passare abbastanza merda a Harry. Se non gli sta lontano, prenderò a pugni quel suo fottutto-”  
“Va bene, calmati, amico,” Liam ride nervosamente. Si siede, arrampicandosi su Louis e stringendolo forte. “Sono sicuro che Harry può prendersi cura di se stesso.”  
“Questo ragazzo, Liam. È un coglione.”  
“Ti credo.”  
“Okay,” mormora, le palpebre si abbassano. Merda. Non dovrebbe dormire qui. Si chiede se Harry abbia notato che non è ancora tornato a casa. Si chiede se gli importa. Non ha nuovi messaggi... “Che ora è?”  
Liam controlla l’orologio. “Appena dopo le tre,” sbadiglia.  
“Merda. Devo andare,” Louis biascica. “Sì. Vado a barcollare a casa, allora, Li. Grazie per i drink.” Fa uno stupido, esagerato inchino.  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia, trascinando Louis di nuovo giù quando tenta di alzarsi, estremamente instabile. “Oof,” dice atterrando in cima al grembo di Liam.  
“Sei ubriaco, Lou. Dormi qui,” piagnucola.  
Louis rotola giù dal divano, con garbo, a detta sua, e dalla stretta presa di Liam. “Non posso.” biascica. “Devo vedere Harry. Devo parlare con lui.”  
“Non puoi aspettare fino al mattino?”  
“No,” piagnucola. “Devo andare ora. Di’ a Niall grazie. Ci vediamo domani, okay?”   
“Ma è buio. E sei ubriaco.”  
“Lo hai già detto. E sono letteralmente cinque minuti a piedi. Sono un ragazzo grande.”  
Liam fa il broncio e protesta ancora un po’, ma Louis riesce a tornare a casa, quasi inciampando di faccia quando entra perché le luci sono tutte spente, ma almeno ce l’ha fatta. Striscia dentro, essenzialmente al buio, troppo stanco per rialzarsi, trovare un interruttore della luce e camminare come un essere umano, quando all’improvviso viene colpito da una serie di starnuti mentre procede. L’alcool ostruisce davvero i suoi sensi. È molto spiacevole.  
Pensa di essere arrivato alla sua porta quando si apre bruscamente, e viene accolto da un paio di calzini viola, l’incredibilmente brillante luce della stanza che intacca la sua vista. Dio, è questo il fottuto Monte Olimpo? Perché è tutto così luminoso?  
Louis alza la testa instabile, sentendosi come se stesse per rotolare giù dal suo maledetto collo. “Questa è la mia stanza,” socchiude gli occhi. “Non è vero?”  
Incontra silenzio mentre un Harry assonnato lo fissa, le braccia incrociate, il viso non impressionato.  
“No.”  
“Oh,” annuisce Louis. “Allora andiamo, Louis!” Grida con un pugno in aria, ubriaco marcio, sul punto di strisciare di nuovo nella sua stanza (dovunque diavolo sia) quando improvvisamente, viene trascinato bruscamente all’indietro per la vita e sollevato di colpo, le mani di qualcuno ora sono sotto le sue ascelle mentre cerca di sgattaiolare via da quella presa perché - come si permette questo?  
“Toglimi le mani di dosso, porco!” Si agita fino a quando non si rende conto che è di nuovo Harry, e lo ha portato nella sua camera e sul suo letto, rimuovendo già le sue scarpe e togliendogli la giacca di jeans.  
Comincia con i suoi jeans e Louis fa il broncio, ma lo lascia fare, aggrottando le sopracciglia verso l’altro ragazzo, che indossa lui stesso un cipiglio stanco mentre toglie i jeans un po’ più duramente di quanto Louis ritenga necessario.  
Harry non dice nulla, quindi Louis lo osserva mentre appende i suoi vestiti con le palpebre che si abbassano rapidamente e si rotola sulla pancia quando ne ha abbastanza di quell’eccitazione, la bocca che morde un cuscino.  
È a pancia in giù. “Dormi di fianco. O in questo modo ti soffocherai se devi vomitare.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre e si gira su un fianco, incontrando lo sguardo minaccioso di Harry. Sembra arrabbiato. “Gesù Cristo,” geme su un mezzo tentativo di roteare gli occhi. “Mi sento come se stessi venendo castigato dal mio fottuto marito.”  
“Beh, dove diavolo eri?”   
“Scusami?” Louis lo guarda, incredulo. “Non sapevo di aver bisogno del tuo permesso per uscire, tesoro.”  
“Ho provato a chiamarti.”  
“Non l’hai fatto.”   
“Sì invece, l’ho fatto,” sostiene Harry. “Quattro volte.”  
Louis scuote la testa, perché sa per certo che sul suo telefono non c’era un solo messaggio di Harry. “Dov’è?” Sbuffa, dandosi una pacca goffamente.  
Harry sospira, cercando nei jeans di Louis e tira fuori il suo telefono, spingendolo in faccia a Louis.  
Oh.  
In effetti dice: HARRY: QUATTRO CHIAMATE PERSE.  
Deve aver guardato il telefono di Liam per errore. È ubriaco.  
“Va bene. Scusa, non me ne sono reso conto. Pensavo che non lo avessi fatto,” brontola, piegando le gambe sul petto. Sente che Harry si siede accanto ai suoi piedi, con ancora indosso le calze sul materasso, e lancia un’occhiata verso la sua direzione. “Immagino che ti stavo tenendo il muso.”  
Harry sembra... arrabbiato. Agitato.  
“Harry, mi dispiace,” dice ancora, più sinceramente. “Non intendevo ignorarti. Non ho — aspetta, cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Ho provato a chiamarti,” sussurra.  
“Lo so, e mi dispiace di non aver risposto-“   
“È passato Mikael.”  
Louis si mette a sedere così in fretta che la testa gli gira. Afferra la caviglia di Harry, indipendentemente dal suo comportamento stordito in questo momento. “Che cosa? Quando?”  
“Circa mezz’ora dopo che te ne sei andato.”  
“Ma non l’hai lasciato entrare?”  
“No. Perrie si è sbarazzata di lui per me. Potevo sentirlo nel corridoio. Stava cercando di incantarla per entrare, flirtando, era fottutamente viscido. Ovviamente Perrie l’ha capito subito.” Harry lo guarda. “Avevo bisogno di te, tutto qui,” dice piano, gli occhi che cadono colpevoli sul pavimento.  
Louis apre la bocca per parlare, poi sospira, frustrato, mentre fa atterrare la faccia in grembo a Harry. Ma con sua sorpresa, il giovane non lo respinge. Gli infila invece le dita tra i capelli, accarezzandogli lentamente le ciocche. “Mi dispiace, H,” dice nella sua coscia, attutito.  
“L’hai detto un paio di volte,” mormora Harry, e Louis si sente più libero, rilassato un po’ dal sorriso che riesce a sentire nella sua voce. Si alza e lo guarda, con le labbra tristi aperte. Una delle dita di Harry gli impedisce di pronunciare altre scuse, premendosi contro la sua bocca. “Shh. Silenzio.”  
Lui sorride. Stancamente. Ma è lì.  
Louis si allenta di più. “Io, uh, ero con Niall e Liam. Nel loro appartamento.”   
“L’ho immaginato,” Harry annuisce.  
“Sono stato lì per un po’.”  
“Cinque ore.”   
“Oh,” Louis pronuncia profondamente.   
“Già.”  
“H—” inclina leggermente la testa.  
“No, va bene,” Harry scuote la testa, alzando una mano. “Sono io quello che dovrebbe essere dispiaciuto di essere stato uno stronzo scontroso prima. E so che non ho il diritto di sapere dove ti trovi in ogni momento,” ride goffamente. “Ovviamente. Non devi dirmi dove sei. Ovviamente,” ripete, sussurrando. “Sarebbe solo inquietante.”  
“Un po’,” concorda Louis, sorridendo debolmente. “Però un po’ lo sei. Sai che aspetto hai quando mi guardi?” Lo prende in giro.  
Harry lo colpisce. “Stronzo.” Fa una pausa. “Ero solo un po’ sconvolto dal fatto che fosse effettivamente venuto qui... Che avesse scoperto dov’è il mio dormitorio. Chissà chi cazzo glielo ha detto.”  
Louis si sente in colpa. “Avrei dovuto essere qui per te. Sono tuo amico,” fa il broncio. Sì, avrebbe dovuto essere qui per lui. Proprio lì accanto a lui sul letto. Se non si fosse drammaticamente allontanato per affogare i suoi dispiaceri solo per non essere corrisposto in amore.  
Um.   
“Che ha anche altri amici e non dovrebbe essere incollato al mio fianco a tutte le ore del giorno,” continua Harry, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
“No,” protesta Louis con un lamento. “Ma mi piace stare con te. A chi importa se si tratta di un tempo eccessivo? Non sapevo che ci fosse un parametro per farlo,” brontola.  
Harry emette una risata.  
“Davvero, però. Spero che tu sappia che quando sarò di nuovo sobrio sarò molto più arrabbiato per questo. Parleremo della mancanza di confini di questo ragazzo e delle sue possibili tendenze da stalker, domattina.”  
“Non intendevo farti stare male,” respira Harry, scusandosi, asciugando la frangia sudata di Louis sulla fronte.  
Louis rabbrividisce. I suoi capelli sono un po’ unti e probabilmente puzza di whisky e di aria aperta. È un casino inebriato. “Non farlo, H,” schiaccia la mano di Harry. “Sono disgustoso. Probabilmente puzzo di una miscela di esterno, sudore e birrificio.”  
“No,” sussurra Harry. “Hai sempre un buon odore per me.”  
Louis sbuffa. Rumoroso e poco attraente. “Harry, onestamente puzzo terribilmente in questo momento, quindi è una cazzata,” dice impassibile, ridacchiando.  
“Sì,” concorda Harry, ridacchiando piano mentre si sporge e collega le loro labbra. Si baciano pigramente per un po’, solo labbra contro labbra, prima che Harry poi tiri indietro le coperte e le getti su Louis, infilando le gambe e sistemando le sue Vans sui cassetti.  
“Aspetta. Dove stai andando?” Louis chiede, in un modo che considera abbastanza carino da convincere Harry a salire sul letto con lui.  
“Vuoi che rimanga?” Risponde l’altro ragazzo, nonostante i suoi piedi siano già tornati al letto e si inginocchino in cima. (Come se non dormisse nel suo letto ogni notte adesso, comunque.)  
“Certo che lo voglio. Lo voglio sempre,” mormora Louis assonnato. “Non vorrei mai che tu non lo facessi.”  
“Okay,” sente sussurrare il giovane mentre si intrufola sotto le coperte con le braccia intorno alla sua vita, modellando la sua fronte contro la schiena di Louis per cambiare un po’ posizione. È bello essere abbracciato da dietro di tanto in tanto, pensa Louis sfocato, appoggiandosi al calore di Harry e al suo abbraccio costante. La sua schiena si riempie di brividi quando il suo orecchio freddo viene spazzolato dal calore che emettono le familiari e calde labbra di Harry. “Lo terrò a mente,” pensa di sentire Harry dire mentre finalmente si addormenta.

**

  
Louis sta raccogliendo le sue cose alla fine della lezione - che è passata goffamente con qualche occhiata in eccesso da parte di Luke, che purtroppo si trovava direttamente di fronte a Louis dall’altra parte del teatro. È in preda al panico per quello su cui si concentrerà per la sua presentazione, troppo pieno di informazioni per riordinare tutto chiaramente e scegliere un argomento particolare, quando la sua tasca posteriore ronza, facendolo sussultare.  
Ma non per sorpresa. È eccitazione.  
Sta sorridendo prima ancora di aver fatto scivolare il pollice sullo schermo.  
 _  
Stai tornando a casa di già? X_  
  
Louis fa un sorrisetto allo sfacciatissimo bisogno di Harry e ha un piccolo attacco di cuore per il fatto che il riccio si riferisca ai loro dormitori - forse in particolare la stanza di Louis – come _casa_.  
Gesù. Il suo battito accelera.  
Ma, beh. Tecnicamente i dormitori sono casa. Quindi non è davvero un grosso problema. Non _significa_ niente. Anche se sembra che il suo polso si sia bloccato in gola mentre il suo cuore si restringe strettamente, le sue cosce improvvisamente sembrano gelatina.

**_Sei un bastardo appiccicoso. Sei a conoscenza di questo fatto?_ **

_Terribilmente x_

**_No, tu lo sei. Terribile_ **

_Torna qui e basta!! Ho già finito uno dei miei saggi e merito un premio! ;) xxxx_

Sorride, riponendo il telefono in tasca.  
Sono finiti per evitare di parlare del fatto che Mikael si sia presentato ai loro dormitori, dal momento che Harry si è svegliato di buon umore, determinato a non sollevare quell’argomento e attaccato a lui mentre camminavano verso l’università, entrambi manifestando capricci e preoccupazioni non dette che Mikael potesse apparire dal nulla e annunciare che adesso frequenta l’università qui, ma non hanno tirato in ballo il discorso di nuovo.  
Non che abbiano avuto molte possibilità di parlare del tutto. Negli ultimi giorni hanno ridimensionato un po’ i loro amoreggiamenti per concentrarsi sull’essere bravi studenti e rispettare alcune delle scadenze prima che entrambi crollino di stress e ansia. Harry soprattutto ha bisogno di andare avanti per salvarlo da panico e angoscia inutili. Quindi hanno accettato di chiudere a chiave le porte e di non vedersi finché non avessero raggiunto il giusto conteggio delle parole.  
A parte i messaggi civettuoli, ovviamente. E Harry non lascia mai i suoi messaggi senza baci. È troppo carino.

_Oh, anzi, ci vediamo per un caffè? xx_

**_Rapido cambio di idea..._ **

_Riesco a sentire rumori sessuali provenienti da qualche parte e non riesco a sopportare il volume... sembra che qualcuno stia venendo assassinato... ho paura, Lou x_

**_Gesù, ma immagina cosa passano con noi !!!_ **

_Sarò celibe per il prossimo futuro per pagare per i miei peccati x_

**_Bugiardo del cazzo_ **

_Hai ragione, dolcezza ;) xxxxxxxx_

Louis infila in tasca il telefono e si porta la borsa sulla spalla, i messaggi di Harry caldi che sembrano scorrere nelle sue ossa, uscendo dall’aula per vedere l’unica cosa che lo mantiene sano di mente in questi giorni, anche se sta diventato sempre più attaccato, più assediato ogni giorno che passa. Sembra che il masochismo autoinflitto sia nel suo sangue. Sì, è ancora gravemente confuso e ansioso per i suoi crescenti sentimenti per Harry, ma il bene supera il male in questo caso. Per ora, almeno.  
La sua tasca posteriore vibra di nuovo, poi più volte di seguito. Louis sorride a se stesso mentre si affretta a rimbalzare giù per le scale dell’aula e fuori dalla porta.  
  
  
  
**

  
L’aria amara sgorga dentro il negozio mentre Louis fa un passo indietro sulla soglia, i capelli aggrovigliati per il vento. Viene accolto dal familiare pavimento bordeaux e dal luccichio dorato delle lucine, infilate lungo i mattoni ruggine, che si intrecciano tra le cornici di classiche band alternative che adornano le pareti, e il solito forte odore di chicchi di caffè e le vibrazioni ronzanti delle macchine.  
E lì nell’angolo, molto piccolo e piegato verso l’interno, c’è Harry. Che respirava nella sua bocca risatine infantili nemmeno un’ora fa, tirandolo giù sul divano (e toccandolo in modo inappropriato per un posto così pubblico) come se si fosse riunito con lui dopo anni di distanza.  
Ma quasi immediatamente Louis è dovuto precipitarsi di nuovo fuori per andare in biblioteca a stampare alcune fotocopie per le sue ricerche, lasciando un Harry un po’ imbronciato mentre leggeva e lavorava su alcuni dei suoi schizzi finali per il suo esame principale.  
Louis si ferma, gli occhi che scivolano verso il giovane appollaiato sul bordo del divanetto, le sopracciglia corrugate e la bocca contorta in una smorfia. Le sue braccia sono incrociate sul petto come quelle di un bambino indispettito. È carino ma, ovviamente, c’è qualcosa che non va.  
“Harry?” Si avvicina a lui, che lo attira come una calamita, e si stringe accanto a lui, mettendo immediatamente il braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Il riccio si tende al suo tocco. Louis si acciglia. “Che cosa c’è?”  
Harry si abbassa, piegandosi su un fianco e avvolgendo un braccio dietro la schiena, premendo le dita sulla scapola. “Ci hai messo troppo tempo,” dice in tono scontento.  
Louis è ammaliato e fa una breve risatina. “Scusa, amore. C’era una coda enorme.”  
Harry rimane tranquillo, le labbra increspate, la faccia schiacciata contro di lui.  
“Ehi? Stai bene?” Chiede a bassa voce. “Sai che puoi dirmelo.” Ha notato che la sua voce sembra sempre incredibilmente morbida e roca attorno a Harry in questi giorni. Beh. Perrie lo ha notato, almeno, e non smette di dargli i tormenti da allora, insistendo sul fatto che è la sua ‘voce da fidanzato.’ Louis preferirebbe non pensare a quell’idea.  
Harry fa spallucce. “Non mi sento tanto bene in questo momento,” dice piano.  
“Oh,” Louis mormora in segno di compassione, avvicinando Harry al suo petto, avvolgendolo con le sue braccia e lasciandoli cadere sul divano, un debole suono di divertimento fuoriesce dalle labbra del più piccolo. “Ha qualcosa a che fare con casa? Sono i tuoi genitori?”  
Il naso di Harry sfiora il collo di Louis mentre scuote la testa. “No, non è quello.”  
Louis si alza in piedi, un evidente cipiglio di preoccupazione si forma sul suo viso mentre Harry si ritrae un po’, fissando il suo grembo e sfregando i polpastrelli insieme senza pensare.  
“Non si tratta di Mikael, vero? Ti dà fastidio? Ha provato a parlare con te o qualcosa del genere?” Louis dice, un po’ troppo appassionato, urgente. Deve chiedere. Anche se è un argomento che deve essere affrontato attentamente.  
“No,” insiste Harry. “Non l’ho visto, per fortuna.”  
“Oh,” espira Louis, sollevato. “Bene.”  
Si avvicina di soppiatto, ma rimane appoggiato allo schienale del divano, non volendo affollare lo spazio di Harry, che comunque sconfigge le sue intenzioni e si avvicina al suo fianco. Ma comunque, Harry sta zitto e Louis aspetta, diventando più confuso.  
“Vuoi parlare di ciò che ti sta facendo preoccupare?”  
Harry scuote la testa, riportando il naso nell’incavo del collo di Louis, le labbra abbassate, annusandolo, a quanto pare. Louis lo abbraccia più forte, aspettando che Harry si apra se vuole.  
“Uhm,” il giovane si schiarisce la gola dopo un po’. “Qualcuno stava chiedendo di te prima. Non molto tempo fa, in realtà,” borbotta cupamente. Non sta guardando Louis mentre parla, fissando ancora impassibile il suo grembo.  
Oh. Non è quello che si aspettava che dicesse.  
“Okay…” ripete Louis più lentamente. “Chi?”  
“Un ragazzo,” scrolla le spalle. “Non lo so,” mormora, liberandosi completamente dalla presa di Louis ora e creando una certa distanza tra di loro. Louis aggrotta la fronte, insoddisfatto dal cambio di posizione di Harry.  
“Vuoi spiegarmi meglio per caso?” Louis ridacchia leggermente.  
“Non particolarmente.”  
Okay, allora.  
“Perchè no?”  
Harry emette un sospiro pesante. “Importa?” Il suo tono è pungente, irritato.   
“Uh, sì, a dire il vero,” Louis sbuffa. Harry continua a guardarsi il grembo. “O no. Cosa ti ha reso così intrattabile?” Lo incoraggia.  
“Non sto facendo l’intrattabile,” protesta immediatamente Harry, girandosi a guardarlo finalmente. I suoi occhi sono scontrosi.  
“Oh, no, certo che no. Errore mio,” scherza Louis. “Oggi sei un barile di risate. Un comico proprio.”  
Harry praticamente lo annerisce con lo sguardo.  
“Va bene, forse non importa, allora,” sospira Louis, alzando gli occhi e allargando le gambe, inclinando la testa all’indietro perché questo è estenuante.  
C’è un tratto di silenzio teso mentre ostinatamente rimangono seduti lì, entrambi che si guardano in cagnesco mentre aspettano che l’altro parli.  
“Okay, va bene,” cede Harry. “Era Luke.”  
“Luke?” Chiede Louis confuso. “Perché non l’hai detto, allora?”  
“No, non la persona con cui viviamo. Un altro Luke. Quello del club di quella volta, a quanto pare?” Harry spiega, anche se a malincuore. “Lui-” respira. “Fondamentalmente ha reso chiaro il fatto che è interessato a te e mi ha chiesto se fossi single o no,” si precipita a buttare fuori in un breve borbottio.  
Oh. _Oh_.  
“Ah, quel Luke.”  
Oh cavoli. Sembrava essere interessato a Louis anche quella volta in biblioteca, e beh, ha fatto di tutto per mettere like ai suoi post su Instagram, il che è un po’... beh, impaziente, e lo saluta sempre quando è in giro per il campus. E oggi... era molto... assorto per la presenza di Louis.  
Ed è simpatico. È carino, ma... Harry è proprio _qui_ , e non c’è proprio alcuna competizione, vero? È Harry su chiunque. Ogni volta.  
Solo Harry.  
Potrebbe effettivamente essere lo stesso anche per Harry?  
“Cosa gli hai detto?” Chiede con nonchalance, cercando di nascondere la sua disperata curiosità. Perché è davvero dannatamente interessato a sapere quale sia stata la risposta di Harry a qualcuno che chiede a lui - il ragazzo con cui sta attualmente andando a letto - se Louis è disponibile. E poi c’è anche il fatto che Harry, al momento, si sta agitando moltissimo, le sue spalle sono rigide e le sue sopracciglia ancora fortemente solcate.  
Quindi è chiaramente a disagio se qualcun altro esprime interesse per Louis.  
Estremamente lunatico su questo argomento, a quanto pare. È letteralmente a pochi secondi dal soffocare e sbuffare per questo sviluppo, per il fatto che non è l’unica persona attratta o interessata a Louis.  
E ciò sta facendo _pensare_ Louis. Pensieri stupidamente pieni di speranza e ottimisti. Un brivido ridicolo lo attraversa.  
Perché Louis pensa di sapere dove sta portando tutto questo.  
Oh, per favore, lascia che sia davvero così.  
Harry fissa una sezione del muro.  
“Harry?” Louis chiede, proprio quando Harry gli domanda, “Ti piace?” Ora sta guardando Louis, con gli occhi confusi che lo guardano da vicino.  
“Um. Si. È okay. Lui… è carino. Un ragazzo amichevole,” decide di dire, guardando il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry tremolano per qualcosa che non può capire.  
Annuisce lentamente, le labbra unite, silenziose.  
E beh, questo non è qualcosa che Louis non può capire, vero?  
È evidentemente ovvio che Harry sembra essere geloso.  
“Lui pensa lo stesso di te. Gli piaci davvero. Ne sono sicuro.” Harry non lo guarda, gli occhi da qualche parte dietro il bancone del negozio, il corpo ancora più rigido di prima, teso.  
Anche l’aria è tesa. Si stanno equilibrando precariamente sul bordo di qualcosa qui. Finalmente.  
Oh Dio. Per favore, può essere? Possono avere _quella_ conversazione ora?  
Ma prima, Louis deve solo provare qualcosa. Solo per vedere. Assicurarsi.  
“Okay, bene, forse dovrei provarci, allora?” Lui dice. “Se gli piaccio, e se lo pensi anche tu. Voglio dire, hai detto che andava bene, vero? Vedere anche altre persone.”  
Ciò fa girare la testa a Harry, gli occhi spalancati.  
 _Speranza, speranza, speranza._  
“Uscirai davvero con lui?” Sbuffa incredulo, la bocca forma un broncio significativo.  
Louis fa spallucce. “Beh... dobbiamo fermare questa cosa che stiamo facendo ad un certo punto, giusto?” Dice, testando ulteriormente le acque. Le parole hanno un sapore terribile mentre le dice. E questo è un gioco pericoloso a cui sta giocando. Sente una fitta di dubbi, di incertezza. Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Soprattutto perché la faccia di Harry si trasforma in una smorfia dolorosa.  
Oh merda. Dio.  
“Dobbiamo smettere di andare a letto insieme, vuoi dire?”  
Louis si costringe ad annuire lentamente, con sicurezza, misurando la sua reazione mentre si sistema e appoggia le braccia sulle sue ginocchia, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore, le parti interne che si staccano.  
La smorfia di Harry diventa ancora più prominente, incisa nella confusione, ferita. Louis aspetta, con il cuore in gola.  
“Ma — beh — quale parte? Il vero dormire insieme o la parte in cui scopiamo?” Si interroga Harry senza mezzi termini, le sue pallide guance arrossiscono all’istante per l’imbarazzo di averlo effettivamente detto.  
Il cuore di Louis perde un battito, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Soffoca una risata. “Harry,” dice, deridendo.  
Harry continua ad aggrottare le sopracciglia fino a quando la sua espressione non diventa un severo cipiglio. Si abbassa di nuovo sul divano, le braccia incrociate e le gambe chiuse insieme.  
Incoraggiato dalla forte reazione di Harry a questa piccola menzogna, (perché ovviamente Louis non ha intenzione di uscire con nessun altro), decide di osare e di spingersi oltre. (A suo rischio e pericolo, spera sinceramente di no.)  
“Ehi,” dice con finta allegria, come se questo non fosse uno scenario che probabilmente avrebbe fatto a pezzi Louis e lo avrebbe fatto fantasticare di arrampicarsi su una sporgenza per buttarsi da un dirupo. Harry si concentra sulla sua mano. “Non abbiamo una relazione. Doveva solo essere divertente, ricordi? E adesso sembri più felice. Stai dipingendo di nuovo. Noi- dovremmo smettere, Harry.” Trema interiormente alle sue stesse parole.   
“È questo che vuoi?” Chiede Harry, tranquillo, fissando inespressivo un punto davanti a sé, chiaramente turbato.  
“Non è quello che vuoi tu?” Louis pungola, i suoi arti vibrano di anticipazione.  
“Non — non so cosa voglio,” sussurra il riccio, lacerato.  
E tutto si ferma.   
“Beh, è molto utile, amico,” scherza Louis con un sorriso forzato, ancora cercando di sembrare divertente, alzando gli occhi per cercare di scrollarsi di dosso l’atmosfera deplorevolmente tesa che all’improvviso li ha colpiti a causa sua e della sua bocca stupida.  
Harry sembra essere davvero sorpreso dal suggerimento di Louis di fermare quello che stanno facendo. Dio, sicuramente questo significa che sta pensando a cosa sono adesso? Cosa vuole che Louis sia per lui?  
Il cipiglio di Harry si fa più intenso. “Non chiamarmi _amico**,_ ” ringhia quasi.  
“Cristo, va bene.” Cazzo, ha incasinato tutto, non è vero?  
“È strano. Facciamo sesso. Non siamo _amici_ ,” difende.  
“Ma lo siamo, però**?” Louis fa notare, ferito. “E Dio, che ti succede? Sei geloso o qualcosa del genere?”  
Ecco. Lo ha detto. Un terrificante tratto di silenzio tagliente riempie l’aria.  
“Okay, sì! Va bene? Lo sono,” ammette Harry, le guance rosa mentre balza in piedi, alzando le mani. “È quello che volevi sentire? Che sono davvero fottutamente geloso e io-” Si ferma, con il viso accartocciato.  
“E cosa?” Esclama Louis, consapevole di qualche paio di occhi posati su entrambi.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre furiosamente, raccogliendo in fretta la sua roba. “Dimenticalo. Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto…” Si sfrega una mano frustrata sul viso, guardando Louis con occhi di rimorso.  
“Harry, puoi parlarmi? Per favore?” Louis chiede a bassa voce, maledicendo la sua idiozia, per non dire cosa intende veramente, cosa sente davvero.  
“Sono stanco. Ci vediamo più tardi.” E con ciò, si dirige fuori dalla porta del negozio e in mezzo al vento del tardo pomeriggio, i lampioni che iniziano a brillare mentre le ore si scuriscono, una tonalità fresca nel cielo. Lascia Louis seduto lì immobile sul divano, battendo le palpebre dietro di lui con una pesante pesantezza in gola.  
Le macchine da caffè strillano. Louis si sente allo stesso modo.

  
  
  
*Vi spiego, in inglese pavone si dice peacocks, e cocks in inglese vuol dire anche… membro, ecco. Hahahaha quindi è una battuta.  
**Qui amico è inteso come _mate_ , ma visto che noi non abbiamo una simile sfumatura in italiano e che friend e mate sono interscambiabili, abbiamo sistemato in questo modo il dialogo


	8. eight

  
  
Come il mulo testardo che è, Harry non esce dalla sua stanza per tutta la sera. Non per cena, non per preparare il tè, e nemmeno quando Perrie bussa alla sua porta, con l’intenzione di attirarlo fuori offrendo di intrecciargli i capelli. (Ed Harry non rifiuta mai di farsi intrecciare i capelli - nonostante non siano poi così lunghi da farne trecce abbastanza decenti.)  
Quindi, con la delusione che sommerge le sue ossa, e rassegnandosi al permanente senso di desiderio che affligge i suoi organi interni quando è lontano da questo ragazzo, (sì, ha colpito un punto basso) si prepara un tè _da solo_ , utilizzando la tazza arcobaleno di Harry - perché lo conforta come l’uomo triste che è - e si mette a letto molto prima del solito, dal momento che non c’è Harry ad intrattenerlo.   
E il tutto è davvero triste.   
(Non che dormirà. Non è così ottimista.)  
(Si chiede se Harry farà il sonnambulo stanotte. Non è più una sua abitudine ormai, ma forse la mente inconscia di Harry cercherà ancora Louis.)  
Riesce però a leggere un po’ di più nel tempo libero che ha trascorso senza baci, tocchi e in generale senza annegare in tutto ciò che ha a che fare con Harry. Il che è una cosa buona, suppone.  
L’ _altra_ cosa buona - la cosa che vuole davvero - è attualmente chiusa nella stanza del suo dormitorio, triste e avvilito. Sta tenendo il broncio, probabilmente. O... in realtà, potrebbe essere veramente arrabbiato?  
 _Merda_. E se lo fosse? E se Harry fosse davvero triste lì dentro? Sperando forse che Louis vada da lui? O forse il riccio pensa che Louis non voglia vederlo e quindi non viene qui da lui?  
No, è inaccettabile. Anche se in questo momento non parlano.  
Oh, dio, a Louis manca davvero Harry. È letteralmente nella stanza accanto - solo un sottile muro di intonaco li divide, e sono passate solo poche _ore_ per l’amor di Dio - sei ore, in effetti, quasi sette ora (non che le sta contando ovviamente) - Ma Dio, _gli manca_.  
Okay, la cosa sta diventando adeguatamente patetica ora. Se fosse stato qualcun altro, Louis lo avrebbe preso in giro senza pietà.   
Si chiede se ad Harry manca _lui_ , se anche lui ha notato che questa potrebbe essere l’arco più lungo di tempo che passano senza alcun contatto e senza parlarsi da quando hanno iniziato tutta questa dannata situazione tra loro. Senza nemmeno un tentativo di chiamata o un solo messaggio inviato da uno di essi.  
È orribile. È terribile.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia al soffitto, gemendo di frustrazione mentre si gira, a faccia in giù nel suo cuscino. (Che odora notevolmente di Harry.)  
(L’universo lo sta prendendo in giro a questo punto.)  
(Maledetto questo orribile cuscino. Non si farà prendere in giro da un sacco di cotone. Nulla è esente dalla squisita esistenza di Harry Styles? Il triste ma straordinario artista. Il ladro del piccolo cuoricino di Louis? Ugh.)  
Ma ad Harry importa almeno?  
A Louis importa. Molto più di quanto sia probabilmente salutare.  
Ma a Harry di certo importava abbastanza da fare una piccola scenata di gelosia verso qualcun altro che chiedeva informazioni sulla situazione sentimentale di Louis, vero? E qualcuno che non prova sentimenti emotivi e romantici per quella persona non reagirebbe così, giusto? E sicuramente non così fortemente. Harry era chiaramente _ferito_ dal fatto che Louis stesse pensando di uscire con qualcuno che non era lui.  
Quando _loro due_ non sono nemmeno usciti insieme davvero. Tuttavia, forse Harry non sa cosa fare con quello che prova? Non sa come comportarsi? Dopotutto, è stata una sua idea quella di cominciare tutto… Harry si è insistentemente insinuato nella testa di Louis per fargli capire che questa non sarebbe stata una cosa seria. E lo credeva anche lui, ad essere onesti. Stupido.  
Forse Harry sta cambiando idea? E forse è confuso da ciò che sta provando?  
E poi, c’è da dire che Louis si strapperebbe assolutamente i capelli se un altro ragazzo si innamorasse di Harry - e probabilmente tenterebbe in modo ubriaco di arrampicarsi su qualcosa di molto alto e rischiare un salto sconsiderato. (Okay, forse sta esagerando giusto un pochino, ma sarebbe terribile, e lo sa. Vedere quel ragazzo baciare Harry gli è sembrato così _sbagliato._ Insomma, solo le sue labbra sono state fatte per toccare quelle di Harry.)  
(Ignorerà quanto sembri sdolcinato.)  
Quindi sì. Questa cosa è durata abbastanza. Devono parlarsi, dannazione. Anche se Louis è spaventato a morte dal fatto che nel momento in cui racconterà la verità e ciò che prova davvero per l’altro ragazzo, tutto finirà improvvisamente, e Harry si allontanerà da lui definitivamente.  
Okay, deve andarci con i piedi di piombo. Devi fare tutto molto timidamente, Tomlinson. Molto attentamente, per non spaventare il ragazzo.  
(Dio. Non è sicuro di poterlo fare, ma deve riuscirci. Deve _cercare_ di far uscire tutto fuori, di pronunciare quelle parole. O sarà bloccato nel limbo Solo-E-Innamorato-di-Harry per anni a questo ritmo.)  
Louis si toglie il piumone e si incammina verso la stanza di Harry, intento a sistemare tutto tra di loro, altrimenti sicuramente non sarà in grado di dormire - e ultimamente è riuscito a dormire molto, soprattutto quando è avvolto attorno al corpo di Harry.  
Senza di lui, però, tornerebbe al punto di partenza e faticherebbe a prendere sonno. Dio, perché è diventato così bisognoso adesso? Il suo corpo ha iniziato a soffrire fisicamente per l’assenza di Harry, come se gli mancasse qualcosa di vitale per funzionare correttamente. Sarebbe nauseabondo, sentirsi così dannatamente fragile se Louis non fosse così fottutamente perso per lui. Ma _vuole_ perdersi in lui. Non vorrebbe mai trovarsi in un universo in cui non prova questi sentimenti così profondi per Harry.   
Louis bussa quattro volte, in rapida successione. È il _loro bussare_ , una specie di codice, così che sanno che possono saltarsi addosso non appena la porta si apre, senza doversi preoccupare degli altri e dei loro occhi indiscreti che assistono alle loro sfacciatamente appassionate manifestazioni di lussuria insaziabile. Un sorriso si fa largo sul viso di Louis quando pensa ad ogni momento in cui il riccio gli ha aperto la porta, felice e con occhi maliziosi, le sue mani impazienti che lo hanno trascinato nella stanza per il collo.   
Ugh. Gli manca. Lo ha detto? (Davvero. Questo è incredibilmente triste.)  
Sorprendentemente, la porta si apre all’istante, e Louis viene inondato da una miriade di _colori_ vivaci e brillanti, il forte odore di vernice acrilica gli inonda il naso.  
Wow.  
“Oh,” Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Uhm, torno più tardi se sei occupato?”  
“No, va bene,” dice Harry, i suoi occhi sono fermamente fissi sulla tela di fronte a lui, sostenuta da un supporto di legno, alcune altre tele bianche sono attaccate al muro. Indossa un paio di ampi occhiali neri, i suoi capelli un groviglio selvaggio di marrone dorato nella luce artificiale della sua stanza.  
Louis deglutisce sognante, assorbendo il resto del suo aspetto mentre tenta provvisoriamente di superare la soglia ed entrare nella stanza. Harry dà un calcio distratto alla porta con il piede nudo e Louis nota che gli avambracci e il dorso delle mani sono leggermente incrostati di macchie grigie, rosa e gialle, la camicia blu che indossa è spruzzata e macchiata di vernice, ma i pantaloncini di jeans larghi che scendono morbidi sulle sue gambe pallide e sottili sembrano essere illesi.  
E si sente un po’ invadente all’improvviso. Insomma, entrare nella stanza di Harry in questo modo quando sta creando qualcosa, dopo settimane di mancanza di motivazione e qualsiasi tipo di entusiasmo per qualcosa su cui avrebbe dovuto lavorare per la laurea. Ma lo fa anche sentire onorato, perché Harry si fida abbastanza da lasciarlo entrare mentre disegna.  
Un senso di orgoglio svolazza dentro di lui.  
“Sei un disastro. Pensavo che non ti sporcassi mai con la vernice?” Louis ricorda, con tono scherzoso, tastando l’atmosfera tra di loro.   
Harry lo guarda, la sua bocca si curva in un piccolo sorriso. Gli arti di Louis si rilassano in modo significativo quando il riccio solleva l’interno dei suoi palmi, che sono incredibilmente privi di vernice.  
Louis alza le sopracciglia. “Oooh. Ragazzo intelligente,” dice. Harry ridacchia. Sembra stare bene. Grazie Dio.  
“Siediti,” mormora il ragazzo più giovane, tornando alla sua tela, svitando un tubo di qualcosa che potrebbe anche essere dentifricio per Louis, asciugando un pennello.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Chiede Louis, arricciando il naso mentre si siede sul letto sfatto di Harry, fissando con curiosità il pavimento. Quasi ogni centimetro di spazio disponibile è coperto da una serie di pennelli assortiti, fogli di carta incisi con schizzi a matita di farfalle, uccelli e cuori umani, immagini nautiche e altri piccoli scarabocchi neri che Louis non riesce a distinguere, palette per dipingere posate su un enorme lenzuolo schizzato arcobaleno. “Queste esalazioni di vernice mi faranno svenire, per caso? O possono avvelenarmi? O farmi sballare?” Aggiunge con un sorrisetto. “L’ultima cosa è l’unica a cui acconsento.”  
Harry sorride, girandosi per inclinare la testa verso Louis. “No,” disegna. “Continuerai a vivere.”  
Louis sbuffa mentre i suoi occhi seguono i movimenti delicati e senza fretta della mano di Harry contro la tela. “Grazie a Dio. Il mio abbonamento a Netflix è appena stato rinnovato. Odierei perdere i miei programmi preferiti che sicuramente annulleranno dopo una stagione.”  
Harry emette una risata sommessa. “Quei bastardi.”  
Lo sguardo di Louis cade quindi sulla tela principale. C’è uno sfondo blu e bianco, soffici e quasi morbide onde di vernice acrilica sono spalmate sulla tela, con delle chiazze gialle e rosa chiaro sparse all’interno. Louis pensa che stia dipingendo il primo strato e qualsiasi altra cosa stia progettando verrà dipinta in cima. “Ti sta bene, sai. Quest’area creativa.” Annuisce verso la tela caotica. “È incredibile, Harry.”  
“Stai zitto,” risponde Harry dolcemente, spingendo ulteriormente gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. Arrossisce di una bella tonalità di rosa. Louis sorride.  
“Che cosa stai dipingendo?”  
“È una sorpresa,” mormora Harry semplicemente, il timbro della sua voce basso e stanco, ma Louis riesce a sentire il suo dolce sorriso, nonostante gli dia le spalle.  
“Sei consapevole che sono qui e sto vedendo in diretta ciò che stai facendo?” Il castano morde un sorriso, allungando le dita dei piedi mentre lo guarda, appoggiandosi sui gomiti.  
“Non lo vedrai tutto. Ti manderò fuori a calci tra un po’,” Harry si gira, sorridendo affettuosamente verso Louis, che è disteso sul letto di Harry.  
Il giovane segue lo sguardo di Harry, e lo vede indugiare sulla striscia del suo stomaco in bella vista, quindi si sdraia completamente, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, il peso dello sguardo affettuoso di Harry che si fa sempre più insistente col passare del tempo. Sente una scia di fuoco scorrere nelle sue vene.  
“Oh, è affascinante. Che ospitalità.” Louis si rialza di nuovo, sentendosi irrequieto, e incrocia le gambe, sorridendo maliziosamente. “Troverò un modo per restare.”  
Harry sghignazza silenziosamente, gli occhi che si muovono di nuovo verso di lui, morbidi. C’è una netta differenza nel suo comportamento di adesso rispetto a prima, nella caffetteria. Harry sembra essersi completamente calmato; è interamente rilassato adesso - se non fosse per le scure tracce di stanchezza che si nascondono sotto i suoi occhi.  
Ma devono ancora parlare. Per quanto sia doloroso per Louis dover disturbare l’atmosfera tranquilla, quasi serena, non può semplicemente lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione. Devono parlare di quello che sono l’un per l’altro se Harry è così a disagio con l’idea che Louis possa uscire con qualcun altro. (Così come lui. Dio, non sa cosa farebbe se Harry dicesse che vuole stare con altre persone.)  
Ma un senso di ottimismo continua a fiorire continuamente nel petto di Louis, un tocco di aspettativa che avvolge la sua mente, una _buona_ aspettativa, e la tiene stretta con entrambe le mani, non importa cos’altro sta succedendo in quel suo cervello ingombro, non importa quanto grande sia il rischio che questo non funzioni.  
Si piega all’indietro come una bambola di pezza tra le lenzuola di Harry, le braccia gettate sopra la testa sul cuscino, e fissa il soffitto bianco e immacolato, con il brutto lampadario marrone a forma di cilindro. Dopo qualche istante, sente un fruscio e lo schiocco di un tappo di bottiglia, il rumore di un pennello che viene appoggiato su una superficie.  
Louis si gira su un fianco per vedere Harry che si toglie gli occhiali e si colloca sul letto.  
“Sono molto da Clark Kent,” mormora Louis, indicando gli occhiali. “Ti stanno bene.”  
“A te stanno meglio.” Il riccio sorride, avvicinando con cura il corpo al suo, quindi Louis lo attira a sé, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Harry per impedirgli di cadere. Il suo viso è così vicino, ed è così bello. Macchie, lentiggini e tutto il resto. Il suo battito accelera in modo imbarazzante quando Harry sfiora delicatamente la frangia sulla sua fronte, facendola scorrere sul lato opposto. È un angolo imbarazzante, quindi Louis non sa davvero perché lo stia facendo, ma si rilassa comunque sotto il suo tocco, si sporge verso di esso. Perché è un triste e irrimediabilmente innamorato idiota.   
Poi Harry li fa rotolare, Louis in cima al suo corpo, le mani grandi del riccio appoggiate ai fianchi del castano, i petti premuti insieme. Le punte delle dita di Harry iniziano gradualmente a vagare sotto la maglietta di Louis, il quale sussulta per la fredda sensazione dei numerosi anelli del giovane che scivolano lentamente lungo la sua schiena, verso le scapole. Louis rabbrividisce e scoppia a ridere, rotolandosi sulla schiena.  
Harry tiene gli occhi fissi su Louis mentre si mette a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, le dita che si librano sull’orlo della sua maglietta. La alza quasi fino alle clavicole di Louis e appoggia la mano sul ventre nudo del maggiore, accarezzando leggermente, tracciando alla cieca i contorni del busto mentre i loro sguardi rimangono fissi insieme.  
Louis solleva delicatamente la mano di Harry, tenendola a mezz’aria. Harry lo lascia fare per un momento, poi si piega e chiude la distanza tra i loro corpi, piantando il naso contro il lato del bicipite, spostandosi alla base della gola, le labbra che si trascinano dolcemente sulla pelle.   
La mano sinistra del riccio si posa sul lato della faccia di Louis mentre si rialza.  
Louis si sente esposto sotto lo sguardo verde e puro di Harry, è come un fottuto fulmine che colpisce il suo cuore infatuato, bruciandolo fino a farlo finire in cenere. È in fiamme.  
Dio, Harry deve sentirlo? Deve sentire il modo in cui il suo cuore batte come se stesse accelerando lungo un’autostrada e in procinto di schiantarsi in qualsiasi fottuto momento, il modo in cui il suo corpo si scioglie quando lo tocca? Deve sentire le correnti spesse e inebrianti che li uniscono?  
“Che cosa c’è?” Louis respira.  
Harry abbassa la testa in modo che i loro volti siano a pochi centimetri di distanza. “Sei dolce,” mormora Harry, gli occhi morbidi che lo fissano.  
“Dolce?” Louis sorride, mentre il riccio accarezza con il pollice le piccole pieghe che appaiono ai suoi occhi. Harry canticchia in segno di approvazione, mentre trascina il pollice sul viso per posarlo sulla sua bocca.  
“Una dolce creatura.”  
“Una cosa?” Louis sorride così ampiamente che il suo volto fa male, elettrizzato dalla sua totale attenzione.  
“Dolce creatura,” ripete Harry con orgoglio, come se avesse appena coniato il nomignolo più tenero di sempre.  
“Sei imbarazzante,” dice Louis, gettando la faccia di lato, soffocandosi nel cuscino, i denti intrappolati nel tessuto della federa perché non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
“Ma lo sei,” insiste il giovane con un lento, adorabile ghigno e Louis si sente così fottutamente speciale in questo momento, le enormi mani di Harry che si posano sul suo volto per girarlo lentamente verso di lui.   
Louis sospira confuso. “Ridicolo,” sorride, portando le mani sulle guance di Harry e tirandolo fino a quando le loro bocche sono quasi un respiro lontano dal connettersi. Ma invece di baciarlo, Harry seppellisce la faccia nel suo collo, contro il battito pulsante di Louis. Accelera ancora di più quando la bocca del riccio sfiora la sua pelle bruciante, lasciando un percorso di scie bollenti con le sue labbra.  
Louis chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte tra i riccioli di Harry, il suo profumo già così familiare e spaventosamente prezioso per lui, stringendo un pugno nel materiale spruzzato di vernice della camicia di Harry che sfiora la pelle nuda del suo petto.  
È tutto così _facile_ per loro. Così naturale, affettuoso, e Louis sta solo diventando decisamente più confuso. “Harry, so che stai cercando di distrarmi.”  
“Pensavo fosse quello che stiamo facendo,” ribatte Harry.  
“Sai cosa intendo.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio.  
“Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato oggi pomeriggio,” borbotta contro il suo collo. “Dio, sono stato un tale idiota. Non so cosa c’è che non va in me.”  
“Va tutto bene.” Louis gli accarezza la schiena, stordito dall’odore dell’altro ragazzo. Tutto in Harry lo fa impazzire. Lo fa sentire al sicuro.  
“No che non va bene,” Harry si ritrae per guardarlo, tirando Louis sul suo grembo e agganciando il braccio sotto le ginocchia di Louis, avvolgendo l’altro braccio attorno alla sua vita. “Mi dispiace,” gli dice seriamente, guardandolo fisso, implorando. Le sue sopracciglia sono arcuate. “Sono stato un tale coglione. Sono così irritabile, ultimamente. Giuro che di solito non sono così. Beh, diciamo che non lo sono mai stato…” abbassa la testa, stanco.  
“Oh, quindi sono solo io a far emergere la tua furiosa gelosia,” dice Louis, cercando di sollevare l’umore. Non vuole che Harry si senta triste, vuole solo sapere cosa sta succedendo in quella sua complicata testa.  
“Mi dispiace, Lou.” La sua bocca è tirata verso il basso. Sembra così triste. Sembra sempre triste se Louis lo fissa abbastanza da vicino. Questo fa scattare un’altra fitta di preoccupazione che non è abituato a provare per questo ragazzo.  
Louis sospira. “Non pensi che l’abbiamo fatto fin troppo, di recente?” Perché lo hanno fatto. Louis dovrebbe iniziare a portare il conto.   
“Fare cosa?”  
“Chiedere scusa. Penso che ormai ci siamo scusati più che abbastanza. Sta diventando piuttosto ridicolo.” Louis sorride.  
“Beh, sono stato un coglione in più di un’occasione. E questo mi porta a chiedere scusa innumerevoli volte.” Harry fa il broncio.  
“Va bene, signor Darcy. Hai ragione.”  
Harry alza un sopracciglio.  
“ _Sei_ _stato_ un coglione.”  
“Lo so,” annuisce Harry cupamente. “Mi sono comportato da bambino.”  
Louis ride. “Ma anche io.”  
Louis è davvero un idiota. Perché non intendeva nulla di ciò che ha detto prima. Come se potesse guardare qualcun altro ora come ora.   
“Quando Luke è venuto da me, ha giustamente supposto che fossimo amici, ma non il resto. Continuava a parlare di te, ripetendo ogni cinque secondi quanto voleva conoscerti, e io... sono impazzito.” Sussurra Harry, gli occhi fissi sulle dita di Louis mentre gioca pigramente con esse, interrompendo Louis. “Ero così geloso.”  
“Lo so,” risponde il castano. “Non che non fosse abbastanza chiaro per ogni povera anima che stava solo cercando di bere il suo espresso in pace.”  
Harry fa una smorfia, gemendo. “Dio, quante altre volte mi metterò in imbarazzo?” Scuote la testa, coprendosi il viso. “Te l’ho detto. Provo troppe cose. Sono... emotivamente instabile,” dice, l’accenno di un sorriso giocoso sulle labbra.  
Louis ridacchia, allontanando le mani e sdraiandosi. Porta Harry giù con sé, stringendo la vita di Harry con le sue cosce, dandogli una leggera stretta di rassicurazione. Il riccio riprende a nascondere la faccia nel collo di Louis. “Se fosse il contrario, mi sentirei esattamente allo stesso modo,” ammette. “Probabilmente mi comporterei peggio di te, a dire il vero. Posso essere severamente meschino quando _sono_ geloso, sai.”  
Sente che Harry emette un forte respiro, attutito dalla sua pelle e infiammando selvaggiamente le sue cellule nel processo.  
Harry alza la testa e lo guarda serio. “Davvero? Proveresti lo stesso per me, intendo?”  
Louis deglutisce. _Certo che prova lo stesso._ Annuisce, e deve ricordare a se stesso che il riccio parla della gelosia. “Sì.”  
“Non ero sicuro del fatto che volessi ancora-”  
“Sì,” risponde Louis immediatamente. Dio, direbbe di sì a qualsiasi cosa; non ha nemmeno bisogno di sapere cosa stesse per dire Harry. Sì, è sempre la sua risposta.  
Il riccio rimane di nuovo silenzio. “Non ho mai provato niente del genere prima in vita mia. Per nessuno. Era una sensazione così intensa, e quasi la odiavo. Era così infantile, ma non potevo evitarlo.” Fa una pausa. “Perché non voglio che tu esca con Luke.” Le parole sono deboli, ma sono schiette e oneste e colpiscono intensamente Louis. Le labbra del riccio si aprono per prendere un respiro profondo, sfiorandogli il collo. Un’ondata di euforia si diffonde in lui per il fatto che Harry stia aprendo una piccola finestra sui suoi sentimenti verso di lui, anche se non li sta spiegando completamente.  
Ma è un inizio. E Louis se lo farà bastare. “Perché?” Chiede piano. “Perché non vuoi che lo faccia?”  
Le sue viscere stanno facendo mille capriole e salti, il cuore sembra volergli sfondare la gabbia toracica, e il caos aumenta ancora di più quando Harry preme un bacio dolce e tenero sulla sua bocca aperta, i suoi avambracci piantati su entrambi i lati della testa di Louis e il suo corpo lungo e magro che ricopre il suo .  
Harry si trascina a malapena su Louis, baciandolo più intensamente, prima di abbassare i fianchi e sfregare il suo inguine contro quello del maggiore. Louis va in cortocircuito cerebrale al movimento. Aggancia le gambe alla parte bassa della schiena di Harry, avvicinando ancora di più i loro corpi, entrambi alla ricerca di un contatto più intenso.  
Louis si perde nel suono roco del respiro affannoso di Harry nell’orecchio, la faccia nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo, le mani vaganti, che tracciano scie infuocate sulla sua pelle.  
“Solo - non posso-” I movimenti dei fianchi tortuosamente lenti di Harry vacillano. “Non voglio che nessun altro ti tocchi. Non mentre abbiamo questa cosa tra di noi,” continua, la sua voce più profonda, più rude. “So di essere egoista, e probabilmente dovrei preoccuparmene un po’ di più.” Solleva leggermente la testa, catturando gli occhi di Louis. “Ma non voglio che tutto questo finisca, Louis,” supplica. “Non voglio smettere,” ripete, sussurrandolo contro le sue labbra. Come se fosse un segreto. “Non ancora.”  
E Louis sa che stanno solo evitando l’argomento. Ancora. Non ne stanno ancora parlando correttamente. E hanno bisogno di _parlare_. Basta con le dichiarazioni vaghe e radicali che li rendono felici entrambi per qualche giorno al massimo. Dovrebbe fermare Harry. Dovrebbe sedersi e dirgli che ha completamente perso la testa per lui. Provare a convincerlo che questa volta andrà bene. Che lui non è Mikael. Lui è Louis. Possono stare così bene insieme e lui non gli farà mai del male. Non deve preoccuparsi che non funzionino. Perché loro _funzioneranno_. Louis ne è certo. Se Harry gli lascia la possibilità di farlo.  
Ma Louis lo lascia fare senza fermarlo. Lascia stupidamente che il riccio continui a baciarlo, sperando nell’oblio.  
Debole. È sempre debole per Harry.   
“Neanche io voglio fermare questo,” risponde invece Louis, la mente ronzante. “Non voglio assolutamente.” Louis si sporge e bacia Harry sulla bocca, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e tirandolo, come se lo stesse reclamando, come se appartenesse a lui.  
Louis vuole averlo in ogni modo possibile, lo vuole _ovunque_ , vuole che ogni pezzo di lui si unisca ad ogni pezzo di Harry.   
Quindi tiene gli occhi fissi su Harry mentre si toglie la maglietta, una domanda silenziosa che muore sulla sua lingua mentre le mani di Harry si allungano per toccargli il petto.  
“ _Harry_ ,” dice con una disperazione che non sapeva di essere in grado di esprimere. Sarebbe imbarazzato per questo, ma è così eccitato che non gli può importare di preoccuparsene.  
I respiri irregolari di Harry gli colpirono il viso, ognuno di essi provoca brividi su tutta la sua epidermide. La bocca del riccio è aperta, gli occhi fissi su Louis, un tocco timido ed esitante. “Tu-” il respiro gli si blocca. “Lo vuoi?” Espira.  
E Dio, Louis lo _brama_ assolutamente. La sua pelle pizzica, scoppiettante di desiderio, ed il modo in cui le mani tremanti di Harry gli si stringono più forte in vita peggiora solo la situazione.  
Louis scava le mani sulla sua schiena altrettanto forte, inarcandosi dal materasso mentre Harry si abbassa di nuovo e fa roteare i fianchi contro i suoi, un senso di calore si espande nel suo corpo e il movimento non fa che provocare un altro attacco di farfalle fiorenti nel suo stomaco.   
“Sì,” dice, la parola fluttua nell’aria palpabile ed eccitante tra di loro. Louis sente le guance rosse e così calde, tutto il suo corpo irradia calore.  
Harry annuisce, le sue guance si colorano di una splendida tonalità di rosa, gli occhi che si chiudono pesantemente. “Okay.” Si tuffa su di lui per baciarlo di nuovo, profondo e persistente, allontanandosi poi con un suono bagnato e splendido che fa quasi tremare le cosce di Louis. Cazzo. Si stringe ancora di più a lui, proprio mentre Harry si solleva e Louis quasi urla istericamente un _no_ , prima che si renda conto che il riccio sta solo sbottonando i bottoni della sua camicia.  
Louis si alza tremante e lo aiuta, praticamente strappandogliela via mentre Harry si inginocchia sul letto e si abbassa i pantaloncini, gettandoli sul pavimento tra il disordine di vernice e lenzuola. Louis si toglie frettolosamente i vestiti e si mette a sedere sul letto, con il petto che brucia per l’attesa.  
Lo vuole così tanto che potrebbe scoppiare.  
Harry si arrampica di nuovo su di lui e alza le mani per esplorare il suo collo, succhiando lì un forte livido che punge deliziosamente la sua pelle. Le gambe del castano si spalancano ancora di più.  
Il respiro di Harry si blocca di nuovo e Louis può sentire _tutto_ di lui. Ovunque. Louis geme mentre lascia che Harry gli abbassi i boxer, sussultando quando la mano del riccio si appoggia sulla sua erezione, dandogli alcuni colpi sicuri. Louis geme più forte, non preoccupato per quanto fottutamente disperato sembri ormai.  
“Sdraiati sulla pancia per me,” dice Harry, la voce intrisa di desiderio.  
Louis fa come gli è stato detto e appoggia il viso sul cuscino, le mani che si aggrappano alla testiera mentre Harry gli allarga le gambe.  
Le punte delle dita del giovane scorrono lungo la parte posteriore delle sue cosce, del sedere, dei polpacci, lente, e poi poggia le labbra su ogni parte appena toccata. Afferra brevemente le sue caviglie mentre le sue morbide labbra si trascinano lentamente lungo la schiena, facendo volare i suoi sensi, il calore seducente della bocca di Harry che sfiora la sua pelle sensibile è mozzafiato.  
Le sue labbra _bruciano_ , anche se riesce a sentire la pelle d’oca esplodere sulla distesa della sua epidermide, mandando un’ondata di calore direttamente al suo cazzo, incapace di soffocare i suoni disperati che stanno uscendo dalla parte posteriore della sua gola.  
E poi Harry allarga le sue natiche, il suo respiro caldo contro la sua apertura lo fa sussultare.  
“Gesù- oh mio- _Cristo_ , stai cercando di uccidermi?” Louis balbetta nel cuscino.  
Cazzo, questo potrebbe essere il paradiso. E se lo è, aprirà lui stesso quei cancelli per sperimentarlo per l’eternità.  
Louis ansima quando Harry posa la sua bocca su di lui, facendo scorrere la lingua sulla sua entrata, in un movimento circolare. Louis sussulta quando il riccio spinge fermamente la lingua dentro di lui, diffondendo una lussureggiante umidità sulla zona sensibile. “Harry,” piagnucola. “ _Cazzo_.”  
Comincia a muoversi incessantemente sul materasso, e Harry non si arrende. Lecca e bacia e succhia, aprendo Louis per quelli che sembrano secoli. Di questo passo verrà solo grazie alla sua bocca, e quando Harry infila di nuovo la lingua dentro di lui, Louis lo fa. Seppellisce la faccia nel cuscino, rabbrividendo con un singhiozzo.   
Harry quindi si allontana dal suo sedere e si avvicina al suo viso, baciandogli la zona del collo appena sotto il lobo dell’orecchio e spingendo il naso contro il suo. “Andava bene?” Chiede. “Sei sicuro di voler fare questo?”  
“Harry, sì? Certo che lo voglio,” mormora Louis, ancora mezzo offuscato dall’orgasmo, girandosi per avvolgere le braccia attorno alle spalle di Harry, baciandolo di nuovo, ma Harry si allontana prima che Louis possa provare ad approfondire il bacio, lasciandolo a cercare di più.  
“Va bene, stavo solo chiedendo,” ridacchia, la sua voce è ancora un po’ irregolare, e posa un bacio tra le scapole di Louis.  
“Ehi,” Louis si contorce, raggiungendo il polso di Harry. “Ma stai bene, sì? Lo vuoi ancora? Dimmi se non vuoi più farlo, Harry. Va bene, davvero.”  
Harry lo guarda serio. “Voglio fare tutto con te.”  
Louis sorride. “Bene, allora.” Ma sente qualcosa di pesante contorcergli l’intestino, qualcosa che lo fa desiderare che per Harry quelle parole significhino molto di più, che vogliano dire molto di più. Lo schiocco di una bottiglia di lubrificante lo scuote, però, e gira la testa per guardare Harry che si bagna le dita con esso. Il riccio sorride di rimando e si inclina verso il basso, lanciando baci più rapidi sulla distesa della schiena di Louis.  
Louis si gira di nuovo sullo stomaco, stringendo le mani sul cuscino.  
“Mi prenderò il mio tempo fino a quando non vorrai nient’altro che me,” sussurra Harry al suo orecchio, facendo stringere il petto del maggiore. Non può pensare all’apparente genuinità di ciò che sta dicendo, non ora, quindi chiude gli occhi e si dissolve sotto la bocca calda di Harry sopra il guscio del suo orecchio.  
Oltretutto. È già vero. Non c’è nessun altro che Louis voglia.   
Lo sente trascinare due dita unte di lubrificante verso la sua apertura, stuzzicandola piano. Louis stringe i suoi muscoli quando Harry preme sperimentalmente, spingendo la punta di un dito dentro di lui. Il castano geme e una volta abituato all’intrusione, sente il riccio far scivolare anche l’altro dito dentro di lui, muovendoli insieme languidamente.  
Le cosce di Louis formicolano, il suo respiro diventa più affannoso ogni volta che Harry accelera il ritmo delle dita per aprirlo, abituandosi a quella dolce intrusione. Continua così per un po’, Louis si contorce incessantemente mentre Harry spinge le dita abilmente dentro e fuori da lui, suscitando in lui singhiozzi e sussulti che gli fanno venire voglia di nascondere la faccia nel cuscino, perché è tutto così tanto.  
Louis si spinge contro le sue dita. “Basta,” ansima, trattenendo un altro gemito perché le dita di Harry continuano a pompare dentro di lui, il suo braccio si protende verso di lui per tirargli bruscamente i capelli. Alla fine allontana le dita e Louis emette un gemito bisognoso, volendolo di nuovo immediatamente.  
Harry armeggia per strappare il pacchetto del preservativo. Louis si gira pesantemente sulla schiena, gli arti traballanti, e guarda Harry che fa scivolare il preservativo sulla sua erezione, lubrificandosi un po’ di più.  
Il respiro di Harry gli solletica il mento mentre si china e copre completamente il corpo di Louis con il suo, le braccia del maggiore si avvolgono istantaneamente intorno al collo del riccio per avvicinarlo il più possibile, in modo che si tocchino dappertutto, ogni punto di contatto che fa andare i suoi nervi in fiamme.  
Geme, mordendo la mascella di Harry prima di alzarsi per unire le loro labbra, infilando urgentemente la lingua all’interno della sua bocca per mostrare a Harry quanto lo vuole, quanto ne ha _bisogno_.  
Con gli occhi fissi su Louis, Harry si libra sopra di lui, allungando una mano tremante tra loro, guidandosi verso l’apertura di Louis. Si spinge lentamente in avanti, la bocca di Louis si spalanca durante il movimento, nonostante quanto sia aperto dalle dita di Harry. Quando arriva fino in fondo, Louis stringe le braccia attorno alla schiena di Harry, fa scorrere le punte delle dita su e giù, memorizzando ogni avvallamento e curva della sua pelle setosa e leggermente umida, stringendosi alle sue spalle mentre assorbe la velocità irregolare e martellante del battito del cuore di Harry posto direttamente sopra il suo.  
Harry rimane fermo per alcuni istanti, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro affannoso. “Oh, dio,” ansima. “ _Dio_. Louis,” geme, spingendo la fronte contro quella del maggiore mentre si tira fuori e poi spinge di nuovo dentro.  
Louis cerca di concentrarsi sulla sensazione travolgente di Harry sepolto dentro di lui, cercando di far funzionare correttamente i suoi polmoni mentre ansima. “Harry.”  
Harry usa una mano per afferrare il fianco di Louis e seppellisce l’altra tra i suoi capelli mentre si spinge dolcemente dentro di lui, affondando il viso nel collo di Louis, trovando un ritmo costante che fa arricciare le dita dei piedi di Louis, le sue unghie smussate che rastrellano la schiena di Harry incessantemente. I loro respiri e lo sbattere di pelle contro pelle sono gli unici rumori presenti nella stanza, e Louis si sente piacevolmente intrappolato e al sicuro allo stesso tempo con il peso del corpo di Harry su di lui, i morbidi ma precisi scatti dei fianchi di Harry lo lasciano quasi senza fiato, calde ondate di piacere lo sconquassano e ansima duramente quando Harry colpisce quel dolce punto dentro di lui.  
I suoi sentimenti per questo ragazzo si riversano su di lui come acqua troppo calda, un calore bruciante che sale dai suoi pori, immergendo il suo corpo in ruggenti lampi di elettricità.   
“Non fermarti,” respira Louis quando Harry rallenta a caso, stringendo il sedere del riccio.  
Harry continua a spingersi in lui, con stoccate sempre più pesanti e precise, chinandosi per baciarlo in modo disordinato, sollevando una delle gambe di Louis e tenendola dietro il ginocchio mentre cambia l’angolazione. Colpisce di nuovo il suo punto e Louis geme forte, respira a fatica mentre inarca la schiena, incontrando le spinte irregolari dei fianchi di Harry.  
Louis morde la spalla del riccio e stringe gli occhi, venendo una seconda volta.  
Harry lo tiene stretto durante il suo orgasmo, le sue spinte implacabili, seguendolo pochi secondi dopo con qualche altra stoccata, e il suo corpo sussulta.  
Si tengono stretti l’uno contro l’altro una volta passata l’euforia dell’orgasmo, senza nemmeno tentare di muoversi mentre si abbracciano, le loro guance arrossate di un rosa macchiato.   
“Possiamo restare qui per sempre?” Sussurra Harry, incontrando gli occhi di Louis.  
Louis annuisce. “Qualunque cosa tu voglia,” dice, con la testa appoggiata sul petto sudato di Harry, e rimangono così fino a quando non si addormentano profondamente.   
Louis si accontenta di lasciare le cose così per ora, rimanendo al sicuro tra le sue braccia. Vivrà al momento, mettendo da parte il futuro.  
Può aspettare.

  
  
**

  
  
Nelle settimane successive, Louis trascorre quasi ogni giorno per lo più a rotolarsi nel letto con Harry ogni notte - addio sonno davvero, adesso - cercando di stipare sessioni di studio nel mezzo, per poi strapparsi in fretta i vestiti l’un l’altro appena una delle porte della loro camera da letto si chiudeva dietro di loro.  
Non c’è stato nessun dramma recente con Mikael o Luke, ed è stato generalmente... piuttosto sorprendente.  
La mostra è stata spostata. Bene, ce ne sarà una più piccola e discreta poco prima di Natale che la fidanzata di suo padre, Alice, ha organizzato per generare un po’ di brusio e pubblicità per l’imminente mostra di primavera che si terrà a Londra. Per lo più si tratta di una vetrina ‘emergente’ di nuovi artisti, ed Harry quindi ha dipinto furiosamente, a volte lasciando che Louis guardasse, ma il più delle volte no. Louis è così contento che Harry stia lavorando di nuovo con sincero entusiasmo. Glielo dice regolarmente, il che gli fa sempre guadagnare un lieve rossore dall’altro ragazzo.  
Harry ha iniziato a lasciare piccoli disegni e schizzi in giro per far sì che Louis li trovasse quando è rinchiuso nella sua stanza a dipingere. Li lascia sul tavolo della cucina di fretta prima della lezione, o li nasconde ordinatamente nei libri di testo di Louis, o li attacca al muro, alla porta, allo specchio nella sua stanza.  
Fantastici piccoli scarabocchi e fumetti, disegni immaginari. Cose che si sono detti - sciocchezze insensate. Uno scherzo o i testi di una canzone che piace ad entrambi. Qualche citazione ridicola, insieme ad illustrazioni da cartone animato di se stessi con tazze di tè.  
Louis li adora.  
A volte, tuttavia, i disegni sono leggermente diversi. Curiosi. La scorsa settimana, ha trovato un piccolo fumetto; una rievocazione del primo disastroso tentativo culinario di Louis, e nella casella successiva c’era uno scenario in cui il tentativo di Louis era andato perfettamente.  
Ciò fa pensare Louis. Chissà quali altri scenari Harry disegna e non mostra.  
Ma i suoi pensieri sono fin troppo consumati da quel ragazzo sciocco e meraviglioso che indossa stivali, in questi giorni.  
Quindi, per rimediare a ciò, Louis ha fatto del suo meglio per concentrarsi durante le sue lezioni, e si assicura di andare in biblioteca per incontrare Perrie o gli altri, in modo da non focalizzare tutta la sua vita su Harry in questo momento, specialmente quando ha così tanto da fare, studiare e compiti ancora da iniziare. Quindi, dopo ogni lezione, va in biblioteca, deciso a non controllare i messaggi di Harry sul telefono. Che si alternano tra l’essere bisognosi, carini o eccitanti. (Molto eccitanti.)  
Sì. Questo è quello che fa. Se riesce a concentrarsi, ovviamente.  
Cosa che non fa. Affatto.  
(Ci ha provato.)  
Perché inaspettatamente, Harry sembra coglierlo di sorpresa ogni volta che il dovere lo chiama. E Louis ovviamente sente il cuore battere e si distrae ogni volta che riceve un messaggio particolarmente apertamente suggestivo e civettuolo, ed è più che disposto a leggerlo e rispondere, ovviamente, soprattutto perché la pausa natalizia si avvicina rapidamente e Louis non vedrà Harry per un _mese._  
Probabilmente. Se può cambiare questa cosa, Louis lo farà sicuramente.  
Oggi hanno saltato la lezione (era solo una panoramica della pianificazione per il saggio breve) e hanno trascorso l’ultima ora a fare sesso fino a quando i loro polmoni non sono riusciti più a gestire il tutto. Louis si sente sicuramente ben scopato in questi giorni. È molto compiaciuto per questo.  
In questo momento, Harry sembra essere determinato a farlo di nuovo, anche se Louis è più che contento di giacere qui e coccolarsi, lasciandosi felicemente cullare dai baci avidi di Harry, che sembra intenzionato a segnare ogni centimetro di pelle sul corpo di Louis. E chi è Louis per negarglielo? Sospira, un debole sorriso non vacilla mai dal suo viso.  
Ma anche se Louis potrebbe aver temporaneamente respinto tutti i pensieri sul mettere in discussione la loro situazione sentimentale, ora sta avendo una piccola crisi su quanto si sia abituato ad Harry e alla sua presenza così in fretta. Non sono ancora passati tre mesi. E questo lo fa sentire molto a disagio.   
Perché vuole solo essere vicino a lui, sempre, anche quando non dicono niente o non fanno qualcosa in particolare. Lo fa sentire calmo, sicuro. Vuole solo essere vicino a lui. Sta diventando un po’ malsano, pensa. Un po’ matto.  
Ma ciò non impedisce a Louis di trascorrere del tempo con lui, per quanto è possibile. Almeno ora che può farlo. Questo è ciò che suggerisce la prossima cosa che Louis dice.  
“Niall ha detto che c’è una festa di Natale a casa di un ragazzo ricco il prossimo sabato,” tenta di dire in modo colloquiale, come se Harry non stesse passando pigramente il pollice sul capezzolo rigido di Louis, pizzicandolo finché non ha Louis che si contorce tra le lenzuola. Il riccio sorride sopra di lui.   
Harry poi ridacchia. “Intendi ragazzi ricchi come te?”  
Louis torce il capezzolo di Harry in rappresaglia con un lieve cipiglio. “Oi. Io non sono così. Sono i soldi del vecchio, non i miei.”  
Harry sorride, riattaccando la bocca al suo petto, annuendo soddisfatto mentre succhia il suo sterno. “Allora, uhm... vuoi andare?” Chiede Louis, trattenendo il respiro. “Intendo, insieme?”  
“Sei sicuro che possiamo fidarci di noi due in pubblico?” Harry alza riluttante la testa, allontanando la mano che gli stringe il fianco per posizionarla sullo stomaco esposto di Louis, dove ha così gentilmente lasciato un anello di lividi rosso scuro attorno all’ombelico. Sembra contento del suo lavoro e si alza per appoggiare il mento sulla spalla di Louis. “Come potremmo ubriacarci con tutti gli altri e non finire per limonare contro il frigorifero?” Sorride sfacciato, ridendo di se stesso. “La gente parlerà,” dice seccamente.  
“Non riesci a togliermi le mani di dosso, vero?” Louis alza le sopracciglia con finta sorpresa, facendo muovere la frangia. “Imbarazzante. Non provi vergogna?”  
Un ghigno si stende sul viso di Harry mentre alza lo sguardo, premendo le sue unghie smaltate di un rosa caldo (ha dipinto quelle di Louis di un blu pallido) nella morbida carne della pancia di Louis. Il suo palmo brucia. “No,” borbotta contro la sua pelle.  
“Sai che Perrie già sa di noi, vero? E anche Liam. E Niall, ovviamente.”  
“Oh, sì,” dice Harry, come se si fosse dimenticato che aveva letteralmente parlato con i ragazzi di questa cosa.  
Il sorriso di Louis vacilla leggermente.  
Perché non è che hanno davvero parlato di questo con gli altri. Perrie non ha sollevato l’argomento da quella notte, da quando è andato a casa di Niall e Liam per ubriacarsi. Li ha lasciati per fargli continuare le loro cose, per fortuna, lanciando loro alcuni sguardi significativi, ma questo è tutto. E sembra che nemmeno uno di loro abbia chiesto ad Harry cosa stia succedendo con Louis. E gli altri non hanno preso da parte Louis per informarsi su entrambi.  
Tutti sembrano sospettosamente mantenere qualunque pensiero abbiano per loro stessi. Niente scherzi. Nessuna battuta. Niente di niente. È dolorosamente ovvio che dormano insieme, ma nessuno sta dicendo niente.  
Il che è... _Buono_ , suppone Louis.  
Louis è ancora ferocemente protettivo nei confronti dello spazio che ha creato che è solo per loro due. Nelle ultime settimane, è stato un vortice soddisfacente di baci, coccole e sesso. Harry è abituato a chiamare in modo stuzzicante il loro tempo da soli ‘visite di piacere’, con sorrisi sfacciati e danze dimostrative in stile Beyoncé. (È così ridicolo).  
Louis non può dire di essere troppo affezionato a chiamarli così, perché i loro incontri avvengono quando sono sobri e soprattutto sembra stiano diventando meno frettolosi e urgenti, più intimi e in qualche modo... teneri? Lenti? Pieni di contatto visivo e adorare ogni centimetro dei loro corpi, ed è spaventoso, perché Harry è così morbido e malleabile in questi momenti e Louis non può scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione travolgente di sentirsi a _casa._  
Si perde nella sensazione calda dei loro corpi stretti insieme, qualunque sia l’ora del giorno, anche se salta una lezione pomeridiana per fare sesso. Come adesso. Non importa quanto sono rumorosi perché tutti gli altri sono in classe.  
Ma poi c’è l’altro lato. Il loro essere così domestici. Il comportarsi quasi come _coppia_ che tiene sveglio Louis di notte.  
Perché Harry gli prepara la cena e gli pulisce gli occhiali senza chiederglielo, e fa il suo fottuto bucato insieme al suo, come se fosse una cosa naturale. Portano tazze di tè nella stanza di Louis per coccolarsi, e Louis lava i capelli di Harry, e Harry insiste per avere un bacio prima di andare in classe o da qualche parte senza l’altro. Vanno al cinema da soli, vanno a bere qualcosa da soli, studiano insieme mentre Harry legge i suoi enormi volumi di storia dell’arte e Louis legge i suoi studi di psicologia e statistiche. Sono andati a pattinare sul ghiaccio e a fare shopping per i regali di Natale, sono andati a prendere innumerevoli caffè al posto di andare a passare le serate in discoteca.  
E non hanno trascorso una notte separati da oltre tre settimane. A parte quando dipinge, Harry è a malapena nella sua stanza, e sceglie sempre di dormire nel letto singolo e angusto di Louis, con le braccia del maggiore avvolte attorno alla sua vita, arrotolate attorno alla schiena di Harry.  
E questa non è nemmeno la parte peggiore.  
Era un martedì sera quando Louis fu colpito duramente in faccia dalla sconvolgente realizzazione di essere completamente _fottuto_.  
Erano distesi sul letto di Louis come al solito mentre Harry sproloquiava su cose insensate, e Louis si aggrappava ad ogni sua parola come se stesse per sostenere un esame su quelle cose.  
“Voglio un gatto,” aveva detto Harry, borbottando mentre mangiava qualcosa. “Ma sceglierò il più grande che riesca a trovare e lo chiamerò Louis,” aveva sorriso, zuccheroso, con gli occhi chiari di allegria. “Perché tu sei così piccolo,” aveva chiarito, ridendo. “Piccolo Louis.” Aveva poi accarezzato la testa di Louis, trovando la sua battuta insensata così divertente.  
“Ha, ha.” Louis lo aveva guardato con gli occhi socchiusi, ridacchiando piano. Un lento scuotimento della testa non fece nulla per attenuare il lieve sorriso che si allargava sul suo viso, nonostante stesse tentando di mantenere un volto impassibile. “Pensi di essere così divertente.”  
“Sono divertente,” aveva sorriso Harry. “E so che ami le mie battute.”  
Fu in questo momento ordinario e imperturbabile che un pensiero di era insinuato in lui.  
E Louis lo sapeva.  
Harry, con i fogli raccolti in grembo, leggermente accasciato contro la testiera del letto con la sua maglietta Pink Floyd spruzzata di vernice secca. Con i suoi capelli a nido di uccello completamente spettinati. Con gli occhi ancora gonfi dal sonno e una macchia arrossata che gli saliva sulla fronte. Con il latte che gli gocciolava sul mento mentre si infilava in bocca un altro cucchiaio traboccante di muesli.  
Louis sapeva di essere in pericolo imminente, perché stava facendo esattamente ciò che aveva detto a Harry di non fare. Che sia stato detto scherzosamente o no.  
 _Non innamorarti di me e andrà tutto bene._  
Cazzo. Cazzo? _Cazzo?_  
“Stai bene, Lou?” Harry aveva sbattuto le palpebre, gli occhi preoccupati.  
“Io? Oh, sì. Bene! Sto alla grande! Fantastico,” aveva detto, acuto e un po’ frenetico, sopraffatto dal panico.  
Louis non sta affrontando bene questa scoperta, e sceglie di stare semplicemente a letto. Con Harry. Perché non può stare lontano da lui. (Louis è molto scontento di questo fatto.)  
E tutto ciò che sa è che quelle poesie e sonetti scritti sull’amore non corrisposto che consuma l’anima sono corretti.  
Sì. _Amore._ L’amore è una _tortura_. (Non che sia scolpito nella pietra. Sta solo... riconoscendo che potrebbe innamorarsi di lui. Tutto qui.)  
Lo ha detto a Niall per circa cinque secondi, quando ieri sono stati accasciati contro una libreria sul retro della biblioteca, mentre Niall sgranocchiava un sacchetto di patatine e Louis cercava di soffocare il suo odioso scricchiolio ascoltando i The Smiths. Ma ‘How Soon Is Now?’ non era la scelta migliore che avrebbe potuto fare. Lo faceva solo sentire lunatico e meditabondo da morire. E ha rapidamente cambiato idea.   
Non poteva ancora essere innamorato di Harry. Era troppo presto.  
“Queste cose fanno schifo,” ha borbottato Niall. “Dove le hai prese?”  
“Sì ma non parlare a bocca piena,” ha detto Louis, strappando un auricolare. “E sono semplicemente aromatizzate. Pensavi sapessero davvero di pollo piccante?”  
“Hai della salsa?”  
“Oh, sì, ora ne estrarrò una dalla vasta collezione di bottiglie di salsa piccante che porto in giro nella mia borsa.”  
Niall lo ha guardato. “Sei innamorato di Harry, allora?” Ha scherzato, alzando compiaciuto le sopracciglia.  
Louis gli ha lanciato un’occhiataccia. “Non essere ridicolo. Non lo _conosco_ da abbastanza tempo per amarlo, Niall,” ha detto. “Dai. Onestamente. Pensavo che avessimo superato quell’argomento. O almeno io l’ho fatto.”  
“Come se tu non fossi quello che si innamora più facilmente tra tutti noi.”  
“E come fai a saperlo? Non sono mai stato innamorato.”  
Niall ha corrugato le sopracciglia. “Beh, penso che sia possibile.”  
“Prossima domanda. Ma tu studi mai?” Ha detto Louis, ignorandolo.   
In risposta, Niall si è messo subito in bocca cinque patatine in una volta mentre osservava puntualmente Louis. Il ragazzo studia politica ed economia, per l’amor di Dio. Come fa a passare senza studi approfonditi? Louis ha incrociato le gambe intorpidite, rimuovendo entrambi gli auricolari e cominciando a frugare nella borsa alla ricerca i suoi appunti quando è interrotto da Niall che si schiariva la gola.  
Louis ha alzato lo sguardo e ha visto Luke raggiante verso di lui.  
Oh merda.  
“Ciao, Louis,” lo ha salutato lui, quel sorriso sempre presente sul suo viso. Louis ha sentito un senso di colpa nello stomaco perché, beh, avrebbe dovuto scaricarlo delicatamente, vero? “Posso sedermi con voi ragazzi?” Ha chiesto, già abbassando la tracolla.  
“Certo,” ha risposto Niall facilmente, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo diffidente.  
Luke non ha badato a Niall, tuttavia, i suoi occhi fissi su Louis con vivo interesse. Louis ha sorriso educatamente, battendo la penna sul suo taccuino. “In cosa posso aiutarti?”  
“Oh, niente,” Luke ha riso. Louis ha lanciato un’occhiata a Niall, il quale ha spalancato gli occhi divertito. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo se andassi con qualcuno al Gala di tuo padre?”  
“Il suo cosa?” Ha chiesto Louis confuso. Che galà?  
“Oh, non te l’ha detto?” Le sopracciglia di Luke si aggrottano.  
Louis ha sospirato stanco. “Ah, beh, non abbiamo la più bella delle relazioni genitore-figlio,” ha risposto ironicamente, acutamente consapevole della gamba di Luke che si stringeva sottilmente contro il suo ginocchio. Ahem. Sperava che Harry non fosse in giro per vederlo. Poteva già sentire gli occhi di Niall che bruciavano sul lato del suo viso.   
“Oh giusto. Mi dispiace sentirlo. Non avevo capito che non andavate d’accordo?”  
“Sì, è uhm... non preoccuparti, non è una cosa che dico in giro,” Louis ha sogghignato con disapprovazione.  
“Beh, uhm,” Luke si è schiarito la gola, un po’ imbarazzato. “Non sono sicuro che tu lo sappia, ma mia mamma lavora per tuo padre? Lei è la sua assistente personale? Hanno lavorato a stretto contatto per anni.”  
Oh. Non lo sapeva. Non che gli interessi.  
“Giusto, okay.” Louis ha sollevato un sopracciglio, chiedendosi dove stesse andando a parare, e in un certo senso aveva una vaga idea.  
“E uh, ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello poter andare insieme? Dal momento che i nostri genitori ospitano l’evento? Ci sarai, vero?”  
Louis ha sfogliato distrattamente le sue e-mail mentre Luke parlava quando ne ha individuato una da suo padre. (Un’e-mail. Dio.) Gli chiedeva se fosse disponibile a partecipare al Gala. (Fottutamente strano.) Apparentemente anche Lottie sarebbe stata presente. Ha una specie di annuncio. Giusto. Ad Alice piacerebbe vederlo lì, diceva. Hmm. Beh, okay. È _stata_ davvero gentile quando Louis le ha parlato all’asta.  
E non è come se potesse davvero chiedere a Harry di andare come suo accompagnatore. Non vuole rovinare le possibilità di Harry di essere scelto per la mostra dopo l’asta, e davvero non vorrebbe che Tomlinson Senior facesse qualcosa di così meschino come non dare a Harry una possibilità se sapesse quanto siano coinvolti Harry e Louis l’uno con l’altro.  
“Ascolta, uhm. Questo non sarebbe un... appuntamento, vero?” Ha chiesto Louis, disinvolto. “Al momento non sono interessato a questo genere di cose. Sono aperto a nuove amicizie, però,” ha aggiunto con un sorriso.  
L’espressione di Luke è mutata notevolmente, ma ha fatto un buon lavoro nel ridisegnare i suoi lineamenti e metter su una faccia disinvolta. Fastidiosamente disinvolta. “Oh no! Andremo come amici... se è quello che preferisci? Sarà divertente,” ha insistito, dandogli una gomitata.  
Oh Dio. Dove l’aveva già sentito prima? Non che questo, in alcun modo, finirà in qualcosa di più. Non inizierà nemmeno.  
“Sì, e certo,” Louis ha detto. “Hai ragione. Potrebbe essere divertente,” ha scrollato le spalle con un sorriso facile.  
“Va bene, fantastico,” ha sorriso Luke, alzandosi e spostando la borsa sulla spalla. “Bene, ci vediamo, allora?”  
“Sì,” Louis ha sorriso. Luke si è diretto verso l’uscita, e poi gli occhi di Louis si sono posati su quelli di Harry, che stava scorrere la sua carta attraverso i cancelli della biblioteca e si stava dirigendo verso Niall e Louis.  
“Beh, almeno adesso forse ha recepito il messaggio,” disse Niall sottovoce. “Speriamo che non ci provi ancora con te mentre indossi un costoso abito firmato.” Niall ha sorriso ampiamente mentre Harry si avvicinava a loro, stringendo la caviglia del ragazzo. “Come va, sorella?”  
Harry si è accigliato, divertito. “Sei un ragazzo molto strano, Niall.”  
“Sono unico al mondo, io.”  
“Giusto,” ha ridacchiato Harry. Il riccio quindi ha rivolto la sua attenzione a Louis e gli ha dato un pizzicotto sul naso. “Tutto a posto?” Harry lo ha salutato affettuosamente, posando la sua borsa e se stesso accanto a Louis.   
“Sì, tutto bene,” ha risposto Louis esageratamente, concentrandosi brevemente sulle occhiaie prominenti sotto gli occhi di Harry. Sembrava più pallido, un po’ più smunto rispetto all’aspetto che aveva di recente. Stanco. Ma Harry ha sorriso assolato, baciandolo sulla guancia. Louis non è riuscito ad evitare il rossore che gli è balzato in faccia all’istante. Niall sbuffò rumorosamente.  
“Voi due siete assolutamente i due ragazzi più carini, ovvi e sdolcinati che abbia mai conosciuto,” ha detto poi Niall, un po’ troppo dolcemente, e ha alzato gli occhi, arruffando i loro capelli prima di alzarsi senza borsa al seguito, acciuffando solo il mezzo sacchetto di patatine tortilla. “A dopo, bellissimi.” Che studente modello. L’assistente della biblioteca gli ha lasciato uno sguardo indifferente.  
“Nessun cibo in biblioteca, Horan.”  
Louis è sinceramente scioccato che lei sappia chi sia Niall, a dire il vero.  
Si è voltato di nuovo verso Harry, che stava fissando stranamente Niall, deglutendo un po’ teso quando Louis gli ha passato una mano sul ginocchio.  
“Tutto bene, piccolo?” Ha chiesto Louis, lanciando un’occhiata a Niall. Perché non è che Louis stia _cercando_ di parlare di loro. Ma ha solo bisogno di un po’ più di tempo per aggirare il fatto che _potrebbe_ provare sentimenti molto più profondi per Harry di quanto pensasse in precedenza. Vuole tutto con lui.  
Il che è... terrificante.  
Ugh. La vita è dura. Ma meno quando Harry mette le sue morbide labbra contro la colonna del collo di Louis.  
Ora sono sdraiati qui a letto, Harry lo inonda di baci prima che debbano andare in posti diversi. Sta lentamente perdendo la testa ora che in realtà è consapevole che probabilmente è già innamorato di Harry. E sembra terribile. È completamente fottuto. Sì, fottuto è il termine più preciso. Perché questo significa solo disastro, vero? Porterà mille problemi.  
Quindi, mentre può, assapora i loro baci, i sorrisi morbidi e i tocchi possessivi, annegando in Harry fino a quando non dimentica il proprio nome, _senza_ pensare aggressivamente alla possibilità di essere innamorato.  
Perché è ridicolo.   
Louis fa scivolare la mano in quella di Harry, mentre le dita dell’altro ragazzo si allacciano con le sue, il pollice che gli accarezza delicatamente la pelle. “Preferiresti che le persone non sapessero di noi?” Louis chiede, non è sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.  
C’è un lungo momento di silenzio. Harry poi si sposta, poggiando la bocca sulle clavicole di Louis, succhiando profondamente la pelle. “Penso che sia stato davvero eccitante sgattaiolare in giro e nascondersi,” mormora Harry profondamente, e Louis può sentire il ghigno nella sua voce. Harry immerge ulteriormente il mento nell’incrocio tra il collo di Louis e la sua spalla nuda, mordicchiandolo. Il cuore di Louis martella dietro le costole.   
“Senza successo, potrei aggiungere.” Fa una pausa, chiudendo momentaneamente gli occhi. “Ma, sì. Certamente ha messo un po’ di pepe al sesso, questo è certo. Sconcio.” Ridacchia piano, cercando di deglutire frettolosamente il nodo stretto in gola. “Di solito non sono uno a cui piace tanta indecenza pubblica, ma tu sembri far emergere il ribelle dentro di me, Styles. E io sono un rispettabile e bravo ragazzo, sai,” mormora piano.   
“Oh, ti ho corrotto, piccolo?” Lo prende in giro Harry, un ghigno malvagio sulla sua faccia da schiaffi. È così bello però che gli fa mozzare il fiato. Louis sente di volere Harry persino quando mastica la gomma come una mucca odiosa.  
È orribilmente accattivante, e Louis è completamente incantato. “Sì, penso che sia sicuro dire che la mia innocenza è contaminata. Spero che tu sia soddisfatto di te stesso.”  
“Lo sono,” Harry ridacchia semplicemente, la mano che sale verso il lato del viso di Louis mentre succhia più forte in un punto pallido sotto la sua mascella, le labbra macchiate di rosso. Harry si allontana dopo un minuto, allacciando gli occhi verdi ai suoi blu. Louis si morde il labbro mentre lo fissa, le sue dita pigramente accarezzano il cuoio capelluto di Harry, la mano sepolta nei suoi selvatici riccioli di cioccolato.  
“Quante volte _siamo_ stati assolutamente osceni in pubblico, adesso?” Sbuffa.  
“Cinque,” risponde Harry con orgoglio. “Sai che sei ancora più sexy quando sei preoccupato per il fatto che qualcuno possa vederci?” Gli sorride malizioso. “Diventi tutto agitato e senza fiato, e le tue guance si colorano di un rosa brillante.”  
Louis si fa beffe di lui. “E ti eccita questa cosa, piccolo?”  
"Sì, penso di sì,” dice Harry, decisamente troppo elettrizzato.  
Sta giocando pigramente con le dita di Louis, premendo e afferrando e accarezzando la pelle di Louis, lasciando pelle d’oca, ogni tocco è un altro spillo al cuore spezzato di Louis. Vuole che Harry non smetta mai di toccarlo. Tocchi morbidi e teneri, brevi o elaborati, deliberati o ignari.  
E Louis sa che piace anche a Harry. Molto, evidentemente. Ma questo incasina ancora di più la sua testa.  
Le sue speranze sono che ad Harry lui piaccia molto più di quanto si renda conto.  
Louis non ha detto che vuole che tra loro ci sia di più, vero? Non lo ha nemmeno accennato, vero? Per quanto ne sa Harry, Louis è ancora irremovibile che si tratti di un accordo casuale.  
E se fosse esattamente così che si sente ancora il riccio? Se non provasse nulla di più che semplice attrazione sessuale? A che punto scaricherà Louis? E peggio ancora, e se ad Harry andasse bene? Perché Louis ha dolori al petto solo al solo pensiero di questa cosa che finisce.  
Ha detto che non voleva fermarsi. _Non ancora._  
E allora quando?  
Louis geme interiormente. “Bene, beh. Penso che sia ora che _qualcuno_ torni nel suo letto adesso, vero?”  
Come Louis si aspettava, Harry forma immediatamente un broncio, una piega scontenta appare tra le sue sopracciglia. “Cosa?” Esclama. “Ma mi piace il tuo letto! Ci sono abituato ora. È più comodo del mio.”  
“Sì, sì. Alzati.”  
“No. Voglio le coccole.” Harry si contorce tra le lenzuola. Louis ha bisogno di fottuta aria.  
“Esci. Adesso,” chiede, ma la sua voce è ancora fastidiosamente gentile. Non può nemmeno _provare_ a essere severo con Harry. Gesù. “Ho cose da fare. E so che anche tu le hai. Dovresti dipingere, Harry. Ti sentirai meglio per questo. Quindi continua. Vai e fai scorrere la tua fantasia.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si inarcano. “Sul serio? Ma sono appena arrivato,” si lamenta.  
“Sì, qualcosa come un’ora fa.” Louis scuote la testa con un sorriso affettuoso. “E per favore, smettila di fare il broncio.”  
Louis cerca di trattenere il sorriso dalla sua faccia ma sembra che abbia fallito, perché Harry si tuffa su di lui e cerca con forza di tirarlo giù, mentre il maggiore combatte e si contorce nella presa di Harry, afferrando i suoi fianchi.   
“Dai, alziamoci. Vieni.” Dice il castano, sedendosi al bordo del letto.  
“Con te?” Harry lo guarda con gli occhi maliziosi, un ghigno sul volto.  
“Sei spudorato,” ribatte Louis. “Sono molto indietro con i compiti a causa tua,” osserva. “Ho una fottuta presentazione con ancora solo una diapositiva.”  
“Oh, per favore. Solo un altro po’? Torna a letto,” borbotta Harry contro il suo fianco, le mani tenute saldamente sulle sue cosce. Comincia a lasciare piccoli baci sulla sua schiena. Louis rabbrividisce, con la testa che ciondola all’indietro e nel tiepido calore di Harry. Ovviamente Harry se ne accorge. Lo sa dal sorriso nella sua voce. “Non ho finito con te.”  
 _Ma finirà presto, vero?_ È ciò che Louis non dice ad alta voce, lasciandolo sbollire nella sua pancia, una potente ondata di disagio lo assale.  
“ _If you leave me now, you’ll take away the biggest part of me,_ ” Harry sorride maniacalmente mentre _canta_ verso di lui.  
Oh Dio santissimo.  
Sta cantando per lui adesso? Canzoni reali? Per Dio. Louis si copre il viso con le mani brevemente, e gira la testa per guardarlo. “Non _osare_ cantarmi Chicago in questo momento,” spiega.  
Harry sorride ancora di più. “ _Ooo-ooh, no! Baby, please don’t go!_ ”  
Louis ride, spingendolo sul letto. “Sei così terribile.”  
“Scusa, sono un cantante favoloso.”  
Louis sorride, inclinando la testa all'indietro. “Dai,” piagnucola Harry mentre cade all’indietro sul materasso, sdraiato aggrovigliato in una pozza di lenzuola bianche spiegazzate, i suoi capelli meravigliosamente intrecciati, le sue braccia setose che poggiano sopra il letto. “Baciami,” sorride.  
“Solo un bacio?” Louis alza un sopracciglio.  
“Baci,” lo corregge Harry.  
“Due baci,” dice Louis, restringendo gli occhi.  
Harry fa il broncio, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Tre,” insiste, “e mezzo.”  
“E mezzo? Cosa significa?” Louis ride.  
“Tre veri baci e un bacio a stampo,” dice Harry semplicemente, chiudendo gli occhi e increspando le labbra, facendo rumori di baci e tutto il resto.  
“Ti odio.” Louis geme con riluttanza ma c’è affetto nei suoi occhi, e ricade sul petto lattiginoso di Harry.   
  
  
**  
  
Queste tre settimane vanno oltre ciò che Louis immaginava. Tutto sta andando bene, meravigliosamente, persino, nonostante l’ovvio.  
Ma ovviamente la felicità non dura molto più a lungo.  
E la preziosa bolla di Louis esplode alla fine.  
Ormai dovrebbero essere in viaggio per la festa di Natale. Ma Harry ha insistito perché indossassero dei maglioni di renne coordinati che Louis ha buttato via rapidamente, distraendo il riccio dal suo lamento con baci entusiasti.  
Quindi ora Louis è qui, mezzo vestito, e nemmeno preoccupato, perché è disteso sul suo letto con Harry tra le gambe, che gli sta baciando a fondo il collo come se non lo avesse mai fatto prima in vita sua. Le cosce nude e morse di Louis che si stringono attorno alla vita stretta e adorabile di Harry mentre il riccio gli apre la camicia.  
“Dio, così morbido. Questa pancia è così morbida,” Harry mormora, quasi gemendo nella sua pelle. Louis praticamente mastica la carne nella sua guancia mentre Harry gli bacia la pancia, la sensazione delle sue morbide labbra bagnate che si attutiscono contro la sua pelle lo fanno dimenare.   
“Harry,” ride, seppellendo le mani tra i suoi capelli quando Harry inizia quasi a fare le fusa, appoggiando il lato del viso in cima allo stomaco.  
Il riccio canticchia. “Così morbido, così carino.”  
Louis morde un altro sorriso, la faccia calda. “Fa’ silenzio! L’hai già detto una cinquantina di volte.”  
Harry gli sorride. “Sì, perché è la verità.”  
“Mi disgusti. Sono così stanco di te, onestamente,” geme Louis.  
Harry si ferma un momento, con il viso accuratamente vuoto.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Dice Louis.  
E con ciò, soffia un pernacchia improvvisa sul suo stomaco.  
Louis emette un urletto ed Harry scoppia in una risata sonora, prendendola come spunto per soffiarne altre ancora nella sua pelle, lasciando che Louis diventi un disastro contorto e isterico, fino a quando finalmente cedono per far combaciare le loro bocche.  
Le cose si riscaldano rapidamente, ma poi il telefono di Louis ronza, portandoli via a malincuore dalle loro vertiginose fantasticherie.  
“Lascialo,” esige il viso scontento di Harry, le labbra in procinto di tornare sulle sue per un altro bacio.  
Louis si allontana sorridendo.  
“Ignoralo,” piagnucola Harry quando Louis glielo nega, gli occhi fissi sul nome del mittente.  
“Uhm,” esita Louis. Ah.  
Harry sospira, seduto sul letto, le mani ancora legate alla vita di Louis. Le sue sopracciglia si solcano quando Louis continua a fissare a disagio il suo telefono. “Che succede?”  
“È... Luke?”  
Harry si irrigidisce immediatamente.  
Louis si schiarisce goffamente la gola, ancora un po’ senza fiato dal bacio. “Mi sta chiedendo dove sono.” Louis sospira, massaggiandosi il viso e allontanandosi da Harry. “Merda,” mormora. Si è completamente dimenticato di lui. Aveva detto di sì a incontrarlo alla festa all’inizio della settimana. Di fretta, sì. Si sono visti di sfuggita e lui era ubriaco. Un accordo a malapena raggiunto di cui si è dimenticato rapidamente, e di cui si pente sempre di più. E ora Harry lo sta guardando con una piega profonda tra le sopracciglia. “Mi sta aspettando da lui. Ho detto che sarei passato a prenderlo.” Louis si lecca le labbra a disagio. “Scusa,” sorride, imbarazzato. “Ho detto che gli avrei dato un passaggio senza pensarci. Ma sa che non saremo altro che amici, Harry. Gliel’ho detto.” Bacia casualmente la sua guancia.   
“A quanto pare sua madre è l’assistente personale di mio padre.”  
Harry lo guarda e basta.  
“Ero ubriaco! Volevo solo essere gentile,” Louis si difende. “ _Tu_ sai che io sono ancora più piacevole quando sono ubriaco.” Gli accarezza il petto. “Più di chiunque, infatti,” strizza l’occhio. “E tu lo ami.” _Mi ami,_ vuole dire, ma non lo fa.  
Il silenzio che segue fa venire voglia a Louis di scappare dalla finestra. È un silenzio terribile. Teso e flebile, pieno zeppo di parole in equilibrio su un precipizio, sulla punta delle loro lingue, che muoiono dalla voglia di dire.  
All’improvviso si sente insopportabilmente a disagio, l’aria tra loro densa e fangosa, e Harry lo sta guardando con quegli intensi occhi verdi, le punte delle dita che si avvicinano alla sua bocca, accarezzandola lentamente, e poi lascia cadere la mano in grembo, apparentemente con sconfitta.  
Louis deglutisce pesantemente. “Cosa stai pensando?” Chiede esitante, perché l’umore è cambiato così drasticamente a causa di un solo messaggio e vuole solo che Harry torni su di lui, sentirlo ovunque, baciarlo e levargli quel cipiglio dal viso.  
Harry si sposta e si siede contro il muro, tenendo le ginocchia al petto. Fissa il pavimento, più precisamente le scarpe di Louis che sono capovolte e il castano improvvisamente si rende conto del fatto che i suoi jeans eleganti sono raccolti attorno alle sue caviglie. Li tira su in fretta e lo sguardo di Harry ritorna su di lui.   
“Sto pensando,” dice Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Che ci stiamo muovendo troppo in fretta.”  
Splat. Uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
La voce di Harry è a malapena un sussurro. È un po’ agitato e Louis direbbe che sembra _ferito-_ se non lo conoscesse meglio. Ma lo conosce. E quella voce è la voce ansiosa di Harry, la sua voce angosciata. “Forse dovremmo rallentare tutto questo. O... forse dovremmo semplicemente smettere,” sussurra.  
Sussurra, eppure le parole ancora pugnalano in modo aggressivo le parti interne di Louis, dividendole in pezzi. È come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto il terreno da sotto i piedi ed ora stesse precipitando.   
_No._  
La sua voce è rigida e gracchiante quando dice leggermente, “Smettere?”  
Louis sa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma comunque rimane interdetto. Pensava davvero che Harry avrebbe potuto cambiare idea.  
Quando Harry solleva il viso, è inciso nell’angoscia, ma la sua voce non ha quasi nessuna emozione, premendo più forte sul torace sfilacciato di Louis. “Non doveva diventare una cosa seria, vero? E inizia a sembrare così. Ci stiamo- affezionando troppo. Non doveva succedere.”  
Il suo viso è terrorizzato.  
“Perché improvvisamente dici così?” Chiede Louis accigliato. “È per colpa di Luke?”  
“Prova dei sentimenti per te,” mormora Harry, fissando il copriletto.   
“Quindi?” Louis fa una smorfia, scrollando le spalle. “Io _no._ Non provo niente per lui.”  
“Ma è carino,” dice il riccio, uno sguardo lontano nei suoi occhi. “Felice...” respira.  
Louis lo fissa. “Non me ne frega niente se è un fottuto principe, Harry. Qual è il tuo punto?”  
“Se vuoi vedere altre persone, dovresti.”  
Louis lo guarda a bocca aperta, sconcertato. “Cosa _stai_ dicendo?” Praticamente strilla, completamente perplesso. “Non _voglio_ vedere altre persone! E non provo alcun sentimento verso Luke.” Lui geme, gettando la testa all’indietro per la frustrazione. “Ne abbiamo già parlato, ricordi? Hai praticamente detto a chiare lettere che noi _siamo_ esclusivi, Harry,” urla quasi. “Mi hai detto che non ti piaceva l’idea di me con nessun altro.” Trova i suoi occhi e tiene il suo sguardo incollato al suo. “Mi hai detto di non vedere nessun altro! Che diavolo hanno significato queste ultime settimane?”  
“Non la pensiamo più allo stesso modo, vero?” Dice Harry, anche se non sembra una domanda, più un’affermazione.  
“Sì invece?” Louis mente. “Questo è abbastanza per me, okay?” Dice più delicatamente “Harry?”  
Il riccio lo fissa impotente. Il suo sorriso triste è acquoso. “Non posso darti di più in questo momento, e non è giusto nei tuoi confronti farti aspettare, perché non so quando sarò pronto per-”  
Louis non lo sopporta. Si strofina le tempie. “Harry, ma lo sei stato. Non hai davvero notato come ci siamo comportati, ultimamente? Siamo praticamente insieme. Non lo vedi? Siamo praticamente una _coppia_. Mi dispiace dirtelo, H, ma quello che stiamo facendo non è come si comportano due persone che stanno solo scopando. Affatto. E se pensi che ci stiamo muovendo troppo in fretta solo ora, ho alcune notizie per te,” gli dice. “Non siamo stati solo una scopata ultimamente, non siamo stati solo l’uno lo sfogo dell’altro, e lo sai bene.”  
Il viso di Harry si indurisce, tutto il suo corpo si irrigidisce. Qualcosa dietro i suoi occhi sembra star assimilando quelle parole, come se ci stesse pensando per la prima volta, e di certo non sembra contento. Il terrore completo e totale scorre sulla sua faccia.  
“Mi dispiace. Non posso più farlo.” Harry sbatte le palpebre, le lacrime gli riempiono rapidamente gli occhi. “Non è giusto per te. Questo è già andato troppo oltre. Non avrei dovuto lasciare che accadesse.” Si fa scivolare le mani tra i capelli.  
“Non vuoi davvero finire ciò che abbiamo,” Louis morde l’impulso di far vacillare la sua voce. “Harry, che cosa c’è? Di cosa hai così paura?” Chiede più piano, sporgendosi in avanti per afferrare i polsi del riccio. Stanno tremando. “È successo qualcosa? Sono solo io. Cosa c’è di così spaventoso in questo? Sono solo _io_.” Cerca di sorridere.   
Ma Harry no. Scuote solo la testa, ancora più angosciato. “Questo è il punto. Sei _tu_ , Louis. Ecco perché non posso.”  
“Che cosa? Io non- non capisco?” Louis dice, la sua determinazione inizia a sgretolarsi.  
Harry lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano, espirando debolmente, ma le sue mani tremano in modo incontrollabile, stringendosi vagamente su Louis. “È meglio che finiamo tutto adesso, perché ci farà meno male. Prima che-” Harry fa una pausa, i suoi grandi occhi rotondi si riaprono, cercando Louis con le sopracciglia corrugate. “Giusto? È quello che hai detto, no?” Sostiene. “ _Non_ _innamorarti di me e andrà bene._ Questo è quello che hai detto,” ripete, con la voce rotta. “L’hai _detto_ tu, Louis! Non l’ho dimenticato, e non hai mai detto niente di diverso, quindi-”  
“Gesù Cristo, non intendevo dire-” inizia incredulo.  
“Ah no?” Lo accusa Harry.  
Okay, in quel momento lo intendeva davvero. Non stava cercando niente. Ma poi ha trovato Harry. Le cose sono cambiate. _Era un fottuto scherzo, però,_ pensa. Come ha potuto Harry prenderlo così sul serio?  
“Anche tu l’hai detto,” dice Louis cupamente. “Mi chiedevi continuamente se mi stesse ancora bene la situazione così com’era.”  
“E non hai mai detto di no, Louis,” si difende Harry.   
Louis chiude la bocca, la mascella serrata. Ha ragione. Non l’ha fatto.  
Harry espira, allentando i polsi dalla presa di Louis, ricadendo sulle gambe. “Doveva finire ad un certo punto, Lou.” La sua voce trema ora. Sembra così crudo e Louis deve astenersi dal sedersi e schiaffeggiarsi da solo, per impedire che quelle parole gli escano dalla bocca.  
Louis non vuole che tutto questo finisca. Cazzo, non può lasciare che finisca. Si asciuga gli occhi furiosamente prima che ogni lacrima possa fuoriuscire. Non piangerà. “No invece. Perché continui a dirlo? Non devi farlo davvero?”  
Harry scuote ostinatamente la testa. “Invece sì, perché se lasciamo che continui, se lasciamo che la cosa vada oltre, alla fine ci farà più male.” Harry si passa una mano tremante sul viso. I suoi respiri stanno diventando superficiali. “È così che funziona,” mormora. “Tutto finisce allo stesso modo.”  
“È così deprimente,” dice Louis, rivolgendogli uno sguardo acuto. “Questo è il modo peggiore di guardare la vita. So che sei stato ferito. So che sei arrabbiato per il divorzio dei tuoi genitori. So che sei triste. So che stai attraversando un periodo difficile. Lo _so._ Ma non lasciare che tutta quella merda ti trasformi in una persona cinica, per favore, Harry. Non sei tu.”  
“Louis, è così che funzionano le cose! Le persone si innamorano, si sposano e finiscono per divorziare, non importa quanto pensano di essere diverse. Alla fine finirà tutto, perché è sempre così. Guarda Liam! Ha reso ufficiale la sua relazione con Sarah dopo anni che l’ha corteggiata e poi si sono lasciati un anno dopo? Qual era il punto? È successo a Perrie. E Jesy. Todd!”  
“Chi cazzo è Todd?” Louis grida, alzando le mani, come se questo fosse il punto importante qui.  
Ma ora la parte superiore del corpo di Harry è propriamente convulsa, e si passa le mani tra i capelli in modo irregolare per coprire le sue mani tremanti. Ma Louis lo vede, ed un senso di preoccupazione gli scivola nel petto. “Pensavo che i miei genitori si amassero. Pensavo che sarebbero stati insieme fino a quando non fossero stati vecchi. Ma non è così. Succede sempre qualcosa per fermarlo. C’è sempre qualcosa. Questo non andrà così - non voglio che ciò accada a noi, Louis. Io — perché le cose non possono semplicemente rimanere come sono adesso?” Supplica.  
“Cinque secondi fa mi volevi scaricare,” scherza Louis, incredulo. “E questa è una fottuta, ridicola scusa per non provarci, Harry. Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, per l’amor di Dio! Siamo giovani. Sto chiedendo di frequentarti. Ti sto chiedendo di stare con me,” dice, il tono più morbido.  
“Stare con te?” Harry ripete, stordito.  
“Sì! Voglio stare con te, idiota. Voglio che stiamo insieme. Come si deve. Dimmi davvero che non lo vuoi anche tu.”  
“Non funzionerebbe,” dice Harry, a occhi chiusi.  
“Perché no?”  
Harry nasconde il viso tra le mani. Sta tremando come una foglia. “Ho bisogno di pensare.”  
“Va bene,” dice Louis, più calmo, togliendogli le mani dal viso e tenendole tra le sue. “Pensa qui. Parliamo. Dimmi perché non pensi che funzionerà. Dammi solo un motivo e lo accetterò, okay?”  
“Te l’ho detto perché,” sussurra Harry duramente.  
“Non tutto è destinato ad andare in pezzi, Harry!” Louis non può fare a meno di gridare, scatenato dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione. “Alcune cose sono destinate a resistere. A durare. Non importa ciò che succederà lungo la strada, va bene? Sono pensate per restare insieme tra tutta la merda e l’inferno che potrà accadere. E lo fanno. Funziona. È difficile, sì. Ma ci sono prove viventi in questo mondo. C’è così tanto, Harry.” Louis si avvicina, prendendo il viso di Harry tra le mani, i pollici che asciugano le sue tracce di lacrime, ma esitante a chiudere la distanza rimanente e inaccettabile tra di loro. Sta tremando come un matto, con la pelle macchiata di rosso, il sudore che gli cola sulla fronte, e Louis si domanda, impaurito, se Harry sta per avere un altro attacco di panico. “Senti,” dice gentilmente. “Se davvero non vuoi stare con me, Harry, va bene. Okay? Ti lascio in pace.”  
Harry lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Ma non continuare a rifilarmi stupide scuse sul perché non è destinata a durare, okay? Non a _me_.”  
La faccia di Harry si contorce e si trascina verso Louis, tirandolo contro il suo petto. Louis subito unisce le loro fronti, stringendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita, sperando di riuscire a scacciare queste stronzate, se lo tiene abbastanza stretto. “Mi dispiace, ma non posso darti quello che vuoi. Non adesso.” Si tira indietro, guardando Louis come se volesse sfidarlo, quasi? Come se volesse che Louis fermasse quello che sta dicendo? Come se volesse che lui lo aiutasse a cambiare idea? Ma sta ancora dicendo queste cose, vero?   
“Ma perché?” Louis implora, la disperazione che quasi spacca la sua voce.   
“Sei il mio migliore amico, Lou, e non voglio ferirti. Non posso rovinare le cose. E lo farò. Le rovinerò.”  
“Lo hai già fatto,” dice il castano, vuoto. Harry sbianca e Louis si rammarica all’istante di quelle parole, nonostante voglia rimanere arrabbiato. “Non lasciarmi,” supplica.   
“Non ti sto lasciando.”  
“Invece sì.”  
C’è silenzio. Harry si districa con cura dalle braccia di Louis, come se non volesse, ma si sta forzando comunque di farlo. “Penso che dovrei andare.” Harry si alza in fretta dal letto, sbilanciato, come se avesse le vertigini, arruffando i capelli in modo maniacale con una mano ancora tremante, abbassando la testa e senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Devo andare, Lou. Ti... ti chiamo, okay?” Si precipita fuori.  
“Dove stai andando?” Louis si piega in ginocchio. Fanculo. Non può andare via così. Questo non può succedere.  
“A Manchester,” risponde Harry distrattamente, raccogliendo una serie casuale di oggetti dalla stanza di Louis - un orologio dal suo comodino, una camicia accartocciata sul pavimento, e si ferma con la mano a mezz’aria verso la sua felpa grigia sul retro della sedia della scrivania di Louis. La lascia lì. “Devo prendere il treno,” dice debolmente. Si dirige verso la porta, rimanendo fermo lì per un momento, quindi si gira indietro, guardando Louis con occhi spalancati e disperati. “Fanculo,” sussurra, correndo di nuovo verso di lui, il petto di Louis che si riempie di speranza mentre il riccio preme un bacio deciso sulla guancia di Louis, un altro sulla sua fronte, poi torna di nuovo alla porta. “Cazzo, mi dispiace tanto.” Esala, sembrando completamente perso. “Ci sentiamo presto, sì?”  
E se ne va.  
Passano alcuni minuti in cui Louis si muove. Quindi, infine, cade all’indietro sul materasso, permettendo a un’ondata accumulata da tempo di lacrime frustrate di sfuggire ai suoi occhi. Dopo alcuni minuti, le luci iniziano a tremolare fino a quando si spengono completamente, quindi si infila la felpa con cappuccio che Harry si è lasciato alle spalle, afferra gli auricolari e si precipita fuori nella pioggia incessante.

  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Harry è seduto su una panchina alla stazione dei treni, sentendosi completamente miserabile. La borsa che ha preparato frettolosamente è appollaiata tra le sue gambe, davanti al punto di ristoro, e si sta strattonando ossessivamente le maniche della felpa sotto il cappotto, cercando di allontanare la fitta nebbia grigia che avvolge i suoi pensieri. I suoi respiri sono brevi e traballanti, e il panico lo sta lentamente assalendo ancora di più, una sensazione claustrofobica lo investe rapidamente, una spirale di dolorosa tensione nel petto, quindi cerca di focalizzare la sua attenzione su qualcos’altro.  
Come il fatto che piove. Piove davvero. Osserva in modo assente la pioggia torrenziale - più simile a chicchi di grandine, osserva senza pensarci – che si schianta in modo aggressivo contro il bordo della piattaforma. Ma miseramente, non fa nulla per aiutare, si abbina solo ai singhiozzi che sfuggono dalle labbra screpolate di Harry mentre si chiede se dovrebbe tornare a casa, o tornare dal ragazzo che è diventato _casa_ per lui in un modo completamente nuovo proprio sotto il suo naso. Non si è nemmeno reso conto di ciò che stava succedendo, non si è reso conto di quanto Louis gli stesse entrando sotto pelle, e quei pensieri non fanno altro che fargli girare ancora di più la testa.   
Questo è un tale casino. Ha un milione di sentimenti e pensieri contrastanti che gli circondano la mente come un tornado, spingendolo in direzioni opposte.   
Perché Harry non può essere ciò che Louis vuole. Dio, vorrebbe così tanto esserlo, e probabilmente _potrebbe –_ un giorno. Harry è stato meglio ultimamente. Molto meglio di quanto lo è stato l’anno scorso. Stava quasi iniziando a sentirsi di nuovo come prima.   
Ma Louis non vede i momenti in cui Harry si sente così perso e senza vita. I momenti in cui Harry riesce a malapena ad alzarsi dal letto, perché non ha alcuna motivazione per farlo. I momenti in cui non prova interesse, o credenza o consapevolezza in una qualsiasi delle cose che amava, nelle cose in cui pensava di essere bravo. Quelli in cui non è in grado di concentrarsi su nulla per più di cinque secondi o di gestire anche il più piccolo dei compiti. Le cose più insignificanti e semplici diventano enormi problemi da risolvere. I momenti in cui odia se stesso perché vorrebbe fare di più ma non è in grado di farlo fisicamente.  
Non era lì quando Harry era solito avere un attacco di panico prima della lezione ogni giorno. Quando si sentiva così terrorizzato, così ansioso di uscire, andare in giro per la città per paura che qualcuno della scuola lo riconoscesse e gli chiedesse cosa fosse successo.  
 _“Sei un fottuto gay?”_  
 _“Da quando ti piacciono i ragazzi?”_  
 _“Sai che ha una ragazza, vero? E lei andrà ad Oxford.”_  
Non sa cosa è successo alla festa quella notte in cui Harry ha baciato Mikael e ha stravolto il suo mondo.  
 _“Non gli piacerai mai. È etero, per prima cosa.”_  
 _“Ti odia.”_  
Tutto a causa di un fottuto _bacio._  
 _“Hai rovinato tutto.”_  
 _Un bacio._  
Harry si passa le mani tra i capelli, seppellendo le dita sotto i riccioli, tirando forte i grossi ciuffi.   
Louis non è a conoscenza della lite in cui è stato risucchiato in seguito, prima che finisse con un naso insanguinato, avvolto in una fitta foschia di umiliazione che lo ha segnato per settimane, mesi. Che ebbe un completo crollo e si rinchiuse nella sua stanza per giorni prima di trovare il coraggio di frequentare nuovamente le sue lezioni. E poi lo fece e desiderò di non averlo mai fatto.  
Non sa che Harry non riuscì nemmeno a dire più di qualche misera parola a sua madre, che era stata disperatamente preoccupata per lui, abbracciandolo al punto da soffocarlo quasi, senso di colpa e imbarazzo che gli inondarono il petto quando le lacrime scivolarono dagli occhi di sua madre mentre Harry piangeva tra le sue braccia. Che si era odiato ancora di più per averla fatta preoccupare, non sapendo cosa c’era di sbagliato, e a dir la verità nemmeno lui capiva bene cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato.   
Louis non sa che era così indietro con il suo corso che ha praticamente fallito la sua prima valutazione perché non riusciva a fare nulla, a malapena provare a studiare. Non sa la schiacciante colpa e simultanea apatia che provava per i suoi fallimenti. Alla fine si era isolato dai suoi amici, non usciva più, si sentiva così depresso e così pieno d’ansia che riusciva a malapena a mangiare.  
Non vuole scaricare tutto questo su Louis se iniziano a frequentarsi davvero, perché… e se succede qualcosa a lui e Louis? E se le cose si rovinassero perché Harry sta attraversando un altro momento difficile? Sa che sta arrivando. E se all’improvviso tornasse in quel buco nero senza preavviso, e chiudesse fuori Louis?   
Finora è andato tutto bene, ma se a un certo punto si spinge oltre il limite, e all’improvviso diventa tutto troppo per Louis? E se fosse così triste da rovinarlo?  
Anche Louis voleva una cosa semplice, no? All’inizio. Ed Harry pensava che se fosse stata solo una cosa divertente tra di loro, se non fosse stata una cosa seria, se non fossero andati oltre, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Harry poteva gestirlo. Non ci sarebbe alcuna pressione per non deludere Louis.   
Perché Louis ha i suoi problemi da affrontare. Non ha bisogno anche del peso dei problemi di Harry. Non può fargli questo. Anche se è stato fantastico stare con lui quella sera alla festa di Liam. E tutto ciò che Harry voleva era Louis, per calmarlo, confortarlo, migliorare le cose per lui. Anche se temporaneamente. Non è mai così con nessuno. Non ha mai voluto che qualcuno lo toccasse, gli stesse vicino quando ha un attacco d’ansia o un episodio depressivo.  
Louis è l’eccezione.  
Ma farà del male a Louis. Se non adesso, allora presto- se non è già successo, visto il modo schifoso di lasciare le cose. Un altro singhiozzo lascia la bocca di Harry, il labbro superiore diventa umido per le lacrime e il naso che cola.  
Harry sa che eventualmente Louis si stancherà di lui. Gli farà del male e sarà troppo. Succhierà via la loro felicità, ciò che hanno. La loro semplicità. Louis non merita di dover sopportare i suoi pasticci, i suoi episodi, i suoi sbalzi d’umore.  
Harry non può rovinare quello che hanno. _Non poteva rovinarlo._  
Ecco perché non è in grado di impegnarsi in questo. Perché non può dare a Louis quello che sembra voler ora.  
(Quello che _vuole_ anche Harry.)  
È troppo presto, comunque. Giusto? Sono passati solo pochi mesi. Harry non è pronto a consegnare tutte le parti più nascoste, intime e difficili di se stesso a Louis.   
Sembra così stupido, così immaturo. Sa che Louis pensa che lui si stia comportando in modo ridicolo. Ma ha senso per Harry. Può razionalizzare il suo comportamento con se stesso, e tuttavia allo stesso tempo, detestare se stesso per essere così inutile, così spaventato, così dannatamente pieno di ansia irrazionale da tentare di far funzionare questo.  
Le relazioni non dovrebbero essere spaventose. Vuole essere felice. Vuole quell’amore, quel supporto e quella fiducia. Vuole solo smettere di sentirsi così senza speranza. Vuole essere migliore per Louis. Vuole stare con Louis.  
Potrebbe anche _amare_ Louis.  
Ed è terrificante per lui. Perché se lo perdesse? Ha qualcosa da perdere ora. Qualcosa di più prezioso di quanto abbia mai avuto in vita sua.  
Tranne il fatto che… ha perso, no? Ora potrebbe non averlo nemmeno come amico. Ha rovinato tutto. Ed è colpa sua.  
Harry lascia che un’altra ondata di lacrime fresche gli coli sulle guance già bagnate. Alcuni passanti lo fissano vagamente, e lo odia. Gli fa bruciare la pelle il fatto di aver attirato l’attenzione su di sé, preoccupandosi troppo di quello che pensano di lui, di come possa apparire ai loro occhi, ancora.  
Lo odia. Ma piange ancora perché non riesce a fermarsi, sentendosi infinitamente patetico, insensibile e così, così esausto.  
È così stanco.  
Sale sul treno, comunque, guardandosi indietro da sopra la spalla. Si aspetta di vedere Louis. Louis che gli corre incontro lungo la piattaforma per dirgli di non andare, urlargli di scendere dal treno e baciarlo fino a quando le loro bocche non facciano male.  
Ma come può aspettarsi che ciò accada? Dopo tutto quello che Harry gli ha detto ripetutamente? Come può pensare che Louis possa venire per lui? Quando Harry gli ha detto il contrario. Ogni volta. Ancora e ancora. Stupido. Così fottutamente stupido. Se solo avessero parlato di più. Se Harry potesse aprirsi correttamente, cercare di far capire a Louis come funziona la sua fottuta mente. Come vorrebbe che non funzionasse in questo modo, ma lo fa comunque.  
Le cose andrebbero bene. Louis le farebbe andare bene, no? Ci avrebbe _provato._ Perché è forte, pieno di speranza e convinzione, anche se non lo è solo per se stesso. Lo è soprattutto per Harry.  
Ma Harry non gli ha dato la possibilità di provare. È scappato. Ancora.  
Trova una carrozza vuota, invia a Louis un messaggio da cui sa che non riceverà risposta e si accascia su un sedile vicino al finestrino. Guarda debolmente la pioggia che lo percorre, stringendosi la borsa vicino al petto come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza, il suo sguardo abbandonato si aggrappa alla sfocata dissonanza del mondo da dietro il vetro.

  
  
  
**

_  
  
  
Prendo il treno per casa stasera. Ci sentiamo presto? x_  
Louis sta fissando il messaggio di Harry (sta lentamente facendo sempre più buchi nel suo petto) quando sente uno stridio di gomme che si sollevano sul marciapiede, ed è pateticamente a metà della canzone ‘If You Leave’ di Nada Surf (maledetto Harry e la sua ossessione per la colonna sonora di The O.C.)   
Dio, non riesce a smettere di preoccuparsi. Si chiede se sta bene. Dov’è. Se è davvero alla stazione o se si trova effettivamente in una fossa da qualche parte con un trauma cranico.  
Ci vogliono ancora alcuni secondi prima che senta una voce familiare sopra di lui, gli occhi ancora fissi sullo schermo del suo telefono.  
“Vieni qui, amico.”  
Louis guarda attraverso la pioggia, le sue lacrime, qualunque cosa, per vedere Liam che gli sorride dolcemente, gli occhi compassionevoli.  
Grande.  
Deve assomigliare a un pulcino bagnato, rannicchiato su questa panca fradicia di pioggia mentre cerca di rimettere in moto il suo cuore spezzato.  
Il colpevole di tutto ciò probabilmente sta salendo su un treno proprio in questo momento. Un altro singhiozzo soffocato gli sale dalla gola e sfugge dalle sue labbra in un lamento strozzato.  
Le braccia ferme di Liam si avvolgono improvvisamente attorno al suo corpo e lo raccolgono come se fosse il suo dannato cavaliere in armatura splendente. Si aggrappa a lui con tutte le sue forze, nascondendo il viso nel collo caldo e asciutto di Liam mentre quest’ultimo lo porta in macchina.  
Louis si arrampica sul sedile del passeggero e avvicina le ginocchia al petto, fissando le goccioline d’acqua che scorrono giù dal finestrino mentre Liam, per fortuna, li riporta al campus in un confortevole silenzio. Anche se non c’è nulla di confortevole, visto che Louis sente che il suo cuore è stato spezzato irreparabilmente.  
“Non possiamo davvero tornare negli alloggi, ancora. La corrente è ancora fuori uso, secondo Perrie, quindi andremo da me, sì?” Liam continua a lanciargli sguardi preoccupati.  
“Voglio ubriacarmi,” dice Louis, perché se la pioggia non lo ha affogato, allora gli piacerebbe davvero ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare tutto.  
“Lou, sei fradicio. Torneremo prima a casa per far sì che tu possa cambiarti, almeno.”  
“È solo una festa in casa. Vado così. Non me ne frega un cazzo.”  
“Lou, sei stato seduto sotto la pioggia per Dio sa da quanto tempo. Il tuo vero obiettivo era arrivare a una fottuta ipotermia?”  
“Va bene,” sospira Louis. Ha il buon senso di sapere che quando Liam inizia a imprecare, dovrebbe stare zitto.  
Mezz’ora dopo, Louis si trascina all’interno nei corridoi, abbattuto e sentendosi esattamente come se fosse stato seduto sotto una pioggia gelata per più di un’ora, con Liam al seguito, che si aggira cautamente dietro di lui.  
Crolla su una sedia al tavolo della cucina, insensibile, vagamente consapevole del fatto che Liam sta dicendo qualcosa su come farlo asciugare, e che la corrente è tornata alla fine, poi scompare per un minuto per prendergli un asciugamano. Ritorna abbastanza rapidamente e, come una vera madre premurosa, inizia a strofinarlo energicamente su e giù, toccandogli la spalla per convincere Louis a togliersi la felpa bagnata fradicia. Quando lo fa, essa cade pesantemente sul pavimento. Liam gliene passa una asciutta, ma non prima di fargli togliere anche la maglietta.   
“Liam. Te l’ho già detto. Non accadrà nulla tra noi.” Lui scherza sorridendo, togliendosi la maglietta e lasciandola atterrare sul pavimento accanto alla sua felpa. La felpa di Harry.  
Liam inclina la testa, non impressionato dalla battuta. “Allora? Stavi _cercando_ di ammalarti là fuori, o cosa?”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiata. Stava _cercando_ di autocommiserarsi in santa pace, in realtà. La popstar svedese Robyn era più che abbastanza di compagnia per lui, ma l’ipotermia sarebbe stata una gradita distrazione, a dire il vero.  
“Possiamo andare a ubriacarci adesso? Ho bisogno di bere.” Si alza, con l’intenzione di cambiarsi in un paio di jeans quando la mano di Liam lo ferma, stringendo il suo bicipite.  
“Lou, vuoi parlare di quello che è successo?”  
“No,” mormora Louis. “Voglio dimenticare l’esistenza di un bellissimo angelo dai capelli ricci.”  
“Non dici sul serio,” Liam si acciglia. “Dai, voglio aiutarti, amico. Eri lì per me quando Sarah ha rotto con me. E anzi, devi sapere che ora sono felice con il ragazzo con cui mi sto frequentando-”  
“Qual è il suo nome?”  
“Zayn,” sorride Liam, gli occhi che brillano. “Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per arrivare dove sono, però. E questo è grazie a te.”  
Louis vuole immediatamente protestare e dire che Harry non ha rotto con lui (anche se si scalda al pensiero che Liam avesse bisogno del suo supporto), perché avrebbero dovuto stare insieme per farlo accadere.  
Quel pensiero è amaro sulla sua lingua.  
“Ero un completo rottame in quel periodo. E tu sei stato un vero amico, Louis. _Sei_ un vero amico. Quindi, permettimi di restituire il favore, sì?” Stringe la spalla di Louis. “Perché non ordiniamo qualcosa da mangiare mentre facciamo una maratona di Iron Man, o qualcosa del genere, sì? Qualunque cosa tu voglia. Sei sicuro di non voler parlare? Possiamo farlo, se vuoi.”  
Louis, suo malgrado, sorride. “Li, grazie per essere venuto a prendermi e a salvarmi, come al solito. E mi dispiace di averti rovinato la notte. Ti voglio bene, sì? Ma per favore, possiamo solo uscire e dimenticare che mi hai trovato come un cane fradicio e smarrito?”  
“Non sei un dannato cane, Gesù,” lo rimprovera Liam. “Sei un gatto, ovviamente.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, cercando di trattenere il sorriso nonostante tutto.  
“Indossa i tuoi jeans, allora. Andremo alla festa ora che la pioggia si è fermata. Voglio più di una birra questa volta.”  
Prima che Liam possa muoversi, Louis allunga la mano e nasconde il viso nel collo pulito e profumato del giovane, catturando l’odore del suo persistente dopobarba. Liam avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e lo stringe forte. “Sei un buon amico, Li. Grazie.”  
“Sempre, Lou.” Liam gli dà una pacca sul sedere e ridacchia mentre Louis si lancia nella sua stanza.

  
  
**  
  
  
La musica è così forte che Louis riesce a malapena a pensare mentre si siede su uno dei sei sgabelli affollati attorno a un tavolo alto al centro del bar dove si sono diretti alla fine, perché Louis non sopportava la folla insolitamente appiccicata alla festa alla quale dovevano partecipare, o la fastidiosa serie di canzoni natalizie che suonavano. È pateticamente accasciato sul legno duro, prendendo gran parte della superficie del tavolo con le braccia, sentendosi assolutamente infelice.  
Tuttavia, non soddisfa la sua sete di bevande a base di vodka. Quelli possono aspettare. E ovviamente non ha messo via il telefono una volta.   
“Lou, stai bene?” Gli chiede Niall per la quarantaduesima volta, la sua mano gli accarezza la spalla in un modo troppo pesante, costringendolo a pensare alla mano di Harry che fa esattamente questo. Il suo tocco languido e gentile, come se Louis fosse qualcosa di prezioso, delicato, che doveva essere trattato con cura.  
Ma dov’è adesso, eh? A metà strada per Manchester, probabilmente.  
La gola di Louis si chiude, gli occhi bruciano. L’espressione sorridente di Niall si trasforma in preoccupazione. “Va bene, basta così. Dai.” Salta giù e praticamente prende Louis, tirandolo con sé finché non raggiungono i bagni.  
“Parla. Sputa il rospo. Sono qui per aiutarti Tommo, okay?” Tiene le braccia di Louis, affrontandolo e fissandolo con le sopracciglia corrugate in attesa, i suoi chiari occhi blu pieni di preoccupazione. “Dov’è Harry? È successo qualcosa, vero? Merda, che è successo, Lou? Harry sta bene? Tu stai bene? So di averti un po’ messo sotto pressione per non avergli parlato dei tuoi sentimenti ma Harry è un ragazzo sensibile. È così triste, Lou. Non intendevo spingerti in qualcosa più grande di te. Insomma, io credevo che foste entrambi pronti?”  
“Stai scherzando? Niall, non è colpa tua,” insiste Louis, abbassando la testa. Dio, potrebbe davvero piangere tra un minuto.  
 _È così triste, Lou..._  
Oh, cazzo. Lui lo sa. Ma è stato così impegnato ad innamorarsi, che si è dimenticato di assicurarsi che Harry stesse bene. Deve parlargli. “Qualcuno può provare a chiamare Harry? Non risponde,” Louis chiede, l’ansia si insedia nelle sue ossa. Perché non ha pensato di chiedergli se si sentiva bene? Glielo ha chiesto abbastanza? Dio, non lo sa. E se fosse successo qualcosa?  
Ma poi la porta si spalanca di nuovo, Perrie marcia all’interno e si ferma proprio di fronte a loro due nel bagno degli uomini.  
“Liam non riesce a comunicare con Harry? Ho controllato la sua stanza e metà delle sue cose sono sparite?” Dice Perrie, le sopracciglia corrugate, gli occhi spalancati in allarme mentre posa una mano sulla sua guancia e usa il dorso per sentire la sua fronte sudata. “Sembri-”  
“-Uno a cui il cuore è stato spezzato in mille fottuti pezzi?” Louis quasi piange, tutto è travolgente. Gli sta martellando la testa. Crolla in avanti, dritto tra le braccia di Niall. Louis nasconde la faccia nel suo collo, desiderando che fosse il profumo di Harry quello che sta inalando, ma si sente comunque incredibilmente confortato dal suo amico, che è così preoccupato per lui, nonostante l’alta concentrazione di alcool nel suo sistema. Riscalda i cocci freddi e spezzati del cuore di Louis e si aggrappa a lui, sperando che lo aiuti a rimettersi in sesto. “Non gli ho detto che lo amo. L’ho lasciato troncare tutto e ora se n’è andato. Ho rovinato tutto perché sono uno smidollato incompetente e spaventato! Tu la pensi così! Lo fate tutti. Ammettilo.”  
“Oh, non essere così stupido,” sbotta Niall, ammorbidendosi immediatamente quando Louis si acciglia, allontanandosi dall’abbraccio dell’amico e lasciando invece che Perrie lo stringa. Si sta concentrando sull’odore floreale del suo profumo quando la porta del bagno si apre di nuovo. E lì, Mikael, tra tutte le persone, fa la sua apparizione. I suoi capelli sembrano particolarmente scarmigliati rispetto alla sera dell’asta, cammina barcollando e ha in mano una bottiglia.  
Lui e Louis si fissano per un momento pesante.  
Louis si aspetta che si presenti, che dica qualcosa di sgarbato, insulti lui o Harry. Qualcosa di orribile, comunque.  
“Oh, uhhh. Tornerò più tardi,” è tutto ciò che dice piano, un’espressione scoraggiata sul suo volto mentre inciampa per tornare nel club.  
Louis si asciuga le lacrime da sotto gli occhi proprio mentre Niall si gira a guardarlo.  
“Chi cazzo era?”  
“Era- un amico di Harry. Fino a quando non ha rovinato tutto.”  
“Merda. È Mikael, vero?”  
“Non l’hai mai incontrato prima?” Chiede Louis confuso.  
“No. Non ho visto molto Harry durante il periodo in cui erano amici. Sì, l’ho incontrato alcune volte, ovviamente. E sì, lo riconosco ora. Sembra sicuramente sbronzo,” Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Mi è sempre sembrata una brutta persona. Harry era un po’ troppo preso da lui e lui ne ha approfittato.” Fa una pausa. “Ehi, andrò a cercare Liam per assicurarmi che Harry stia bene, okay?” Gli dice Niall in tono provvisorio.   
E vuole che lo faccia. Louis potrebbe sentirsi una merda in questo momento, ma vuole sapere che Harry è tornato a casa al sicuro.  
“Devo parlargli.” Louis inciampa verso la porta.  
“A chi? Harry?”  
“Mikael.”  
Louis è colpito dal volume della musica martellante mentre la porta del bagno si apre, la sua vista è offuscata, e socchiude gli occhi ogni volta che una luce al neon brilla direttamente nei suoi occhi. Individua Mikael vicino al bar e si fa strada tra la folla in movimento fino a quando non si trova faccia a faccia con lui.  
“Hai dieci secondi per dirmi cosa vuoi e perché continui a seguire Harry, o ci saranno alcune voci _molto_ sfortunate in giro,” Louis guarda.  
C’è una debole smorfia sulle sue labbra secche. Il colletto della camicia è sfatto e indossa un pendente a forma di croce dall’aspetto costoso. Ha un aspetto di merda. “Sei... Uhm, sei un amico di Harry, vero?”  
Louis osserva il ciondolo per un altro momento, rispondendo con un freddo “Esatto. E tu sei il viscido, codardo stronzo che gli ha fatto abbandonare l’università, giusto?”  
I suoi occhi lampeggiano con ciò che sembra essere senso di colpa. Lui distoglie lo sguardo. La musica rimbomba intorno a loro.  
“Senti, lo so che sono stato un completo idiota con lui, okay? So quanto gli ho fatto del male. So quanto è stato schifoso... fare una cosa del genere... E so che stai solo cercando di proteggere Harry. Ma volevo solo scusarmi. Ecco perché ho provato a vederlo. Non sono qui per causare problemi, okay?” Fa una pausa, fissando il pavimento. “Non più.”  
Louis lo studia da vicino, osserva il modo in cui si è rannicchiato su se stesso, il modo in cui non guarda Louis a lungo, il modo in cui la sua mano increspa nervosamente i capelli unti. Sembra piccolo, nonostante la sua altezza. È più alto di Harry, osserva. Ed è a disagio. Molto. Ma gli sembra abbastanza genuino. Louis è un po’ deluso. Gli sarebbe piaciuto insultarlo un po’ di più. Distruggergli la macchina, spezzargli il naso perfetto. Vuole ancora farlo.  
Lo sguardo scuro di Mikael incontra quello di Louis. “Non ti biasimerei se volessi darmi un pugno in questo momento. So di essere la ragione per cui Harry è stato così... male.” La sua bocca è contorta, abbassata.   
Louis lo guarda, sorridendo sgarbatamente. “Credimi, voglio davvero farlo. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa gli hai fatto passare.”  
Mikael distoglie lo sguardo. “Lo so,” mormora. “Volevo solo scusarmi per quello che ho fatto.”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiata lunga e dura. “Allora vai a dirglielo, cazzo.”  
“Ci ho provato,” protesta Mikael, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ma non vuole vedermi.”  
“Beh, provaci di _più_ ,” Louis lo fissa. “O _ti_ _romperò_ davvero il naso.” Lo oltrepassa, supera tutta la folla finché non esce. Rabbrividisce, ma afferra comunque il suo telefono.   
Compone il numero, e squilla fino a quando non scatta la segreteria telefonica.  
“Harry, per favore, quando senti questo messaggio, dimmi che stai bene e che sei tornato a casa, sì? Perché sono così preoccupato. Devo solo sapere che stai bene. Richiamami.”  
 _Andrà tutto bene_ , pensa Louis. _Deve andare tutto bene._


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati all'ultimo capitolo. Silvia e io siamo contentissime di essere riuscite a tradurre insieme. Speriamo che la storia vi sia piaciuta e se volete farci sapere cosa ne pensate, potete trovarci su twitter.  
> Silvia e Noemi xx

Tre giorni dopo, è la serata della mostra dei New Young Artists.

Louis non si aspetta che Harry partecipi. Non è nemmeno sicuro che abbia effettivamente inviato qualcosa. Doveva farlo - non che Louis sappia cosa ha scelto.

La stanza è una tipica mostra. Tavole bianche immacolate adornate con tutti i pezzi incorniciati per la consumazione pubblica. Alcuni camerieri e cameriere distribuiscono bicchieri di champagne su piatti d’argento, nuovi minuscoli antipasti che compaiono ogni venti minuti circa. Conversazioni insensate tra commercianti d’arte e amanti dell’arte ciondolano allo stesso modo in ogni angolo della stanza, protraendosi per ore.

Eppure, Louis è venuto.

Non è sicuro del perché.

Soprattutto non è sicuro del perché sia ancora qui, ore dopo.

Alice gli ha fatto compagnia il più possibile. A lui piace davvero. Sta iniziando a sospettare che l’annuncio che suo padre vuole fare per l’arrivo del nuovo anno sia che vogliono sposarsi. Louis non ha mai pensato che potesse succedere. Ma d’altronde Alice sembra davvero essere riuscita a calmare suo padre.

Louis riserverà quel giudizio, comunque. Non è del tutto convinto che suo padre si sia reso conto dell’errore nelle sue abitudini o di che genitore di merda sia.

“Dovresti andare a casa, Louis,” gli dice ora Alice, vestita con un elegante abito nero, il suo taglio di capelli rossi una scintilla a confronto, i suoi occhi gentili. “Sei qui da ore eppure hai guardato a malapena uno dei ritratti a parte quando sei entrato.”

Louis la guarda, incerto su cosa dirle.

“Un tempo disegnavi, vero? Hai preso una A nel tuo esame d’arte GCSE, ho sentito?”

Louis sbuffa, divertito. “È stato anni fa. Fondamentalmente disegnavo solo leoni.”

Alice ride. “Ma comunque mi sembravano abbastanza belli.”

Louis la fissa, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Come lo sai?” Chiede, non ascoltando del tutto il discorso successivo della donna, troppo preso alla sprovvista dal luccichio sapiente nei suoi occhi.

“Perché i leoni, comunque?”

Louis curva la bocca e rilascia uno sbuffo d’aria. “Mi hanno fatto sentire un po’ più forte quando mi sentivo davvero di merda. Ero un adolescente pensieroso, un po’ timido.” Fa spallucce.

“Dovresti riprendere a disegnare qualche volta,” suggerisce Alice, con gli occhi che lo studiano ancora da vicino. “Sei alla ricerca di qualcosa in particolare?" Chiede, seguendo il punto dove Louis è tornato a fissare attentamente ogni ritratto, cercando di cercare qualsiasi segno, qualsiasi stranezza che indichi che è opera di Harry.

“Non lo so, a dire il vero.” Il ragazzo fa un debole sorriso.

Lei annuisce. “Perché non dai un’occhiata dall’altra parte?” Chiede Alice. “Sono davvero unici.” Gli dice, regolando il colletto della sua maglietta e lisciandogli la giacca.

“Qualche motivo per cui dovrei?” Chiede Louis sospettosamente.

“Ci sono solo uno o due pezzi particolarmente belli che non hai mai visto. Potresti essere interessato ai loro temi, alle loro idee, forse.”

“Giusto, va bene,” dice Louis, mentre si avvicina a una coppia di donne in piedi accanto a un oscuro e cupo dipinto di un uomo che sembra annegare. Gli dà i brividi, quindi... perché no?

Cammina dall’altra parte della mostra quando suo padre appare accanto a lui.

“Posso aiutarti?” Louis mormora stancamente. “Se sei venuto a dirmi che ti ho di nuovo in qualche modo messo in imbarazzo, preferirei saltare quella parte e andarmene, se per te va bene.” Si toglie la frangia dagli occhi mentre afferra un altro bicchiere di rosso da un piatto di passaggio. Sono solo bicchierini, quindi ingoia i due terzi del vino.

“Tranquillo,” dice suo padre.

Louis mantiene lo sguardo mentre finisce il bicchierino e lo rimette su un altro piatto vuoto. Guarda Alice, che è apparsa di nuovo accanto ad un altro dipinto. Ormai quasi nessuno è rimasto in giro, molti altri ospiti che iniziano ad andarsene mentre si avvicinano le nove. Vede lo sguardo significativo che Alice lancia a suo padre. Suo padre la vede e fa un respiro profondo, facendo scivolare le mani dietro la schiena, il suo abito su misura perfettamente, fastidiosamente incontaminato e sgualcito.

Louis si è arrotolato la giacca sulle braccia. Sa che suo padre odia quando lo fa.

Riporta il suo sguardo su Louis. La sua mascella è contratta. Sembra quasi a disagio in presenza di Louis. Non che sia così insolito. Ma comunque. Sembra nervoso?

Ciò che è ancora più strano è che suo padre non sta dicendo una parola sul suo vestito. Di solito lo rimprovera sempre, gli dice di sistemarsi all’apparenza quando è tutt’altro che impeccabile. Louis pensava sinceramente che gli avrebbe detto di andarsene quando avrebbe visto la sua maglietta degli Smiths sotto la giacca.

Sta andando fuori di testa, ad essere onesti. “Cosa c’è adesso?” Sospira. “Che cosa ho fatto di sbagliato questa volta?”

“Niente,” risponde suo padre dopo un momento, sorprendentemente il tono è vuoto di disprezzo.

Louis si sente a disagio. “Va bene,” tentenna, iniziando ad allontanarsi. Scuote la testa, irritato.

“Styles è un giovane di grande talento,” afferma suo padre.

Louis si ferma. “Hai finalmente incontrato Harry, quindi?” Chiede con cautela.

Suo padre annuisce. “L’ho fatto. È un ragazzo affascinante. Alice è rimasta molto colpita. Hanno avuto una conversazione lunga e produttiva, così mi hanno detto.” La sua voce sembra seria. Genuina, persino. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. “Alice è colpita anche da te,” dice dopo una lunga pausa. “Lei è... estremamente affezionata a te.” Si schiarisce leggermente la gola. “Crede che raggiungerai grandi obiettivi.”

Louis lascia che i suoi occhi lo guardino davvero, tracciando le rughe dei suoi occhi, la sua mascella rigida, la barba che la riveste, le sopracciglia ingrigite e dure. “E tu?” Emette una risata senza umorismo, incerto sul perché lo stia persino chiedendo. “Scommetto che l’hai rimessa al suo posto quando ti ha detto che vede qualcosa di buono in me.”

Cala un silenzio pungente.

“Sono d’accordo con lei, in realtà.” Il suo tono è ancora insipido, ma potrebbe essere il più vicino a un complimento, cosa che non riceve da quando era alle elementari.

Louis si irrigidisce, gli occhi increduli. Suo padre non ha un aspetto migliore. Alice sta sorridendo in un angolo, prima di allontanarsi.

Devia lo sguardo e cambia argomento, sentendosi disorientato, turbato. Questo è troppo... non può concentrarsi adesso. Non quando Harry gli sta girando per la testa. “Harry ha presentato un pezzo? Alla fine?”

“Lo ha fatto.”

Gli occhi di Louis scrutano immediatamente la stanza, lo sguardo guizza sui ritratti, cercando di capire quale sia quello di Harry senza leggere le etichette.

“Sembra che abbia trovato la sua musa ispiratrice.” Suo padre distoglie lo sguardo da qualcosa dietro Louis, e ripone il suo sguardo blu su di lui. Propriamente. Curiosamente. Come se stesse davvero _vedendo_ Louis questa volta... tipo, lo sta davvero _guardando_ , o qualcosa del genere. Louis non lo sa. Probabilmente non dovrebbe leggere troppo in tutto questo. Ha imparato molto tempo prima che di solito non significa nulla. Suo padre è di buon umore, tutto qui. Ha bevuto troppi bicchieri di champagne, molto probabilmente. Louis anche, ad essere onesti. I suoi pensieri sono troppo intrisi di vino per dare un senso a questo bizzarro scambio.

“Davvero?”

“Sì,” risponde suo padre risolutamente, con una faccia stranamente illeggibile. Ci sono ancora alcuni momenti di silenzio. Non è ancora andato via. Gesù, quanto alticcio è quell’uomo? “Ho... sentito che la tua presentazione è andata bene la scorsa settimana?”

“È andato tutto bene,” dice il giovane lentamente, guardandolo con sospetto. Non gli è mai stato chiesto della scuola. Non proprio.

Suo padre annuisce. “Bene.” Fa una pausa, apparentemente incerto. “Molto bene.”

Sembra tutto diverso tra loro. In qualche modo. Un diverso positivo, forse? Louis deglutisce, osando sentirsi un po’... pieno di speranza.

“Ah, signor Styles. Sei ancora qui. Credo tu conosca bene mio figlio.”

Harry è qui? Da quanto tempo è qui? Oh Dio. Ha già visto Louis? Lo sta guardando?

Louis diventa rigido, incontrando lo sguardo di suo padre con panico. Suo padre sembra catturare l’urgenza sul suo volto, e con sua sorpresa decide di allontanarsi e avvicinarsi ad Harry, piuttosto che aspettare che lui venga qui.

Esala sollevato, non ancora pronto ad affrontare Harry nel modo giusto.

Sono passati tre giorni da quando lo ha visto. Un messaggio che gli prometteva che avrebbero parlato. E un altro in cui diceva che era a casa e che stava bene.

E ora è _qui_?  
È molto da gestire e ha paura che Harry non abbia intenzione di dire a Louis le stesse cose che ha detto ai loro amici. Perché apparentemente Harry risponde a Niall e persino a Liam, ma non a Louis.

Louis è completamente fermo nel mezzo della galleria, quattro pareti di bianco incontaminato, uniformate dai colori vivaci dell’arte in mostra sullo sfondo pallido, e cerca di calmarsi. Può parlare con Harry. Può farcela. Andrà bene.

È allora che lo vede.

Alla sua sinistra. Sopra di lui.

Louis osserva le grandi tele, gli indaco, i viola scuri, gli smeraldi e le diverse sfumature di carboncino intrecciati come base, il mare, i petali di fiori rosa e bianchi sparsi ovunque, che affogano sotto le onde tempestose. Una luna d’argento aleggia nella parte superiore della tela, parzialmente nascosta da nuvole scure.

E sotto quello al centro, seduto in fondo, la parte più grande della composizione.

C’è… Louis?

Un ritratto estremamente dettagliato di Louis.

Nel dipinto, i suoi occhi sono chiusi, la sua pelle dorata, le sue ciglia che si allargano sulle cime delle sue guance, brillando di un rosa tenue, così come le sue palpebre, spruzzate da un pizzico di marrone pallido, toccate dalle punte della sua frangia.

E a incorniciargli il viso c’è un alone, un anello di garofani gialli, fasci di rose bianche, farfalle e raggi di luce intensa che si diffondono verso l’esterno in netto contrasto con lo sfondo nuvoloso e torbido. La luce dorata che irradia da Louis sembra avanzare verso la luna nascosta, apparentemente personificata, un’espressione quasi invisibile e contenta dipinta sul grigio, che cattura il bagliore di Louis, assorbendolo, facendolo emergere dall’oscurità del resto del dipinto.

C’è un debole sorriso che curva le labbra di Louis, i suoi lineamenti disegnati in modo incredibilmente accurato.

Louis deglutisce a fatica, e sente un leggero suono di passi dietro di lui, e poi il suono di una voce familiare gli fa girare lo stomaco. “Ciao.”

Lentamente, Louis si gira di lato per vedere Harry in piedi accanto a lui. Il suo volto è un’immagine di ansia e nervi. È vestito con una semplice maglietta bianca e con i suoi soliti jeans strappati, un blazer nero gettato sopra la maglietta. È mozzafiato.

A Louis è mancato. Lui...

“Cosa ne pensi? Pasticcio o... un pasticcio più grande?”

“No, Harry, è... incredibile. Non riesco a crederci - in realtà, ci credo. È meraviglioso, Harry,” respira in uno stato confuso, sconvolto. “Sono davvero orgoglioso di te.”

Harry fa un respiro appena udibile. Anche Louis riesce a malapena a respirare.

Perché Harry ha dipinto _Louis_. Questo è ciò che ha scelto di presentare per la mostra. Nella galleria di suo padre.

_Louis_.

Harry si mordicchia il labbro, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. “Grazie,” dice piano, insicuro, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans

“Mi hai dipinto?”

Harry annuisce. “È _per te._ ”

Louis lo fissa e basta.

“Per chi altro sarebbe, Lou?” Harry sorride, una tristezza persistente e rassegnata che gocciola dai suoi pori.

“Ma pensavo- perché mi dovresti dipingere?”

“Perché... è anche grazie a te se sono qui. Hai ridato significato alla mia vita, Louis,” dice Harry seriamente, gli occhi più scuri, solo un anello di un verde brillante, luminoso. “Non riuscivo a dipingere. Non riuscivo a fare niente. Ero così perso. E poi ti ho incontrato. Non avrei dipinto mai più se non fosse stato per te. Avrei potuto abbandonare l’università ancora una volta.” Harry tira su con il naso, gli occhi iniziano a sollevarsi rapidamente. Fa un passo in avanti cautamente, facendo accelerare il cuore di Louis quasi dolorosamente, battendo forte dentro e viaggiando fino alla gola. “Dio, chi cazzo sono? Peyton Sawyer?” Fa un cenno, asciugandosi la faccia.

Louis emette uno sbuffo d’aria divertito. “Sapevo che c’era una ragione se ti sono corso dietro. Entrambi avete quell’aria da artista torturato, gli occhi tristi e i _riccioli_.” Scuote la testa, sorridendo nonostante se stesso.

Harry ride umido, un suono sommesso. “Da un momento all’altro comincerò a cantare i The Cure.”

Louis lo fissa, guardando gli occhi spaventati di Harry pieni di umidità. “Seriamente, però, Harry. Non sono — non sono io il motivo per cui la tua motivazione è tornata,” schernisce, ma non in modo scortese, più per l’incredulità che Harry suggerisca che la sua ispirazione è tornata a causa _sua_. “L’hai trovata da solo. Questo è il tuo talento.”

“No, questa è la ragione,” insiste Harry rauco. “Sei tu, Louis.”

“Non essere stupido,” il maggiore aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Concediti un po’ di credito.”

“Perché è così difficile da credere?” Harry discute. “Non hai davvero idea di quanto tu sia incredibile? Louis, le persone farebbero carte false per passare del tempo con te. Sei il sole, Lou. Tutti gli altri orbitano intorno a te. Sei la mia fottuta musa, e tu non vedi nulla di tutto ciò. Sto imparando a uscire fuori dal mio guscio grazie al tuo aiuto. Okay, devo farlo da solo, ma mi fai sentire abbastanza a mio agio da provarci.”

È vero? Louis pensa che Harry ce la faccia benissimo da solo. “Harry-”

“No. Per favore. Lasciami dire questo, o io- prenderò fuoco,” il riccio scuote selvaggiamente la testa, facendo un altro passo avanti, più audace.

Louis sente la bocca contrarsi, la sua determinazione si dissipa rapidamente.

Sono quasi completamente soli ora, tutti hanno lentamente lasciato la galleria, solo un paio di organizzatori sono rimasti indietro, raccogliendo volantini, e alcune persone stanno pulendo il cibo rimasto e i bicchieri di champagne vuoti. Sono in fondo, però, non abbastanza vicini da ascoltare la loro conversazione, ma Harry sussurra comunque, ed è quasi come se stesse parlando così piano nel caso in cui possa spaventare Louis. Forse pensa che se parla troppo forte, o un po’ eccessivamente appassionato, Louis correrà via da lui e lo lascerà qui con le sue parole, la sua arte e da solo.

Ma non deve preoccuparsi. I piedi di Louis sono bloccati a terra.

“Tutto. Tutto ciò che ho dipinto fino ad ora, tutto ciò che ho disegnato da quando ti ho incontrato, è grazie a te.” Una lacrima solitaria cade sulla guancia rosea di Harry e la asciuga in fretta. “Perché Louis, niente di tutto ciò, tutte le cose carine che la gente ha detto stasera, tutti gli elogi, il merito. Non significa niente se non ti avrò accanto a me. Voglio solo condividere tutto con te. Le cose buone, le cose cattive. Tutto. Con te.”

Il respiro di Louis gli si blocca in gola e fa un passo traballante all’indietro. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, apparentemente in preda al panico, ma continua a fare un altro passo avanti.

“Senti, ho fatto un errore nel pensare che avremmo potuto essere meno di _tutto_.” Harry scruta urgentemente il suo sguardo. “Non sono stato in grado di credere di potere avere di più. Pensavo che non sarei stato abbastanza per te. E, credimi, lo so che - che tutto questo, potrebbe non sembrare molto salutare e forse un po’ drammatico? Ma non me ne frega un cazzo.” Inala. “Mi importa solo di _te_.”

Le parole, il semplice tono supplichevole, arrivano direttamente nelle viscere di Louis, seppellendosi profondamente sotto la sua pelle, tra la sua carne.

“Allora perché te ne sei andato?” Louis chiede piano, le mani che prudono dalla voglia di toccarlo.

La faccia di Harry è dolorante. “Louis, mi dispiace così tanto. Non avrei dovuto scappare. Non voglio che tu pensi che lo farei se le cose si facessero difficili. Perché non lo farei. Non lo farei mai. È solo... avevo bisogno di mettere a posto la testa,” dice, frenetico.

“Harry, va bene. Se ti serviva del tempo, va bene. Non devi scusarti per quello che senti.”

“Sei sempre così gentile con me,” borbotta Harry tristemente.

“Perché meriti cose belle, Harry. Non pensare mai di non meritarle,” gli dice fermamente.

“Anche se ti ho fatto del male? Ho passato tutto il tempo stupidamente a ricordarti che non volevo una relazione, perché pensavo fosse una specie di... condanna, mettere un’etichetta su ciò che avevamo, avevo paura che rendesse tutto troppo _reale_. E poi quando Luke mi ha fatto capire che gli piacevi – io solo – sapevo che dovevo smettere di essere egoista. Non potevo semplicemente tenerti per me. Solo che non potevo smettere allora. Non ancora.”

“Volevo che mi tenessi.”

Harry sbatte le palpebre ed emette un sospiro così dolce. Louis vuole solo avvolgerlo con le braccia, stringerlo contro il suo petto e baciargli le guance. “Ho chiesto a Liam se stavi cercando qualcosa di più serio all’asta. Sai, tipo un fidanzato.”

“Me l’ha detto.” Louis si acciglia. “È stato prima che tu sapessi di Luke, però?”  
“Lo so,” annuisce Harry, mantenendo lo sguardo. “Liam mi ha detto che volevi solo divertirti, che non ti saresti mai innamorato, quindi ho pensato... se posso tenerlo così, andrà bene. Non potrei mandare tutto a puttane perché non ci sarebbe davvero nulla da rovinare? Non dovrei preoccuparmi così tanto.”

“Cosa significa? Mi preoccupo per _te_ ,” sbotta Louis, la sua voce echeggia nella silenziosa galleria. Le luci sembravano essersi leggermente oscurate. Alice non è qui. E nemmeno suo padre. “Stai bene?”

“Non lo ero,” risponde Harry onestamente. “Pensavo davvero che avrei... perso la testa.”

“Non me l’hai detto,” dice Louis tristemente.

“Non volevo causare confusione. Non volevo essere troppo per te.”

“Harry, non sarai mai troppo. Va _bene_. Ti è permesso mostrare tutto ciò che senti, ogni volta che lo senti, lo sai? So che a volte è davvero difficile farlo, ma sono solo io. Non giudicherò mai i pensieri che hai. Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa. Per quanto assurdi o morbosi pensi che siano. Sarei stato lì per te.”

Harry lo fissa, gli occhi terrorizzati fissi su quelli di Louis, il corpo rigido e nervoso. Louis pensa che probabilmente hanno la stessa espressione in questo momento. “Tempo al passato?”

Louis si passa una mano su e giù per il braccio, espirando pesantemente. “Ti ho detto che volevo stare con te e sei scappato. Pensavo non mi volessi.”

“Ti voglio,” annuisce Harry. “Ma credevo che non sarei stato giusto per te.”

Louis si contorce con preoccupazione. “Questo è-”

“Louis,” inizia Harry. “L’anno scorso ero messo male. Ero depresso e ansioso tutto il tempo. Sono riuscito a malapena a lasciare casa dopo aver abbandonato l’università. Ero così triste un minuto, e completamente insensibile e vuoto quello dopo. Ho allontanato tutti quelli che amavo. Ero così spaventato che sarebbe successo di nuovo, che avrei finito per ferirti e rovinare tutto. Ecco perché non ho potuto. Stupidamente, ho pensato che se non avessimo messo un’etichetta su ciò che stavamo facendo, se non fosse mai stato ufficiale, sarebbe stato meno doloroso alla fine, o qualcosa del genere? Non ha senso, lo so, ma ero convinto che sarebbe finita se lo avessimo fatto. Avevo così tanta paura di perderti, e pensavo che se avessi potuto controllare il modo in cui saremmo finiti, sarebbe stato meno... pensavo che sarei stato in grado di gestirlo.”

“Sono finito sotto la pioggia sulla banchina della stazione, cercando di tenermi tutto per me. Pensavo era la cosa giusta. Che stavi meglio senza di me. Avevi bisogno di qualcuno senza il mio carico emotivo e hai visto solo la superficie di tutto ciò un paio di volte. Non sapevi il resto. E fino a quel momento sarebbe potuta andar bene per lo più, ma una brutta sorpresa poteva essere dietro l’angolo. Mi sentivo di nuovo così triste, la mia ansia divampava più a lungo Mikael rimaneva in giro, ricordandomi come ero arrivato a diventare tutto ciò. Ma la verità è che mi sentivo triste da un po’, molto prima che accadesse. Non era tutto per colpa sua. Ma le uniche volte in cui mi sono sentito bene sono state quando ero con te, così egoisticamente ho cercato di trattenerlo. Sapevo che le cose stavano cambiando tra noi, stavano diventando più serie, ma non volevo riconoscerlo.”

Louis si sente quasi male. Poteva insistere di più, poteva aiutarlo di più. Harry era ancora depresso e lui non lo _sapeva_. Sospira tremante, facendo un altro passo avanti. “Vorrei che me ne avessi parlato,” dice malinconicamente. “Avrei potuto aiutarti, Harry. Avrei ascoltato.”

“Mi disp-”

“Shhh.” Louis gli fa un sorriso rassicurante. “Niente scuse, ricordi? Non per questo. Sei davvero andato fino a casa?”

Harry annuisce. “Ho avuto una lunga, molto lunga conversazione con mia madre su tutto.” Si calma, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Ma ho trascorso tutto il viaggio a pensare a te. A quanto avrei mandato tutto all’aria tra di noi lasciandoti in quel modo. E tutto quello che continuavo a pensare era, ‘Mi farà davvero molto male quando se ne andrà.’ Ho pensato, anche se siamo solo amici, va bene. Perché almeno potevo ancora averti. Ma sapevo che non era quello che volevo. Quello che volevo era che tu mi seguissi. Lo volevo così tanto. Ma sapevo di non averti dato un motivo per pensare che volevo tutto ciò, quindi dovevo fare un grande gesto, giusto?” Gesticola con le mani, i capelli sporgenti mentre ci passa la mano sopra. “Qualche gesto grandioso, in stile film. Qualcosa di romantico,” scherza. “Quindi sono rimasto sveglio e ho dipinto per tutta la notte per finirlo in tempo per la scadenza. L’ho lasciato stamattina dopo una supplica dell’ultimo minuto. Alice è davvero una bella signora. Ho parlato anche con tuo padre. Sembrava un po’... Non voglio dire colpito ma-”

“Penso che lo sia,” Louis sorride. Harry gli restituisce il sorriso timidamente. “È così che mi vedi?” Chiede, tornando a guardare il quadro.

Harry sorride tristemente, ma annuisce. “Ero così perso prima di conoscerti, Lou. Mi hai aiutato a _ritrovarmi_. Sei così pieno di luce. La irradi, l’hai orientata verso di me e mi hai aiutato a credere di nuovo. Non penso che tu capisca quanto sei importante, Louis. Potresti pensare di non essere in grado di far sentire qualcuno pieno, ma invece ci riesci. Sei così bravo, e se non ci credi, crederò in te per entrambi. Ti meriti le cose migliori. E te le darò tutte stavolta. Se me lo permetti?”

“Allora, cosa vuoi adesso?” Louis chiede al pavimento, giocando con le maniche rimboccate. Alza lo sguardo.

Harry lo sta fissando con una piega tra le sopracciglia perfettamente modellate. Si strofina il naso con le nocche come sempre.

Louis vuole ascoltarlo dalla bocca di Harry. Parola per parola, così da non avere più alcun dubbio. Questo è importante. E ogni secondo trascorso in piedi di fronte a questo ragazzo lo fa sentire sempre più instabile. Questo sogno irrealizzabile che pensava potesse essere l’amore ricambiato da parte di Harry forse sta diventando realtà.

Ma questa volta deve saperlo con certezza.

Le sopracciglia del riccio si aggrottano per la confusione. “Voglio stare con te, Louis.”

Gli occhi del maggiore si spalancano, colpiti dall’onestà non filtrata negli occhi lacrimanti di Harry, nell’apprensione e nella preoccupazione che risuonano nelle sue iridi verdi. E sono così verdi, così adorabili. E così...

Non riesce a realizzare tutto ciò. Harry lo vuole? Vuole _stare_ con lui? Con Louis? Propriamente?

“Okay, ma, quando lo dici... La comunicazione non è stata esattamente il nostro punto di forza finora,” Louis gracchia, sentendo il suo corpo reagire immediatamente, riconoscendo il proprio orbitare attorno a quello del riccio mentre si avvicina, si avvicina, fino a quando non sono in piedi faccia a faccia, naso a naso, punta a punta. “Mi vuoi davvero? Sei sicuro di questo?”

“Sì, ne sono sicuro,” risponde Harry risoluto.

“Ma cosa significa esattamente?”

“Cosa significa?”

Louis lo fissa, il cuore che martella.

“Significa che voglio assicurarmi che tu faccia colazione ogni giorno,” Harry sorride, raggiante e reale. “Significa che voglio stare sdraiato con te fino a quando non ci addormenteremo. Significa che voglio tenerti la mano in tutte le città che visiteremo insieme. Significa che voglio ridere insieme a te fino a quando non ci fa male lo stomaco perché insulti tutti i punti di riferimento storici di fronte alle guide turistiche. Significa che voglio indossare le tue felpe con il cappuccio in modo da poterti sentire vicino quando non sei con me. Significa che voglio sdraiarmi addosso a te mentre giochi con i miei capelli mentre guardiamo film schifosamente romantici. Significa che voglio baciarti fino a quando non riesco a respirare, e significa che voglio fare un milione di foto di te, di noi. Perché voglio che siamo arte,” -Louis emette uno sbuffo divertito e Harry gli sorride umidamente, - “Voglio che ci appendano nel fottuto Louvre. Siamo una poesia vivente, respirante e pretenziosa, Lou,” ride, con gli occhi che brillano, “e voglio stare con te così tanto, perché ogni secondo in cui non abbiamo parlato è stato un costante dolore fisico nel mio petto. E non andrà via, non importa quanto io provi a farlo. Ma, vedi, non voglio che vada via. Voglio mantenere questa sensazione. Sempre. E usarlo per farti un migliaio di ritratti anche se pensi che siano troppi per poi dirmi che ti piacciono per non ferire i miei sentimenti.” Sorride amorevolmente quando Louis abbassa la testa per la verità di quella frase. E Dio, Louis è così sopraffatto da tutte queste belle cose che Harry gli sta dicendo.

“Ma soprattutto, voglio _te_ e basta. Mi fai sentire meglio con me stesso, mi fai sentire come se potessi fare qualsiasi cosa. Mi incoraggi, mi sostieni e mi fai ridere come nessun altro. Sei così gentile, tranquillo, altruista e comprensivo. E prometto che farò esattamente lo stesso per te. Prometto che sarò lo stesso per te.”

_Lo sei già_ , pensa Louis, con il petto stretto, i brividi che gli corrono lungo il corpo.

“E so che non ho bisogno di nascondere chi sono con te o quello che sto vivendo adesso. So che va bene. Che potrei avere alcuni dei giorni peggiori o perdermi nella mia testa al punto in cui potrei provare a spingerti fuori. Ma va bene. Perché so che sarai sempre accanto a me, anche solo per farmi sapere che sei qui e che non te ne andrai mai.”

Louis ascolta tutto con attenzione, ogni parola una puntura nel suo cuore nel modo migliore, e non può aiutare il flusso caldo di lacrime che scivolano dai suoi occhi e rotolano giù le sue guance calde.

Rimane completamente fermo, sentendo tutto in una volta. Sopraffatto.

Dio, lo è. È così innamorato di questo ragazzo. Non riesce a credere quanto.

“Lou, stai bene?” Harry quasi urla. Ora piange a dirotto, ed è così ridicolo - i due sono qui in una mostra, singhiozzando in mezzo all’arte, come la scena più cliché e pretenziosa in una commedia indie.

È così stupido e incredibile, e Louis nasconde il viso tra le mani, smorzando il suo pianto. La galleria è vuota ora, rimangono solo pochi riflettori, evidenziando la bellezza nascosta delle menti delle persone incise sui muri vuoti che il mondo può vedere.

“Non posso — non posso non averti nella mia vita, Louis, per favore,” supplica Harry, la voce che trema alla fine. “Non mi lascerai andare, vero? Ero solo spaventato e confuso. Non intendevo davvero tutta quella merda che ho detto quella notte. Non lasciare che questo finisca, per favore.”

“No,” sussurra Louis, i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Harry, che sono ampi e paurosi, eppure stranamente il giovane si sente come se stesse per scoppiare in una crisi isterica in qualsiasi momento, un selvaggio senso di eccitazione, esaltazione e gioia inebriante che gorgoglia nello stomaco, irradiando dai suoi pori. “Non vado da nessuna parte, Harry,” promette, sorridendo ampio e libero. “Sono ossessionato da te da quando sei salito sul mio letto mentre facevi il sonnambulo,” ride. Harry si morde le labbra, reprimendo un altro sorriso acquoso. “E sarò sempre qui per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno. Anche se a volte diventa davvero fottutamente difficile, non vado da nessuna parte, okay? Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa e farò del mio meglio per darti esattamente ciò di cui hai bisogno. Dimmi quando ti senti male, quando sei triste. Quando è troppo, e ti senti sopraffatto. Piangi, se necessario. O se sei solo sfinito e vuoi stare zitto, fallo. Non importa Non devi mai fingere di stare bene. Non con me. Non è debolezza, Harry. Ti terrò la mano e dormiremo. Va bene? Tu dimmelo. E ci occuperemo di tutto insieme.”

Un respiro tremante sfugge alle labbra morse di Harry. “Lo faremo?”

“Certo che lo faremo. Vieni qui,” Louis ride, tirando su col naso ripetutamente e facendo respiri irregolari. “È così drammatico. Dio mio.”

Harry si lancia in avanti, il viso si accartoccia per il sollievo mentre seppellisce i pugni nella camicia di Louis, lacrime spesse che filtrano attraverso il sottile materiale della sua maglietta. L’altro ragazzo piange sulla sua spalla, una risata soffocata fuoriesce dopo ogni singhiozzo. Le braccia di Louis si avvicinano a lui, stringendolo il più vicino possibile umanamente, intrappolando il calore dei loro corpi tra di loro, fondendosi nell’altro ragazzo fino a quando non sono un’entità.

Sembra di essere a casa.

Il sollievo che Louis sente in questo momento è immenso.

“A proposito, ho bevuto molto,” dice Harry sulla sua spalla, ovattato e giovane. “Molto vino rosso. Era gratuito e mi rende estremamente emotivo. E coraggioso.” Solleva la testa dal collo di Louis per guardarlo, prosciugato e con i capelli storti.

“Bene, siamo in due allora.” Si allontana, fissando gli occhi di Harry così concentrati su di lui. “Stavo quasi per non venire. Ho pensato- che non mi volevi così.”

“Ti voglio. Non voglio nessun altro tranne te,” dice Harry risolutamente, con gli occhi cerchiati di rosso, i suoi ricci sgonfi che cadono mollemente. “Completamente, questa volta. Voglio che stiamo insieme.”

Sembra così stanco, sopraffatto e fottutamente bello, ma tutto ciò su cui Louis può concentrarsi sono le parole che hanno appena lasciato le labbra di Harry, e tutte le parole di prima, a occhi spalancati, senza nemmeno il coraggio di battere le palpebre nel caso sia un sogno febbrile.

“Sei la mia _persona_ ,” insiste Harry mentre lacrime fresche e salate scorrono sulle sue guance rosa.

Louis potrebbe crollare di felicità. “Anche tu sei la mia.”

Ma poi la faccia di Harry si contorce con rimorso. “Ma probabilmente alla fine ti renderò triste e non voglio renderti triste quando sarai con me.” Il suo tono è dolorosamente serio e penetra il cuore di Louis come aghi in un puntaspilli.

“Harry,” dice Louis, gli occhi che bruciano intensamente. “Preferirei essere triste con te piuttosto che essere altrove che non sia esattamente dove sei anche tu. Accetterò volentieri tutti i momenti difficili, pur di non stare affatto con te. Ogni volta. Non mi aspetto che sia tutto rosa e fiori, ovviamente no. Non è realistico. Ma questo non significa che ti vorrò di meno, okay? Non potresti mai fare nulla per farmi andare via. Ti meriti di essere felice, Harry. Così felice. E come hai detto, sarò sempre qui per te. Non puoi liberarti di me. Scusa, amore,” sorride. “Adesso è un affare fatto. Non puoi più tirarti indietro.”

Le sopracciglia di Harry si solcano mentre si avvicina al suo viso, fermandosi proprio di fronte al naso di Louis. Solleva la mano, premendo leggermente la punta delle dita sulle labbra socchiuse del maggiore, il proprio petto che si alza e si abbassa con respiri rapidi e adrenalinici. “Non te ne andresti?” Si acciglia. “Anche se torno a stare male?”

“Non me ne andrei mai.” Le mani di Louis trovano la vita di Harry e lo tira contro il suo petto, tirando su con il naso a lato della tempia di Harry, sfiorandogli la guancia bagnata. “E non devi neanche sentirti in colpa, va bene? Mai. Ti è permesso avere brutte giornate, Harry. Quante te ne servono. E io sarò ancora qui. Proprio accanto a te fino a quando non ti sentirai di nuovo bene.”

“Potrei stare bene solo per intervalli temporanei,” risponde Harry incerto. “Può essere difficile convivere con me.”

“Non importa. Staremo zitti. Dormiremo. Prenderemo tutto come viene. Un giorno alla volta, sì?”

Harry tossisce e singhiozza. “Perché sei così buono?” Rabbrividisce, respirando leggermente vicino alla sua mascella. “Sei così _buono_ , Louis.”

Louis sorride dolcemente. “Mistero, no? Ma ho letteralmente un angelo per madre, quindi penso che sia per questo,” sussurra con un occhiolino.

Harry emette una risata, i suoi denti si incastrano sulla sua pelle tra i baci bagnati che preme lungo la sua mascella, il suo mento, le sue guance, e infine trova le sue labbra. Le sue mani si ammassano nei capelli di Louis mentre si baciano. Ed è umido per le lacrime di Harry, il sapore dei suoi baci salati e acuti. Ma il ragazzo a cui appartengono le labbra non è altro che morbido e gentile e così, così meraviglioso.

“A proposito, avrò bisogno di una copia di questo per la mia stanza,” borbotta Louis tra i baci, raggiante.

Harry sorride e annuisce di cuore, schioccando le labbra. “Consideralo fatto,” espira, chiudendo le palpebre. “Ti farò tutti i ritratti che vuoi,” mormora, baciandolo come se Louis fosse la sua unica scorta di ossigeno, alternandosi baci duri e sospiri nella sua bocca, accarezzando le cellule di Louis fino a quando non è essenzialmente poltiglia.

“Ehi,” respira il castano mentre si allontana, sorridendo quando Harry gli afferra le spalle, stringendo la presa e strofinando il naso. Ride quando il riccio pianta un bacio tra gli occhi di Louis. “Andiamocene da qui, sì?”

“Dove?” Harry sorride sognante, la punta delle dita che sfiora il mento di Louis.

“Potremmo andare prendere del tè?” Louis sorride. “C’è un bar aperto fino a tarda notte dietro l’angolo?”

“Perfetto,” Harry ridacchia felicemente, catturando di nuovo le sue labbra, il suo magnifico ritratto di Louis è uno sfondo praticamente perfetto, che brilla alle loro spalle nella galleria vuota, le ombre che incontrano i riflettori, come se fossero il sole e la luna, l’uno che ha infinitamente bisogno dell’altro. Per esistere, prosperare, brillare a pieno titolo. Ovunque possa portare.

Infinitamente.


End file.
